Harry Potter et l'accord du passé 1re version
by Phantme
Summary: COMPLETE Harry commence une cinquième année peu commune, il arrive on ne sait trop où, ni trop comment. L'histoire est en cours de réécriture.
1. Note de l'auteur

Note de l'auteur :  
  
Je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JK Rowling. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, est-il nécessaire de continuer ? Je ne pense pas. Quand je dis qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, il y en a quelques uns que j'ai inventé, alors si vous voulez les utiliser dans une autre fic, demandez le. Il va de soit que je ne touche rien, je le fais plus pour m'amuser plus qu'autre chose.  
  
Attention ceux qui ont déjà lu l'histoire, il y a quelque différences. Je ne modifie pas l'histoire, mais j'accentue plus les différences entre les époques et les flashs back, pour que vous ayez plus facile à lire. Si je suis plus lente dans la publication des chapitres suivant veuillez m'en excuser, je ferai ce que je pourrais. Je laisse les réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre tel quel. Si vous avez des remarques à me faire sur la nouvelle publication des chapitres n'hésitez pas. Je préfère que vous me disiez ce qui ne va pas, c'est plus simple pour avancer.  
  
La note de l'auteur sera remise à jour suivant l'avancement de la correction. Je ne corrige que les 6 premiers chapitres, ce sont eux qui ne sont pas assez clair. Le reste restera tel quel.  
  
Chapitre 1 : La traversée. (Première Edition (P.E.) : 09/11/03, Deuxième Edition (D.E.) : 04/01/04)  
  
Chapitre 2 : Où est Harry ? (P.E. : 11/09/03, D.E. : 04/01/04)  
  
Chapitre 3 : Une rentrée sans Harry. (P.E. : ?, D.E. : 06/01/04)  
  
Chapitre 4 : Chut silence... C'est trop. (P.E. : ?, D.E. : 15/01/04)  
  
Chapitre 5 : Souvenir vague. (P.E. : 28/11/03, D.E. : 15/01/04)  
  
Chapitre 6 : Que de rage même le choixpeau s'y met. (P.E. : 13/12/03, D.E. : 15/01/04)  
  
Chapitre 7 : Premier cours potion et divination... Le résultat : Elizabeth. (P.E. : 26/12/03, D.E. : /)  
  
Chapitre 8 : Un réveil, des voies, du mystère, il y a de quoi devenir fou. (P.E. : 03/04/03, D.E. : /)  
  
Chapitre 9 : SOS Rogue. (P.E. : 07/01/04, D.E. : /)  
  
Chapitre 10 : Les confidences. (P.E. : 17/01/04, D.E.: /)  
  
Chapitre 11 : N'est il pas possible d'avoir un peu de paix. (P.E. : 29/01/04, D.E. : /)  
  
Chapitre 12 : Quelques arrivées imprévues. (P.E. : 04/02/04, D.E. : /)  
  
Chapitre 13 : La Gardienne. (P.E. : 15/02/04, D.E. : /)  
  
Chapitre 14 : L'appel du loup sous la Lune d'Argent. (P.E. : 24/02/04)  
  
Chapitre 15 : La lute pour Remus. (P.E. : 08/03/04)  
  
Chapitre 16 : L'invasion fait des ravages dans les rangs.(P.E. : 31/03/04)  
  
Chapitre 17 : La limite entre passé, présent et futur. (P.E. : 13/04/04)  
  
Chapitre 18 : Le départ. (P.E. : 29/04/04)  
  
Chapitre 19 : Les chambres du Temps. (P.E. : 11/05/04)  
  
Chapitre 20 : Le retour.  
  
Bonne lecture ou relecture.  
  
Merci de laisser des reviews.  
  
Phantme.  
  
Dernière correction ou ajoute : le 11 mai 2004 


	2. Chapitre 1: La traversée

CHAPITRE 1: La traversée.  
  
C'était la fin des vacances, Harry était heureux. Il souriait dans la voiture de son oncle qui avait accepté de le conduire à la guare King's Cross, où il allait prendre le train pour Poudlard, son école. Harry avait 15 ans, il rentrait en cinquième année. Mais est-ce normale diriez-vous qu'un adolescent soit heureux de rentré à l'école. L'oncle de Harry vous dirait:  
  
"Mais oui, c'est un être anormale qui a atterrit devant la maison, un jour d'halloween. Nous l'avons recueillit parce que nous avions bon cœur. Il est tellement difficile, c'est un délinquant qui est à l'école St Brutus. Une école parfaite pour redresser des cas comme lui, mais il est tellement anormale qu'il est impossible d'en faire quoique ce soit."  
  
Harry connaissait la chanson, il ne s'en familiarisait plus. Avec les années il avait appris à passer outre, surtout pendant ces dernières vacances-ci. Harry était un garçon de taille moyenne, fin, aux cheveux noirs toujours en bataille et aux yeux verts. Non, il n'avait rien de particulièrement repoussant. Mais son oncle et sa tante ne l'aimait pas car Harry était un sorcier. Ses parents avaient été tués par un Lord Noir, qui se faisait appelé Voldemort. Quand Vous-savez-Qui, heu, Voldemort se tourna vers Harry pour le tuer, il fut réduit à l'état immatériel, laissant un cadeau au bambin : une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, qui l'avait rendu si célèbre chez les sorciers. Cependant en juin dernier, Voldemort avait retrouvé son enveloppe charnel grâce au sang de Harry. Harry avait été enlevé à la fin de la troisième tache... "Le fait d'y penser ne ramènera pas Cédric, alors pense à autre chose", se dit l'adolescent pour lui même. Depuis la mort de ses parents, Harry vivait chez son oncle et sa tante, qui avait un enfant Dudley Dursley. Il était gros comme un hippopotame et malgré le régime qu'il avait subit depuis un an il n'avait pas maigri d'un pouce. Cela faisait bien rire Harry.  
  
Plongé dans ses souvenirs il ne vit pas que la voiture c'était arrêtée à un feu rouge, quand soudain des lueurs caractéristiques le firent froncé les sourcils. C'étaient des lumières provenant de baguette, Harry se redressa sur son siège et regarda par la fenêtre, il vit des mangemorts, des serviteurs de l'ennemi, ils se tenaient là au milieu de la rue et s'attaquaient à aux moldus (personne sans pouvoirs magique). Ils arrivaient vers la voiture, Harry se doutait que les mangemorts n'étaient pas là que pour s'amuser. Il venait le chercher pour l'amener à ce cher Voldie. "Ho non vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça, pensa-t-il en lui même, ouf il est heureux que j'ai mis ma baguette dans ma poche".  
  
"Oncle Vernon, je crois que tu devrais démarrer" suggéra Harry.  
  
"Tu ne vois donc pas que le feu est rouge abrutit"  
  
Harry ne put rien ajouter, un mangemort s'était approché de la voiture et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose un "cassio" fut lancer et toucha la voiture. toute les vitres et les portières volèrent en éclat. Harry protégea son visage de sa main gauche et tandis sa baguette vers la direction du mangemort en murmurant: "stupéfix". Un "bang" lui prouva qu'il avait touché quelqu'un mais il n'avait pas le temps de vérifier si c'était le mangemort ou non. Il sauta hors des débris de la voiture et fit face, il vit une dizaine de mangemorts arrivé sur lui. Il ne savait pas comment faire, ils étaient trop nombreux pour lui. Il pensait que c'était la fin surtout quand il entendit un des mangemort murmurer un sort qui lui était inconnu. Une chose est certaine c'est qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. "STUPEFIX" hurla-t-il, en direction du mangemort en question. Il allait se tourner vers les autres quand il reçu un coup sur la nuque par derrière ainsi qu'un coup de pied dans les dos. Il entendis quelqu'un murmuré "Doloris". Il détestait la douleur ressentie, il l'avait déjà eut, mais il ne s'y habituerais pas. Ho qu'est ce qu'il aimerait être à Poudlard en sécurité avec toute ses affaires ainsi qu'avec ses animaux. C'est à cause de malade comme eux que je n'ai plus de parents pensa-t-il alors qu'il essayait de se redresser après le doloris qu'il avait reçu.  
  
Il se rendit compte que le sortilège qu'il avait rompus en stupéfixiant la mangemort, avait été repris et touchait à sa fin. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit il fut touché et il disparut de la vue de tous.  
  
Les mangemorts surpris regardèrent le lieux où se trouvait Harry deux minutes plus tôt, apparemment il y avait eut un disfonctionnement dans leur sortilège. Les aurors arrivèrent sur les lieux, mais il était trop tard, Harry avait disparut et les mangemorts transplanèrent sous leurs yeux en voyant arriver les renforts.  
  
Paru le 9 novembre 2003.  
  
Correction : 01 avril 2004 et 16 avril 2004. 


	3. Chapitre 2: Où est Harry?

CHAPITRE 2: Où est Harry?  
  
Les aurors purent constater qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard, c'était un carnage. Beaucoup de moldus gisaient, criaient dans tous les coins. Ils n'avaient plus vu ça depuis la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui. Les médicomages arrivèrent et commencèrent à soigner, interroger et effacer les mémoires, le monde moldu ne devait pas apprendre l'existence des sorciers ce serait trop dangereux pour les sorciers.  
  
Le plus surprenant dans tout le quartier était la voiture devant le feu tricolore qui était en miette, dedans il y avait un homme qui était simplement stupéfixié. Quand on le réveilla il commença à paniquer.  
  
"Encore, vous, vous devriez être enfermé dans un asile pour fou, comme ce crétin de Potter. Tout ça c'est de sa faute. Tiens où est-il celui- là, il est trop lâche pour venir s'expliquer,..."  
  
Les médicomages et aurors qui se trouvaient autour de lui, se retournèrent, avait-il bien dit Potter? Le grand Harry Potter?  
  
Un auror s'avança calmement pour essayer de lui parler, mais voyant qu'il avait trop peur et était trop énervé il le stupéfixia à nouveau pour l'emmener et l'interroger par après. Le chef des aurors se retourna vers un des siens et lui dit: "McCagnant va à Poudlard chercher le directeur Dumbledore, on a un problème avec un de ses élèves."  
  
Le dénommer McCagnant partit pour Poudlard en faisant un signe de tête.  
  
*****  
  
Dans le bureau du directeur se tenait une réunion secrète juste avant la rentrée, parmi eux se trouvaient Arthur et Molly Weasley, ainsi que deux de leurs enfants Charlie et Bill, ils avaient tous les quatre une chevelure rousse, le professeur Mcgonagal qui donne cours de métamorphose et qui est directrice adjointe de Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie de Grande- Bretagne, elle était assez âgée et arborait la plus part du temps un visage stricte. Le professeur Lupin était un homme mince et avait enseigné par le passé la défense contre les forces du mal, il était grand et avait de grosse cernes sous les yeux. Il y avait aussi Sirius Black, un homme recherché par les aurors et la police moldue pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commit. Ainsi que d'autre personne comme Hagrid le garde chasse et professeur de soin aux créature magique, un demi-géant. Ho oui il y avait aussi un loup garou parmi eux, le professeur Lupin et une autre demi- géante, Mme Maxime directrice d'une école étrangère, Beauxbâton, l'école de sorcellerie de france.  
  
"Les protections de Poudlard ont été révisée pendant les vacances, cependant j'aimerais que chacun de vous veuille sur Harry. Il est cruciale que Voldemort ne l'attrape pas. Dans ce cas, nous courrons alors à la catastrophe.", dit le professeur Dumbledore, une lueur sérieuse dans ses yeux bleus.  
  
"Cela fait plusieurs fois que vous nous dites que Harry est important, Albus, sans pour autant nous en donner la raison." intervint la voix inquiète de Minerva Mcgonagal.  
  
"C'est que je ne peux pas vous le dire pour le moment c'est trop dangereux pour vous comme pour lui, s'il l'apprenait par mégarde."  
  
"Pourtant, il devra l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre professeur, il serrait peut-être mieux ce défendre si il savait. Vous ne pensez pas?", ajouta Sirius Black.  
  
"Je sais qu'il l'apprendra, mais il doit l'apprendre par lui même, quand il sera près à faire face à la menace. Si il l'apprend trop tôt, cela pourrait le détruire, Sirius. J'y ai déjà pensé, et je pense que le jour où il saura ce qui se passe nous aurons droit à une crise de nerf., répondit Albus, Je me demande même si il me pardonnera, murmura-t-il pour lui même."  
  
Un coup frappé à la porte les fit tous sursauté, sauf Albus, qui avait sentit venir l'intrusion. Sirius réagit au quart de tour et à sa place, un gros chien noir était affalé dans le fauteuil.  
  
"Entré", invita Dumbledore.  
  
Un auror en panique arriva au milieu de la pièce et parla directement en entrant:  
  
"Je m'appelle McCagnant, et mon supérieur m'envoie pour vous prévenir qu'il y a eut une attaque juste à côté de King's cross, et des élèves ont disparut, du moins selon le témoignage de certains moldus."  
  
Tous ceux présent dans la sale pâlirent, et le chien noir se redressa.  
  
"Qui a dis... dis... disparut?" demanda Molly effrayée.  
  
"De ce que j'ai compris c'est Harry Potter, madame.", le renseigna l'auror le visage blême.  
  
Molly s'écroula sur le siège dans lequel elle était.  
  
"Allons, allons, Molly calmez vous", dit le professeur Dumbledore, "En êtes vous sur?", dit-il en se tournant vers l'auror.  
  
"Je n'en sais pas plus, on m'a demander de vous prévenir, c'est tout."  
  
"Bien, je vous suis, vous autres resté ici, dit-il son regard insistant sur le chien qui grognait dans le fauteuil, je vais aller voir et quand le professeur Rogue rentrera, dites lui ce qui se passe." Le ton de sa voix empêchait qui que se soit de contester ses propos.  
  
Dumbledore quitta le bureau, en laissant derrière lui une Molly effondrée, en effet elle connaissait bien Harry, elle le considérait un peu comme son fils, il était le meilleur ami de son plus jeune fils Ron. Un Sirius malade d'inquiétude, frustré et furieux de ne pas avoir pu suivre le professeur. Remus qui essayait de calmer Sirius et Arthur essayant de faire de même avec Molly. Les autres n'osaient rien faire ou dire tellement ils étaient effondrés par la nouvelle. Tous devaient attendre la suite des événements.  
  
*****  
  
En arrivant sur les lieux, Albus pu voir le carnage. Son regard s'empli de tristesse, mais il avança vers l'auror qui semblait être le chef des aurors présents.  
  
"Vous voilà enfin, soupira l'auror soulagé, je m'appelle Antonio Brasqui, selon un moldu un de vos élève aurait disparut. Nous l'avons emmenez au ministère pour l'interroger calmement, il semblait tellement terrifier qu'il n'y avait pas moyen d'en tirer quoique se soit sauf des propos incohérent sur son neveu qui s'appellerait Potter. J'ai préféré vous appeler pour pouvoir l'interroger. McCagnant va vous conduire au département.  
  
*****  
  
A Poudlard, la porte du bureau du directeur, s'ouvrit avec fracas. Le professeur Rogue entra dans la pièce et chercha du regard le directeur, et vit qu'il n'était pas là.  
  
"Albus est déjà partit au ministère", lâcha de sa voix froide le directeur de la maison des Serpentards.  
  
"Peux-tu nous expliquer..." s'exclama Sirius, la voix coléreuse, avant d'être interrompu par Remus qui avait lâché un 'sourdinum' sur son ami sachant qu'il ne ferait que s'énerver ce qui n'arrangerait pas l'histoire. Sirius lui envoya un regard noir, mais Remus ne fit que hausser les épaules et se tourner vers Rogue.  
  
Remus voyait bien que le professeur Rogue était mal en poing, il l'invita à s'asseoir, et lui proposa d'aller chercher dans ses cachots une potion pour qu'il puisse récupérer de la réunion à laquelle il avait assisté. Séverus Rogue était un des professeur les plus redouter à Poudlard, il enseignait l'art de faire les potions. Séverus refusa la proposition de Lupin, et pris une fiole contenant justement une potion. C'était une potion contre les doloris. Quand on travaillait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était les risques que l'on encourait. Séverus Rogue jouait le rôle d'espion dans les rangs de Voldemort, pour Dumbledore. C'était risqué, mais c'était pour lui un moyen de se racheter. Aujourd'hui il avait été appelé d'urgence chez le Lord Noir pour une mission spécial.  
  
Rogue se tourna vers l'assemblée qui attendait ses explications, à voir leur visage Rogue savait qu'ils savaient que quelque chose de grave c'était passé.  
  
« En allant aujourd'hui trouver le Lord Noir, nous avons reçu une mission assez particulière. Malfoy avait la direction des opérations et nous devions ramener Potter vivant, à la tanière du Lord. Cependant lors de l'attaque le sortilège que Malefoy a utilisé pour le rendre inconscient et qui par la même occasion allait le faire souffrir moralement, n'a pas fonctionner comme il faut et Potter à disparut sous nos yeux sans que l'un de nous ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Les aurors entre temps sont arrivés et nous avons transplanné chez le Lord Noir pour lui faire par de notre échec. Le Lord était dans une colère noir. »  
  
Il ne dit pas ce qu'il avait subit, mais les autres le devinaient en voyant l'état du professeur de potion.  
  
« Va te reposer Séverus, proposa McGonagal, nous irons te chercher quand Albus reviendra, il reste quatre heures avant l'arrivée du Poudlard express, profites-en. »  
  
Rogue se leva et sorti de la pièce. Remus délivra Sirius du sortilèges de silence sous lequel il l'avait placé. Sirius ne dit rien, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas eut raison. Il allât s'isolé dans un coin de la pièce pour ainsi être seul avec sa peine. « Je n'ai pas pu te protégé Harry comme je n'ai pas pu protégé tes parents. » pensait-il en lui même.  
  
Dumbledore revint deux heures plus tard et leur expliqua qu'il n'avait rien de plus comme nouvelle, sauf que c'était bien Harry qui avait disparut. Il écouta le récit que lui firent les professeurs sur ce que Rogue leur avait appris. Après une heure de discutions, une question restait sans réponses. Mais où donc, par Merlin, Harry avait-il pu atterrir ?  
  
A suivre.  
  
Pimousse fraise: merci, tu as été la première à m'envoyer une review, voici la suite.  
  
Didie.m: voici la suite.  
  
Exceptionnellement je vous met le chapitre aujourd'hui, parce que je ne serais pas mettre le chapitre en fin de semaine. Je ne suis pas là. Je compte mettre un chapitre par semaine, le dimanche, si bien sur j'en ai un d'écrit.  
  
Merci à tous pour les reviews, ainsi qu'au lecteur silencieux.  
  
Phantme.  
  
Paru le 04/01/04  
  
Correction : le 04 avril 2004 et le 16 avril 2004. 


	4. Chapitre 3: Une rentrée sans Harry

CHAPITRE 3: Une rentrée sans Harry  
  
Peu de temps avant l'attaque de Harry :  
  
Exceptionnellement, Molly et Arthur avaient conduit les enfants plus tôt au train, ils avaient un rendez-vous important avec Albus Dumbledore avant la rentrée scolaire. Ils voulaient absolument résoudre les derniers détails concernant la sécurité de Harry. Ainsi toute la famille Weasley se trouvait sur le quai 9 ¾ du Poudlard Express qui allaient conduire les enfants à leur école. Il y avait Ginny qui rentrait en 4ème année, Ron qui lui rentrait en 5ème avec sa meilleur amie Hermione qui était venue passée les quinze derniers jours de ces vacances chez la famille Weasley, et bien sûr il y avait les plus grands farceurs qui existaient à Poudlard hormis les légendaires Maraudeurs, les jumeaux Fred et George Weasley. Il montèrent dans le train avant de redescendre pour dire au revoir à Molly et Arthur.  
  
Il s'installèrent dans trois compartiments différents, puis se réunir dans le compartiment des jumeaux pour discuter en attendant l'arrivée de Harry. Ronald Weasley, un grand roux avec le visage constellée de tache de rousseur, avait 15 ans, et était le meilleur ami de Harry Potter, il avait beaucoup changé pendant et les vacances et les coups d'œil que Hermione Granger lui lançait le prouvait. Hermione était aussi sa meilleure amie, quoique depuis un bout de temps il se demandait si ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, n'était pas plus que de l'amitié. Hermione était une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, longs et en broussailles, elle était mince et attirait les regards des garçons surtout depuis qu'elle avait commencer la formation d'animagus que Sirius leurs avait proposé à elle, Ron et Harry. « D'ailleurs, pensait-elle en elle même, c'est ce qui a peut-être fait changer Ron, il semble plus mûr et plus beau ». Les Jumeaux eux regardaient cet échange de coup d'œil avec un sourire, il savait par Harry que ces deux là était fait l'un pour l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir le reconnaître, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient eut droit à des chamailleries continuelles avec interdiction formelle de se moquer. Et oui Harry, pour préserver Ron et Hermione de trop grands ennuies et espérant qu'ainsi ses deux meilleurs amis pourraient se déclarer sans avoir de commentaires désobligeant venant des jumeaux avaient interdit aux jumeaux de les embêter. Ce qui avait beaucoup étonné Molly Weasley et la lassait perplexe, elle avait vu aussi le manège des deux jeunes gens. Ginny Weasley était la plus jeune des Weasley, l'unique fille de la famille. Elle était rousse grande et mince. Tous ses frères avaient vu qu'elle avait beaucoup changer, et les jumeaux ainsi que Ron avaient pour mission de surveiller tout garçon qui rodait autour d'elle. Bien que Ron s'en serait chargé sans l'accord de ses frères aînés, il était tellement protecteur. C'est ce qui énervait le plus Ginny, elle trouvait q'ils la protégeaient de trop. Quand on grandit dans une maison où il n'y a que des frères, on apprend vite à se défendre contre la race masculine. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus, Ginny était plongée dans une de ses lettres, et rien de ce qui se passait autour d'elle ne la perturbait. La missive disait ceci :  
  
Chère Ginny,  
  
Je suis heureux d'avoir eut de tes nouvelles, merci de m'avoir écrit. Ta lettre joyeuse m'a remonté le moral, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir. Je vois que les jumeaux font toujours enrager Percy comme Ron me l'avait écrit. Je dois dire que cela ne me surprend guère.  
  
Ici, c'est comme chaque année les Dursley sont toujours aussi ennuyants. Enfin j'ai plus ou moins la paix. Je serais content de quitter les Dursley à la fin des vacances.  
  
Je te laisse, on m'appelle en bas. Merci encore.  
  
Harry.  
  
Ils avaient échangé des lettres tout l'été, Hedwige venait avec les lettres de nuits pour ne pas que ses frères remarquent l'échange. Le premier jour, ils l'avaient tellement embêter avec la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir, qu'elle avait dès la deuxième lettre demandé à Harry de les envoyer la nuit. C'était plus simple pour elle, et elle savait aussi que comme ça Harry n'aurait pas une surveillance acharnée de Ron, parce que tout simplement son cher frère voulait la protéger. Au cours des lettres ils étaient devenus amis, Harry avaient parler de sa culpabilité en vers Cédric et elle avait essayé de le rassuré. Pourtant, elle savait que Harry ne lui disait pas tout. Il ne lui disait pas ce qui se passait chez les Dursley, mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Elle essayerait de le faire parler au cours de l'année.  
  
Harry lui avait appris qu'il essayait devenir animagus, et ce jour là dans la lettre, il lui avait proposé de devenir elle aussi un animagus, non déclaré bien sur. Il lui avait écrit: "Si nous devenons amis, je préfère savoir que tu as un atout caché de Voldemort, au moins je me sentirais mieux.." Elle avait appris tout comme Ron et Hermione à le devenir.  
  
Elle avait aussi appris par Harry qui était son parrain, le fameux Sirius Black, recherché par les aurors et la police. Harry lui avait expliqué que Sirius était innocent. Il lui avait parlé de sa troisième année, des Maraudeurs,...  
  
A la fin des vacances, Hermione qui dormait avec elle, avait remarqué qu'elle recevait des lettres et Ginny lui avait tout raconté. Le fait qu'elle devienne un animagus, les lettres échangées entre eux, elle lui avait dit que son béguin pour Harry, était parti, pour être remplacé par une vraie amitié. Quoique au fond d'elle même, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas plus que de l'amitié. Elle attendait avec impatience l'arrivée d'Harry comme les autres.  
  
Ron et Hermione se levèrent ensemble, "Nous allons rejoindre notre compartiment, il commence à avoir du monde sur le quai. Nous avons besoin de discuter avec Harry au calme."  
  
Les jumeaux suivirent les deux amis des yeux une lueur d'interrogation au fond. Fred se tourna vers Ginny:  
  
"Dis-moi petite sœur, Ginny releva la tête de sa lettre, n'as tu pas l'impression que Ron et Hermione nous cachent quelque chose?"  
  
Ginny le regarda et lui répliqua: "Ho, qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, et qu'ils ne se le disent pas ce qui en général provoque des tensions..."  
  
"Non, s'exclama George, ça on le savait, non, c'est pas ça. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il parle entre eux de chose que eux seul connaissent. Ils ont un espèce de code, que l'on ne peut déchiffrer. Mais ce n'est pas simplement entre eux deux, non ils l'utilisent aussi avec Harry. Nous avons trouvé une lettre d'Harry parlant d'un Sniffle, Ron nous a piquer une de ses crises parce qu'on avait lu sa lettre."  
  
Ginny fronça les sourcils :  
  
"Normal, elle ne vous regardait pas.".  
  
"Il n'y a pas que ça, parfois il reste simplement assis en indiens et pendant une heure ils ne bougent pas, parfois ils éclatent de rire comme ça sans raison apparente. Puis quand ils se lèvent, il parle par énigme. Une fois j'ai entendu une réflexion: 'En tout cas Harry va un peu mieux de ce que l'on a pu voir.' C'est la réplique de Ron, je t'assure parfois je les trouve très étrange.".  
  
Ginny resta un moment silencieuse puis se tourna vers eux.  
  
"Si il y a une chose que je vous conseil, c'est de rester en dehors de ça, c'est dangereux pour vous, pour nous, et surtout pour eux, encore plus pour Harry. Certaines choses ne peuvent pas être dites, si vous en parlez, peut-être que les informations que vous révéleriez tuerais plus d'un innocent. Si Harry décide de ne rien vous dire, ne forcez ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni moi-même à parler. A moins bien sur que vous ne teniez à tuer Harry. Beaucoup de chose concernent Voldemort, alors n'y toucher pas. Faites le pour Harry. Si vous avez des questions posez les lui directement, et si il ne vous répond pas, ne l'obligez pas. Il fait ce qu'il peut. La seule chose que vous puissiez faire pour lui, c'est de faire attention à vous, et de le soutenir en le défendant quand d'autre le calomnie, même si les apparences prouvent parfois le contraire."  
  
Sur ce Ginny se leva et sortit du compartiment et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers celui de Ron et Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, appela-t-elle à travers la porte, pourrais-je te parler, c'est assez important."  
  
Hermione sortit du compartiment et lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
  
"Suis-moi dans mon compartiment, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important, et cela ne doit pas être, disons, ... entendu."  
  
Arrivé dans le compartiment, après avoir fermé soigneusement la porte, elles s'installèrent confortablement, puis Ginny commença à parler.  
  
"Pendant les vacances vous avez parlé avec Harry par la pensée, comme je l'ai fait, et bien sachez, que les jumeaux vous ont surpris pendant vos conversations silencieuses, et ont surpris un où deux commentaires après, sans vraiment les comprendre. Donc je vous conseil fortement d'être plus prudent à l'avenir. D'autres personnes pourraient vous entendre, et cela pourrait être plus dramatique, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il y a des espions à Poudlard, plus que ce que nous le pensons, ça j'en suis sur."  
  
"Merci Ginny, je préviendrais Ron d'ici la fin du voyage, de façon subtil bien sûr."  
  
"Herm', j'ai essayer de les convaincre de ne pas vous poser de questions et de ne pas chercher à savoir ce qui se passe, j'espère qu'ils seront assez intelligent pour comprendre que la vie d'Harry dépend de ce qu'ils disent."  
  
"Moi aussi, Ginny, moi aussi. Nous en parlerons à Harry quand il viendra. Merci."  
  
"Avec plaisir."  
  
Hermione sortit du compartiment, pour rejoindre le siens. En chemin, les jumeaux l'apostrophèrent.  
  
"Hermione, pouvons nous te parler s'il te plait." Hermione hocha la tête et les suivit.  
  
"Si tu sors du compartiment de Ginny, tu dois être au courant de la conversation que l'on vient d'avoir avec elle."  
  
"En effet.", confirma Hermione.  
  
"Bien nous n'irons pas par quatre chemin, nous sommes curieux, et bien que nous voulions savoir ce que vous cachez Ron, Ginny, Harry et toi, nous ne vous le demanderons pas. Nous avons compris que la vie d'Harry, ainsi que les vôtre, et celle de d'autres personnes seront en danger probablement de mort si nous cherchons à savoir ce que vous cachez, alors nous venons de décidez de laisser les choses tels que Harry veut qu'elles le soient. Tu as notre parole. Nous essayerons de vous aidez dans la mesure de nos moyens, nous devons tous cela à Harry. Il nous a sauvé assez de fois pour que nous n'osions le trahir."  
  
"Merci, c'est beaucoup pour Harry, il a assez de soucis comme ça. La seule chose qu'il vous demanderais je crois : "Continuez à me faire rire.", Il l'a demandé dans la première lettre qu'il a envoyé à Ron, de lui raconter toutes les blagues que vous faisiez pour qu'il puisse rire."  
  
"Et bien nous le ferons du mieux possible", dirent les jumeaux dans un ensemble parfait et un sérieux que peu de personne avait vu chez les jumeaux Weasley. "Foi de Weasley. Il y a juste une chose que nous nous demandons, comment se fait-il que Ginny puisse dire le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui sans en avoir peur?"  
  
"Et bien disons que Harry nous l'a appris, à Ron, Gin' et moi. Il a réussit à nous faire comprendre qu'il était inutile d'avoir peur d'un nom.".  
  
Hermione sortit du compartiment avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Il était près de onze heure, quand Hermione et Ron sentirent un mal aise naître en eux. Ils sentaient que Harry avait des difficultés, mais ne savaient pas quoi. Le seul moyen de vérifier, était de rentré en communication avec lui, tous deux entrèrent en transe, mais n'arrivèrent pas entré en contact avec l'esprit de Harry. C'était comme si le fil avait été coupé. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment, une jeune fille rousse entra dedans complètement affolée.  
  
"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Harry, je ne l'entends pas, mais je sens ses sentiments, la colère, la peur, la détermination,... Je pense qu'il se fait attaqué.", lança Ginny.  
  
"Calme-toi Ginny, ordonna Hermione, nous l'avons senti aussi. Tu arrives à te connecté avec lui?"  
  
La rousse hocha la tête. « Oui et non, je ne sais pas lui parler, je sens ses sentiments c'est tout. »  
  
"La seule chose que nous puissions faire, et vu que tu es la seule à entrer en contact avec Harry, c'est lui donner la force de se battre. Tu dois lui donner ton courage et ton amitié, tu dois lui envoyé tous les sentiments positifs que tu peux. J'espère ainsi qu'il se sentira mieux. Il doit probablement sentire ta présence inconsciemment, alors c'est à toi de le rassurer. Nous ne sentons que le danger.", expliqua Herm'.  
  
Tous trois se remirent en transe.  
  
"Je perds le contact ! ", s'affola Ginny, après un moment.  
  
Hermione et Ron ne répondirent pas ils semblaient avoir trouvé quelque chose.  
  
"Il est sauvé, lâcha Ron, je ne sais pas où il est, mais le sentiment de danger n'est plus là. Je sens qu'il ne risque plus rien là où il est pour le moment, bien que je ne voit pas où il est. Une chose est sur, c'est que c'est trop loin pour lui parler télépatiquement. Il ne nous sert à plus rien de nous affoler. Attendons les nouvelles avant d'en parler. Retourne vers tes amies Ginny, nous t'informerons si nous en avons. D'accord?"  
  
Ginny sortit du compartiment complètement ébahie, son frère apparemment était au courant qu'elle avait parlé avec Harry pendant les vacances. Ce qui l'étonnait c'est qu'il n'y ait pas eut de crise. Comment ont-ils fait pour annoncer la nouvelle Ron sans qu'il ne s'énerve. Mystère. A moitié rassurée, elle alla rejoindre ses amies. Elle aussi maintenant ne sentait plus de danger.  
  
Une fois seuls Ron et Hermione commencèrent à parler.  
  
"On peut dire qu'il ne prendra pas le train cette fois."  
  
"Je le pense en effet, Herm'. Je ne savais pas que Harry et Ginny s'entendaient aussi bien, il m'avait sembler que ce n'était que quelques lettres qu'ils avaient échangées. Ils s'entendent bien en tout cas si elle arrive à percevoir les sentiments d'Harry, et nous ne percevions que le danger. Etrange quand même."  
  
"Je ne sais pas Ron, je ne comprends pas. Je serais plus rassurée de savoir où est Harry."  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, si Voldemort l'avait pris, nous le sentirions. Alors calme toi."  
  
"Au fait Ron, comment es-tu au courrant de la correspondance entre Gin' et Harry?"  
  
Ron haussa les épaules, "J'ai fini par comprendre, car trois nuits d'affilées j'ai vu Hedwige entré dans la chambre de Gin', et pour finir j'en ai discuté avec Harry. Il peut être très persuasif quand il veut. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que cela ne me regardait pas, de plus que Ginny savait se défendre, il ne faut pas oublié, a-t-il dit qu'elle a six frères plus âgés qu'elle. Alors si il y a une chose qu'elle a appris, c'est à se défendre. Et il m'a promis de faire attention à elle. Il ne voudrait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose."  
  
Hermione le regarda sans rien dire, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire.  
  
Entre temps, les élèves étaient arrivés et avaient commencé à remplir le train, ils allaient bientôt partir. Ron et Hermione en tant que préfets, sortir du train pour inviter tous les élèves à entrer. Quand le train quitta la gare, ils commencèrent leur tournée, pour rassurer les premières années et vérifier si tout allait bien dans le train.  
  
Inévitablement, ils croisèrent Malfoy, qui pour ne pas changer faisait enrager les autres maisons. Ils le trouvèrent accompagné de ses gardes de corps dans le compartiment des deuxièmes années de Griffondor.  
  
« Hé, Malfoy, ne pourrais-tu pas aller voir ailleurs si nous n'y sommes pas. Tu ne crois pas que tu as autres choses à faire que d'emmerder ton monde ? », intervint Ron.  
  
« Tiens, tiens, le mendiant et la sang-de-bourbe , le balafré n'est pas avec vous ? »  
  
Les cris avaient attirés du monde, et tous ceux qui se trouvaient là protestèrent sous le nom qu'ils avaient donné à Hermione. Ron serra les poings, mais ne dis rien.  
  
« Tu tiens à avoir une retenue dès le début de l'année ? » demanda Hermione toujours en restant impassible sous les insultes.  
  
« Parce qu'un sang-de-bourbe pourrait me donner une retenue ? »  
  
« Ho oui, en tant que préfète je pourrais te faire donner une retenue. »  
  
« De mieux en mieux, Dumbledore tombe bien bas pour vous donner les rôles de préfets. Et le balafrés, il est aussi préfet ? Où peut-être est-il resté caché, c'est un assassin, c'est lui qui a tué Digory après tout, n'est ccc... ? »  
  
Il ne pu aller plus loin tous ceux présent dans le compartiment de la pièce de la 2ème à la 7ème , que se soit chez Griffondor, Poussouffle ou encore Serdaigles, lui lancèrent un sors. Il fut abandonné au milieu du couloir. Apparemment, il avait été trop loin.  
  
Le reste du voyage se passa plus calmement. En arrivant à Poudlard, tous les élèves revêtirent leur robe noire, Hermione et Ron passèrent près des premières années pour les rassurer une dernière fois et voir si tout ce passait comme il faut. A la gare, ils laissèrent les élèves avec Hagrid, pour monter dans les calèches sans chevaux. Bien évidemment, Malfoy avait été ramassé par les Serpentards, et ils le virent monter difficilement dans une calèche un peu plus. Tous ensemble, ils éclatèrent de rire. "Un Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur", dit entre deux hoquet de rire Ron.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, et Ron prirent la même calèche.  
  
"Alors, toujours pas de nouvelle?" demanda Ginny.  
  
« Non, c'est toujours la-même chose, nous irons demander à McGonagall en arrivant, ne t'inquiète donc pas. »  
  
"Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles." De toute façon, tu sais qu'il est en vie, nous avons trouvé le lien, même si nous ne pouvons pas lui parler. Tu sais comme nous que si il lui était vraiment arrivé quelque chose de mal, le lien nous le ferais savoir, ou si Harry était mort, le lien nous le dirait aussi. C'est à ça qu'il sert. Alors calme-toi.", dit Hermione.  
  
La calèche fut silencieuse jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard. Devant les portes tous trois sautèrent de la calèche et coururent vers McGonagall, car même si ils savaient que Harry allait plus ou moins bien, ils voulaient avoir plus de précision. McGonagall vit fondre trois tornades vers elle et elle en fut quelque peu surprise, encore plus quand elle reconnu les trois personnes.  
  
"Bonjour professeur, nous aimerions avoir des nouvelles de Harry, il n'était pas dans le train avec nous.", débita Hermione à toute vitesse.  
  
Tous trois virent le professeur changer d'expression en deux minutes, elle passa de la surprise, à la colère, pour aller vers l'inquiétude ensuite.  
  
"Harry va bi..." dit-elle.  
  
"Professeur, nous savons qu'il a été attaqué, interrompis Ginny, alors dites nous la vérité".  
  
Le professeur de métamorphose les regarda interloquée "Comment diable pouvaient-il savoir ? cela fait à peine trois heures que l'attaque à eut lieux, et cela fait à peine un quart d'heure que c'est officiel. Et encore aucun nom n'a été cité, alors comment savent-ils?". McGonagall les invita tous trois à la suivre. Juste avant de partir, les jumeaux arrivèrent et remarquèrent l'absence d'Harry ainsi que l'inquiétude sur le visage de McGonagall.  
  
"Herm' où est...?" s'exclama Fred, ou était-ce George? Enfin un des deux jumeaux quoi.  
  
"Harry?" finit le deuxième.  
  
"Suivez-nous tous les deux", rétorqua le professeur McGonagall.  
  
Tous partir pour le bureau du directeur, le silence régnait sur le petit groupe, ils se doutaient que ce qu'ils allaient apprendre étaient grave, très grave. Ils passèrent la gargouille et entrèrent dans le bureau. Les cinq jeunes gens virent, que Molly et Arthur étaient là, ainsi que un gros chien noir avec les professeurs Lupin et Dumbledore.  
  
"Bien je vais vous laissez discuter, dit McGonagal en sortant, je dois m'occuper de la répartition."  
  
Quand ils furent seuls, tous restèrent en silence, Ron finit par s'approcher de Sniffle et lui chuchota:  
  
"Courage, nous ne pensons pas qu'il soit mort, ni avec Voldemort et encore moins en danger"  
  
Le chien leva les yeux vers lui surpris, puis là où se trouvait Sniffle, deux secondes avant, Sirius Black, était debout. Les jumeaux avaient les yeux ronds comme des balles de tennis tellement ils étaient surpris. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire et restaient là bêtement à le regarder.  
  
"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda Sirius la voix, rendue rauque par l'émotion.  
  
"Ce que je viens de dire. Il suffit de le vérifier par le « neil », comme tu dis si bien."  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils, puis réfléchit, après un moment, il sembla comprendre. "Bien, je vais le faire tout de suite, je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier."  
  
"Peut-être parce que nous avions trop peur pour réfléchir.", répondit Remus semblant comprendre de quoi parlait Ron, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Hermione et Ginny.  
  
Molly, Arthur, les jumeaux et le professeur Dumbledore écoutaient le dialogue, ne comprenant pas grand chose à ce que les trois comparses venaient de dire. Hermione sourit à Ron lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il avait bien fait. Les jumeaux semblèrent reprendre tout à coup leurs esprits.  
  
"Black,... Tu pactises avec un mangemort, tu es fou", s'exclamèrent- ils dans un parfait et touchant ensemble.  
  
Ron se tourna vers eux, et les regarda:  
  
"Avant que vous ne disiez quelque chose, sachez qu'il est le parrain de Harry, et qu'il n'a jamais été un mangemort.", dit-il catégoriquement, "Ecoutez d'abord ce que nous avons à dire avant d'agir bêtement. Mais ce n'est pas ça l'important pour le moment. Où est Harry?, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le directeur, Nous savons qu'il a été attaqué, mais nous n'en savons pas plus."  
  
"Harry? Attaqué par des mangemort", répétèrent les jumeaux ébahit.  
  
"Oui, répondit Dumbledore, nous ne savons pas où il est maintenant, nous le cherchons. L'attaque à mal tourné, et Harry à disparut."  
  
"Vous ne savez pas où il est pour le moment?"  
  
"Nous n'en avons aucune idée.", répondit Molly, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
"Ce que nous savons nous par contre c'est qu'il a échappé à Voldemort.", lâcha Ginny.  
  
"Tu dis son nom maintenant?", demanda Molly en frissonnant.  
  
"Maman, Harry nous a disons appris à ne pas redouter un nom, à Ron, Hermione et moi. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance."  
  
Molly observait sa fille et son plus jeune fils, avec une lueur d'admiration et de fierté dans le regard.  
  
"Comment savez-vous qu'il n'est pas avec Voldemort?", demanda Dumbledore.  
  
"Nous le sentons, c'est tout.", répondit Hermione, car ils ne pouvaient dire au professeur qu'ils pratiquaient la télépathie.  
  
"Ils ont raison, s'exclama Sirius, se redressant, par contre, il est loin je pense. En vie mais loin d'ici. C'est tout ce que je sais." Il semblait un peu mieux, un peu plus soulagé.  
  
"Bien, nous ne pouvons apparemment pas savoir comment vous savez cela, donc c'est en quelle que sorte une bonne nouvelle. Alors descendons, un festin nous attend. ", proposa le directeur.  
  
Dumbledore partit, suivit de tout le monde, les Weasley et Hermione dire au revoir à Molly et Arthur. puis Ron se tourna vers Sirius qui avait reprit sa forme canine pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille:  
  
"Nous devons te parler des animagus, nous avons des problèmes avec.", le chien hocha la tête.  
  
Ginny se pencha aussi sur le chien et murmura:  
  
"Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin Sirius, Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il est tellement joyeux en parlant de toi, fait attention à toi. Il t'aime beaucoup." Une voix raisonna dans sa tête, "Je suis content aussi de te rencontrer, il m'a beaucoup parler de toi aussi. As tu parler à ton frère de ta transformation animagus?". "Non, dit Ginny à voix haute, merci pour tout, et à plus tard Patmol.".  
  
"Patmol? C'est pas possible." dit Fred.  
  
"Et si, c'est possible, mais c'est plus tard les explications", lâcha Hermione.  
  
"Au revoir Sniffle, à plus tard. Prend soin de toi.", dit-elle alors qu'elle hochait la tête vers Sirius. "Dites-moi professeur, vous revenez enseigner cette année, c'est du moins ce que viens de dire Sniffle", demanda Hermione au professeur Lupin. Sirius quitta le groupe, il ne restait plus que les cinq adolescents et les deux professeurs Lupin et Dumbledore.  
  
"Oui, mais pas les défenses contre les forces du mal, et Patmol devrait apprendre à se taire.", dit-il en direction du chien qui s'en allait en secouant la queue de contentement.  
  
"Vous serez prof de quoi alors?", interrogea Ron.  
  
"Tu verras bien dans deux minutes.", répondit Remus.  
  
Tous ensembles ,ils entrèrent dans la salle. "Ginny, Ron, souffla Hermione, Sniffle restera ici pendant quelque temps avec Lunard, et il veut nous parler à tous les trois." "Ok" répondirent les deux autres en cœur. Le professeur avait demandé aux quatre jeunes de l'appelé par son prénom ou par son surnom lors de l'une de leur discussion.  
  
"Dites est ce que l'on pourrait vous parler, nous aimerions avoir des explications, nous en savons trop où pas assez.", demanda George.  
  
"Ok, venez demain avec nous trouvez Sniffle, vous les aurez à ce moment-là."  
  
*****  
  
Loin de là, dans une pièce toute illuminée, était couché à même le sol, un garçon. Il avait comme signe distinctif, des cheveux noirs et une marque sur le front. La pièce était spacieuse, illuminée. La couleur de la pièce oscillait entre l'or et le blanc éclatant. Il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce, ni porte ni fenêtre.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, le garçon se réveillât doucement, par réflexe, il sentit tout ses membres pour voir si ils étaient entiers. Satisfait de son examen, il observa la pièce, et la première chose qu'il vit c'était sa malle, ses petits sacs, ainsi que la cage avec sa chouette. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste pour se lever, et voir depuis combien de temps il était là, un pan de mur sur sa gauche bascula. Il se sentit absorber par le trou sans pouvoir rien faire. On aurait dit que le pan de mur avait attendu que le garçon reprenne conscience pour s'activer.  
  
A suivre.  
  
*****  
  
Et non, vous ne savez toujours pas où est Harry. Pitié ne me tuez pas, sinon vous ne saurez pas où est Harry. Je vous le dirais dans le prochain chapitre. C'est promis. En voici un avant goût:  
  
"Ouch, se dit-il, alors qu'il se réceptionnait sur le sol, c'est dur. Voyons voir où ses petits chiens m'ont envoyé." Harry regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux lui sortir des orbites quand il vit...  
  
Attention, si je n'ai pas assez de reviews, vous n'aurez pas de chapitre. Donc vous ne saurez pas où est arrivé Harry. Et puis les reviews font toujours plaisir.  
  
Réponse au reviews:  
  
Gandalf le blanc: voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plait. Merci pour tes encouragement ça fait plaisir.  
  
Lisia: Merci, la longueur du chapitre est-elle suffisante? ;-) (rire). Je te dis d'avance que je ne sais pas si les prochains seront aussi long que celui-ci, tout dépend de l'inspiration. Merci pour l'encouragement et le conseil, ça fait plaisir.  
  
Dumati: La voici la suite, mais désolée tu ne sais toujours pas où est Harry.  
  
Jina1: Voici la suite j'espère que ça t'as plus.  
  
Pimousse fraise: Voici la suite je l'ai eut finie plus tôt que ce que je ne le pensais.  
  
Didie.m: Toujours aussi bien? merci pour les encouragements.  
  
Phénix 20: Merci.  
  
Merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux.  
  
Phantme.  
  
Paru le 06/01/04  
  
Correction : 17 avril 2004. 


	5. Chapitre 4: Chut silence, Cest trop

Chapitre 4: Chut silence,... c'est trop  
  
Poudlard était bruyant, les étudiants venaient d'arriver et les premières années étaient répartis dans les quatre maisons; Griffondor, Serpentard, Poussouffle ou Serdaigle. Les quatre maisons avaient chacune leurs propres qualités, ses qualités correspondaient aux personnalités des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Les Griffondors étaient connus pour leur courage, les Serpentards aimaient ruser, les Serdaigles préfèrent le savoir et les Poussouffles étaient loyaux. Chacun heureux de retrouver ses amis, ils parlaient gaiement entre eux, s'apostrophant les uns les autres, se racontant les vacances qu'ils avaient passées, tout en continuant de manger. Une nouvelle année commençait et une ambiance joyeuse régnait dans toute la salle, malgré la menace de Voldemort.  
  
Un grand "BANG" fit sursauter tous les élèves et interrompis toutes les conversations. D'un seul et même mouvement ils se tournèrent vers l'origine de ce bruit disons plus qu'insolite. Quoique avec certains farceurs il faut s'attendre à tout, n'est ce pas?  
  
Harry avait l'impression d'être ballotter partout, il se sentait comme un sac de patate mis sur l'épaule que l'on cognait dans tous les sens. Il se demandait quand est ce qu'il allait pouvoir souffler. Un bang lui fit songer qu'il était peut-être arrivé au bout de se voyage imprévu. "Ouch, se dit il alors qu'il atterrissait assez brutalement sur le sol, c'est dur. Voyons voir où ses petits chiens m'ont envoyé." Harry regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux lui sortir des orbites quand il vit le professeur Dumbledore en face de lui et assise à sa gauche le professeur McGonagal. Pourtant c'était étrange, ils avaient l'air plus jeune. Enfin ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression.  
  
Le professeurs Dumbledore se leva et se tourna vers la table des Griffondors:  
  
"Messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, vous savez que j'aime les blagues mais ne pensez-vous pas que c'est un peu exagéré?"  
  
Harry redressa la tête, "Potter?, Black?, Lupin?, Pettigrow?, c'est pas possible, je rêve", pensa Harry en écarquillant les yeux. Il suivit le regard de Dumbledore, et vit un garçon de plus ou moins 15 ans se redresser et parler au directeur. Harry se sentait mal, déjà le doloris, les coups des mangemorts, en plus il avait l'impression d'avoir une hallucination en voyant ses parents. Non cette fois c'est trop. Tout devint noir autour de lui et il bascula.  
  
"Mais monsieur, nous n'avons rien...", James ne finit pas sa phrase, il vit le garçon au milieu de la sale commencer à vaciller. "Attention". Il se précipita au milieu de la sale, le garçon venait de s'évanouir devant eux.  
  
James s'agenouilla juste à côté de Harry, il vit ses bleus et se tourna vers le directeur. "Il faut le conduire à l'infirmerie, il a besoin de soin".  
  
Dumbledore bougea de sa place en calmant les élèves qui s'étaient levés et commençaient à s'exciter, dans la sale.  
  
"Que les préfets ramènent leurs condisciples dans leurs dortoirs en silence. Monsieur Potter et Miss Evans veuillez me suivre avec les affaires du garçon sans les ouvrir et il serait aussi utile de s'occuper de la chouette."  
  
La grande salle commença à se vider, Albus Dumbledore s'avança vers le garçon, se pencha dessus pour l'examiner, il semblait bien mal en poing. Le vieux directeur pris le garçon dans ses bras et partit vers l'infirmerie. Un cri l'obligea à se retourner avant de quitter la salle.  
  
"Haaaaaaaa"  
  
"Et bien Miss Evans que se passe-t-il pour que vous criez ainsi?"  
  
"Un serpent, dit-elle, en le montrant du doigt, un serpent."  
  
Dumbledore vit le serpent et fronça les sourcil, un serpent de feu, c'est rare et dangereux. Le serpent sifflait en se dirigeant vers lui. "Ne bougez pas, ordonna-t-il aux élèves qui restaient. Il observait le serpent, et remarqua qu'il n'était pas agressif pour le moment, car il n'était pas entouré de feu comme quand ceux-ci attaquent.  
  
"Avez-vous vu d'où il venait miss Evans?"  
  
"Non il était juste à coté de la male, quand je l'ai vu monsieur." répondit la jeune fille au cheveux auburn qui se nommait Lily Evans, en continuant de fixer de ses yeux verts émeraudes, le serpent.  
  
A l'étonnement de tous le directeur se baissa et déposa le garçon qu'il avait dans les bras parterre.  
  
"Mais...", protesta le professeur McGonagall.  
  
"Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de risque je crois que c'est son serpent, bien que je me demande comment il l'a eut. C'est un serpent de feu, et cette race de serpent à la particularité de protégé une personne quand il lui fait confiance. Ici le serpent à sentit que le garçon n'était plus à proximité et donc est sorti pour aller le rejoindre. Il ne fera de mal à personne."  
  
Le professeur McGonagal et les autres élèves regardèrent Dumbledore avec surprise.  
  
"Si il a un serpent de cette race qui lui fait confiance alors il est puissant, non?", demanda le professeur.  
  
"Non ce n'est pas ça, les serpents de feu ne protègent que ceux qu'ils veulent, nous n'en connaissons pas les critères, car ceux ayant eut un serpent de feu n'ont jamais voulu dire quels étaient les raisons qui ont poussées les serpent de feu à rester avec eux."  
  
"Si je puis me permettre monsieur,...", s'exclama un homme plus grand que la moyenne avec une grosse barbe et aux cheveux longs noirs.  
  
"Oui Hagrid" répondit Dumbledore.  
  
"Ce garçon connaît sûrement un peuple qui a des serpent comme celui- là, ceux-ci sont offerts à des amis auxquelles on tient beaucoup, il devient son protecteur et il se transmette de génération en génération."  
  
"Merci Hagrid."  
  
Pendant ce temps le serpent s'était approcher du garçon aux cheveux noir étendu par terre l'avait regardé, puis s'était avancé juste devant le visage du garçon en sifflant doucement, puis il alla se lover sur le dessus du t-shirt et reposer sa tête contre le coup de celui-ci.  
  
Dumbledore repris le garçon dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. "Prenez ses affaires et venez avec moi monsieur Potter et Miss Evans, les autres allez dans votre dortoir.  
  
La salle se vida complètement cette fois, James Potter ramassait les affaires du garçon aux cheveux noirs, aidé par un de ses amis un garçon aux cheveux noir, mi long, avec des yeux bleus qui contenaient une lueur espiègle en quasi permanence, bien qu'en ce moment ils étaient remplis de curiosités.  
  
"Qui est-ce à ton avis?" demanda-t-il  
  
"Je n'en sais rien Sirius je te l'avoue, je ne sais pas qui il est. " lui répondit James.  
  
"Dépêchons nous d'aller à l'infirmerie avant que Evans ne vienne nous rabrouer parce que nous n'avons pas encore été porter les affaires à l'infirmerie alors qu'elle à déjà mis la chouette à la volière."  
  
Ils partirent pour l'infirmerie. Ils y entrèrent et déposèrent la malle, avant de se faire mettre à la porte par une infirmière qui était d'une humeur massacrante.  
  
Quand ils furent dehors, , Lily les rejoignit.  
  
"Alors?", demanda-t-elle  
  
James haussa les épaules, "On s'est fait mettre dehors, si j'étais toi je ne rentrerais pas, Pomfreysh est hystérique. Et le directeur est toujours là, il nous a dit d'aller dormir et de repasser demain."  
  
Sur ces paroles ils se dirigèrent vers la tour des Griffondors où ils avaient leur dortoir. Tous trois avaient beaucoup de questions mais pas de réponses.  
  
Une fois entré dans la tour ils furent accueillit par une multitudes de questions. Mais Lily, étant préfète, ramena vite le calme et envoya tout le monde au lit.  
  
*****  
  
Le lendemain, Lily Evans fut la première à se lever, elle s'habillât en silence pour ne pas réveiller sa meilleur amie Anne, et ses camarades de dortoir. Elle descendit dans la salle commune des Griffondors, passa le portrait et partit en direction de l'infirmerie. En arrivant, elle frappa au bureau de Pomfreysh.  
  
"Oui, entrez.", invita l'infirmière. "Que voulez-vous miss?"  
  
"Avoir des nouvelles du garçon qui est arrivé hier.", expliqua Lily.  
  
L'infirmière lui sourit tristement: "Il n'est pas encore réveillé, mais il va mal."  
  
"Comment ça?"  
  
"Il va aussi bien que l'on le peut, dit l'infirmière, quand on est passé entre les mains de mangemorts. »  
  
"Ho", dit Lily en mettant sa main sur la bouche. "Puis-je quand même allé le voir?"  
  
"Oui" dit l'infirmière, sachant que son patient ne risquait rien avec la jeune fille.  
  
Lily s'approcha du lit et s'assit tout près. Le garçon était très pâle. Elle lui prit la main, sachant que le meilleur moyen de guérir quelqu'un, où de le rendre conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui était la présence. Pourtant en le regardant, elle avait l'impression de le connaître, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu et très souvent.  
  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, en grinçant: "Bonjour Lily, alors comment va-t-il?", lança une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu n'importe où. James s'avança pour s'arrêter derrière elle. Il demanda : "Alors qu'a-t- il?". Lily se retourna pour lui répondre, mais s'interrompis et le regarda avec un air ébahit.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?", questionna James.  
  
"Il il . . .t. . .te ressemble.", dit-elle complètement abasourdie. James fronça les sourcils et regarda le garçon sur le lit. c'est vrai qu'a part la cicatrice sur le front et les hématomes, il lui ressemblait. En faite si on lui ajoutait des lunettes, on pourrait les prendre pour des frères jumeaux. "Etrange, mais comment va-t-il?". "Aussi bien qu'il le peut quand on est passé entre les mains de mangemorts, comme à dit Pomfreysh.  
  
James allait dire quelque chose quand un gémissement l'arrêta.  
  
Harry essaya d'ouvrir lentement les yeux, il avait mal à la tête et son corps était tout engourdit. Il avait mal partout. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Et quand il se souvint, il sursauta, se faisant mal et réveillant Fire son serpent qui siffla quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il vérifie si ce qu'il avait vu hier était juste. Il tendit ses mains vers la droite là où il mettait toujours ses lunettes, une personnes les lui donna. Il les mit sur son nez et regarda à sa gauche.  
  
Une jeune fille était assise à côté de lui, elle le regardait inquiète, il porta son regard sur la personne à côté d'elle, et cette fois il fut sur de ne pas rêver. Il avait ses parents en face de lui. Il était tellement surpris qu'il resta à les regarder sans rien dire. Ne se rendant même pas compte que Lily lui posait une question.  
  
"James », dit Lily encore plus inquiète par le manque de réaction du jeune homme dans le lit, "va chercher Pomfreysh. Pour lui dire que le garçon est réveillé."  
  
Surpris par l'arrivée de l'infirmière, Harry effrayé et pas encore bien réveillé comme il faut, s'écarta et refusa de se laisser approcher par l'infirmière. Il les regardaient tous les trois dans la plus grande confusion refusant de les laisser venir à lui.  
  
"Monsieur Potter, allez chercher le directeur, s'il vous plait", demanda l'infirmière, en remarquant qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien du tout.  
  
Une fois James partit, Lily et madame Pomfreysh essayèrent encore une fois de s'approcher, mais Harry continua à reculer. Le serpent de feu voyant que Harry refusait de se laisser approcher avança à son tour pour se mettre entre elles et le garçon. Voyant cela, aucune des deux ne bougea plus. Lily se tourna vers Pomfreysh: il a eut peur à partir du moment ou vous vous êtes approchée, si j'essayais seule peut-être acceptera-t-il que je l'approche." L'infirmière hocha la tête comme réponse et recula. Le garçon sembla se détendre un peu, mais les regardaient méfiant. Lily lui souri et lui parla doucement, le réconfortant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Après cinq minutes, elle put s'asseoir à côté de lui. L'infirmière parla doucement à Lily:  
  
"Puisqu'il accepte votre présence, pouvez-vous mettre cette pommade sur ces blessures, s'il vous plait?" Lily hocha la tête, et tout doucement prit la pommade pour la mettre sur les hématomes de l'adolescent, mal à l'aise sous le regard du serpent qui suivait tous ces gestes.  
  
"Il faut lui en mettre sur le dos aussi.", à ce moment là, l'adolescent sembla réagir et regarda brusquement vers l'infirmière.  
  
Harry venait de se rendre compte en entendant les mots de l'infirmière que la protection de son dos avait disparut. Il enleva le t- shirt le plus lentement possible tout en recouvrant son dos de la protection et ne laissant paraître que de petite plait. L'infirmière remarqua tout de suite que les plaies de la veille avaient disparut. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, la voix du directeur s'éleva doucement derrière elle:  
  
"Nous aurions plus facile à te soigné si tu enlevais la protection que tu as mise sur ton dos."  
  
La réaction d'Harry fut surprenante. Il se retourna vers le directeur les yeux emplis de colère. Il n'était plus totalement verts émeraude, le centre avait un point rouge vif. Il bouscula Lily, sauta du lit et s'éloigna le plus possible du directeur.  
  
Harry était totalement confus, s'il avait ces marques c'était la faute du directeurs qui avait tenu absolument à le renvoyer chez les Dursley, et en plus il l'amadouait avec des visions de ses parents.  
  
Pour Harry, plus rien n'allait. Pourtant étrangement, en ce moment, il se sentait si bien. Dumbledore fit un geste pour calmer l'adolescent, mais Harry refusa.  
  
Lily s'était levée doucement et essaya comme tout à l'heure de s'approcher du garçon. Le directeur voyant qu'elle arrivait à le calmer, la laissa faire. James comprenant le manège de Lily essaya à son tour de l'approcher aussi. Dumbledore voyant Lily et James pouvaient plus où moins l'approcher ne fit rien pour les empêcher. Il souffla à James qui passait à côté de lui: "essayer de le convaincre de baisser les barrières qu'il a mis sur son dos afin que vous puissiez soigner ses blessures, Pompom et moi allons sortir, peut-être y arriverez vous plus facilement."  
  
Le directeur et l'infirmière sortir, aussitôt l'adolescent perdit sa lueur rouge dans les yeux et sembla se calmer.  
  
Après une grosse demi-heure, James et Lily réussirent à convaincre Harry de les laisser faire. Mais en voyant les marques sur le dos, ils ne purent étouffer une exclamation.  
  
Quand ils eurent finit, Harry replaça immédiatement la protection sur son dos. James sortit pour parler avec Dumbledore et l'infirmière. Tous trois rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie, les deux adultes restèrent près de la porte. L'infirmière devait encore vérifier l'état du malade et Dumbledore voulait lui poser des questions. Pour ne serait ce que savoir son nom.  
  
James s'approcha d'Harry et lui chuchota: "Madame Pomfreysh doit t'examiner, elle veut vérifier si tu n'as rien d'autre." Harry le regarda et lui fit un non de la tête. "Et si nous restons à côté de toi, tu acceptes?", hésitant Harry dit oui de la tête.  
  
L'infirmière s'approcha et fit son examen tout doucement. Pendant que Harry ne quittait pas du regard Dumbledore. Quand elle eut finit, elle partit dans son bureau. Ils devaient savoir qui était ce garçon, ils devaient absolument avoir plus de renseignements même si elle trouvait que ce n'était pas le moment d'interroger son patient.  
  
Il y eut un silence, puis Dumbledore s'assit près de la porte, et commença par lui poser des questions.  
  
"Qui es-tu?"  
  
Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, il réfléchissait, apparemment, il n'hallucinait pas, il avait bien ses parents autour de lui. Mais si il avait ses parents autour de lui, il se trouvait dans le passé. Une brève étincelle d'espoir naquit dans ses yeux et si il changeait le passé en leur révélant tout. Il aurait ses parent plus tard. Pourtant en songeant à cela, une parole que Ron lui avait dit lui revint en mémoire: "Tu as de l'importance pour ces gens, car tu as détruit un des mage noir les plus cruel. Pendant 14 ans ils ont pu vivre en paix, pense-y quand tu te sens coupable de la mort de Cédric. Nous avons pu évité pendant 14 ans la mort et la destruction de centaines de victimes, ça c'est quelque chose de positif." Non définitivement non, il ne pouvait pas leur dire. Ne voyant pas d'autre option, il décida de taire sa véritable identité. Une autre idée le frappa aussi, ne ressemblait-il pas à James. Il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse à la question plus tard. La seule décision qu'il puisse prendre pour le moment était de se taire, il était sur que les autres de son présent allait partir à sa recherche. De son côté, il essayerait d'entré en communication à travers le temps.  
  
Voyant l'air de concentration qu'avait pris l'adolescent, tous trois attendirent qu'il se décida à parler. Après un moment, il fit signe qu'il voulait un papier et une plume pour écrire. Lily les lui donna.  
  
"Quel date sommes-nous?", écrivit-il.  
  
James fronça les sourcils: "2 septembre". "Oui mais quelle année?" lu- t-il.  
  
"En 1975" Harry hocha la tête, il reprit sa plume. "Je m'appelle Harry et vous?"  
  
"Et bien, Harry voici Albus Dumbledore, répondit Lily, le directeur de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Voici James Potter qui est en cinquième année avec moi. Je m'appelle Lily Evans." Harry hocha la tête simplement.  
  
Dumbledore posa des questions, mais Harry refusa de répondre à la plus part ne voulant pas donner de réponse de peur de se trahir. Il expliqua juste que c'était des mangemorts qui l'avaient attaqué. refusant de dire qui l'avait battu.  
  
Après un certain temps, Harry se fatiguât et voulu dormir. Le directeur voyant son état, fit sortir les deux adolescents en les invitant dans le bureau de Pomfreysh.  
  
"Il s'appelle Harry, a 15 ans, et étudie la magie. C'est tout ce que nous avons. Ha oui il a bien été attaqué par des mangemorts, mais il n'a pas dit pourquoi ni comment.", dit Dumbledore à l'infirmière, puis il ajouta en se tournant vers James et Lily: "Puisqu'il semble vous accepter, pourriez-vous passé le voir de temps en temps. De toute façon, je refuse de le laisser partir avec ce qu'il a reçu comme traitement tant que je n'en sais pas plus."  
  
Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement.  
  
"Tenez, vous pouvez aller à vos cours", dit l'infirmière en tendant un mot d'excuse à Lily et James.  
  
"Pouvons-nous aller manger un bout, nous n'avons pas mangé ce matin. Nous sommes venu directement à l'infirmerie."  
  
Dumbledore sourit malicieusement, "Il est bientôt midi, votre mot vous couvre jusqu'au dîner. Allez rejoindre Harry dans la pièce à côté, mais si il dort laissez le tranquille.  
  
Lily et James sortirent de la pièce, ensemble ils s'installèrent près de Harry. Celui-ci semblait profondément endormi, rien apparemment ne le réveillerais d'ici plusieurs heures. Lily et James se parlèrent un moment avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre la grande salle et allé manger.  
  
*****  
  
Dans le bureau, Dumbledore et Pomfreysh parlaient:  
  
"Nous pouvons dire que Harry n'est pas bavard. Nous savons son prénom et son âge mais rien d'autre, nous ne savons pas qui prévenir, rien. Peut- être nous le dira-t-il d'ici quelques jours, laissons le temps agir.", dit Dumbledore à Pompom, "si il dit quoique ce soit prévenez-moi."  
  
Pomfreysh hocha la tête, alors que tous deux sortaient du bureau pour aller manger.  
  
Harry se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, la première chose qu'il remarqua c'est qu'il était seul. Soulagé il soupira, il pouvait enfin réfléchir. Il se trouvait dans le passé avec ses parents, cela lui paraissait incroyable, il n'arrivait pas encore très bien à l'assimilé. Pourtant il avait d'autres tracas, il venait du futur, et ses moindres gestes pourraient interférer avec son présent. La première chose qu'il devait faire c'est de taire son passé, donc leur futur. Il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de le faire, il ne pouvait pas parler. Comment pourrait-il se forcer à ne pas parler. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il se souvint d'un sort qu'il avait lu dans un livre: le "sourdinum" était un sort qui empêchait les autres d'entendre ce que la personne disait. Très pratiqué lors des duels du Moyen-Age, il déstabilise l'adversaire, puisqu'il ne peut plus entendre les formules des sort, donc ne sait deviner ce qui va lui arriver. Harry se leva et alla vers sa valise, il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui. "Sourdinum", murmura-t-il. Il eut l'impression que l'on refermait sur sa gorge un clapet, puis plus rien. Il essaya de parler et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.  
  
"Une chose de faites, maintenant, il me reste mon apparence, je ressemble de trop à mon père.", alors qu'il réfléchissait, il pensa aux exercices qu'il faisait pour sa transformation en animagus. Si il changeait son apparence, il devait s'y prendre subtilement, d'abord les yeux, vert, gris et bleu, suivant la luminosité. Pour le corps, il n'y a pas de problème, son père avait une bonne carrure, tandis que lui était disons plus tôt maigre et petit. non le plus urgent, ce serait ses cheveux. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, l'infirmière arriva avec un plateau chargé de nourriture, il laissa de côté le problème et se redressa pour manger. Il continuait à suivre les mouvements de l'infirmière, même si il la connaissait, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.  
  
"Vous devez tout manger, je reviendrais chercher le plateau plus tard.", dit doucement l'infirmière avant de sortir.  
  
Harry soupira, il y en avait de trop, comment voulait-elle qu'il mange tout ça? "Finite incantatum", dit Harry pour lui même et ainsi supprimer le sort du silence. "Fire, es-tu là?", le serpent sorti de dessous du lit, là où il avait trouvé refuge dans l'après-midi. "Tu sssssssais que tu peux ressssster sur le lit ssssi tu veux. Au fait assss- tu faim?", dit Harry en fourchelang. "Ouisss". Fire monta sur le lit, et se mit à côté d'Harry. Harry lui donna à manger, alors qu'il mangeait un peu. Quand il eut finit, il laissa l'assiette à Fire, reprenant le problème de l'apparence là où il l'avait laissé. Il voulait les garder noir, mais les fit pousser de cinq centimètres, si il le faisait tout les jours, d'ici deux semaine ils auront perdu l'héritage des Potter.  
  
"Potter? encore une chose qu'il faut changer. Harry Paloinno Dyxe", il ne savait d'où le nom lui venait, mais il lui plaisait bien.  
  
*****  
  
L'infirmière arriva dans l'infirmerie suivit de James et Lily pour venir chercher le plateau, vite il remis le sort de silence. "Miss Evans, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait mettre la pommade sur le dos de Harry?", demanda Pomfreysh, elle ne voulait pas que l'expérience du matin se reproduise. "Oui" répondit Lily, sachant pourquoi l'infirmière lui demandait de le faire.  
  
Sagement Harry retira sa blouse et enleva les barrières qui protégeaient son dos. Lily mit la pommade, elle remarqua que la cicatrisation des marques se faisait bien. Quand elle eut finit, elle sentit Harry remettre ses barrières, pour ensuite se tourner vers elle et James.  
  
"Alors, tu vas mieux?" demanda James.  
  
Harry fit signe que oui.  
  
"Tu ne peux pas parler?", questionna Lily.  
  
Harry la regarda dans les yeux.  
  
"Tu ne veux pas?"  
  
Harry se tourna vers James et eut un demi sourire, mais ne répondit pas.  
  
Lily et James se regardèrent. Harry lui prit un parchemin et écrivit: "Et votre journée, elle s'est bien passée?"  
  
"Ho, oui, nous avons eut droit à l'interrogatoire, répondit James comprenant que Harry ne voulait pas parler de lui, Sirius, Remus et Peter, mes amis voulaient savoir où j'étais passé ce matin. Nous avons du passé sous la question. Un interrogatoire dans les règles, parce que en plus, Anne la meilleur amie de Lily, s'est joint à eux. Quand ils ont eut finit, ce sont les autres de toutes les classes qui sont venus nous interroger. On peut dire que ton arrivée, était pour le moins surprenante."  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel, où qu'il ait, il devait se faire remarquer, comme il détestait ça.  
  
Lily dans son coin n'écoutait pas James parler avec Harry, elle était trop prise dans ses pensées. Elle ne connaissait pas James sous cette forme là. Il lui avait toujours sembler, superficielle, près à faire rire tout le monde, se prendre pour le nombril du monde. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres le trouvaient sympas, mais maintenant, elle savait. Elle avait vu l'inquiétude sur son visage lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de l'infirmerie à midi. Et puis, quand il s'était tourné vers elle pour lui dire: "Veux tu bien m'aider à distraire Harry?". Elle n'avait put qu'hocher la tête sur le moment...  
  
Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par un grand fracas: la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement sur un garçon aux cheveux noir suivit d'un blond. "James" cria Sirius, "James,..." il ne put aller plus loin, il trébucha et fit un vol planer pour arriver près du lit de Harry, sur le dos, les pieds reposants sur le lit, et les bras étendus par terre. Tout à coup il vit une tête de serpent au dessus de lui. Il se releva d'un bond, manquant de renverser le garçon blond qui était arrivé juste derrière lui. James était écroulé sur le lit mort de rire, Lily hésitait entre rire ou se fâcher, et le garçon blond fronçait les sourcil les yeux pleins de rires contenus et de réprimandes.  
  
L'infirmière arriva, alertée par le raffut, alors qu'elle allait gueuler, elle vit pour la première fois son patient dans son lit mort de rire. Il se tenait les côtes tellement il riait, bien qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle vit ensuite le serpent de feu debout sur le lit toisant le garçon qui avait provoquer le bouquant d'enfer qui n'était autre que Sirius, et Remus, l'autre garçon blond qui l'accompagnait commençait à réprimander Sirius. Cela n'en valait pas la peine, Sirius n'écoutait pas, trop impressionner par le serpent qui sifflait devant lui.  
  
Harry vit son parrain, enfin futur parrain, entrer gueulant après James, finir en vol plané, les quatre fers en l'air, pour ensuite se redresser face à un serpent qui sifflait devant lui, et ne plus bouger. C'était vraiment trop marrant en plus il entendait Fire siffler: "Non, mais pour qui ssse prend-il sssselui-là, me réveiller en sursaut. En plussss, il est terrorissssé parssssssse que je me ssssssssuis dressssssé devant lui.". Il fallait qu'il raconte cela à son parrain, c'était trop drôle. Quand il fut calmé il obligeât Fire à reculer.  
  
"Vous êtes dans une infirmerie ici messieurs, vous êtes priez de rester calme", dit l'infirmière sévèrement. Puis elle sortit les laissant là ébahis. Bizarre, elle ne les avaient pas fait sortir. Sirius haussa les épaules et retourna vers Harry: "c'est à toi cette bestiole", dit-il en montrant du doigt le serpent. Harry prit un papier: "Oui, Fire est à moi, tu l'as réveiller dans sa sieste alors qu'il digérait", lu Sirius. "Désolé, de vous avoir déranger Fire, je ne le voulait pas. Je suis désolé.". "Qu'est-sssssssse qu'il me veut encore ssssselui-là", siffla Fire à Harry. Mais Harry ne répondit pas tellement il riait.  
  
Quand il fut calmer, Sirius se présentât: "Je m'appelle Sirius Black, et lui c'est Remus Lupin", acheva-t-il en lui montrant le blond.  
  
Pendant une demi-heure, tous discutèrent ensemble. Puis l'infirmière les mit à la porte: "Revenez demain matin, maintenant Harry a besoin de repos.  
  
Harry vit les autres partirent avec regret. Pour s'occuper et éviter de penser à tout ce qui s'était passé, il prit sa malle et commença à remplacer le nom de Potter par celui de Paloinno Dyxe. Après trois heures de travail, il eut finit, se sentant fatigué, il envoya tout par terre sans soucis du désordre. Attirée par le bruit, l'infirmière accouru, et trouva Harry endormit sur son lit, toutes ses affaires étalées sur le sol. Elle avança et ramassa un des cahier, et lu sur la couverture, Harry Paloinna Dyxe. Elle le prit et partit vers son bureau où elle appela le directeur qui arriva quelque temps plus tard. "Nous devons ignorer son vrai nom apparemment", dit-il alors qu'il lisait le nom inscrit sur le livre.  
  
*****  
  
Note de l'auteur:  
  
Voilà, j'ai enlevé la répétition. Désolée, je ne l'avais pas vue. (J'étais crevée quand je l'ai mis hier. Désolée.)  
  
Je me suis marrée comme une folle en écrivant le scène où Sirius se prend une gamelle. J'ai imaginé un de ses trucs (dans ma tête), c'est pas évident à écrire mais bon.  
  
Sinon le prochain chapitre s'appelle: Souvenir Vague, on retourne dans le présent, là plusieurs personnes apparaissent. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et puis peut-être en saurons-nous plus sur les animagus.  
  
N'oubliez pas de me laisser un mot, s'il vous plait. (avec un petit air de chien battu).  
  
Réponses aux reviews  
  
Pimousse fraise: Non, ne te tues, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Et puis si tu n'es plus qui feras une review? En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plait.  
  
Jina1: Nous aimons être sadique, au moins, on garde un minimum de lecteur avec nos petits suspenses. (rire). Voilà maintenant tu sais où est Harry, et je n'ai pas laissé de gros suspenses à la fin de mon chapitre. ;- )  
  
Dumati: Tu as pris tes calmants? ;-) Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait plaisir.  
  
m.didie: Voilà, tu sais où il est maintenant. Gros merci.  
  
Petites sorcières: Désolée, j'ai omis de préciser que mon histoire débutait après le livre 4, je n'ai pas encore lu le 5. Je suis impatiente de le lire. Mais je vais attendre pour le lire, je préfère lancer ma fic pour ne pas être tentée de la modifiée après avoir lu le 5. Merci.  
  
Merci à tous, et avec encore un peu plus d'encouragement, vous aurez plus vite la suite. Vous savez le petit bouton en bas à gauche.  
  
Phantme.  
  
Paru le 15 janvier 2004.  
  
Correction : le 15 janvier 2004 et le 18 avril 2004. 


	6. Chapitre 5: Souvenir vague

Chapitre 5: Souvenir vague.  
  
Ron et Hermione regardèrent Dumbledore se lever, et demander le silence pour commencer son discours:  
  
"Bonjour, dit-il, quand le silence fut installé, nous commençons une nouvelle année, qui je l'espère se passera bien, malgré le retour de Voldemort. Un frisson parcouru la salle entière hormis Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Pour cette raison, les sorties à Préd-au-Lard sont interdites". Une grande protestation s'éleva de la salle. "Cependant, pour pallier à ses sorties interdites, nous allons organiser plusieurs fêtes, bals, jeux et autres festivités, intéresser les élèves se turent, je vous en dirais plus dans le courrant de l'année. Poursuivant sur une note moins joyeuse, continua Dumbledore, je dois vous annoncer qu'un élève à disparut ce matin. Harry Potter s'est fait attaquer en se rendant au Poudlard Express et n'a pas encore été retrouvé. Nous faisons tout ce qui est possible pour le retrouver.". Dumbledore se tut, laissant l'école entière assimiler la nouvelle. Beaucoup se retournèrent sur Ron et Hermione, ainsi que les trois autres Weasley, qui depuis le début du repas était silencieux. Personne n'avait oser leur adresser la parole, ils avaient un visage fermé, qui interdisait toute communication.  
  
"Que s'est-il passé?", demanda Neville à la grande surprise de tous, lui qui était si peureux habituellement.  
  
"Nous savons que Mr Potter s'est fait attaqué et qu'il est en vie, mais nous ne savons où."  
  
"Mais qui à attaquer Harry?" lança Seamus.  
  
"Des mangemorts".  
  
Des cris de frayeurs s'élevèrent de la salle, la réponse de Dumbledore avait sorti beaucoup de monde de leurs surprises et incrédulités. Si le "Survivant" avait disparu, c'était une catastrophe. Quand il eut calmé tout le monde, Dumbledore continua:  
  
"Vous n'avez rien à craindre ici, vous êtes en sécurité, c'est pour cette raison qu'aucune sortie à Préd-au-Lard ne sera autorisée, je tiens aussi à rajouter que la forêt interdite est aussi comme son nom, l'indique interdite. Certaines créatures ont pour mission d'arrêter quiconque se trouvant dans la forêt non accompagné d'un professeur ou du garde chasse Hagrid. Bien pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, nous accueillons notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Mr Duchâteau". Quelques applaudissement poli se firent entendre. "Nous avons aussi ajouter une nouvelle matière en option, pour tous les élèves qui sont en quatrième et plus. Le Duel. Ce nouveau cour sera donné le samedi matin, par Remus Lupin." Tous ceux qui se souvenaient du professeur Lupin applaudir, et bien sûr aucun Serpentard à une ou deux exception près n'applaudir.  
  
"Ha oui, vous croyez qu'un loup-garou va nous donner cours peut- être?", lâchât la voix froide de Malfoy, revenu au milieu du repas, plus ou moins bien rétablis.  
  
"Sachez Mr Malfoy, qu'il existe une potion qui permet à Mr Lupin d'être beaucoup moins dangereux. Donc si vous rester dans votre dortoir, vous n'avez rien à craindre, puisque Mr Lupin sera enfermé dans son bureau. Maintenant je ne veux plus entendre ce genre de commentaire, sinon vous risquez une retenue et une perte de 50 points pour votre maison", répondit sévèrement Dumbledore. Malfoy n'eut d'autre choix que de se rasseoir.  
  
"Sur ce, je propose que chacun rejoigne les dortoirs. Que les préfet veuillent bien mener les premières années à leur dortoir, merci." Tous sortirent de la salle, les discutions allaient bon train joyeuse pour certain et inquiète pour d'autre. Cette année promettait d'être intéressante et pleine de surprises.  
  
*****  
  
Loin de là, à des milles, en Australie, une sorcières recevait des instructions d'une étrange créature magique: c'était un petit animal, ressemblant à un cheval avec une corne, un peu comme les licornes. Mais ce n'était pas une licorne, elle n'avait ni la taille, ni la robe d'une blancheur éclatante d'une pureté incomparable qu'ont les licornes. Au contraire, l'animal pouvait se faire passer pour une licorne miniature au premier coup d'oeil, au deuxième on pouvait voir des reflets rouges, bleues, verts, jaunes, noirs, ors et argents, traverser l'éclatante blancheur de la robe. Ce qui était le plus troublant, était la corne qui elle était noire raillée de fins cercle d'or ainsi que ses sabots argent. Cet animal s'adressait à une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux bruns et yeux noisettes:  
  
"Il est temps pour toi de rentré chez toi, gardienne, tu dois rapporter ce que tu gardes depuis que tu es petite, ils vont en avoir besoin, la prophétie va se réaliser."  
  
La jeune femme hochât simplement la tête et parti dans son bureau, pour écrire une lettre. Quand elle eut fini, elle sortit et transplannât dans le quartier Ouest de Sydney, là où elle pourrait envoyer son courrier par voies intercontinentales.  
  
*****  
  
Le premier jour de cours pour Ron et Hermione se passa dans l'inquiétude, de plus Rogue avait choisi, pour ne pas changer, de se moquer d'eux. Il se vengeait, n'ayant plus Harry sous la main, qui de mieux que ses meilleurs amis. Pourtant aucun des deux ne répliqua, sachant que Rogue devait jouer un rôle, étant un mangemort espion, il ne devait montrer aucun attachement pour un quelconque Griffondors encore moins aux meilleurs amis de Harry. Mais ils se foutaient un peu de ce que pouvait dire Rogue, ils étaient trop inquiet pour Harry pour s'en préoccuper. Même McGonagall lors de son cours dut à plusieurs reprises ramener leur attention sur ce qui se passait en classe. Ils étaient tellement distrait, qu'elle les appelât à la fin de son cours.  
  
"Je sais que vous êtes inquiets pour Harry, mais ressaisissez-vous. Harry vous le demanderait lui même. Surtout faites attention à vous, vous savez comme moi que Vous-Savez-Qui cherche Harry, et qu'il ferait tout pour l'avoir, notamment vous attaquez et vous torturez pour savoir où il est. Ou encore simplement vous enlevez, tout en sachant qu'Harry viendrait vous chercher et ne vous laisserait pas entre ses mains. Alors prenez bien garde à vous."  
  
Tous deux hochèrent la tête.  
  
"Professeur, n'avez vous aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer? Comment est-ce que Harry à disparut?", demanda Hermione.  
  
"Un témoins nous a dit que c'est lors d'un sort lancer par un mangemort qu'il a disparut, apparemment le sort à mal tourné.", répondit McGonagall.  
  
"Ne savez vous pas quel sort a été utilisé?", continua Hermione.  
  
Ron la regardait fronçant les sourcils, il ne voyait pas très bien où elle voulait en venir.  
  
"Non, nous n'en savons rien, maintenant, je crois que vous devriez aller à votre prochain cours. Si vous avez encore des questions, venez me les poser en fin de journée."  
  
Tous deux sortirent, quand ils furent dehors, Ron se tourna vers Hermione.  
  
"Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir quel sort ils avaient utilisés contre Harry?"  
  
"Si on sait ce qu'ils ont utilisé, on pourrait peut-être trouver ce qui n'a pas fonctionner. Nous devrions demander à Dumbledore, peut-être le sait-il par tu sais qui."  
  
Ron hochât la tête, comprenant de qui parlait Hermione. Peut-être l'espion savait-il. "Alors nous entreprendrons des recherches de notre côté.", continua-t-elle. Ron grimaça, ils allaient encore passer beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque.  
  
"Avant d'aller trouver Sirius, nous irons chez Dumbledore pour lui demander."  
  
*****  
  
Le reste de la journée se passât lentement pour eux, peu avant le souper, il se dirigèrent vers le bureau de McGonagall, pour lui demander de les conduire auprès de Dumbledore. Bien que surprise par la requête, elle accepta.  
  
Dans le bureau, ils attendirent que McGonagall soit sortie, pour parler avec leur directeur.  
  
"Monsieur, commença Ron, nous aimerions savoir ce qui s'est réellement passer lors de l'attaque pour pouvoir vous aider, nous voulons absolument travailler sur ce problème."  
  
"Nous savons juste que Harry à subit un sortilège, qui a mal tourné.", expliqua Dumbledore.  
  
"Quelle sorte de sort était-ce?", questionna Hermione.  
  
"Nous n'en savons rien, miss".  
  
"Mais n'existe-t-il pas une possibilité de savoir de quel sort il s'agissait, nous savons que Rogue était un mangemort, Harry nous en a parler, de plus il nous a dit l'avoir vu lors des réunions de mangemort, avec Voldemort. Nous savons qu'il travaille pour vous.", voyant l'air sévère du directeur elle s'empressa de rajouter, "nous ne sommes que quatre à savoir, Ginny, Harry, Ron et moi, et personne d'autre ne le saura."  
  
Le directeur hochât la tête, il savait qu'il pouvaient leur faire confiance.  
  
"Le professeur Rogue essaye de trouver dès qu'il le saura, nous vous le dirons."  
  
Comprenant que l'entrevue était terminé, ils partirent chercher les jumeaux et Ginny pour aller manger avec Remus et Sirius.  
  
*****  
  
Quand les deux jeunes gens furent partis, Dumbledore pris sa pensine, il devait mettre ses idées au clair avant d'appeler Séverus. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. "Pourquoi et comment est-ce que Hermionne Granger, Ginny Weasley et Ron Weasley avaient- ils su que Harry était en danger, ainsi que ce n'était pas Voldemort qui avait Harry? Tout cela n'était pas normale. Et puis la réaction de Sirius, encore un autre point à éclaircir, je suis à peu près sûr qu'ils ne me disent pas tout." Alors qu'il regardait dans sa pensine en réfléchissant, il fut attiré par un de ses souvenirs, et il le vit défiler devant lui:  
  
***  
  
A l'infirmerie, le Dumbledore plus jeune déposait un garçon sur un lit et appelait Pompom. Le serpent qui était sur le garçon, de lui-même, allât s'enrouler au pied du lit, comme si il savait qu'il ne devait plus rester sur le corps de l'enfant. L'infirmière arriva assez vite, et resta un instant interdite devant le serpent avant d'être rassurée par le jeune directeur. S'approchant doucement du jeune directeur et lui demanda : "Que s'est-il passé?"  
  
Le jeune directeur lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien.  
  
"Il nous est arrivé au milieu de la grande salle, comme cela. Nous ignorons qui il est, d'où il vient, et encore moins comment il a pu entré dans les protections de Poudlard.", répondit le jeune Dumbledore.  
  
L'infirmière regardait le directeur avec surprise, puis haussât les épaules et commença l'examen du garçon.  
  
Celui-ci avait reçu plusieurs doloris, il portait des traces internes typiques de ce sorts. De plus on voyait de nombreuses traces de coups.  
  
Normalement d'ici quelques jours pensait l'infirmière, les marques auront disparu.  
  
Quand elle eut fini de s'occuper des plaies, elle ramassa la blouse, le pantalon et le t-shirt du garçon, elle avait du les enlever un peu plus tôt afin de lui prodiguer les soins.  
  
Alors qu'elle regardait les habits, elle remarqua des traces de sang frais sur le t-shirt qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de séché en grande importance, alors que sur la blouse, il n'y avait presque rien.  
  
"Etrange, si c'était du sang d'une autre personne, il devrait y avoir plus de sang sur le pull, mais ici il n'y en avait pas beaucoup sur la blouse, murmurait l'infirmière, vraiment étrange.". Recommençant son inspection elle remarqua que le lit portait des traces de sang frais en dessous du dos, mais il n'y avait pas de plaie dans le dos. Par réflexe, elle passait sa main sur le dos de l'enfant, elle étouffa un petit cri quand elle eu regardé sa main: il y avait du sang dessus.  
  
"Albus, j'ai un problème, je vois du sang mais pas les plaies, pourriez-vous m'aidez, s'il vous plait. Je pense quelles sont cachées magiquement. Il faut détruire la magie qui les entoure mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne trouve pas la source.", dit-elle après un moment.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, James aidé de Sirius déposèrent la malle,. Ils se retournèrent pour demander quelque chose, mais Pompom les mis à la porte avant qu'ils ne puissent faire ou dire quelque chose.  
  
Le vieux directeur qui regardait dans son souvenir se vit s'approcher de l'enfant pour mettre sa main sur son dos, le jeune directeur resta là concentré pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de trouvé la source. "Destructum", murmura-t-il doucement. Il dû s'y prendre à trois reprises pour arriver à détruire la protection magique qui entourait l'enfant.  
  
Passablement étonné par la magie concentrée sur le dos, le jeune directeur le fut encore plus en voyant les zébrures rouges sang qui se trouvaient sur le dos du jeune garçon. Certaines marques étaient anciennes, et d'autres assez récentes. L'infirmière s'approchait sous le choc, et disait : "Comment peut-on faire ça à un enfant."  
  
Elle se mit à soigner le dos.  
  
"Le doloris a du réouvrir les plaies, murmurait-elle, alors que Dumbledore hochait simplement la tête, Je saurais soigner les blessures les plus récentes, mais pour les anciennes, je ne puis que les rendre un peu plus présentable, il en restera toujours une trace. Comment peut-on faire ça à un enfant, et en plus le cacher?" finissait-elle dans un murmure indistinct.  
  
"Je ne pense pas que ce soit les parents qui aient cachés les coups, mais plutôt lui-même", dit-il en montrant Harry. "C'était une magie instinctive, bien que je m'étonne qu'il en face encore à son âge. Mais ce qui est le plus incroyable dans tout cela, continuait-il après un instant de silence, c'est que les enfants cachent ce genre de chose pour protéger leurs parents."  
  
"Peut-être est-ce simplement parce que ces enfants aiment leurs parents, tout en les détestant pour ce qu'ils font. Un enfant restera toujours attaché à ses parents."  
  
"Albus, interrogeait Minerva, alors qu'elle entrait dans l'infirmerie, Comment va-t-il?"  
  
"Mal, très mal. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, je vais vous expliquer ce que nous savons.", répondit Dumbledore en sortant de l'infirmerie, suivit de près par Minerva.  
  
L'infirmière partit après avoir donné les derniers soins au garçon.  
  
***  
  
"Je ne comprends pas, murmura Dumbledore pour lui même, une fois qu'il fût sorti de la pensine, pourquoi ai-je revu cette scène que j'avais oublié, je ne m'en souviens pas et n'arrive pas à me rappeler qui était ce garçon, ni son corps, ni son visage. C'est un peu comme si on m'avait effacé la mémoire, tout en me laissant les souvenirs accessibles. Mais pourquoi est ce que je revois tout cela maintenant. Quel est le rapport avec Harry?". Dumbledore était encore sous le choc, il ne se rappelait pas de ce garçon qui pourtant avait eut besoin d'aide il en était sur. Il cherchait dans sa mémoire, essayant de se souvenir.  
  
Ne trouvant pas de réponses à toutes ses questions, Albus appela le directeur de la maison des serpentard, qui arriva quelques instant plus tard.  
  
"Séverus, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose, cela ne va pas être évident, pourtant nous devons faire avec.", commença Dumbledore.  
  
Séverus ne dit rien, il fronçât les sourcils sachant que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire.  
  
"Hermione Granger, Ginny et Ronald Weasley, ainsi que Harry Potter savent que vous êtes mangemort, le directeur continua précipitamment pour ne pas être interrompu par les propos quelque peu virulent à l'encontre des quatre adolescents, Harry vous a vu dans le cercle de mangemort de certaines réunions avec Voldemort, il en a parler avec les trois autres en leurs interdisant clairement de dire quoique ce soit sur ce sujet. Apparemment, Mr Potter sait que je vous fait confiance, et ne vous trahira pas, si vous ne nous trahissez pas. C'est du moins ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Mr Weasley et miss Granger viennent de quitter mon bureau en me demandant de leur donner le nom du sortilège que les mangemorts ont raté, j'aimerais que ce soit vous qui alliez leur donner ce renseignement."  
  
Rogue grimaça, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Il sortit de la pièce sans dire un mot, tout en pestant intérieurement contre ses maudits Griffondors qui se mêlaient de tout.  
  
*****  
  
Quand Ron et Hermione eurent rejoins les jumeaux et Ginny, ils partirent tous ensemble vers le bureau de Lupin.  
  
Sirius, les attendaient devant la classe de Lupin, sous sa forme animagus, et d'un aboiement, invita les cinq jeunes gens à le suivre à l'intérieur. Sans dire un mot, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de Remus qui les invita à s'asseoir. Sirius reprit sa forme normale.  
  
"Alors comment cela se passe-t-il?", demanda Remus.  
  
"Difficilement, bien que nous sachions qu'il n'est pas en danger pour le moment, nous ne savons toujours pas où il peut-être. De plus, tout le monde nous pose des questions ou encore pour certains serpentards, ils se foutent de nous, quand c'est pas Rogue", lâcha Ron, tandis que les autres confirmaient.  
  
Leur journée avait été difficile pour eux tous, pris entre l'angoisse, les moqueries, les tentatives veines de leurs camarades pour les réconforter, ou encore toutes les questions indiscrètes, ils voulaient tous avoir la paix, pourvoir parler sans être dérangé.  
  
Sentant qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister, Sirius se tourna vers les jumeaux:  
  
"Je suppose que si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous voulez savoir la vérité?"  
  
les jumeaux le regardèrent avec une légère méfiance encore présente dans le fond du regard, après tout n'avaient-ils pas affaire à un prisonnier d'Azkaban, le seul qui sût s'enfuir. Ne voyant pas de réponse venir, Sirius continua:  
  
"Cela a commencer quand j'avais onze ans, j'ai rencontré dans le Poudlard Express James Potter, le père de Harry, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Nous avons former les maraudeurs vers le milieu de la première année. Bien que nous étions amis, nous savions que Remus avait un secret, nous le voyions disparaître une fois par mois, les excuses qu'il inventait ne nous semblaient pas bonnes. Nous savions qu'il nous mentait. James et moi avons alors décidé de chercher ce qu'il pouvait bien nous cacher. Il ne nous a pas fallut longtemps pour découvrir la condition de loup-garou de Remus. Nous n'avons pas parler avant la deuxième année à Remus. Mais nous savions ce qu'il était, nous voulions l'aidé, pourtant on ne savais pas comment. Alors, nous avons fait des recherches et nous sommes aboutis à la conclusion que les seuls êtres qui ne risquaient rien près des loups-garou étaient les animaux. Nous avons cherché longtemps avant de trouver une solution: nous nous sommes décidés à devenir des animagus. Le soir de la rentrée en troisième, nous nous sommes tous réunis, là nous avons dit à Remus que nous savions qu'il était un loup-garou. Je m'en souviens très bien.  
  
Il se tut un moment plongé dans ses souvenirs :  
  
***  
  
La salle était silencieuse, James venait d'annoncer à Remus qu'ils étaient au courant de sa "maladie", tous trois attendaient qu'il assimile la nouvelle.  
  
"Vous savez.", dit Remus, le regard fuyant, les larmes pleins les yeux. Ses amis allaient sûrement le quitter maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. Remus se leva, il ne pourrait pas supporter entendre ses amis le traiter de monstre, de menteur. C'étaient probablement ce qui allaient se passer.  
  
"Allohomora", lâchât Sirius fermant la porte en voyant que Remus se levait pour partir. James courut après, et lui pris le bras.  
  
"Peut-on savoir où tu comptes aller comme ça? Tu crois que nous allons te laisser partir sans rien dire? Cela fait un an et demi que nous le savons, ce n'est pas parce que maintenant que tu sais que nous savons, que nous te laisserons partir. Nous sommes tes amis, que tu le veuilles ou non, alors je te conseille de te rasseoir et d'écouter ce que nous voulons te dire.", dit James le tirant par le bras et le forçant à se rassoir.  
  
"Vous voulez dire que vous... vous... vous restez mes amis tout en sachant que je suis un monstre?", demanda Remus la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
  
"Oui Remus, tu es notre amis, tu es toi et on se fiche que tu sois une fois tous les mois un monstre. Tu n'en es pas un, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu écoutes toujours ceux qui ont des problèmes, tu es là pour tout le monde. Il est temps que quelqu'un soit là pour toi. Alors voilà, nous avons fait des recherches, nous sommes arrivés à la conclusions que tant que nous sommes des humains, nous ne pouvons pas t'approcher quand tu es un loup- garou. Mais les animaux oui. Alors tous les trois nous deviendrons animagus et viendrons te trouver lors de pleine lune. Tu ne seras plus seul désormais.", lui répondit Sirius.  
  
***  
  
Sortant de sa rêverie, Sirius continua de s'expliquer:  
  
"Il nous a fallut longtemps pour convaincre Remus de nous laisser faire afin que nous l'aidions, il avait peur pour nous tous. Puis nous avons réussi et nous sommes devenus des animagus, James était un cerfs, Peter un rat, Sirius dit le nom du rat avec tellement de froideur, que les jumeaux frissonnèrent, et moi je suis un chien noir."  
  
"Oui mais quel est le rapport avec Harry?", interrompis Fred.  
  
"Nous y venons, nous avons ensemble décidé de changer nos noms et nous avons pris des surnoms, James était Conedrue, Remus est Lunard, Peter est Queudvert, et je suis Patmol. Nous avons entre autre créé la carte des maraudeurs, et fait bien d'autre chose. Quand nous sommes sortis de Poudlard, James et moi sommes devenus aurors, Remus avait difficile de trouver du boulot avec sa condition et Peter était un vendeur au Chemin de Travers. James se maria avec Lily Evans la mère d'Harry. Puis vint Harry, il faisait la joie de tous, je fus désigné comme parrain. Mais dans toute cette histoire, une ombre grandissait, James se savait être une des cibles les plus importante de Voldemort, s'étant toujours opposer à la magie Noir. Nous savions aussi qu'un proche de la famille Potter était un traître, nous avons eut recours au sortilège "fidelitas" pour protéger James, Lily et Harry. Au départ, cela devait être moi qui devait servir de gardien du secret, mais pour bluffer tout le monde nous avion pris Queudvert, qui avait toujours été le plus faible d'entre nous. Il s'est révélé par la suite que c'était lui le traître, il trahit James et Lily et le jour d'Halloween, la famille Potter fut tuée par Voldemort, sauf Harry qui réduit Voldemort à l'état d'un esprit. J'ai poursuivit Peter, mais avant que je ne puisse l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit, il a tué une bonne douzaine de passant en mettant sa baguette derrière son dos avant de se couper le doigt et de se transformer en rat pour fuir à travers les égouts. Je fus arrêté et jeté à Azkaban sans procès.", finit Sirius.  
  
"Tu as réussit à t'enfuir alors, comment cela ce fait-il que tu aies survécus à douze ans, j'ai entendu que l'on devenait fou à côtoyer les détraqueurs aussi longtemps.", questionna Ginny qui avait été mise au courant d'une partie de l'histoire.  
  
"J'ai pu survivre, parce que je savais que j'étais innocent, et ce n'est pas une pensée heureuse donc les détraqueurs ne me l'ont pas détruite. De plus quand ils devenaient trop insupportables, je me transformais en chien. Les détraqueurs ne sentent pas les sentiments des chiens, ils sont plus simple, donc pour eux je devenais fou comme les autres.".  
  
"Comment t'es-tu enfui?" Questionna George.  
  
"J'ai vu dans une gazette que Peter était dans une famille de sorcier et que ses sorciers étaient des amis d'Harry. Pour être précis, c'était dans votre famille que le rat vivait, je devais protéger Harry, mais le rat a réussi à fuir et a rejoins Voldemort."  
  
Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête, c'était incroyable ils avaient emprisonné un innocent et ce pendant douze ans. Maintenant il comprenait aussi tout ce qu'Harry protégeait dans son silence, il était heureux que Harry avait des amis sur qui conter.  
  
"Vous comprenez maintenant que pour certaines choses si on ne vous répond pas c'est normale, nous ne pouvons pas c'est dur pour vous comme pour nous. Alors faites ce que Harry vous a demandé, faites nous rire, nous en avons tous besoin."  
  
"Bien maintenant que nous avons répondu à vos questions, est ce que vous pourriez rejoindre votre dortoir, Remus et moi aimerions parler avec Ginny, Ron et Hermione., demanda Sirius, ha oui aussi si vous avez encore des questions, Hermione et Ron vous répondrons du mieux qu'ils peuvent et quand vous parler entre vous de moi utilisé le prénom de Sniffle, c'est plus prudent."  
  
"Promis, dirent les jumeaux alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, nous avons du boulot maintenant, ridiculiser Malfoy, il s'en est pris deux fois à deux Griffondor hier et en plus d'aujourd'hui, nous n'en connaissons même pas le nombre."  
  
Tous ceux qui restèrent dans la pièce sentirent clairement que Malfoy allait passé un mauvais quart d'heure vu l'air machiavélique qu'avaient pris les jumeaux.  
  
*****  
  
"Bien Ron m'a dit hier que vous aviez tous les quatre des problèmes avec votre transformation en animagus", dit Sirius englobant Harry même si il n'était pas là.  
  
"Oui, nous avons quelques problèmes, lorsque tu nous as envoyé à Harry, Ron et moi le livre nous expliquant comment devenir animagus, nous nous sommes rapidement mis à la tache. Nous nous parlions tous les jours, pour nous encourager et voir les progrès de chacun, tout en ignorant quel animal nous étions. Nous avons disons... fait un pacte, nous taisons notre animal pour en faire la surprise aux autres. C'est pourquoi d'ailleurs que toi non plus tu ne sais pas ce que nous sommes. Mais voilà, lors d'une conversation avec Harry, vers la mi-août, Harry nous a parler de quelque chose, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il sentait un changement bizarre, au lieu de sentir la présence de son animagus seulement, il sentait deux autres présences en lui. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Harry a posé la question à chacun de nous. Une semaine après la conversation, nous avons tous les trois aussi sentit deux présences de plus que notre animagus en nous. Nous en avions parler avec Harry, mais il nous a répondu que les deux autres présence ne le gênait pas dans sa progression, il arrivait à tout doucement se rapprocher de son animal. Pour nous trois c'est la même chose, nous sentons les deux présences, mais elles ne nous gênent pas. C'est étrange."  
  
Sirius resta pensif, puis se tourna vers Remus, ils parlèrent entre eux un moment. Ginny, Ron et Hermione restèrent silencieux attendant la réponse des maraudeurs, espérant qu'ils ne devraient pas abandonner la formation en animagus.  
  
Sirius se tourna vers les trois adolescents et leur dit:  
  
"Nous ne savons pas quelles sont les présences que vous sentez en vous, je dois avouer n'avoir jamais entendu parler de ce genre de cas. Je ne peux pas vous donner de réponse, James et moi n'avons jamais rencontré de problème de ce type. Je ne peux vous conseiller que d'être prudent, nous savons que vous avez commencé à étudier l'animagus, et que vous ne vous arrêterez pas en chemin. Vous en avez besoin, mais soyez très prudent, si ces présences ne vous empêchent pas de vous approchez de votre animal, continuez. Cependant, je veux être tenu au courant de tout, je dis bien, tout ce qui se passe. Si vous sentez des changements, vous venez me le dire, est-ce clair?"  
  
"Oui, nous te le promettons", dirent les trois adolescents ensemble, ils savaient par le ton de la voix et les émotions qu'ils recevaient que Sirius se mettraient en colère si ils ne le faisaient pas.  
  
"Bien, de notre côté nous allons essayer de nous renseigner à la bibliothèque, peut-être trouverons nous quelque chose.", ajouta Remus, montrant t'ainsi qu'il était d'accord avec Patmol.  
  
"Heu, dit Hermione, nous avons vu Dumbledore avant de venir ici, et nous lui avons demander de nous dire quelle sorte de sort les mangemorts avaient utilisé sur Harry, et il a dit ne pas savoir. Si nous savions le sort utilisé, nous pourrions peut-être trouver Harry en essayant de trouver la raison du disfonctionnement du sort. N'avez-vous pas une idée de quel sorte de sort il s'agissait?"  
  
Sirius et Remus se firent pensif, tous deux savaient de quel sort il s'agissait, cela n'était pas un secret, puisque Rogue avait assisté à l'attaque et leur avait parlé du sort utilisé. Remus reprit la parole:  
  
"Nous n'en savons rien, mais si nous savons, nous vous le dirons."  
  
Hermione hochât la tête, bien qu'elle sentait que quelque chose clochait, mais elle ne savait ce que c'était. Laissant le sujet là, elle commença à parler des différents endroits où pourrait se trouver Harry. La conversation fini par dérivé ils ne savaient trop comment sur la scolarité du trios infernal, de Ginny et des maraudeurs. Pendant deux heures ils oublièrent leurs traquas et se détendirent. Ils en avaient besoin, sinon ils allaient devenir fou. Surtout Sirius. Hermione, Ginny et Ron quittèrent les maraudeurs pour aller dans leur dortoir, ils devaient s'entraîner un peu, et avait besoin de discuter entre eux.  
  
*****  
  
"Ne crois-tu pas que c'est dangereux de les laisser continuer leur formation d'animagus?"  
  
"Ecoute Lunard, tu as appris à connaître le trios et Ginny quand tu étais professeur, et encore un peu plus pendant les vacances tu sais donc comme moi que aucun des trois ne renoncera, et Ginny semble faites de la même racine que le trio. Tu préfères qu'ils continuent derrière notre dos ou qu'ils le fassent sous notre surveillance? Oui c'est dangereux, mais on ne sait pas faire marche arrière, c'est trop tard. Ils sont tous quatre des tête brûlées, il n'ont pas peur de prendre des risques. Harry pour secourir les autres et les trois autres pour protéger Harry. Nous ne pouvons plus les arrêter. En les obligeant à nous tenir au courrant, nous pourrons les aider."  
  
Remus soupira, il savait que Patmol avait raison. Ils sont tous les quatre têtus, et couraient de grands dangers, si ils avaient tous les quatre une forme animagus, peut-être auront-ils une chance supplémentaire d'échapper à Voldemort.  
  
"A-ton avis, pourquoi Albus ne leurs a-t-il pas dit le sortilège utilisé par Malfoy?", murmura Sirius, en regardant Lunard.  
  
"Je n'en sais rien, Albus doit avoir ses raisons, je pense. Tu le connais, peut-être voulait-il éviter de les inquiéter, tu sais comme moi quels sont les effets de ce sortilège. Si jamais ils le découvrent, imagine leurs réactions."  
  
"Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils vont abandonner pour autant, enfin nous ne pouvons rien faire. Je vais te laisser et aller dormir, à demain Lunard, bonne nuit."  
  
*****  
  
Quand ils furent rentré dans la salle des Griffondors, tous les trois s'assirent dans un coin reculer de la salle commune, voulant discuter entre eux et attendre que tout le monde soient monter pour faire un entraînement d'animagus.  
  
"Je crois qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose à propos d'Harry et du sortilège lancé par le mangemort sur Harry, ils savent. Vous avez vu leurs hésitations à nous répondre lorsque nous avons posé la question à Sirius.", dit Ron.  
  
"Oui je l'ai vue aussi, confirma Hermione, nous devrons faire notre propre recherche, nous commencerons demain. Maintenant, nous devons réfléchir à un endroit pour nous entraîner, nous ne pouvons pas tous les soirs attendre que la salle commune soit vide pour nous entraîner, nous n'aurons pas assez de temps."  
  
"Nous aurions du poser la question à Sniffle et Lunard tout à l'heure, pour savoir où nous pourrions aller. Je suppose que nous les verrons demain, nous leurs demanderons à ce moment là.", proposa Ron.  
  
Quand toute la salle commune fut vide, ils se concentrèrent sur leur animagus, puis allèrent se coucher.  
  
**********  
  
Coucou,  
  
Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Au fait suis- je assez clair dans la chronologie des événements, je dois jouer sur le passé où est Harry et le présent où se trouvent ses amis et ses ennemis? Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je répondrais volontiers. Sauf si bien sur cela fait partie de l'intrigue (enfin je suppose qu'il y en a une.). ;-)  
  
Autre petites nouvelles: il n'y aura sûrement pas de nouveau chapitre avant la fin des examens. Interdiction de toucher à l'ordinateur en examen. Alors pas de chapitre. Je dois en plus l'écrire, et je suis loin de l'avoir fini. (pas assez de tps). Il nous faudrait des journées de quarante huit heures, au moins on pourrait faire tout ce que l'on veut et encore avec moi c'est pas dit. Mais c'est promis, dans les environs du 18 décembre, vous aurez le sixième chapitre. Je vous mets le titre du prochain chapitre comme cadeau: "Que de rage! Même le choixpeau s'y met!".  
  
RAR:  
  
Pimpousse fraise: Merci de ne pas te tuer. ;-) J'avais pas vu la répétition, encore heureux que tu étais là pour me le rappeler. Merci. Et pour la suite, au prochain épisode.  
  
Gandalf le Blanc: Moi aussi j'aime bien les retours dans le passé, c'est pour ça que je fais un fanfiction sur le sujet. (rire). Contente que l'histoire te plaise. J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite. Merci pour tes encouragement.  
  
4rine: Merci, voici la suite. Elle t'a plu?  
  
Jina 1: Le petit air de chien battu est irrésistible, et bien je vais le réutiliser plus tard alors. (rire). Et puis c'était le but. :p Pour la beuglante, je crois qu'elle n'aurait rien changé au cours de l'histoire, et puis ce n'est qu'une enveloppe rouge qui crie fort, mais ça c'est rien. (mdr). Tu aimes les voyages dans le temps, et bien moi aussi (ho, ca ne ce voit pas), c'est vrai que j'aime aussi savoir ce qui se passe dans le présent, quand je lis un fic qui se passe dans le passé. Le présent et le passé dans ce cas sont étroitement mêlé, et c'est ce qui est très intéressant. Pour le temps je fais mon possible, je cale parfois sur la façon dont je dois écrire mon histoire plus que sur l'imagination. J'ai déjà fait un plan de l'histoire, donc je sais ce que je vais écrire dedans. Non les choses qui me bloque le plus c'est les mauvais coups des jumeaux Weasley, j'ai jamais été très douée pour faire des blagues: on me prenais sur le faites accomplis. Je fais trop de bruit. Sinon si tu as des suggestions je suis toute ouïe. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire ma fic, mais ce n'est que dernièrement que j'ai trouvé l'imagination pour le faire. Voilà je crois que j'ai fini. C'est long hein?  
  
Phénix20: Contente que la nouveauté te plaise. Merci.  
  
Didie.m: Merci, voici la suite.  
  
Merci pour vos encouragement, continuez, quand je les vois, j'ai envie de continuer. Je risquerai fort de ne pas continuer si je n'ai pas d'encourament. Merci encore. Une review fait toujours plaisir.(Le bouton en bas).  
  
A la prochaine.  
  
Phantme.  
  
Paru le 28 novembre 2003  
  
Correction le 15 janvier 2004 et le 18 avril 20004. 


	7. Chapitre 6: Que de rage! Même le choixpe...

Chapitre 6: Que de rage! Même le Choixpeau s'y met!  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla assez tard à l'infirmerie, alors qu'il repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, l'infirmière entra:  
  
"Bonjour Harry, veux tu bien que je te soignes?"  
  
Méfiant Harry hocha la tête, et se laissa soigner. Mais quand l'infirmière lui demanda de bouger la protection qu'il avait mise sur son dos, Harry refusa catégoriquement, ni Pomfreysh, ni Dumbbledore ne verront l'état de son dos tant qu'il pourrait l'en empêcher. Voyant qu'Harry commençait à s'énerver, elle décida de le laisser tranquille et d'en parler à Albus. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie, en recommandant à Harry de rester dans son lit.  
  
*****  
  
Harry, voyant le temps passer et l'infirmière ne revenant pas, décida de se lever. Il prit un de ses livres, et s'installa devant une fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Il aimait la lumière, dans son placard, il faisait noir, alors maintenant tant qu'il en avait la possibilité, il s'installait près de la lumière. Les Dursley avaient décidé de le remettre dans son placard au moins une fois par semaine en guise d'avertissement disaient-ils. Si Harry parlait des coups de ceinture que Vernon lui donnait, ils l'enfermeraient à vie dans le placard. Harry n'avait rien dit ni fait pour empêcher son oncle de le battre, car il avait peur de se faire renvoyer si il utilisait la magie et si il en parlait à Sirius, il était sur que Patmol débarquerait chez lui et se ferait arrêter et ça il ne le voulait pas. Alors il s'était tu. Harry se secoua mentalement, il ne servait à rien de rester sur le passer. Il chassa ses souvenirs, et commença à lire son livre de potion de cinquième que le professeur McGonagall lui avait envoyé pour ne pas qu'il aille au chemin de traverse.  
  
*****  
  
L'infirmière alla dans son bureau pour parler au Professeur Dumbbledore de son patient:  
  
"Professeur, je viens de soigner les plaies qu'Harry avait un peu partout sur le corps suite à l'attaque des mangemorts, Mais il refuse de me laisser toucher son dos. Je ne sais plus quoi faire."  
  
Dumbledore réfléchit avant de lui dire :  
  
"Il ne se laisse approcher par aucun professeur, les seuls personnes qui peuvent l'approcher sont Miss Evans, Messieurs Potter, Black et Lupin, demandez leur de passer à l'infirmerie pendant les temps de midi, et du soir. Proposer à Miss Evans et Mr Potter de soigner les blessures du dos de Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement."  
  
"D'accord Albus, je vais m'en occuper.".  
  
*****  
  
Comme il était près de midi, l'infirmière parti chercher les quatre adolescents. La première personne qu'elle rencontra fut Miss Evans, Pompom l'envoya chercher Potter, Black et Lupin.  
  
Celle-ci parti les chercher dans la grande salle, elle savait qu'ils étaient là, connaissant les estomacs de Sirius et Peter. En effet dès qu'elle entra dans la grande salle elle les vit entrain de se goinfrer. Elle s'approcha:  
  
"James, Sirius, Remus, Pomfreysh aimerait que nous passions à l'infirmerie le plus tôt possible."  
  
"Harry ne va-t-il pas bien?" demanda aussitôt James, le visage inquiet. Il n'avait vu Harry que très peu de temps, mais il s'était attacher à lui. Il se sentait proche de cet adolescent qu'il ne connaissait que depuis trois jours. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire confiance. Les maraudeurs avaient eut une réunion la veille, et ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Harry, même si il ne savait ce qui les poussait à lui faire confiance, c'était comme ça. Peter n'avait pas eut droit à la parole, ne l'ayant pas rencontré. Ils avaient aussi parler de son changement physique, tout en n'arrivant pas à se souvenir avec exactitude du physique d'avant sa transformation. Tout était étrange chez lui, il était entouré d'un mystère, et pour eux c'était un défi. Même si Harry ne parlait pas, ils seront là pour lui. Foie de maraudeurs.  
  
"Je n'en sais rien, dit Lily, elle ne m'a rien dit."  
  
"Ok, pas de problème nous nous dépêchons de finir de manger et nous y allons.", lui dit Sirius.  
  
Lily repartit vers l'infirmerie.  
  
"Et James, revient sur terre, la lune c'est pour Remus."  
  
"Hein?", dit James, alors que Sirius recevait un coup dans sa nuque de la part de Remus.  
  
"Ne la regarde pas comme ça, va donc la voir.", dit Sirius un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
"De qui parles-tu, Sirius?", demanda James interloqué.  
  
"Ben de Lily, si tu voyais la tête que tu faisais en la voyant, tu devrais aller la retrouver."  
  
"Et toi Sirius, quand iras tu voir Elizabeth?"  
  
Sirius déglutit.  
  
"Tu ne réponds pas, hein? Alors je te conseille sérieusement de te taire sur ce sujet."  
  
Tous les deux aimaient une fille, pourtant aucunes des deux ne les prenaient au sérieux. Ils étaient soit disant trop immature. C'est vrai qu'ils faisaient des blagues, ils aimaient rire et faire les quatre cents coups surtout aux serpentards, mais ils avaient un minimum de sérieux. Ils ne savaient comment le démontrer, ils avaient tout essayer.  
  
Tous deux se turent, alors que Peter les regardait les yeux interrogateurs, de quoi donc parlaient-ils? Il observa Remus qui souriait ironiquement en voyant les grimaça que faisait les deux mecs les plus cool de Poudlard.  
  
« Remus, de quoi parlent-ils ? », demanda Peter. Il ne reçu aucune autre réponse, qu'un regard noir de James et Sirius, lui disant clairement qu'il ne devait pas en rajouter.  
  
Après avoir manger, Sirius, James et Remus quittèrent la table pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, suivit de Peter.  
  
*****  
  
Quand Lily arriva, elle frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie pour voir ce que Pomfreysh lui voulait.  
  
"Ha, miss Evans, entrez, je dois vous expliquer quelque chose."  
  
Lily entra et ferma la porte.  
  
"Vous savez que Harry a des blessures sur le dos. Il refuse de se laisser soigner. Les seuls personnes qui peuvent l'approcher, sont vous et monsieur Potter, voudriez vous bien vous en occuper, s'il vous plait?".  
  
"Bien sur, répondit-elle. Que faut-il faire?"  
  
"Juste lui mettre cette pommade sur le dos, et me dire comment vont ses plaies."  
  
"D'accord.", dit Lily en sortant du bureau avec le pot, elle se dirigea vers le lit de Harry.  
  
Quelques temps après, les maraudeurs frappèrent au bureau de l'infirmerie.  
  
"Ha messieurs, merci d'être venu, pourrais-je vous demandé de passer voir Harry le plus souvent possible, tout en vous souvenant que c'est une infirmerie, donc pas de tapage?"  
  
"D'accord", dirent les quatre comparses d'un seul homme, « nous le ferons ».  
  
"Vous pouvez allez rejoindre miss Evans dans l'infirmerie, sauf vous Mr Potter, je dois vous demander quelque chose."  
  
Remus, Sirius et Peter sortirent du bureau et entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, là ils virent Lily entrain de lire ce que Harry avait écrit sur un parchemin.  
  
*****  
  
Harry sourit en voyant entré Remus et Sirius, mais son sourire se crispa quand il vit arriver Peter. "Ho non pas lui, c'est vrai que je ne peux pas l'éviter, mais qu'est ce que j'aimerais pouvoir le faire.", pensa- t- il en lui même. Fire, qui se baladait dans l'infirmerie, mais ne touchant personne comme l'avait dit Harry, remonta sur le lit, et commença à siffler de façon menaçante: "Je n'aime pas ssssset individu, il a du noir ssssssur lui". Harry posa sa main sur le serpent en essayant de le calmer, une légère lueur de feu envahissait le regard du serpent, tandis qu'il fixait Peter.  
  
"Bonjour Harry, lança Sirius joyeusement, comment vas-tu?"  
  
Il eut droit un sourire comme réponse. Harry avait l'air d'avoir meilleur mine que le jour avant. Sirius et Remus s'assirent comme la veille sur le bord du lit de Harry, le serpent ne leur faisait plus peur, tous les deux savaient qu'il obéissait à Harry et ne les toucherait pas sans l'ordre de Harry. Peter lui s'assit le plus loin possible du serpent qui était retourné s'installer au pied du lit, refusant de se mettre à côté du rat. Harry fut donc obligé de supporter le rat de malheur.  
  
"Et James?", écrivit Harry sur son parchemin.  
  
"Ho, Pomfreysh devait lui parler.", Remus n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Peter par un geste maladroit avait mis sa main sur le dos de Harry. Il fit un vol planer à travers la pièce. Fire se redressa et siffla, un feu l'entoura, il savait que c'était Harry qui avait expédié le garçon.  
  
De fait quand Harry avait sentit la main de Peter sur son dos, il avait réagit au quart de tour. "Experliarmus". Le voir lui était suffisant, il ne voulait pas se faire toucher par ce sal rat. Harry se redressa pour faire face à Peter tout en empêchant Fire d'approcher l'adversaire. Il devait rester en vie.  
  
James et l'infirmière qui entrait à ce moment vire Peter voler, Harry se redresser tout en tenant son serpent dans une main. Les yeux de Fire et du garçon lançaient des flammes.  
  
"Peter." lança James ébahit, autant par le vol planer que celui-ci venait de faire que par le feu qui se trouvait dans les yeux de Harry. "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"  
  
Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de James, il sourit et se calma.  
  
Pompom réagit en faisant sortir Peter, tandis qu'elle laissait les autres avec son patient.  
  
"Et bien que s'est-il passé pour que Peter vole à travers toute la pièce?", insista James.  
  
Harry se pencha sur son parchemin et écrivit:  
  
"Il a mit sa main sur mon dos, c'était à ses risques. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du l'envoyer vol dinguer dans toute la pièce, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Au fait prévenez le de se tenir loin du serpent, Fire ne l'aime pas, il risque encore plus gros si il se trouve un jour confronté au serpent."  
  
"Et ben, dit donc, tu réagit fort. Je n'aimerais pas être un de tes ennemis, constata James, Je lui dirais qu'il ne faut pas qu'il approche Fire."  
  
"Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller en cours", interrompis Lily.  
  
Les jours passèrent, Harry allait de mieux en mieux, il allait de nouveau être répartit. Il espérait ne pas aller à Serpentard. Il avait la chance enfin de connaître ses parents et Harry voulait en profiter au maximum.  
  
*****  
  
Voldemort assit sur son trône attendait ses serviteurs, ils voulaient leurs parler et savoir si les recherches avançaient. Une vingtaine d'homme vêtu de noir avançaient vers lui la tête basse, les genoux à terre. Quand ils furent rassemblés en silence autour de lui, Voldemort les ignora un peu. Puis il prit la parole:  
  
"Alors, dit-il de sa voix sifflante regardant un de ses mangemorts, as-tu des nouvelles depuis la dernière fois, le pauvre fou se doute-t-il de quelque chose? As tu réussi à faire ce que je t'ai demandé. Je veux ce satané Potter, vivant pour le torturer moi-même."  
  
"Oui maître, nous sommes à mi-chemin, à la prochaine sortie, nous pourrons l'avoir."  
  
"Je ne veux pas du bientôt, il y a trop longtemps que cette famille me défie, elle va le payer. Et pour payer, cela commencera par le plus jeune."  
  
"Bien maître", dit le mangemort en inclinant la tête.  
  
*****  
  
Un garçon dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard se réveilla en sueur, il avait encore une fois rêver, mais ne savait pas de quoi il avait rêvé. Son intuition lui disait que c'était sérieux. Même en sachant cela, il ne pouvait se le rappeler.  
  
Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir, il s'habilla et commença à marcher dans l'infirmerie. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc pas se souvenir de dont il avait rêvé? Peut-être était ce du à la distance? Cela le rongeait d'avoir quitter son époque alors qu'ils étaient en danger avec ce timbré capable de tout. Harry devait ce l'avouer, toute cette histoire le rendait malade.  
  
"A moins que. Mais oui pourquoi n'y ai je pas pensé? C'est pourtant évident. Je me demande ce qu'il va préparer et quel est sa forme physique.", pensa Harry en lui-même. Une porte claqua et il se tourna brusquement, sur la défensive. Il fut rassuré en voyant James arriver.  
  
"Et bien tu es un lève tôt, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, prêt pour la répartition? Pas de trac?"  
  
Harry grimaça, son cauchemar lui avait fait oublié cette foutue répartition, il espérait ne pas finir avec les serpentards. C'est ce qu'il craignait le plus se retrouver chez les serpentards.  
  
James le regarda pâlir, "décidément, il est vraiment étrange, on peut voir certaines inquiétudes, en général les plus futiles. Pourtant je suis sur que si il y a une attaque, il sera dans les premières lignes. J'ai l'impression de le connaître, tout en ignorant tout de lui. Peut-être ira-t- il à serpentard, mais quoiqu'il arrive il pourra toujours compter sur moi. Malgré son affinité avec les serpents et certaines de ses réactions, il a un courage peu commun. Ce qui fait un mélange plus qu'étonnant. Je voudrais savoir ou le Choixpeau va l'envoyer."  
  
Harry le sortit de ses réflexions en lui tendant un morceau de papier: "où sont les autres?"  
  
"Dans le dortoir, ils étaient trop paresseux pour venir. Et puis quand il seront debout, ils devront tirer Peter du pieux ce qui n'est pas évident."  
  
Depuis l'incident du serpent, Peter n'était plus revenu à l'infirmerie, Pompom ayant vu le vol plané, ne lui permit pas de peur de contrarié Harry et de le voir s'énerver encore plus. Peter n'avait pas non plus trop insisté, le nouveau l'effrayait, son regard surtout, il était rouge comme celui de... de Vous Savez Qui, selon bien sur la rumeur. Harry en fut soulagé, au moins il n'avait pas à supporter la présence constante de ce rat.  
  
Harry sourit légèrement à James.  
  
"Cela te dit de faire une visite anticipée du château", demanda James.  
  
Harry ne lui répondit pas, mais se tourna vers son serpent et le secoua légèrement. Fire avait prit l'habitude de dormir au pied du lit de Harry, ce qui effrayait les élèves quand ils arrivaient à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner et faisait rire Harry. Le serpent réveillé, monta sur la manche du garçon pour se réinstaller et se rendormir.  
  
James et Harry sortir silencieusement de l'infirmerie, en sortant Harry montra à James une fenêtre du doigt. Il voulait se balader dehors.  
  
Quand ils rentrèrent de leur petit tour, c'était pour trouver une infirmière dans tous ses états. "Mr Dyxe, quand vous aurez fini de sortir de l'infirmerie sans mon autorisation, vous me le direz. Si vous continuez comme ça, je vous retiens une semaine en plus dans l'infirmerie et je vous attache au lit pour être sur que vous restez et que vous vous reposé." Harry regarda l'infirmière avec un regard ou se mêlait horreur et défis. "Venez un peu, vous avez un dernier examen à passer. Baissant les épaules, il la suivit. Il avait en horreur cette infirmerie de malheur, il ne la voyait que trop souvent.  
  
*****  
  
Tout les élèves étaient assis à table, ils ne voulaient pas manquer une occasion aussi rare. Un élève était répartit au milieu de l'année. Tous discutaient bruyamment, aucun n'avait pu le voir sauf les marraudeurs et Lily qui refusaient de répondre aux questions. Pendant ce temps, James discutaient avec les trois autres, il espérait que Harry serrait dans sa maison. Sirius et Remus partageait son avis, quand au rat, faut-il en parler? Il avait peur, et ne le voulait pas avec lui.  
  
Lily était assise, silencieuse, elle réfléchissait. Grâce à Harry, elle avait découvert une facette particulière du caractère de James. Elle ne supportait pas James, il était attirant physiquement, et ça il le savait, il jouait trop sur son attrait physique. Elle le trouvait attirant, mais ne voulait pas faire partie du lot des admiratrices. Elle s'était mise à le détester pour se cacher à elle même cette attirance. Elle voulait qu'il la voit différente des autres. Ces idées lui tournaient dans la tête depuis le début de l'année. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de Potter, elle aurait rit au nez de la personne. Mais c'était fait. Pourtant il ne le saurait jamais, ho non, il ne devrait pas le savoir, sinon son orgueil allait encore grandir et il irait se vanter. Ce serrait une honte.  
  
Tous se turent lorsqu'Albus Dumbbledore se leva pour parler.  
  
"Et bien vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui nous allons répartir un nouvel élève, Harry Paloinno Dyxe."  
  
McGonagal apporta le Choixpeau et le posa sur le tabouret à trois pieds, Harry s'avança, fixant le Choixpeau et refusant de regarder ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.  
  
"Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et mettre le Choixpeau, Mr Dixe.", ordonna le professeur de métamorphose.  
  
Harry prit le Choixpeau dans ses mains tremblantes, et s'assit sur le tabouret avant de le mettre sur sa tête.  
  
Il y eut un silence, Harry était nerveux, le Choixpeau ne réagissait pas, et personne dans la salle ne disait mot, tous le regardaient sans rien dire, attendaient la décision du Choixpeau.  
  
"Puis je savoir ce que vous faites là, Mr Potter, il me semble que ce n'est pas votre place, quoique je vois que votre chemin sera long avant de la trouver. Il n'était pas judicieux de faire ce que vous avez fait. Enfin, on n'est pas là pour débattre sur ce sujet. Dans quelle maison vais- je vous placer? Serpentard vous irait bien."  
  
"Non pas.", interrompit Harry paniqué.  
  
"Si vous me laissiez continuer, je pourrais vous dire où vous devez aller. Non mais, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça."  
  
La voix mécontente du Choixpeau s'éleva dans la salle:  
  
"Je ne sais quelle est la maison qui lui convient le mieux, est ce Serpentard ou Griffondor, bien qu'un peu de pousouffle lui irait aussi? Je ne puis choisir et la décision sera la mienne, sa maison pourrait être les trois."  
  
Un silence de mort accueillit cette nouvelle, puis un brouhaha sans fin s'éleva dans la salle, c'était la première fois que le Choixpeau donnait ce véridique.  
  
*****  
  
Le chemin de traverse s'éveillait, tout était calme, chaque passant allait faire ses courses. Chacun essayait de vivre au jour le jour, la menace de vous savez qui était présente, personne ne se sentait rassurer. Mais en ce beau jour, il ne semblait que rien ne pouvait arrivé tous discutaient gaiement. Les commerçants ouvraient, tous venaient profiter de la matinée.  
  
Arthur Weasley venait d'arriver sur le chemin de traverse, il semblait préoccupé. "Je me demande ce que Dumbbledore veut que nous fassions avec ce livre, apparemment il est important pour qu'il m'envoie le chercher."  
  
Des cris venant de l'aller des embruns le firent se redresser, que pouvaient-ils bien se passer pour que les gens hurlent comme cela. Il en compris la raison, quand il vit arriver vers lui une petite vingtaine de mangemorts, Mr Weasley pressa le pas, il devait prendre ce livre maintenant, il se doutait que les mangemorts n'étaient pas là simplement pour faire joujou.  
  
Il rentra dans le magasin « Mythe et Légende » et se dirigea vers le rayon où il était sur de trouver l'exemplaire du livre. A peine eut il le temps de trouver ce qu'il cherchait que trois mangemorts entrèrent dans le magasin, c'était la pagaille. Mr Weasley pris le livre et le mit dans une de ses poches. "Vous deux, dit le mangemort qui semblait être le chef, trouver le livre et ne vous trompez pas." Les deux mangemorts hochèrent la tête, pendant que celui qui avait parler se tournait vers les clients du magasin. "Je vais m'amuser un peu". Tous hurlaient et tremblaient, ils savaient que les mangemorts étaient sans pitié, et qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr de s'en sortir vivant. Mr Weasley ne disait rien, il savait qu'il ne devait pas se faire remarquer. Il lui semblait que ce qu'il était venu chercher pour Dumbbledore, intéressait aussi celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le- nom. Mais c'était compter sa chevelure rousse. "Tiens tiens un Weasley ici, mais ont-ils assez d'argent pour venir s'acheter des livres aussi vieux et aussi cher." Mr Weasley ne répondit rien, il ne pouvait rien risquer."Et bien on dirait qu'on a perdu sa langue. Réponds" dit le mangemort semblant perdre patiente alors que Mr Weasley ne disait rien, il commença: "Endo."  
  
"Nous avons un problème, lâcha un des mangemort, il ne se trouve pas ici."  
  
"Quoi?, comment ça pas ici?"  
  
"Oui, il n'est pas ici je viens de vérifier.".  
  
Le 'chef' se tourna vers Mr Weasley:  
  
"Où est-il?"  
  
Mr Weasley se contenta de fixer le mangemort sans ciller.  
  
"Très bien, déshabillez le, nous trouverons peut-être ce que nous cherchons."  
  
Les mangemorts commencèrent par enlever la veste de Mr Weasley. "Je l'ai" fini par dire un des mangemort, en sortant le livre de la poche de la veste. Mr Weasley pâlit, mais ne dit rien. Il savait que c'était perdu d'avance il était seul contre eux. Pourtant si il ne pouvait avoir le livre, eux ne devait pas l'avoir. Il sortit brusquement sa baguette et murmura: "Incendio", en visant le livre. Le livre prit feu, le mangemort surpris le lâcha. "Incedio maximus" continua Mr Weasley, il devait continuer même si cela voulait dire sa mort. Il ne pouvait laissé le livre aux mains de mangemorts encore moins de leur maître.  
  
Sortant de sa torpeur le "chef" pointa sa baguette sur le livre, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, Mr Weasley lança un autre sort: "Protegeo". Le mangemort furieux se tourna vers Mr Weasley. Tu m'as fait rater ma mission, tu vas le payer. "Avada Ked.". Avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin un autre voix s'éleva: "Experliarmus".  
  
Des aurors étaient arrivés, se voyant cerner les mangemorts transplanèrent.  
  
*****  
  
Quelques temps plus tard dans le bureau de Dumbbledore, les professeurs McGonagal, Lupin, ainsi que Sirius, Molly et Arthur Weasley ainsi que leur deux fils aînés attendaient le retour du professeur Rogue. Dumbbledore semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion, ce que lui avait raconter Mr Weasley l'avait apparemment troublé.  
  
*****  
  
Loin de là, Voldemort écumait de rage, tous ces mangemorts étaient autour de lui, n'osant lever la tête de peur de se faire massacrer. Un des leur avait été pris, et ils avaient par dessus marché échoué la mission qu'ils avaient. Voldemort s'arrêta et se tourna vers un de ses mangemorts:  
  
"Dis-moi Séverus as-tu des nouvelles à me rapporter venant de Poudlard?"  
  
"Maître, le vieux fou ne sait rien, il cherche toujours Potter, mais il ne sait pas où il est. Je peux vous jurez que dès qu'il sait quelque chose je vous le dis.", dis le professeur Rogue de sa voix froide et impersonnel.  
  
"Endoloris, sache que ta réponse ne me suffit pas, je veux savoir où il cherche je veux que tu me dises partout où il mène des recherches est ce assez clair?" dit Voldemort en regardant Rogue hurler et se tordre devant lui.  
  
"Oui maître, souffla Rogue, alors qu'il se redressait difficilement, une fois qu'il ne fut plus sous l'emprise du doloris.  
  
"Quand à toi Lucius, tu me déçoit beaucoup, tu avais une chance de me ramener ce que je voulais et tu ne l'as pas fait. Et tout ça à cause d'un amoureux des moldus comme ce vieux fou. C'est décevant et pathétique."  
  
"Pardon maître, je ne voulais pas", dit Malfoy en s'agenouillant.  
  
"Tu sais que je ne pardonne pas et n'oublie pas. Endoloris".  
  
Les cris de Malfoy s'élevèrent au milieu du cercle de mangemort.  
  
"Partez tous", dit Voldemort quand il eut finit.  
  
*****  
  
Quand le professeur Rogue entra dans le bureau, il vit que tous l'attendait. Il s'assit et pris une potion pour se soigner.  
  
"Merci Weasley il était furieux, ces mangemorts qui ne savent même pas attraper un livre, et qui se font avoir par un amoureux des moldus comme le vieux fou.", lâcha sarcastiquement Rogue. "Je me demande ce qu'il y avait dans ce bouquin. En tout cas il est toujours aussi frustré de ne pas avoir trouvé Potter. Il ne sait pas où il doit chercher et m'ordonne de lui dire où vous cherchez Albus."  
  
Albus hocha simplement la tête, avant de prendre la parole.  
  
"Il est heureux que Voldemort n'ait pas pu avoir le livre, car il contenait peut-être la réponse à notre question: où est Harry? Il est heureux que Mr Weasley ait détruit le livre, bien que nous n'ayons pas la réponse à la question nous non plus."  
  
"Et de quoi parlait donc ce livre?", demanda Sirius, plus blanc qu'un linge.  
  
"De la légende de l'Onyx d'Opaline."  
  
"Et qu'est ce donc cette légende?", questionna Bill.  
  
"Je ne la connais pas bien, et ne la comprend pas très bien, il n'existait qu'un seul livre concernant cette légende. Elle fut garder au département des mystères, par d'autres personnes, elle passa de mains en mains. Beaucoup de gens ont essayé de l'analyser, mais les écrits se perdaient, et chaque fois que l'on voulait avoir le livre, il disparaissait. C'est une légende qui parle d'une guerre. Pourtant je ne suis pas si sur qu'il s'agisse d'une légende mais plus tôt d'une prédiction. Il aurait été dramatique qu'elle se trouve entre les mains de Voldemort."  
  
Tous frissonnèrent en entendant le nom tant redouté, mais se turent, cette légende semblait une menace de plus pour chacun d'eux.  
  
"Bien je crois que nous pouvons y aller nous avons chacun nos occupation. Séverus, j'aimerais que vous restiez deux minutes s'il vous plait."  
  
Tous partirent et laissèrent Albus avec le directeur des serpentard. Quand il furent seul, Albus commença:  
  
"Avez vous mis Miss Granger, ainsi que Miss et Mr Weasley au courant du sort?"  
  
"Ils ont tous les trois une retenue demain soir.", fut la seul réponse qu'eut Dumbbledore avant que Rogue ne sorte du bureau.  
  
*****  
  
Note de l'auteur:  
  
Je vous mets un chapitre plus tôt que prévu, j'ai trouvé le temps de terminer le chapitre, il était en partie commencer. Pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand vous l'aurez, j'ai des exams jusque jeudi et après et bien je fête la fin des exams. Donc il faut que je trouve le temps de commencer le prochain chapitre. (Ne me taper pas sur les doigts, je cela ne fonctionnera pas). Mais si j'ai des reviews, le chapitre arrivera peut être plus tôt que prévu. Parce que si c'est comme le précédent, il n'y en a pas eut beaucoup. Alors si vous voulez une suite: reviews. Elle font tellement plaisir. Et puis une bonne critique ça fait du bien. Surtout les négatifs, on avance avec au moins (mais faut pas oublié les positives non plus.  
  
Je cherche un gentil correcteur d'orthographe, pour corriger mon horrible français. Y en a-t-il un(e) qui veut bien s'en charger pour moi? Merci.  
  
RAR:  
  
Lunicorne: merci beaucoup. J'espère que cette suite te plait toujours.  
  
Gandalf le Blanc: la suite te plait toujours? Dis-moi, aurons nous droit à une suite dans le retour d'un banni? Je dois dire que je suis impatiente.  
  
Pimousse fraise: Et bien tu as eut la suite un peu plus tôt que prévu, j'espère que ça te plait.  
  
A la prochaine,  
  
Phantme.  
  
Paru le 13 décembre 2003  
  
Correction 15 janvier et 22 avril 2004. 


	8. Chapitre 7: Premiers cours: Potion et di...

Chapitre 7 : Premier cours : potion et divination: le résultat . Elizabeth !  
  
Le Choixpeau venait de jeter le trouble dans la grande salle. Choisir entre Poussouffle, Griffondor, cela pouvait être possible, mais de là à rajouter Serpentard, c'était étonnant. Griffondor et serpentard ne se sont jamais entendus. Le Choixpeau deviendrait-il sénile par hasard ?  
  
Harry resta là sans rien dire, trop abasourdi par la nouvelle, que le Choixpeau veuille l'envoyer à Griffondor ou Serpentard, c'est plausible, mais l'envoyer à Poussouffle, là il n'y comprenait plus rien.  
  
« Non je ne suis pas fou, tu as ta place dans les quatre maisons en fait, mais je n'ai pas donné la maison de Serdaigle pour la simple raison que je sais que tu n'iras pas. Je sais que tu es un Griffondor dans l'âme, mais eux devaient savoir que tu avais la possibilité de choisir ta maison. J'ai choisi Poussouffle pour une raison, dont je ne puis te parler, mais c'est ainsi. Loyal, tu l'es. A toi de découvrir à qui ou à quoi tu es loyal. »  
  
Harry encore plus sonné qu'avant, retint sa respiration, il pouvait aller dans les quatre maisons, mais tout lui paraissait insensé. Ne sachant que faire, il resta assis sur le tabouret, le Choixpeau toujours sur la tête.  
  
Dumbledore se leva pour ramener le calme, puis se tourna vers Harry :  
  
« Et bien Mr Dyxe, nous attendons votre décision, puisque le Choixpeau s'en remet à votre choix. ».  
  
Chancelant, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, Harry se leva, posa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret, et regarda les quatre tables redevenues silencieuses. Tous attendaient la décision du nouveau. Harry passa son regard rapidement sur la table des Serpentard, des Poussoufles et des Serdaigles avant de se tourner vers celle des Griffondors et s'avança lentement vers eux peu sur de ce qu'il faisait.  
  
Le voyant arriver vers leur maison, Lily, James, Sirius et Remus se levèrent pour l'applaudir, bientôt suivit de toute la table. Harry s'assit à côté de James et de Sirius.  
  
« Bien sur cette répartition surprenante, je propose que nous commencions à manger. Mlle Evans, si vous pouviez aller chercher l'horaire de Mr Dyxe après le repas ce serait bien. Merci. Et je rajoute un mot : Canard volant ».  
  
La nourriture apparut et tous se jetèrent dessus, tous peut-être pas, Harry semblait plongé dans ses réflexions. Un léger sifflement le fit sursauter, Fire voulait manger, il avait faim. Se ressaisissant, Harry prit un peu de nourriture et commença à nourrir Fire sous la mine dégoûtée de certains Griffondors.  
  
« Tu ne pourrais pas nourrir ta bestiole à un autre moment ? » demanda un élève.  
  
Harry leva sa tête et observa celui qu'il venait de l'apostropher aussi rudement. Un peu plus grand que moyenne, les cheveux châtains coupés court, avec des yeux bruns le regardait avec une expression où se mêlaient peur et dégoût. Harry hocha la tête et articula silencieusement « Pardon ».  
  
« En plus il n'est même pas foutu de répondre. », continua l'élève.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu as Sable, tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard, après tout il a pris ton cota de popularité, déjà pas très élevé. C'est ça ? », lâcha rageusement Sirius.  
  
Harry lui mit une main sur le bras pour le calmer, Sirius se retourna vers lui.  
  
« Harry. », mais quand il vit le regard que lui lança Harry il se tut et se rassit.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il Black ? Aurais-tu trouver un maître ?. », continua le dénommé Sable.  
  
Harry se leva brusquement, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux de la colère, et avant que quiconque ne puisse rien faire, Fire se jeta sur la table, mais fut retenu par Harry. Le garçon regarda Sable jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux, puis il tourna la tête vers toute la table de Griffondor et vit tout le monde l'observer. N'en pouvant plus Harry partit en courant de la grande salle suivit de Lily qui s'était levée pour essayer de le calmer.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda le professeur McGonagal.  
  
« Ne pourrait-il pas nourrir sa bestiole ailleurs que sur une table. », s'exclama un Griffondor assit juste à côté de Sable.  
  
« Mr Sloane, sachez que Mr Dyxe à un serpent et non une bestiole en premier. Quand au fait qu'il la nourrisse à table, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas le bon lieu. Par contre vous auriez pu lui en faire la remarque autrement. », expliqua McGonagal, une expression sévère sur le visage.  
  
« Mais le serpent m'a attaqué », s'indigna Sable.  
  
« Le serpent a défendu son maître. C'est un serpent de feu, et si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un serpent de feu, demander à votre professeur de soin au créatures magiques de vous faire un cours dessus. En attendant mesurer vos paroles, et ne vous frotter pas au serpent. »  
  
« Oui c'est cela, nous devons faire attention, alors que monsieur ne jette que des regards noirs et ne répond pas quand on lui cause », grommela Sable, une fois qu'il se fut rassit et que tous recommençaient à manger en bavardant.  
  
« Pour ton information, il n'a jamais parler depuis que nous le connaissons, alors je te conseil fortement de te taire si tu ne veux pas avoir des comptes à rendre aux maraudeurs est-ce assez clair ? », s'exclama James visiblement contrarié de l'intolérance de ses condisciples.  
  
« Il aurait du aller à Serpentard, il aime les serpents non ? »  
  
« Je suis sur d'une chose, il est autant un Griffondor qu'un Serpentard. Il a un caractère particulier. Il a des affinité avec les serpents et alors ? Il a un courage que je ne suis pas sur que tu aies, même si tu es aussi à Griffondor. Alors je n'ai plus qu'un dernier conseil à te donner : LA FERME ». Sirius avait dit cette tirade en sifflant avant d'hurler le dernier mot. Renversant sa chaise, il sortit de la grande sale.  
  
James grimaça, « Et bien, j'ai rarement vu Sirius dans cette état. Il en faut beaucoup pour le faire sortir de ses gonds habituellement. »  
  
« Tu sais comme moi pour quoi il réagit comme cela, Cornedrue. Harry a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. », dit calmement Remus.  
  
« Je sais Remus, elle refuse de le croire. Il est jaloux, Sable a réussi là où il a échouer. Il n'est plus vraiment lui même depuis ce moment là d'ailleurs. »  
  
*****  
  
Harry se précipita hors du château, il entendait le cri de Lily lui disant de l'attendre, mais il n'en avait cure. Il voulait fuir tous ces regards. Ne pouvait-il donc pas aller quelque part et passer inaperçu. Il ne voulait pas attiré l'attention, et il n'y avait que ça qu'il faisait. Il arriva au bord du lac, et s'assit, quelques minutes après, Lily vint le rejoindre. Elle s'assit silencieuse, elle ne devait pas le laisser seul, mais elle savait au fond d'elle même que les paroles ne suffiraient pas. Elle respectait le silence de celui qu'elle considérait maintenant comme un ami.  
  
Harry après un bout de temps sortit un papier de sa poche ainsi qu'une plume.  
  
« Qu'avons-nous maintenant ? »  
  
« Potion deux heures avec les Serpentards, et divination. »  
  
Evidement tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas, la journée avait mal commencé, devait-elle donc mal se terminer ?  
  
« Tu peux y aller, je trouverais bien mon chemin. »  
  
Comprenant son désir de rester seul et sachant que la colère s'était éloignée, elle sourit et partit. Toutefois, elle ne se dirigea pas vers les cachots où elle avait cours. Elle voulait attendre Harry pour lui montrer le chemin.  
  
Une fois seul, Harry regarda si personne n'était autours, puis leva le sort qu'il s'était jeté, pour parler à Fire.  
  
« Ecoute moi Fire sssssssela fait plussssssssieurs fois que je te disss de ne passs t'attaquer aussssssss élèves quand je sssssssssssuissss en colère, je ne peux le tolérer. Continue comme sssssa et je t'enferme dans les dortoirs. Il ne faut pas que tu attaques à chaque fois que je sssssssuis fâché. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir plussssss de mort sssssssssur la consssssssssienssssse. Ssssssédric me ssssssssuffit. Que je ne te le dissse plus. Pour manger, tu devras attendre le prochain repas, et tu ne mangeras pas à table. »  
  
« Oui Harry, je ssssssuis désssssssssolé, je ne voulais pas l'attaquer, mais je ne ssssuporte pas quand quelqu'un s'en prend à toi. »  
  
« Je sssssssais Fire, mais fait ssssse que je te demande, je ne veux pas avoir d'ennui plussssss que de raison. Bon maintenant fais toi invissssssssible, on nous regardera moins de travers. »  
  
Avant de partir, il se remit le sort. Il fut assez étonner de voir que Lily l'avait attendu, mais content de la voir là.  
  
*****  
  
En arrivant dans les cachots, ils furent vite rejoins par les Maraudeurs, qui plongés dans leur conversation renversèrent Lily.  
  
« Ho Potter, il t'arrive de regarder où tu mets les pieds pour éviter de me marcher dessus, cela m'arrangerait. Je sais que tu es en manque mais tout de même tu pourrais t'abstenir. », protesta Lily.  
  
Harry surprit regarda ses parents, ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien apparemment. Cela faisait bizarre, parce qu'après les avoir vus ensemble durant sa convalescence, il n'avait rien remarqué de tel.  
  
« Ca y est c'est reparti pour un petit tour en balais, vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous arrêtez de vous bouffer le nez. Harry, s'il te plait tu ne peux pas retourner à l'infirmerie. Bien que cela soit surprenant, ils ne se gueulaient pas dessus quand tu y étais et on avait la paix. »  
  
Soulevant un sourcil, Harry regarda Sirius, il ne voyait visiblement pas de quoi il s'agissait.  
  
« Oui, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais sont trop têtus pour l'admettre. James a essayé une fois de sortir avec elle, mais il s'est pris un râteau, depuis c'est la guerre. Et crois moi ce n'est pas peu dire, on se demande parfois si les murs résisteront à leurs querelles. Ils sont impossible dans ces moments là. », expliqua Remus, comprenant sa question muette.  
  
Avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin, le professeur de potion arriva.  
  
Tous entrèrent calmement, puis s'assirent à leurs place, Harry attendit que tout le monde fût assis pour prendre une place.  
  
« Assayez vous au premier rang Mr Dyxe », s'exclama le professeur. Harry grimaça, il allait s'amuser, lui qui détestait la potion, à moins que ce ne soit le professeur qu'il l'ait dégoûté.  
  
« Bien continuer la potion de claquage du cours passé. »  
  
Alors que tout les élèves commençaient à travailler en silence, le professeur s'approcha d'Harry.  
  
« Je suis le professeur Toussors, j'enseigne les potions. Je vais te donner un questionnaire, et j'aimerai que tu répondes, pour que je puisse voir ton niveau. », expliqua le professeur.  
  
Harry, grimaça, il prit le questionnaire, et commença à répondre. Il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait répondre aux questions, en tout cas à la plus grande partie des questions. Il y en avait de toute sorte. Après une heure, il eut fini son questionnaire et le rendit.  
  
« Très bien, allez vous mettre avec Miss Evans, elle a bientôt fini sa potion, si vous avez des questions, posez les lui. Je suis sûr qu'elle se fera une joie de répondre. », dit le professeur.  
  
Harry eut un léger sourire, et alla rejoindre sa futur mère. Il posa des questions sur ce qu'ils avaient vu depuis le début de l'année, et sur la potion sur laquelle ils travaillaient.  
  
Le professeur Toussors commença à étudier le questionnaire et à le corriger. Quand il eut fini, il se redressa et fixa Harry bizarrement.  
  
« Mr Dyxe, j'aimerais vous voir à la fin de l'heure s'il vous plait. »  
  
Harry surprit, redressa la tête, qu'est ce que le professeur lui voulait encore. Il était nul ça il le savait, mais qu'il lui foute la paix. Il espérait que le professeur ne deviendrait pas comme Rogue. Tiens à propos de celui-là, il devrait être là, il se redressa et commença à observer la classe. Il le vit assis à côté de son chaudron, ayant l'air de s'emmerder royalement. Le petit génie des potions avait fini.  
  
Soulagé, il entendit la cloche sonné la fin du cours, il en avait assez de ces cachots, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait les détester. Non franchement, il n'aimerait jamais cet endroit. Il soupira, il devait rester et parler de ses potions avec le prof.  
  
« Mr Dyxe, je viens de corriger votre copie, et j'ai pu constater que vos connaissances sur les potions sont particulières. Vous connaissez des potions très compliquées, cependant vous ne connaissez pas toutes les potions de bases. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? », demanda Toussors une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans les cachots.  
  
Harry prit un parchemin et écrivit :  
  
« Je ne peux pas dire que je connais les potions, je ne m'entends pas avec le professeur de potion de mon école. Il favorise certains élèves et les autres les ridiculise. Je n'ai pas appris grand chose avec lui. Je dois avoué que ce que je connais me vient de mes propres recherches personnelles. »  
  
« Je vois, alors voilà ce que je vous propose, c'est un rattrapage. Une remise à niveau de vos bases. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »  
  
Harry réfléchit quelques instants, puis acquiesça.  
  
Bien nous verrons la semaine prochaine quand mettre ces cours de rattrapage. Harry sortit du cachot, un sourire machiavélique naissait sur son visage. Peut-être pourrait-il nargué son professeur de potion avec sa remise à niveau.  
  
Les Maraudeurs qui attendaient Harry pour aller au cours de divination, virent son sourire :  
  
« Et bien pouvons nous savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? », demanda James, pas sûr d'apprécier la façon dont il souriait. Il n'eut droit qu'à un haussement d'épaule pour réponse.  
  
Tous ensemble ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre au cours de divination. Il n'avait pas lieu comme Harry le pensait dans la tours, mais au quatrième dans une classe très éclairée, sans toute la puanteur à laquelle il était habitué. Aurais-je enfin droit à un cours de divination normal ? pensa-t-il en lui même.  
  
« Tu verras, la prof est génial, elle est super sympa. », s'exclama Sirius.  
  
« Tu t'intéresse au cours Patmol, ça c'est nouveau. Je croyais que c'était la physionomie de la nouvelle prof qui t'intéressait. », lança James, sarcastique.  
  
« Tu peux parler, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, alors tais toi. », répliqua Sirius, avec un regard furieux.  
  
Harry suivit l'échange entre les deux Maraudeurs avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
« Si vous vous calmiez un peu, voilà la prof. », fit remarquer Peter, tout en cachant un sourire derrière sa main.  
  
Harry se retourna vers la porte d'entrée, une veille dame entra, elle avait un regard doux, compréhensif, un visage qui montrait que le temps et les épreuves n'avaient en rien altérée sa douceur. Derrière elle se trouvait une autre personne que Harry connaissait bien : le professeur Trelawnay. Elle avait toujours l'air d'un insecte, enfin, disons plus tôt qu'elle a gardé son air d'insecte. Tous les élèves s'installèrent à leur place, et le cours commença.  
  
« Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons commencez à pratiquer la vision de la main. J'espère que vous avez bien lu votre livre. Mettez-vous par deux, et commencez. Je veux que pour la fin du cours vous déposiez une ébauche de la ligne de la main de votre partenaire. ».  
  
« Harry tu le fais avec moi ? », demanda James. Harry hocha la tête.  
  
Sirius et Peter se mirent à travailler ensemble, tandis que James lui expliquait comment lire sur une main, ainsi que les différentes significations des lignes de la main. Harry l'écoutait, souriant des sottises que James lâchait.  
  
« Voyons, voyons tu as été heureux un petit bout de temps, avant d'être malheureux. Tu as des amis à qui tu tiens, tu aimes le quiditch. Ta couleur préférée est le vert,. »  
  
Harry l'interrompit, et prit un morceau de papier pour écrire :  
  
« Tu sais ce que tu racontes peut correspondre à beaucoup de monde, tu ne t'en tiens qu'aux lignes générales. Ne peux-tu pas être un peu plus précis ? Cela ne t'engage en rien de dire ce que tu viens de dire. »  
  
James regarda Harry interloqué, avant de levé le regard vers les yeux de Harry. Il vit une lueur malicieuse.  
  
« Tu oses te moquer de mon savoir », s'indigna James.  
  
Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Harry, il en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.  
  
« Comment oses-tu ? », continua James, mimant l'indignation la plus complète. « Tu. »  
  
Il ne put aller plus loin avant d'être interrompu par le professeur.  
  
« Et bien Mr Potter, je vois que vous prenez toujours autant au sérieux ce cours. Voulez-vous cessez vos pitreries et me laissez voir la main de votre camarade. »  
  
« Bien sûr professeur Douent », dit James en se levant.  
  
Le professeur Douent s'assit en face de Harry, et le regarda dans les yeux en lui demandant de lui donner sa main. A peine eut-elle le temps de toucher la main d'Harry, qu'un fait étrange se passa. Harry commença à sentir une douleur, il ressentait les douleurs du fardeau du professeur. Quand il entendit dans sa douleur :  
  
« Le temps est proche où tu affronteras ton destin, tu as vécu beaucoup de choses dans ta vie. Tu en vivras d'autres. Ce voyage que tu fais te donneras la possibilité d'accueillir la mission qu'il t'est donnée. Tes amis seront avec toi et t'aiderons. Tous se reposent sur toi, cher héritier, tu as une force peu commune, emploie la à bonne escient. Ne sois pas effrayer, ils seront avec toi. »  
  
Alors que la voix s'élevait, il sentit la douleur l'abandonné. Quand elle eut fini de parler, Harry s'effondra par terre avant de se redresser et de partir en courant de la pièce. James voulut le suivre, mais il fut retenu par le professeur.  
  
« Laissez le, il doit être seul »  
  
« Professeur que lui avait vous dit ? », questionna Sirius.  
  
Surprise le professeur se retourna :  
  
« Mais je n'ai rien dit », s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
« Si vous lui avez parlé, mais nous n'avons pu vous comprendre c'était un chant d'oiseau. »  
  
Le professeur le regarda, elle sembla plongée dans ses réflexions, puis fini par dire :  
  
« Ne parler de ceci à personne, si j'ai parler c'est que ce que j'ai dit devait l'être, mais ne vous concerne en rien puisque vous n'avez pas compris ce que j'ai dit ».  
  
Voyant la fermetée des mots du professeur et sa sévérité, Sirius et James montrèrent leur accord. Ils observèrent les autres de la classe, ils semblaient qu'aucun d'eux n'avait rien vu, même Peter semblait ne s'être aperçu de rien. Ainsi ils n'étaient que deux à avoir entendu le chant et avoir vu Harry se tordre de douleur avant de se calmer en entendant le chant de l'oiseau.  
  
*****  
  
Une fois sorti du cours Harry se précipita vers l'extérieur, il voulait fuir. Trop de chose lui arrivait dessus il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi avait-il sentit la douleur du professeur au fond de lui même. En fait ce n'était pas la douleur du professeur qu'il avait sentit, non il aurait plus dit qu'elle venait des victimes. De plusieurs victimes, un peu comme si ces victimes le chargeait de soigner leur souffrance, de venger leurs souffrances. Puis la souffrance s'était calmer, quand il avait entendu le chant d'un phénix. Un chant différent de celui de Fumsek. Il comparerait ce chant à celui de l'eau qui coule librement dans la plaine. Puis vint alors la voix, il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait la voix. Elle lui disait d'avoir confiance en ses amis, mais ses amis n'étaient pas avec lui pour le moment. Il désirait tant parler à Ron et Hermione, les lettres échangées avec Ginny lui manquaient, ainsi que l'humour douteux de son parrain. Tous étaient trop loin de lui pour l'entendre. Il les aimait tant, il espérait que Voldemort ne ferait pas trop des siennes.  
  
~ Calme toi il ne sert à rien de t'énerver petit héritier. Si il leur arrivait malheur, tu le saurais tout de suite. N'aie pas peur.~  
  
Harry sursauta et chercha de tout côté la voix qui avait parler, mais ne trouva personne. Fronçant les sourcils, il recommença à réfléchir, et cette fois il sentit distinctement les trois présence en lui, celle de son animagus, déjà plus présente qu'avant avec son entraînement, mais aussi une des deux autres présences. Elle semblait s'être réveillée, il était maintenant sûr que c'était elle qui avait parlé. Il essaya de parler avec cette présence éveillée en lui même, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. La présence après un certain temps se calma, mais resta là. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait absolument pas peur de la présence au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il l'avait toujours eu un peu comme si elle faisait partie de lui même.  
  
Harry se décida à se lever, il avait un tas de questions mais aucune réponse. Alors qu'il repassait les paroles du prof de divination, un mot le heurta: héritier. Mais héritier de quoi?  
  
Harry ne put faire des recherches plus poussées, un son lui parvint, c'était des pleurs. Qui donc pouvait être là, et pleurer? Qui donc était là? Doucement il s'avança pour découvrir une jeune fille à l'orée de la forêt était assise, ses bras entourant ses jambes pliées, la tête enfuie entre ses jambes.  
  
Doucement Harry s'approcha, il ne voulait pas effrayer la jeune fille. Quand il fut tout près, il ne sut comment réagir, personne ne lui avait montré comment réconforter les gens, puisque personne n'avait été là pour lui. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, il se décida à s'asseoir simplement à côté, espérant ainsi qu'elle se calmerait. Il resta là un bout de temps, mais la jeune fille ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarquer. Il leva sa main hésitante et la passa sur son dos. Le geste fit un effet boule de neige, la jeune fille se jeta sur l'épaule de Harry, et pleura contre celle ci. Harry surprit la laissa faire, il sentit après un certain temps que la jeune fille se calmait. Elle se redressa en rougissant :  
  
« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'aurais pas du t'embêter. », chuchota-t-elle en refusant de croiser le regard de Harry. Ne recevant pas de réponse, elle finit par regarder celui qui l'avait réconfortée, une expression de stupeur s'établit sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnu le nouveau. Son visage exprimait de la douceur et de l'inquiétude. Harry lui tendit un morceau de papier :  
  
« Veux tu en parler ? »  
  
Bien que surprise par cette question directe, elle secoua la tête, non elle ne voulait pas en parler. C'était trop personnel, et puis qui la comprendrais? Comprenant son refus, Harry hocha la tête, et changea de sujet.  
  
« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »  
  
« Elizabeth Towers, je suis à Poussouffle en cinquième année », expliqua-t-elle, « Et toi tu t'appelles Harry Paloinno Dyxe ? On ne fait que parler de toi dans toute l'école, tu as bousculer les choses en arrivant comme ça à l'improviste. »  
  
Harry grimaça, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé comme tout le monde, puis il finit par hausser les épaules.  
  
« Dans quelle maison es tu ? »  
  
Le voyant écrire sur un papier la réponse elle reprit :  
  
« Tu ne sais pas parler ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
« Très bien je vais essayer de te poser des questions auxquelles tu pourras répondre simplement par oui ou non. Es-tu à Poussouffle ? »  
  
Harry sourit mais fit non de la tête.  
  
« Serdaigle ? »  
  
« Toujours non, il ne reste plus que Serpentard et Griffondor, et je vois mal un Serpentard venir réconforter quelqu'un. » pensa-t-elle en elle- même.  
  
« Tu es à Griffondor alors. », c'était une constatation pas une question.  
  
Harry sourit et prit un morceau de parchemin pour écrire :  
  
« N'étais-tu pas à la répartition ce matin ? »  
  
« Non je n'avais pas le courage d'y aller. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, l'après midi touchait à sa fin lorsqu'ils décidèrent de rentrer. A peine eurent-ils franchit la porte du grand hall, qu'ils trouvèrent le château sans dessus dessous. Une bombe rousse se précipita vers eux, visiblement catastrophée.  
  
«Où étais-tu ? On t'as cherché tout l'après midi. Est ce que tu vas bien ?», dit Lily en serrant Harry dans ses bras.  
  
Harry était vaguement ébahi, il n'aurait pas cru que sa disparition mettrait tout le château sans dessus dessous.  
  
« Ah Mr Dyxe, vous voilà enfin, veuillez me suivre, nous devons parler », s'exclama le professeur McGonagal qui se trouvait dans le hall aussi.  
  
Harry hocha la tête et juste avant de suivre McGonagal, il glissa un papier dans la cape d'Elizabeth, lui demandant de revenir le lendemain au même endroit, pendant le temps de midi. Lassant Elizabeth avec Lily, il partit vers le bureau de McGonagal.  
  
« Et bien, qu'est ce qui ce passe pour que tout le château sois sans dessus dessous ? », questionna Elizabeth, en regardant Lily.  
  
« Plusieurs choses, ce matin il y a eut un accrochage à la table, parce qu'Harry nourrissait son serpent à table, puis ensuite, c'est en divination, qu'il y eut des problèmes, je ne sais pas trop quel en était le sujet. Sirius et James qui était avec lui n'ont pas voulu en parler, même à Remus. Pourtant tous les deux avaient vraiment l'air secouer. Un peu comme si ils avaient été mis au courant de quelques choses. En tout cas ils sont en train de piquer une crise de nerf tous les deux sont inquiets. Je ne les ai jamais vu dans cet état lorsqu'ils sont venus nous trouver pour nous dire que Harry était introuvable. »  
  
« Et la répartition, comment s'est -elle passée ? »  
  
« Bizarre, Harry pouvait aller dans trois maisons différentes, c'est à lui qu'est revenu le choix. Il pouvait aller à Poussouffle, Serpentard et Griffondor. Il est étrange. »  
  
Elles continuèrent à parler ensemble pendant un bon moment avant de se diriger vers la grande salle.  
  
*****  
  
Le professeur McGonagal conduisit Harry dans son bureau :  
  
«Asseyez-vous, proposa le professeur McGonagal, une fois que Harry fut assis, elle reprit. Que s'est-il passé pour que vous disparaissiez ainsi toute une après midi, sans donner le moindre signe de vie. »  
  
Harry la regarda puis prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume pour lui répondre :  
  
« Au cours de divination il s'est passé un fait étrange, dont je ne peux vous parler. Il se passe énormément de chose que je ne comprends pas, j'ai besoin de réfléchir pour y voir plus clair. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne recommencerais pas, je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici,. Un danger plus grand plane sur ma famille et mes amis, je me dois d'y retourner et je ne sais pas comment y parvenir. »  
  
« Peut-être pourrions nous vous aider à retourner chez vous si vous nous disiez ce qui s'est passé. », proposa McGonagal après avoir lu le parchemin.  
  
« Je ne peux rien vous dire professeur, trop de chose dépende de ce que je fais, je n'en ais pas le droit quoi que vous disiez, je ne dirais rien. Je finirais par trouver la solution seul. », écrivit-il.  
  
Remarquant qu'elle ne pourrait rien tiré de Harry, McGonagal soupira :  
  
« Très bien Mr Dyxe, si vous ne pouvez rien dire vous pouvez partir. Toutefois évitez à l'avenir de mettre tout le château en désordre, nous ne pouvons passer nos après-midi à vous rechercher. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et sortit, il laissait derrière lui une McGonagal soucieuse et perplexe.  
  
*****  
  
« Ron dépêches toi, nous allons être en retard, et le professeur Rogue va nous rajouter une retenue supplémentaire. Je ne veux pas avoir à supporter une heure de colle en plus que nécessaire. », lança Ginny, impatiemment.  
  
« Oui, oui j'arrive. », lança Ron, du haut des escaliers des dortoirs. « Voilà on peut y aller ».  
  
Hermione, Ginny et Ron sortirent de la salle commune sous les regards compatissant de leur camarade.  
  
« Dis moi Herm, pourquoi êtes vous en retenue ? », demanda Ginny une fois qu'ils furent hors de la salle.  
  
« Je suppose que s'est parce qu'il n'a pas Harry sous la main que nous sommes en retenue. Et toi ? », répondit Hermione en soupirant.  
  
« Et bien j'ai mal fait mon dernier devoir, une broutille comme d'habitude. »  
  
Hermione hocha la tête et ne dit plus rien. La mine sombre ils se hâtèrent d'aller dans les cachots.  
  
« Je vois que pour une fois vous êtes à l'heure , dit une voix derrière eux, et bien entrez qu'attendez vous ? »  
  
Pestant intérieurement tout les trois entrèrent dans le cachot, ils restèrent au fond attendant que le professeur leur donne la punition qui allait sûrement être un calvaire.  
  
« Prenez une chaise et venez vous asseoir en face du bureau. », invita Rogue de sa voix froide, mais moins méprisante.  
  
Surpris, les trois comparses firent ce que Rogue avait dit.  
  
« Bien je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, vous savez tous les trois que je suis un mangemort, commença Rogue sous le regard éberlué des trois amis. Et bien je vais vous dire ce que je sais. »  
  
Le regard du professeur qui allait de l'un à l'autre était perçant.  
  
« Le professeur Dumbbledore m'a demandé de vous dire ce qui s'était passé lors de l'attaque de Harry. Lucius Malefoy avait pour but d'amener Potter dans le repère de Vous- Savez-Qui. Seulement voilà, il y a eut un problème le sort qui devait maintenir Potter dans un état léthargique n'a pas vraiment marché. Ce sort avait deux but: l'amener à Vous-Savez-Qui et de faire revivre à Potter les pires moment de sa vie. C'est le sort « Memorudolor at manor Lord Noir ». »  
  
« Professeur ? », risqua timidement Hermione.  
  
« Oui Miss Granger ? »  
  
« Quels sont les effets du sorts exactement, comment est ce que l'on se sent ? »  
  
Rogue la regarda interloqué, puis alla chercher un livre dans sa bibliothèque, et le tendit à Hermione. Hermione le prit et commença à le lire pour les deux autres à voix basse.  
  
« Memorudolor at.  
  
Ce sort est un sort de magie noir peut connu, donc peu utilisé. Toute personne recevant ce sort se trouve transportée dans le lieu où la personne qui a lancer le sort le désire. De plus, ce sort fait revivre les horreurs de la vie de celui qui le subit. Plus la personne à vu d'horreurs, plus elle plonge dans la folie. Ce sort est bien pire que le Doloris, mais tellement peu connu, qu'il n'est pas interdit. »  
  
Un silence de mort suivit la lecture du sort, tous étaient stupéfaits.  
  
« Attendez, vous avez bien dit que le sort amenait douleur et folie ? », questionna Ginny le regard lointain.  
  
« Oui », confirma abruptement Rogue.  
  
« Le sort n'a pas atteint Harry, non c'est impossible, je ne l'ai pas senti. », murmura Ginny.  
  
« Vous divaguez Miss Weasley. », lança Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Que veux-tu dire par là, Gin ? »  
  
« Tu te souviens je pouvais percevoir ce qu'il ressentait, j'ai sentit de la douleur, de la frustration, de la colère, de la peur, mais pas de la folie. », dit-elle les yeux toujours dans le vague.  
  
« Comment vous avez sentit la douleur, la colère de Potter ? », questionna Rogue, complètement abasourdi.  
  
« Oui, tous les trois nous avons senti que Harry était en danger, mais nous ne savions pas ce qui ce passait exactement. », expliqua Hermione.  
  
« Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il se faisait attaquer. », mais Rogue fut interrompu.  
  
« Si ce n'est pas le sort, qu'est ce qui a provoqué la disparition de Harry ? Je suis sûre que le sort ne l'a pas atteint, mais je ne vois pas ce qui aurait provoqué sa disparition. », continua Ginny.  
  
« Attendez, coupa Rogue, que voulez vous dire par le sort n'a pas atteint Potter ? », s'énerva Rogue.  
  
« Oui, le sort n'a pas touché Harry, nous avons senti quand Harry s'est fait attaqué, mais nous ne pouvons pas dire ce qu'a provoqué le sort jeté mais aucune folie n'a touché Harry, or il a vu des horreur dans sa vie. », expliqua Ginny exaspérée par l'interruption de Rogue et sa façon à l'appelé Potter avec autant de mépris dans la voix.  
  
« Mais comment, par Merlin, pouvez-vous sentir ce que Potter ressentait ? », lança Roque mis totalement hors de lui par le peu d'explication qu'il recevait.  
  
Un silence total lui répondit, apparemment il n'aurait aucune réponse de leur part.  
  
« Bien puisque c'est comme ça je suppose que vous répondrez à Dumbbledore. », dit-il en ouvrant violemment la porte du cachot.  
  
~ Herm', que devons-nous faire, nous ne pouvons en parler, tant que Harry n'est pas de retour, tu sais que nous sommes tenu par le serment.~, entendit-elle dans sa tête.  
  
~ Je sais Ron, je pense que nous devrions aller chercher Sniffle, si il leur donne une partie de la vérité, peut-être arriveront-ils à comprendre.~, se concentrant au maximum, elle chercha à prendre contact avec Sirius.  
  
~ Oui Herm, que ce passe-t-il ?~, demanda Sirius.  
  
~ Nous avons des problèmes, nous devons parler du neil, nous ne pouvons pas le faire. Nous allons dans le bureau du directeur.~, lui expliqua-t-elle.  
  
~ Très bien, je viens.~, dit Sirius en coupant le lien.  
  
Elle rassura les deux autres.  
  
En arrivant devant le bureau du directeur, Sniffle était déjà là, la langue pendante. Rogue grogna, mais ne dit rien. En haut de l'escalier , Rogue frappa à la porte, et attendit.  
  
« Entrez »  
  
Tous entrèrent dans le bureau, et s'assirent sur l'invitation du professeur Dumbbledore.  
  
« Et bien que ce passe-t-il ? », questionna le vieux professeur.  
  
« Il y a que ces adolescent disent que Potter n'aurait pas été touché par le sort Memorudolor at. », expliqua Rogue, « De plus ils parlent de ressentir les émotions de Potter, je dois avoué ne pas comprendre grand chose de ce qu'ils ont ramagé. »  
  
« Pouvez vous vous expliquez plus clairement ? », demanda Dumbbledore en se tournant vers les trois comparses.  
  
« Nous pouvons sentir quand l'un de nous quatre est en danger, expliqua Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry et moi. »  
  
« Oui mais comment expliquez vous que vous ressentez les émotions des autres ? »  
  
« Et bien tous ne peuvent pas sentir les émotions des autres, il n'y a que moi qui ait pu sentir les émotions d'Harry, les autres n'ont sentit que le danger. Et dans les émotions, il n'y avait aucune folie chez Harry. C'est pour cette raison que je déduis qu'il n'a pas été atteint par le sortilège. », répondit nerveusement Ginny.  
  
« Très bien, nous savons pourquoi vous pensez que Harry n'a pas reçu le sortilège, mais cela n'explique pas comment vous avez reçu les émotions de Mr Potter. », s'exclama Dumbledore.  
  
Il n'y eut que le silence pour réponse, même Sirius ne parlait pas.  
  
« Ne savez-vous pas répondre à une simple question ? », demanda Rogue de sa voix la plus glaciale.  
  
« Ils ne peuvent y répondre comme moi je ne peux y répondre », lâcha Sirius.  
  
« Et pourquoi ça ? », siffla Rogue, le regard empli de haine.  
  
« Allons, calmez-vous, dit Dumbbledore, Vous ne pouvez pas en parler ? Ne seriez vous pas sous serment ? »  
  
« Si vous avez compris, nous ne pouvons rien vous dire. », dit Sirius.  
  
Dumbbledore sourit, ses yeux pétillant sous ses lunettes, il ne pouvait croire à cela.  
  
« Et puis je savoir sous quel serment vous êtes ? »  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules, mais ne répondit pas.  
  
« Sirius tu n'as pas tout mis sous le Serment de la Lune d'Argent ? », intervint Remus, en entrant dans le bureau. « Désolé pour l'interruption, mais j'étais derrière vous et j'ai entendu ce qui ce passait, dit-il en se tournant vers Dumbbledore. Alors Sirius, est-ce celui de la Lune d'Argent ? »  
  
« Si c'est celui là. », répondit Hermione.  
  
« Comment as-tu pu les laisser faire ? », questionna furieusement Remus.  
  
« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait fait, c'est Harry. Quand il m'a fait prononcer le serment, il était trop tard il avait commencé. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, expliqua Sirius accablé, et puis tu l'a prononcé aussi, je te ferais remarquer. »  
  
« Quoi, tu veux dire qu'il nous a tous mit sous ce serment? », s'exclama Lunard.  
  
« Oui il l'a fait, il l'a fait pour nous protéger, en fait il a tourné le serment de tel sorte qu'il nous est impossible de parler à qui que ce soit. Pour être plus exact, le serment nous protège nous mais pas lui. Si nous nous trouvons chez Voldemort, et que celui-ci cherche à avoir des renseignements quelconques le concernant, en mettant notre vie en danger, Harry prendrais notre place, et nous nous retrouverions où il était. Je n'ai eut ses renseignements qu'après le serment. Je puis t'assurer que si il avait été sous ma main à ce moment, je l'aurais volontiers étranglé. »  
  
Pendant que Sirius expliquait, un cercle d'argent se forma autour de Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Remus et Sirius. Dumbbledore essaya de s'approcher, mais ne put le faire, c'est alors qu'il comprit. C'est le serment de la Lune d'Argent. Il passa sa main sur le dôme et se rendit compte que tout le dôme n'était fait que par une seule présence. Celui qui avait fait prêter serment : Harry Potter. Passablement surpris, il retourna vers son bureau.  
  
Quand Sirius eut finit ses explications, le dôme disparut.  
  
« Je vois que Harry a fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger vos vies, bien que je ne sache avec exactitude la teneur du serment, je puis vous assurer que c'est vos vies qu'il a voulu avant tout protéger. Vous venez de vous expliquez entre vous sans que je ne sache ce qui se passe, Harry a fait du bon boulot. »  
  
Tous se turent un moment.  
  
« En conclusion, nous pouvons dire que le sort n'a pas touché Harry, donc retour à la case de départ, mais alors, que c'est-il passé ? »  
  
**********  
  
Note de l'auteur:  
  
Avez-vous passez un joyeux noël? Je me suis trop bien marrée pour ma part. On a fait ça en famille, mais c'était trop bien.  
  
Voilà un chapitre de finit, il y a eut quelque problème technique, d'où le retard. Merci à Jina d'avoir accepter de corriger le chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Une review m'encouragerai à mettre plus vite le chapitre suivant, qui est en écriture. SVP, j'ai besoin de vos avis, il m'aide à voir ce qui ne va pas dans l'histoire, et ainsi l'amélioré. Et aussi elle permet de voir si ce que je fais est bien.  
  
Pimousse Fraise: Merci beaucoup, voir des reviews aussi encourageante me donne envie d'écrire, voilà la suite.  
  
Mietek: Je vais essayer de bien marquer mes flash back et changement d'époque, je le reconnais, j'ai assez dur de jonglé avec le temps des Marraudeurs et le temps de Harry. La formulation n'est pas facile à faire. Si tu as des autres remarques de ce genre à faire, fais les, parce que c'est clair pour moi, mais peut être pas pour le lecteur. Merci de t'être proposé comme correcteur, j'en ai trouvé un ou plus tôt une. En tout cas merci beaucoup de t'être proposé.  
  
Je dois vous laissez mon père s'impatiente, il veut l'ordinateur.  
  
A la prochaine, et si on ne se voit plus d'ici là une BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNEE.  
  
Phantme.  
  
Paru le 26 décembre 2003.  
  
Correction le 24 avril 2004. 


	9. Chapitre 8:Un réveil, des voix, du mystè...

Avant le début du chapitre, je vous souhaites à tous une Bonne Année 2004.  
  
*****  
  
Chapitre 8: Un réveille, des voix, du mystère, il y a de quoi devenir fou !  
  
Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau, cela faisait trois heures que Séverus, Hermione Granger, Ron et Ginny Weasley avaient quitté son bureau, les obligeant à recommencer leurs recherches au point de départ. Ils n'avaient rien en main, pas le moindre indice. Tous désespéraient de trouver Harry. Plus le temps passait, plus les chances s'amenuisaient. Soupirant il sortit du bureau pour se rendre à la grande salle, c'était l'heure du souper.  
  
Alors que le repas se déroulait calmement, trois oiseaux d'apparence étrange entrèrent dans la grande salle, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers ces rapaces.  
  
"Qu'est ce que c'est?", demanda Ginny.  
  
"Des oiseaux intercontinentale, en tout cas les deux premiers, ceux aux plumes brunes. Le troisième, je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement."  
  
Les oiseaux étaient grands, deux d'entre eux étaient des aigles de grande envergure, le troisième était légèrement plus petit, son plumage avait une couleur bleue et turquoise, comme l'eau pure des grandes profondeurs. Les deux aigles se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs, une partie dans la direction du professeur Lupin, pour atterrir maladroitement dans l'assiette du professeur éclaboussant par la même occasion le professeur, le second atterrit plus délicatement devant Dumbledore. Tous deux prirent leur lettre, c'est alors que brusquement le professeur Lupin se leva, et partit au pas de charge, blanc comme un linge. Dumbledore le suivit, plus calmement, après avoir glissé un mot à McGonagal.  
  
Tous étant pris par la réaction qu'avait eut Lupin, n'avaient pas vu que le troisième oiseau n'avait pas déposé de courrier, mais parcourait inlassablement la salle cherchant quelqu'un. Il s'arrêta devant la table des Griffondors, avant d'élevé son chant. Toutes les têtes qui jusque maintenant étaient restées tournées vers la porte, se tournèrent vers l'oiseau. Hermione, Ginny et Ron se sentirent fascinés par l'oiseau, quelque chose en eux s'éleva, comme la réponse d'un écho. L'oiseau émit alors un éclair bleu, avant de disparaître de la grande salle.  
  
"Calmez-vous, lança une vois à l'entré de la salle, ce n'est qu'un phoenix, rien de dangereux ne vous arrivera dessus.", dit la voix douce du professeur Dumbledore qui était revenu sur ses pats en entendant le chant . "Je propose que vous retourniez à vos salle commune, le repas étant fini.". La grande salle se vida petit à petit, les élèves discutant entre eux sur l'étrange apparition des oiseaux ainsi que de leurs comportements.  
  
*****  
  
Pendant que Dumbledore recevait le courrier de ses oiseaux intercontinentale, Harry était songeur, assis dans un couloir peu fréquenté, à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était sorti du bureau de McGonagal, il songeait aux conversations qu'il avait eues avec Elizabeth et avec d'autres élèves. Ils étaient curieux, posaient des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Les seules personnes avec qui il se sentait vraiment à l'aise étaient Lily, Elizabeth et les Maraudeurs. Au moins il n'avait pas l'impression d'être totalement décalé de l'époque quand il restait avec eux. Une ferme amitié les unissaient, même si cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'ils se connaissaient. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ces pensées, il sentit la deuxième présence en lui lançait un appel.  
  
"Il est temps de réveiller tes camarades petit héritier, il faut que vous soyez prêt. Le serment de Lune d'Argent t'aidera à entré en contact avec eux. N'oublie pas qu'ils seront avec toi quoiqu'il se passe."  
  
"Mais comment suis-je sensé entrer en contact avec eux quand je ne sais même pas comment faire ni qui tu es? Je sais que tu es en moi, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi. Et puis pourquoi m'appelles-tu petit héritier? De quoi ou de qui suis je l'héritier?", pensa-t-il irrité du manque d'information, espérant par la même occasion que cette présence lui répondrait.  
  
"Ne te fâche pas, tu sauras toutes ces choses en tant voulu. Voilà, les autres ont été réveillés. Ne sens-tu pas leur réponse?"  
  
Abasourdi, Harry se tut, il écouta en lui, et perçut en effet des échos lointain, semblant des réponses à l'appel qu'il avait lancé en répondant à sa propre présence.  
  
"Tu vois ils sont là pour toi."  
  
Harry se tut, il sentit aussi que l'autre en lui c'était tut. Il resta assis dans le couloir où il était, attendant il ne savait trop quoi. Peut-être la fin de son cauchemar. Après tout pourquoi ne pas espérer?  
  
*****  
  
Hermione, Ginny et Ron quittèrent la grande salle accompagnés de Neville, le courrier intercontinentale les intriguaient. Peut-être auront- ils des nouvelles de Harry. Tous ensemble ils rejoignirent leur dortoir, pour prendre leurs devoirs, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire, et l'attente n'était pas gaie, alors autant s'occuper. Cela leur prit une heure pour les finir, tout était impeccable, Hermione avait jeté un coup d'oeil sur les copies.  
  
« Ron, Ginny, pouvons nous aller faire un tour dehors ? », proposa Hermione.  
  
Neville comprenant leur envie de rester seuls, partit rejoindre Seamus et Dean. Le trio avait l'habitude de partir sans rien dire, et disparaître pendant plusieurs heures, puis revenir.  
  
Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement, ils voulaient avancés dans leur formation en Animagus. A peine eurent-ils le temps d'entrer en transe, qu'une voix s'éleva en chacun d'eux. La voix de Ron et d'Hermione leur tenait le même discours :  
  
« Vous êtes tous les deux les amis de l'héritier, vous avez peur pour lui, mais rassurez vous, il va très bien. Il n'est pas temps de vous inquiéter du lieu où il est , il est en sécurité. Non vous devez vous préparer à la tache qui est la vôtre, amis fidèles de l'héritier. Protégez l'héritier et soutenez-le dans son parcours. Les embûches seront grandes avant la grande bataille. N'ayez pas peur, votre amitié sera votre force à tous. »  
  
La voix se tut. Qu'un autre que l'animagus les habitaient.  
  
A peine fut elle entrée en transe, qu'elle entendit cette voix, une voix douce et rassurante, une légère panique monta en elle avant de se calmer, après tout, une voix aussi douce ne pouvait faire de mal. Ginny était assise dans un coin de la pièce, la tête reposant sur le mur, les yeux clos. Avant d'entré en transe, elle avait sentit son impatience diminuer. Depuis qu'elle avait entendu le chant du phoenix, elle s'était sentie impatiente, un peu comme quand elle voyait arrivée la chouette de Harry. La voix lui parlait doucement :  
  
« Ne t'affole pas, tu as sentis le changement plus fort que les autres, tu es quelqu'un de très sensible et très ouvert. Ton union avec l'héritier le rendra plus fort et plus sûr. Ne craint rien, l'avenir est incertain, mais quand l'Onyx d'Opaline sera là, il sera temps pour toi d'agir. Tu devras alors réconforter l'héritier, fais-le de ton mieux. Il a besoin de toi, comme de l'air, même s'il ne le sait pas. C'est à toi que reviens la charge de ramener la paix quand les tourments de son coeur seront trop importants. Courage. »  
  
Quand elle sortit de sa transe, elle se tourna vers les deux autres, eux aussi avaient un air stupéfait.  
  
« Mais qui est l'héritier ? », demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle se fut ressaisie.  
  
« Je n'en sais rien Ginny, avoua Hermione en soupirant, quoique, ajouta-t-elle, la voix a dit que nous étions ses amis, je ne vois qu'une seule personne qui corresponde à cette description. C'est la seule personne, dont on ne sait où il est. »  
  
« Harry », souffla Ron.  
  
« Vous savez ce qu'est l'Onyx d'Opaline », demanda Ginny, après un instant de silence.  
  
« De quoi parles-tu ? », questionna Hermione.  
  
« Et bien la voix a parlé de l'Onyx d'Opaline, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. C'est comme l'héritier, c'est Harry, ça on peut en être sur, mais de quoi est-il l'héritier ? Plus j'avance dans l'année, moins je comprends. Cela a commencé pendant les vacances, nous avons commencé la formation d'animagus, puis à la mi-août, on sent deux présences en nous en plus de l'animagus. Après ça Harry se fait attaquer, et grâce au neil, j'arrive à sentir certains sentiments de Harry et vous le danger. Harry disparaît on ne sait où, et nous n'avons plus de nouvelles depuis. On sait maintenant que le sort de memorudolor at. n'a pas fonctionné, mais on ne sait ce qui a provoqué le départ de Harry. Maintenant, depuis que l'oiseau à chanté, nous sentons une deuxième présence en plus que l'animagi. Il y a un héritier, et un(e) Onyx d'Opaline. Mais à par ça tout va bien. Est ce qu'on ne deviendrait pas fou par hasard ? Au fait la prochaine fois que l'on voit Harry rappelez moi de l'enchaîner, nous arriverons ainsi peut- être à avoir moins d'inquiétude. », énuméra Ginny, mimant un visage de plus en plus désespéré afin de détendre l'atmosphère qui était devenue lourde après la constatation de Ron. Un léger sourire était apparu sur le visage des deux autres à la vue de la mine catastrophée de Ginny ainsi que la fin de sa tirade.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, une chose est sûre, c'est que nous devons en parler à Sirius. Peut-être pourra-t-il nous aider ? », proposa Hermione, après quelques instants de réflexion.  
  
« Oui je crois que nous n'en avons plus le choix, cela devient trop compliqué. », lança Ron.  
  
Hermione souleva un sourcil :  
  
« Et bien pour une fois que tu es d'accord avec ce que je dis. Ron tu m'étonneras toujours ! »  
  
« Heu,. », Ginny pouffa, Ron avait viré au rouge cramoisi.  
  
« Il est peut-être temps que vous sortiez ensemble, lâcha Ginny désinvolte, depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour. ».  
  
Les deux autres fusillèrent Ginny du regard, alors que celle-ci sortait de la pièce, contente de sa réplique.  
  
« Elle était sérieuse tu crois ? », demanda Ron.  
  
« J'en sais rien », répondit Hermione, il fallait l'avouer, au fond d'elle même, elle trouvait que Ron la rendait folle, elle le trouvait beau. Mais qu'irait-il faire avec une fille qui lisait tout. Une mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, comme il se plaisait à le dire.  
  
« Hermione ? », lança timidement Ron, après tout si sa soeur disait vrai, s'il aimait Hermione, mais n'osait se l'avouer, par peur d'être rejeté.  
  
« Oui, Ron, qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda Hermione, lui tournant le dos, elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Elle sursauta lorsque deux mains prirent doucement sa taille pour la retourner. Elle refusa toutefois de lever la tête vers le visage de Ron, de peur de se trahir. Doucement Ron releva la tête d'Hermione, il regarda dans ses yeux, il les trouvait si beau, il voudrait tant s'y noyer. Tout doucement il se pencha, et l'embrassa. Il aimait ça, ses lèvres fruitées. Tout à coup, il se redressa, se traitant d'idiot, il venait encore une fois de se rendre ridicule.  
  
« Désolé, murmura-t-il gêné, je n'aurais pas du. », sur ce il sortit en courant de la pièce pour aller retrouver sa soeur qui les avait mis tous les deux dans une situation embarrassante. Il se sentait ridicule, qu'est ce qu'une fille comme elle ferait avec le dernier des Weasley, quand il y avait autant de garçon intéressant qui voudrait sortir avec elle, comme ce cher Vicky.  
  
Hermione sortit plus lentement de la pièce, Ron l'avait embrassé, il avait été si doux. Puis brusquement il était partit, elle ne lui avait pas rendu son baiser, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Elle avait été trop surprise pour réagir, puis il s'était éloigné comme si il avait le diable à ses trousses. Elle rejoignit Ginny, en arrivant elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron, il semblait sombre et plongé dans ses pensées. Elle n'osa rien dire.  
  
Sentant le malaise de ses camarades, Ginny ne dit rien, elle avait espéré avancer les choses, ils avaient l'air à se tourner autour comme ils le faisaient, se fâchant l'un sur l'autre pour des broutilles, mais apparemment, cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Quoique il devait s'être passer quelque chose, Hermione avait un sourire rêveur et triste. Ron quand à lui semblait renfrogné, et lançait de fréquent coup d'oeil à Hermione. Oui les choses avaient un peu bougé, elle ne savait pas si c'était bien ou pas, seul l'avenir le dira, soupira-t-elle en elle même. Son frère était parfois si têtu, une caractéristique des Weasley, il ne fallait pas en douter.  
  
Tous trois entrèrent dans la salle commune de Griffondor, avant de se faire sauter dessus par Neville :  
  
« Où étiez vous passé ? McGonagal vous cherche depuis une heure, cela à l'air urgent. Vous devez aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore ».  
  
Soupirant tous trois sortirent de la pièce, il ne manquait plus que ça.  
  
Arrivés devant le bureau de Dumbledore, ils se regardèrent, puis lâchèrent en même temps :  
  
« C'est quoi le mot de passe ? »  
  
« Bon et bien, il ne reste plus qu'à essayer toute sorte de mots, on finira par le trouver. », dit Ron.  
  
Patiemment, ils commencèrent à énumérer toutes les friandises qu'ils connaissaient. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'ils les énuméraient quand en lâchant trois mots en même temps, la gargouille s'ouvrit.  
  
« C'était quoi le mot de passe. Caramel ? », demanda Hermione.  
  
« Je sais pas, j'ai dit éclair. Et toi Ginny, c'était quoi ? », questionna Ron.  
  
« Ziguanu »  
  
« Ce n'était aucun des trois, dit la voix légèrement amusée du professeur Dumbledore, mais c'était courrier. Je vous en prie, montez, nous vous attendions. ».  
  
Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau, ils virent que Sirius, Remus et McGonagal étaient déjà là.  
  
« Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. », dit Dumbledore. « J'ai reçu aujourd'hui une lettre d'Australie, elle vient d'une ancienne élève qui a fait ces études à Poudlard, en lisant sa lettre, je me suis rappelé d'un élève qui était arrivé il y a une vingtaine d'année en pleine répartition. »  
  
Tous écoutèrent avec attention ce que le professeur disait, il était clair que cela concernait Harry. Avait-il enfin trouvé où il était?  
  
"Sirius, Remus vous souvenez vous d'un certain Harry Paloinno Dyxe?"  
  
Remus et Sirius réfléchirent, le nom leur semblait familier sans qu'il parviennent à mettre de visage ou de souvenir sur le nom.  
  
"Plus très bien monsieur", répondit Remus.  
  
"Je me demande ce que Harry a bien pu faire à nos mémoires pour que chacun de nous ne se souvienne pas de lui, murmura Dumbledore pour lui même, c'est un peu comme si chacun de nous avions oublié son existence jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se charge de nous le rappeler. Enfin soit, continua-t-il à voix haute, je sais où est Harry Potter."  
  
Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce attendaient la suite avec impatience et peur, peur de l'état dans lequel il trouverait Harry, peur de ne plus le revoir.  
  
"Il est dans le passé, reprit Dumbledore, nous avons cherché partout sauf au bon endroit. Il a changé d'époque."  
  
« Dans le passé ? », fit Ron stupéfait.  
  
"Mais si il est dans le passé, le reverrons nous un jour? Et puis où est-il exactement?", lança Hermione complètement paniquée.  
  
"Il est à Poudlard, à l'époque des Maraudeurs, dans la même année que ceux-ci, en cinquième. Je n'ai pas pu faire le lien avec Harry Paloinno Dyxe et Harry Potter, car quand il est parti, il a modifié nos mémoires, pour que tous nous oublions son existence."  
  
"Il a supprimé totalement notre mémoire?", interrogea Sirius.  
  
"Je ne sais pas trop, je crois plus tôt qu'il a bloqué les souvenirs, par contre ce que je me demande c'est qu'est ce qui déclenchera le rappelle des souvenirs."  
  
"Vous voulez dire qu'il a lancé le sortilège blocus? Comment aurait- il pu le faire, ce sortilège est extrêmement complexe."  
  
"Excusez moi Minerva, interrompit Remus, si je puis me permettre de vous faire remarquer, mais Harry sait depuis sa troisième année lancer le sortilège de Patronus, or le blocus a le même niveau de puissance que le Patronus. Il n'est guère étonnant qu'il sache le faire."  
  
Totalement abasourdie, le professeur McGonagal s'assit sur sa chaise essayant d'assimiler les nouvelles.  
  
Hermione, Ginny et Ron restèrent silencieux, se demandant de quoi parlaient les adultes.  
  
"Dis moi, Herm, peux-tu me dire ce qu'est le blocus?", demanda Ron, en chuchotant.  
  
"Je dois dire que je n'en sais rien, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je crois que nous ferions bien d'aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque."lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.  
  
"Bien, maintenant nous pouvons passer à ce pourquoi je vous ai appelé: voulez vous envoyer un message à Harry?", questionna Dumbledore.  
  
"Mais professeur, demanda Ginny, comment allez vous envoyer le courrier à Harry?"  
  
"Par Fumsek Miss Weasley."  
  
"J'aimerais lui écrire un mot", répondirent alors d'une même voix les trois Griffondors.  
  
"Bien, je vous propose que vous lui écriviez et que vous me donniez par la suite les messages, je placerais un sortilège afin que seul Harry puisse les ouvrir et les lire.  
  
*****  
  
Harry était à son cours de botanique, le sujet abordé était la plante appelée l'Etoile de Licorne, elle avait la propriété de soigner certaines maladies incurables chez les sorciers. Notamment, les morsures de loups- garou. Il n'existait que trois loups-garou connus qui avaient été soignés par la plante, non pas que cela ne fonctionnait pas, mais c'était plus tôt parce que seulement trois personnes jusqu'à ce jour n'avait su trouver les Etoiles de Licorne. Il n'était pas possible de prendre cette plante si notre intention n'était pas pur. Mais malgré le sentiment pur, il y avait autre chose qui intervenait. Plusieurs personnes avait déjà vu ces plantes, les avaient approchées, mais n'avaient pu les toucher. Pour cette raison, beaucoup de monde remettait en question l'existence de cette plante.  
  
Harry était captivé, il était sur au fond de lui même que l'Etoile de Licorne existait. Il avait appris que dans la magie, tout était possible. Il espérait un jour trouver la plante, et ainsi soigner Remus. Pour lui, il semblait évident qu'il ne fallait chercher la plante. Quiconque cherchait l'Etoile de Licorne, ne la trouvait pas. Il était sûr que le jour où il devrait la voir, il la verrait. Bien qu'il se demandait au fond de lui d'où venait toutes ces certitudes, qu'il savaient juste.  
  
Une fois le cours de botanique finit, Harry resta avec le professeur, pour demander si elle n'avait pas une image de la plante, le professeur ne put lui répondre que non. Les personnes qui avaient pu voir les Etoiles de Licorne n'avaient pu faire de dessin. Ils disaient tous qu'en la voyant, ils étaient en paix avec eux même. C'était le seul renseignement qu'ils disposaient jusqu'à ce jour. "Leur beauté ne pouvait être dessinée", avait un jour dit McZain, un connaisseur des plus réputé en botanique.  
  
Les Maraudeurs étaient sortis en quatrième vitesse, ils avaient écouté attentivement ce que le professeur avait dit, pourtant aucun d'eux ne savait que croire. Tous espéraient trouver un jour un remède pour Remus, mais il ne savait comment faire. Cette Etoile de Licorne était la solution, mais où la trouver et comment faire pour la prendre?  
  
"Ecoutez vous savez comme moi que personne ne trouvera cette Etoile de Licorne, vous avez entendu la prof, nous ne pourront l'approcher que si nos intentions sont pures. Qui peut se vanter d'avoir des intentions totalement pures?"  
  
C'est la mine sombre qu'ils se rendirent dans la grande salle, pour le dîner.  
  
Lily était sortit avec Elizabeth, les Griffondors avaient eu cours avec les Poussouffles. Entre elles, elles chuchotaient:  
  
"Je n'ai jamais vu les Maraudeurs aussi attentifs à un cour de botanique, dit Lily, c'est étrange, c'est vrai que le sujet était génial. Pourtant, c'était à croire qu'ils sont concernés par le sujet."  
  
"Je ne sais pas je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention aux Maraudeurs, je regardais Harry. Si les Maraudeurs ont eu l'air étrange pour le calme qu'ils ont eu, moi c'est la lueur qui est apparue autour de Harry quand il a entendu parler de l'Etoile de Licorne. Je crois que c'est ce qui était le plus étrange.", dit elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
"Que veux-tu dire?", demanda Lily  
  
"Je ne sais pas, Harry est étrange, j'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas savoir à qui je parle. A d'autre moment, j'ai le sentiment qu'il est très proche de nous, dans la douleur par exemple. Il est super sympa, mais mystérieux.", expliqua Elizabeth, avant de s'interrompre parce que Harry arrivait.  
  
Tous les trois partirent vers la grande salle pour manger.  
  
En arrivant, Elizabeth rejoignit sa table, laissant Lily avec Harry. Ne voulant pas être avec les Maraudeurs, Harry s'assit à l'opposé, avec Lily. Il mangea en silence, en pensant à Remus. Ses amis lui manquaient, il aimerait tant leur parler. Comme répondant à l'envie de Harry, Fumsek apparut dans la grande salle. Il se dirigea vers Harry et se posa devant lui. Harry sourit en le reconnaissant, ainsi Dumbledore et les autres avaient fini par savoir où il était et avaient trouvé le moyen de communiquer. Il tendit son poignet afin que le phoenix vienne se poser. Harry se leva emportant l'oiseau avec lui. Le professeur Dumbledore avait vu le Phoenix arriver. Il était étonné de voir arriver un Phoenix dans la salle. Il le fut encore plus lorsque celui-ci se dirigea vers le nouveau. Dumbledore se tourna vers le professeur McGonagal:  
  
"Pouvez-vous demander à Mr Dyxe de venir dans mon bureau avant qu'il ne renvoie l'oiseau, j'aimerais ajouter un mot à l'oiseau."  
  
Hochant la tête le professeur McGonagal partit rattraper Harry. Elle le trouva dans la salle commune, il était plongé dans une lettre.  
  
"Excusez-moi Mr Dyxe, mais pouvez-vous aller au bureau du professeur Dumbledore, il aimerait joindre une lettre à votre courrier pour vos tuteurs."  
  
Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de McGonagal, mais répondit d'un hochement de tête. Supposant que le professeur avait fini, il retourna à sa lettre.  
  
Bonjour Mr Potter,  
  
Vous pouvez vous vantez d'avoir effrayer tout le monde en disparaissant comme vous l'avez fait. Après bien des recherches nous avons enfin réussi à vous trouver. Serait-il possible que vous nous communiquiez ce qui s'est passé par écrit. Ainsi nous pourrons trouver un moyen de vous ramener dans notre époque. Prenez garde de ne rien révéler à quiconque. Harry soupira, il n'était pas facile de se taire. Je sais que nous pouvons compter sur vous.  
  
Prenez soin de vous,  
  
Bien à vous,  
  
A. Dumbledore.  
  
Harry laissa la lettre de côté, décidé à y répondre, mais avant il voulait lire ce que ces amis avaient à lui dire, ainsi que son parrain. Il était sur que Sirius se faisait un sang d'encre à son propos.  
  
Cher filleul,  
  
Tu nous as fait une belle peur en disparaissant comme tu l'as fait. Nous pouvons compter sur toi pour avoir les pires des frayeurs. Arrange-toi pour rester en vie jusqu'à ton retour, je suis à peu près sur que tu trouveras le moyen de faire face au Voldemort de l'époque des Maraudeur. Sois prudent, je veux te voir en un seul morceau.  
  
Autre chose, Remus a été furieux d'apprendre qu'il était sous le serment de la Lune d'Argent. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de te donner le livre des Maraudeurs. Qui as-tu encore mis sous le serment?  
  
Hermione, Ginny et Ron sont venus me trouver en début d'année, ils m'ont dit que toi et eux aviez ressenti deux présences en vous en plus de l'animagus, peux-tu m'en dire plus ? Je t'assure que si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ce passe, je m'arrange pour rompre la formation de l'animagus. Donne moi tout les renseignement que tu sais!  
  
Fais bien attention à toi,  
  
Sniffle.  
  
Harry sourit doucement en terminant la lettre de son parrain, il ne changerait jamais pensa-t-il, tout en prenant celle de Ron:  
  
Salut Harry,  
  
Alors tu joues au solitaire, quand ta disparition est arrivée aux oreilles de Malefoy, il nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il disait que tu étais un assassin, tous les Griffondors en ont bavé, le problème c'est que l'on ne pouvait rien faire. Pour finir, avec l'aide de mes frères, nous lui avons fait payer. Malefoy s'est retrouvé en plein souper en fouine avec des oreilles d'âne, et il s'est mit à aboyer. Quand à Grabe et Goyle, eux s'étaient des ânes, qui aboyaient. Le comble a été quand nous avons chanté d'une voix criarde avec Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Lee, les jumeaux et moi:  
  
Tu n'es qu'une fouine qui aboie,  
  
Même pas foutue de choisir son chemin.  
  
Comme l'âne qui suit la carotte.  
  
Le toutou suit-il bien le maître?  
  
Il le faut sinon un coup de doloris.  
  
Ho quel drame.  
  
Retourne chez lui et fout nous la paix.  
  
Harry est cent fois mieux que toi.  
  
Le petit chienchien à son Maîmaître.  
  
Prend garde à tes arrières,  
  
Tu vas payer cher tes conneries.  
  
C'était hilarant, surtout la tête de Rogue après, en plus, il ne savait pas qui punir. Personne n'a eu de retenue, il n'avait pas les coupables. Le seul truc, c'est que les potions sont vraiment abominables. Mais cela en valait la peine après tout.  
  
Je vais te laisser, Hermione insiste pour te dire un mot, et cela à l'air d'être urgent.  
  
Amitié,  
  
Ron.  
  
Salut Harry,  
  
J'insiste pour t'écrire, mais lui me laisse te relater tous les mystères. Non vraiment, non mais quel idiot.  
  
Voila, nous avons quelques petites choses à te dire:  
  
Aujourd'hui soir, nous avons une des deux présence qui s'est réveillée. Elle nous a parlé, en disant que l'Héritier aurait besoin de nous. Après réflexion, nous sommes venus à la conclusion que tu étais l'Héritier. Mais de quoi es-tu l'Héritier, si je puis me permettre. Nous n'en avons pas encore parler à Sirius, mais nous ne devrons pas tarder, il a exigé que nous le tenions au courant des changements. Je dois dire que je ne comprends pas grand chose. Si tu pouvais nous renseigner un peu plus.  
  
En plus d'Héritier, Ginny, elle a entendu la présence lui parlait de l'Onyx d'Opaline. Peux-tu me dire ce que c'est? Alors qu'Harry lisait ces mots, il eu l'impression de se trouver dans un champ de fleurs blanches, étincelantes comme des étoiles. Au centre du champs se dressait sur ses pattes arrière un superbe cheval blanc. Mais avant d'avoir pu mieux distinguer le cheval, la vision disparut. Il eut l'impression d'avoir imaginer ce magnifique cheval resplendissant, au port fier et altier. Laissant se doute de côté, il reprit sa lecture.  
  
Une dernière chose que nous ne comprenons pas, quand tu as disparu, Malefoy a lancé un sortilège, le momorudolor at ., c'est un sort de magie noire. Il amène folie et douleur, en plus de conduire la personne qui est touchée là où le lanceur de sort le veut. Nous supposons que le sort ne t'a pas touché, car à ce moment, Ginny n'a pas senti de folie dans les sentiments qu'elle percevait de toi. Ron et moi n'arrivions à ne sentir que le danger, c'est tout. Comment ce fait-il que le neil puisse permettre la perception des sentiments des autres ou de danger. Dis moi que tu sais pourquoi, sinon je vais finir par dévorer toute la bibliothèque, pour le plus grand malheur de Ron.  
  
Je te laisse, fais attention et sois prudent, n'attire pas l'attention de Voldemort sur toi, tu as assez de problème comme ça.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Décidément, certaines personnes ne changeraient jamais. Harry prit la dernière lettre, et sourit quand il en reconnu l'écriture.  
  
Cher imprudent,  
  
Comment vas-tu ? Pourrais-tu éviter de nous faire des frayeurs pareilles, chaque année, il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu es impossible. Un sourire rêveur apparut sur les lèvres de Harry sans qu'il ne s'en rende conte. Qu'allons nous pouvoir faire de toi? Tu as rendu ma mère complètement folle, elle était hystérique. Sirius était sans énergie, un peu comme si on l'avait privé de sa source de vie. Non mais franchement, comment veux-tu qu'on survive avec les émotions que tu nous donnes?  
  
Harry, prend soin de toi, et reviens vite, tu nous manques à tous.  
  
Amitié,  
  
Ginny.  
  
Alors qu'il finissait de lire la lettre de Ginny, il se rendit compte que Lily était là, attendant qu'il ait fini de lire son courrier.  
  
« Alors, les nouvelles sont bonnes ? », demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Oui, cela fait du bien d'avoir des nouvelles de mes amis, et de ma famille », écrivit Harry sur un parchemin et lui tendit tout en lui souriant.  
  
« Je sais que tu voudrais leur écrire, mais nous avons cours maintenant, et nous devons y aller. »  
  
Hochant la tête Harry rassembla ses lettres et les porta dans son dortoir, là il les plaça dans la cape d'invisibilité qu'il rangea au fond de sa malle. En redescendant dans la salle commune, il vit Fumsek, il tendit le poignet pour que l'oiseau s'y pose. Se libérant du sortilège qu'il avait placé sur lui, il lui chuchota :  
  
« Peux-tu rester, j'ai cours maintenant et après je voudrais répondre aux lettres, va dans le bureau de Dumbledore, je viendrais t'y retrouver après. Tiens donne-lui ceci par la même occasion. », l'oiseau prit ce que Harry lui tendait, après s'être laissé caresser son plumage doux et soyeux, il chanta et pris son envole.  
  
Faisant un signe à Lily, il lui fit comprendre qu'il était prêt et il la suivit pour aller dans la salle de duel.  
  
*****  
  
Note de l'auteur:  
  
Avant toute chose j'ai une petite question à vous poser : est-il nécessaire que je réécrive les six premiers chapitres ? Il semble qu'ils étaient un peu brouillon. (Tout ce qui est Flash Back, et changement d'époque). Si vous pouviez me le dire, parce qui est clair pour moi ne l'est pas toujours pour le lecteur. (Pour ça que je vous le demande :p)  
  
Une question qui est revenue dans deux ou trois reviews : pourquoi Harry ne parle-t-il pas ? je vous réponds simplement ceci, je ne l'ai pas encore dit, mais ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'extravagant, je ne crois pas que cela irai.  
  
Mon avis personnel sur ce chapitre : je ne l'aime pas plus que cela, je préfère le suivant, il est pas mal. Ceci dit ce n'est qu'un question d'avis. Vous verrez bien. Juste un avant goût, le titre du chapitre ça vous va ?  
  
Chapitre 9 : SOS Rogue.  
  
Voilà je vais maintenant répondre aux reviewx :  
  
RAR :  
  
Cyngathi : Merci, voilà la suite. Au fait j'ai du regarder trois pour voir si j'avais bien écrit ton pseudo, il est pas facile.  
  
Arthémis : Je dois dire que les encouragement donne de l'imagination. Merci.  
  
Lunicorne : Je dois dire que ce que je préfère, c'est le lien entre les personnages, c'est peut être pour ça que j'ai choisi un serment pour les unir. Je crois que cela n'aurait pas donné la même chose si savait été Hermione qui l'avait expliqué. Elle n'est pas assez téméraire. Ce qui me fait rire c'est que Sirius est fâché contre son filleul parce qu'il a fait le serment de Lune d'Argent, mais Sirius aurait fait exactement la même chose dans pareil circonstance.  
  
Seigneur-Lord : Merci, la réponse à ta question est dans la note de l'auteur.  
  
Mietek : Merci, pour la réponse à ta question, elle est dans la note de l'auteur aussi.  
  
Khisanth : Je crois que tu n'es pas le seul à le dire, merci de me le faire remarquer. Si je redeviens brouillon je conte sur toi pour me le dire. En fait je conte sur tout les lecteurs pour le faire. Mais est-il nécessaire à ton avis que je réécrive les 6 premier chapitre pour qu'ils soient plus clair ?  
  
Encore merci à Jina qui a accepté de corriger mon horrible orthographe.  
  
Phantme.  
  
Paru le 3 janvier 2004.  
  
Correction le 30 avril 2004. 


	10. Chapitre 9: SOS Rogue

Chapitre 9 : SOS Rogue.  
  
Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient envoyé Fumsek dans le passé et tous attendaient avec impatience les nouvelles que Harry allait leur renvoyer. Une excitation croissante se faisait sentir parmi eux. C'est avec un sourire, cet après midi là, que Ron et Hermione se rendirent à leur cours de potion, rien apparemment ne leur enlèverait leur humeur joyeuse.  
  
Ils se mirent tous les deux au fond de la classe, avec Neville et Seamus tout près. Tous les cinquièmes années se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien faire sourire autant Hermione et Ron, pendant tout le mois, il avait été dur de leur arracher un sourire exception faite au moment où Malefoy s'était pris l'humiliation de sa vie.  
  
« Alors, la belette, qu'est ce qui te rend si joyeux ? Potter est mort. », lança la voix sarcastique de Malefoy en entrant.  
  
« Ferme la fouine qui aboie, je suis sûre que tu ne voudrais pas avoir à repasser l'épreuve. », s'exclama Hermione.  
  
Malefoy se tut, depuis ce fameux jour, il s'était tenu tranquille, il suffisait juste de lui rappeler la fouine pour qu'il se taise. Après tout ce n'était pas humiliant d'être changer en fouine-âne qui aboie ? C'est ainsi que ces derniers temps, il se tenait relativement tranquille. Laissant les Griffondors, de plus si il s'attaquait à eux, il se retrouvait avec des furoncles, ou encore, il lui était impossible de parler pendant une après midi. Les jumeaux Weasley le surveillaient étroitement.  
  
Le cours d'aujourd'hui portait sur la potion d'invisibilité, c'était une potion assez difficile, d'autant plus que si on ne suivait pas les instructions à la lettre, on pouvait faire exploser la pièce.  
  
La fin du cours approchait, Rogue était en train de faire une ronde dans la classe, il critiquait bien sur les Griffondors, alors qu'il arrivait près de Neville, il commença à siffler.  
  
« Vous vous êtes encore trompés dans votre préparation Londubat, ne saurez-vous donc jamais faire une seule potion correcte ? N'êtes vous qu'un incapa... », avant qu'il ne puisse achever sa phrase, la potion de Neville explosa, projetant le professeur Rogue et Neville à terre. Crachant et pestant, Rogue se releva, sa robe était déchirée, Neville qui ne se trouvait pas loin de Rogue se redressait tremblant. Alors qu'il regardait Rogue se redresser, il écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Il commença à regarder Rogue, avec effroi. Hermione qui avait suivi Neville des yeux vit l'effroi et l'horreur se peindre sur le visage de Neville, se demandant ce qui ce passait, elle suivit le regard et vit la manche de Rogue déchirée. Il était ainsi possible de voir la Marque des Ténèbres. Réagissant au quart de tour, elle murmura : « silencio », la baguette pointée sur Neville, puis fit semblant de glisser sur le liquide qui se trouvait sur les dalles du cachot, avant de refaire tomber Rogue.  
  
« MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT CINGLEE GRANGER, NON MAIS QU'EST CE QUI VOUS PREND ? », lança Rogue complètement furieux.  
  
Hermione se redressa en serrant dans sa main le bras de Rogue juste à l'endroit de la Marque, lui faisant ainsi comprendre par le toucher ce qui ce passait. Rogue, semblant se rendre compte de ce qui ce passait, observa son bras, puis Neville qui était toujours par terre, et ensuite retourna son regard sur Hermione.  
  
« Vous pouvez me lâcher Granger, je crois que j'aurais plus facile pour me lever. », dit-il, la colère toujours dans la voix.  
  
En se redressant, il cacha la Marque, puis se tourna vers les autres élèves qui les regardaient une expression ébahie peinte sur le visage.  
  
« Je veux tout le monde dehors dans 3 minutes, excepté Granger, Weasley et Londubat. », au ton de voix de Rogue, tous se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires et de sortir.  
  
Alors que les autres sortaient, Neville se leva, mais ne fit aucun geste pour ranger ses affaires. De plus il ne pouvait pas parler, il était toujours sous le sortilège qu'Hermione lui avait lancé.  
  
Hermione et Ron rangèrent leurs affaires le plus calmement du monde même si ils savaient tous les deux que cela allaient barder. Quand les élèves furent sortis, le professeur ferma la porte de sa classe avant de mettre une bulle de silence dans la pièce afin de pouvoir discuter sans être déranger.  
  
« Recurevite », dit Rogue en pointant sa baguette sur le sol du cachot. Tout ce nettoya en un rien de temps. Il invita ensuite les autres à venir s'asseoir.  
  
Tout tremblant, Neville s'approcha du bureau, suivis par Hermione et Ron qui se lançaient des regards inquiets.  
  
Avant de s'asseoir, Hermione annula le sort qu'elle avait lancé à Neville, celui-ci parut encore plus surpris qu'au point de départ. Il commençait à devenir hystérique, si en plus les meilleurs amis de Harry travaillaient avec Vous-Savez-Qui, mais où allait le monde ?  
  
« Bien Mr Londubat, commença Rogue, avec sa froideur habituelle, je ne vais pas vous mentir, vous avez bien vu. Je porte la Marque. Mais avant que vous ne disiez quelque chose, je pense qu'il serait utile que vous écoutiez ce que nous avons à vous dire. Je vais laisser Granger vous l'expliquer. »  
  
« Vous êtes un mangemort, comment peut-on croire à la parole d'un mangemort ?, demanda Neville, votre parole est tout aussi respectable que celle de Vous-Savez-Qui. ». Neville semblait complètement retourné, sa voix tremblait, il se trouvait en face de l'un de ceux qui avait fait tomber ses parents dans la folie. Alors pourquoi le croire ?  
  
« Neville, murmura doucement Hermione, laisse nous t'expliquer, s'il te plait. »  
  
« En plus vous êtes de leur côté, vous les amis de Harry. Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas croire que vous le trahissiez. Vous... Vous... », Neville ne semblait plus trouver les mots justes pour dénoncer une traîtrise aussi infâme. Il lui semblait que c'était impossible. Pas Ron et Hermione, ils ne pouvaient pas jouer la comédie ainsi. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir fait semblant de s'inquiéter pour Harry pendant un mois. Tout basculait autour de lui, il lui semblait que plus rien allait droit.  
  
« Neville, écoute nous, ne nous juge pas sans savoir, s'il te plait. », essayait encore Hermione.  
  
Hermione voyait qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien avec Neville, il était en état de choc complet, quoique l'on puisse dire, rien n'entrerait. Il était hors du monde, plongé dans une douleur ancienne. Hermione ne voyait pas ce qui se passait, elle n'arrivait pas comprendre ce qu'il l'avait mis dans l'état de choc. Qu'il soit choqué d'accord, oui, mais à ce point, là il y avait une donnée manquante. Le fait que Rogue utilise le ton froid habituel, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ici ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ils devaient appelés quelqu'un en qui Neville ne douterait pas. En réfléchissant, la seule personne qui pouvait correspondre à ce profil, était Dumbledore.  
  
« Professeur, nous n'arriverons pas à lui expliquer, il ne nous écoutera pas. Nous sommes trop impliqués dans l'histoire. Il faut faire appelle à quelqu'un en qui Neville à confiance. », dit Hermione après un moment de silence. Neville n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle disait, il voyait ses parents qui ne le reconnaissait plus.  
  
« C'est de votre faute, si mes parents ne me voient pas, s'ils ne me reconnaissent pas quand je vais les voir. Vous les avez rendu fou en les soumettant au Doloris. Ils ne se souviennent pas de qui ils sont, ni qui je suis !. C'est de votre faute si je n'ai plus de parents. On ne vous avait rien fait. Mais des crétins comme vous les ont fait devenir fous tout simplement pour savoir où le Maître était. », lâcha Neville, on voyait la colère et la douleur qui avaient remplacé la peur. Tel un Lion devant un serpent, il se dressait bravant le danger. Il semblait aux autres qu'ils voyaient enfin le vrai Neville. Celui que le choixpeau avait envoyé à Griffondor. Il se dressait paré de sa colère et de sa douleur. Droit et fier devant ce qui était pour lui des ennemis redoutables. On voyait enfin tout le courage caché derrière le manque de confiance en lui.  
  
Hermione était soufflée, c'était cela, les parents de Neville étaient devenus fous à cause de mangemorts. Cela expliquait bien des choses. Il était compréhensible que Neville déteste les mangemorts, ils lui avaient enlevé ce qui était le plus précieux chez un bébé : les parents.  
  
« Mr Weasley allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore, je crois que cela est préférable car nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment. », demanda Rogue, d'une voix neutre.  
  
Ron hocha la tête et partit chercher le professeur Dumbledore. Neville le vit partir, mais ne fit rien pour l'empêcher. Il était hors de lui, devant lui se trouvait un assassin. Cet assassin s'était foutu de lui, l'avait méprisé, pendant toute sa scolarité, alors qu'il était bien pire que lui.  
  
« Vous dîtes toujours que je suis un incapable, je préfère être un incapable, plutôt qu'un assassin. A choisir entre les deux... », alors que Neville était reparti dans ses cris, en suivant ses pensées, Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et entra suivi de Ron.  
  
Dumbledore comprenant ce qui ce passait s'avança à son tour dans la pièce, il se mit entre Neville et Rogue. Semblant remarquer le professeur Dumbledore, Neville se calma.  
  
« Pouvons-nous s'il vous plait discuter calmement Mr Londubat ? », demanda Dumbledore le plus doucement possible.  
  
Neville hésita, mais hocha la tête, il s'assit et écouta ce que le directeur avait à lui dire.  
  
« Bien avant toutes choses, le professeur Rogue n'est plus un mangemort. A l'heure actuel, il est un espion qui me tient au courant des agissements de Voldemort. »  
  
Neville frémit en entendant le nom de Voldemort prononcé par Dumbledore et semblait sceptique, mais ne dit rien.  
  
Une longue délibération s'en suivit, Neville finit à force d'arguments par croire ce que Dumbledore disait. Peut-être restait-il un léger doute, mais il promit de ne rien révéler. C'est ce qui était le plus important.  
  
Neville partit seul pour la tour des Griffondors, Dumbledore voulait parler avec Hermione et Ron. Alors qu'il entrait dans la salle commune, il songeait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Rogue était un mangemort, mais qu'en plus il était un espion. Quoique, Rogue avait toujours détesté les Griffondors, depuis qu'il le connaissait, Neville n'avait jamais vu le professeur de potion donner des points à Griffondor. Il choisissait toujours Serpentard. Avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il était sur que l'attitude de Rogue changerait encore moins. Après tout n'était-il pas au service de Voldemort ?  
  
Une fois Neville partit, Dumbledore se tourna vers les trois personnes restantes :  
  
« Venez dans mon bureau, j'ai des nouvelles de Harry. »  
  
*****  
  
Harry suivit Lily, il devait aller au cours de Duel, mais il ne savait pas où il devait aller. En plus il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire dans ces cours de duel. Après tout il n'en avait jamais eu, enfin si en deuxième année, mais pouvait-il appeler ce cour un cours de duel ? Quand il arriva, il s'aperçut qu'il avait cours avec Serpentard.  
  
Harry rejoignit les Maraudeurs, il ne tenait pas tellement à engager la conversation avec les Serpentards. Malheureusement pour lui, les Serpentards en avaient décidé autrement. A peine eut-il rejoint James, qu'un groupe s'approcha des maraudeurs et lui-même. Parmi eux il trouva Rogue.  
  
Un grand brun à l'expression méprisante s'approcha :  
  
« Tiens, tiens, Potter, Black, Lupin et Evans, vous venez pour vous faire massacrer ? Après tout, vous n'y connaissez rien en duel. La dernière fois, si je ne me trompe pas tu t'es pris un beau par terre, n'est ce pas Potter ? Ce n'était pas trop humiliant ? Ce faire battre, quelle honte pour vous, surtout que tu t'es fait battre par ton pire ennemi : Rogue. »  
  
« La ferme Molshien, si Rogue a eu James, ce n'était pas de façon correcte, mais à la Serpentard, c'est à dire en trichant. », répliqua Sirius, les points serrés. James semblait près à bondir, mais il était retenu par Remus, qui lançait des regard noir au groupe de Serpentard. Harry s'était légèrement mis en arrière, il regardait la scène avec intérêt, il était curieux de voir comment les maraudeurs allaient s'en sortir.  
  
Avec un ricanement désagréable, le dénommer Molshien se tourna vers Harry. Haussant un sourcil, il le dévisagea de façon dédaigneuse, avant de lui dire :  
  
« Le nouveau, celui qui disparaît et se perd dans l'école. Tu as choisi la mauvaise maison, tu as pris la maison des perdants. Tsssss, ce n'est pas bien. »  
  
Harry sentit Fire bouger autour de son coup et commencer à siffler. Fire était toujours sous le sort d'invisibilité qu'Harry avait placé sur lui. D'une pression de la main, Harry lui rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas attaquer. Fire s'immobilisa de nouveau, mais il continua à fixer le Serpentard de façon menaçante. Une fois que Harry fut sûr que Fire ne bougerait plus, il tourna un regard noir sur le Serpentard, avant de lui tourner délibérément le dos.  
  
Le Serpentard ne sembla pas accepter cet atteinte à son honneur. Il reprit :  
  
« Et Dyxe, cela ne te dérangerait pas de te retourner. Je n'aime pas les dos, ou serais tu trop lâche pour me faire face ? ».  
  
Griffondors et Serpentard s'étaient tus, ils voulaient savoir comment se débrouillerait le nouveau. Il n'était pas commun d'oser affronter les Serpentards. Encore moins la bande à Molshien-Rogue. Ils étaient les rois pour amener les emmerdes de tout genre.  
  
Harry se retourna lentement, il essayait de maîtriser son dégoût, il ne pouvait pas se risquer dans une guerre ouverte contre les soufifres de Voldemort après tout. Que gagnerait-il sinon de plus gros ennuis ? Il toisa son adversaire, avant d'hausser les épaules. Il n'avait pas peur de la bande.  
  
Sous le regard de Harry, Molshien se sentit frissonner, le regard l'impressionnait, il était clair que le nouveau n'avait pas peur de lui. Cependant un Serpentard ne baisserait jamais le regard devant un Griffondor quel qu'il soit.  
  
« Que ce passe-t-il Dyxe, aurais-tu perdu ta langue, ou est ce trop te demander d'oser dire quelque chose ? A moins bien sur que ce ne soit les coups que tu aies reçu, après tout tu étais salement amoché le jour où tu es arrivé. », continua Molshien. Il cherchait le point faible du nouveau, il voulait le provoquer, il voulait voir de quel trempe il était.  
  
Les Maraudeurs retinrent leurs souffles quand le Serpentard commença à insulter Harry, ils savaient tous que Harry réagissait au quart de tour. En même temps, James, Sirius et Remus avaient vu dans quel état Harry était arrivé. Une bouffée de rage s'était emparée d'eux, alors qu'ils allaient tous les trois bondir, Harry se plaça devant eux. Il croisa le regard des Maraudeurs, c'est à ce moment qu'ils comprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas à intervenir. Harry se tourna de nouveau sur le groupe de Serpentard. Dans son maintien tous pouvaient voir qu'il ne laisserait pas passer l'insulte. Il semblait avoir grandi.  
  
« Harry laisse les dire, ne les écoute pas. », intervint Lily, elle posa une main sur son bras, à ce contact, il se détendit et tourna de nouveau le dos aux Serpentards.  
  
Tous soupirèrent, ils avaient été près d'assister à un duel, s'il était possible de décrire la scène comme étant un duel à cinq contre un.  
  
C'est ce moment que choisit le professeur pour arriver. Ils entrèrent dans la classe, en chuchotant entre eux. Alors que Harry entrait accompagné de Lily, Molshien lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
  
« Tu n'es qu'un lâche, tu te laisses faire par une femme, en plus une sang de bourbe... »  
  
Harry serra les points, ce Serpentard allait lui payer, le payer très cher, il ne laisserait personne insulter sa mère.  
  
Une fois que les élèves furent assis, le professeur commença son cours. Un silence total régnait dans la classe. Il était clair qu'il ne fallait pas rire.  
  
« Nous accueillons un élève dans la classe je crois. Très bien Mr Dyxe, savez-vous ce qu'est le duel ? », questionna le professeur.  
  
Harry prit un parchemin et écrivit :  
  
« Je n'ai jamais eu de cours de duel, mais je pense savoir me battre un minimum. »  
  
Harry pensait au duel qu'il avait eu l'année dernière avec Voldemort. Oui il saurait se battre contre des élèves.  
  
« Bien dans ce cas, Mr Black veuillez montrer à toute la classe ainsi qu'à Mr Dyxe ce que vous avez appris. Je suis sûr que vous avez revu votre cours. », demanda le professeur à Sirius avec un sourire froid.  
  
Sirius lui rendit tout aussi froidement son sourire, James l'entendit murmurer entre ses dents avec colère : « mais bien sur Klanks. », aucun des deux n'appréciait ce professeur froid, qui préférait sa maison, les Serpentards. Il ne dévalorisait pas totalement les autres maisons, mais ne donnait pas des points aussi souvent qu'aux Serpentards. Par contre il était virulent dans ses propos. Il fallait connaître son cours sur le bout des doigts.  
  
Sirius s'avança et se plaça sur l'estrade, il se mit en position pour saluer un adversaire invisible, sa baguette à la main. Il se redressa, se retourna pour se mettre dos à dos à son adversaire, avança de dix pas. Là il se mit en position de duel, compta jusque trois, puis fit un mouvement de baguette comme s'il allait attaquer.  
  
« Bien je vois que vous connaissez la mise en position qui précède le duel, maintenant, si Mr Molshien pouvait venir sur l'estrade que je voie si vous avez étudié vos sorts. », annonça le professeur Klanks.  
  
Un ricanement s'éleva des Serpentard, alors que Molshien s'avançait.  
  
« Vous ne faites rien Molshien, je veux d'abord voir ce que notre ami fera pour vous désarmer, après tout la dernière fois il n'avait pas réussi à vous désarmer. »  
  
Sirius grimaça, il se rappelait trop bien du dernier cour, il n'avait même pas réussi à désarmer ce crétin de Serpentard, mais cette fois il ferait tout pour le désarmer. Il se concentra, après un temps assez long, il lança :  
  
« Experliarmus »  
  
Surpris le Serpentard tomba à la renverse, alors que sa baguette lui échappait des mains. De fait, Sirius avait attendu que le Serpentard s'impatiente pour agir, il savait qu'il arrivait à contrer l'Experliarmus, il voulait le battre et pour ça il fallait que le Serpentard soit distrait, et il avait réussit. Klanks, le renvoya à sa place, et une démonstration des quelques sorts appris s'ensuivit. Harry les connaissait, il les avait utilisé lors du tournois des trois sorciers, l'année d'avant.  
  
Pour la suite, le professeur les mit par groupe de deux, Harry se trouvait avec Lily, qui comme il pouvait le constater avait un bon niveau. Klanks passait auprès de chaque élève, donnant des points à Serpentard pour tout et pour rien, mais au contraire de Rogue, il n'enlevait pas de point aux autres maisons pour rien. Il pensait que Le professeur exemplaire, qu'avait copier Rogue, était Klanks, bien que Rogue soit plus sadique. Tout en continuant à se battre, il observa du coin de l'œil Molshien, il voulait se battre avec lui. Peut-être aussi avec son cher professeur de potion, auquel il se ferait une joie de lui donner une raclée. Mais avant tout il allait s'occupé de Molshien.  
  
Klanks s'approcha de Harry et lui demanda de lancer tous les sorts, afin qu'il puisse vérifier s'il avait un bon niveau. Alors qu'il observait Harry lancer les sorts, il constata que ceux-ci étaient bridés. Chaque sort avait le même niveau les uns par rapport aux autres. Il utilisait les sorts en fonction de son adversaire. Apparemment, le nouveau avait vu à quel niveau se trouvait Miss Evans et ne s'épuisait pas à mettre toute sa magie dans ses sorts quand il savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Oui le nouveau avait un très bon niveau de magie, et savait l'utiliser. Il était curieux de le voir en duel.  
  
« Bien cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, voyons ce que vous savez faire en duel. Nous allons commencer par un duel entre Mr Molshien et Mr Dyxe. », annonça le professeur alors que Harry finissait de lui montrer les sorts révisés.  
  
Harry hocha la tête, il savait qu'il ne devait pas déconner et surtout ne pas sous-estimer un adversaire. Molshien et Harry se firent face, la baguette à la main, se saluèrent. Puis dix pas plus loin se mirent en position de duel.  
  
« Un... Deux... Trois... », lança le professeur.  
  
« Stupéfix », lança le Serpentard. Harry évita le sort, il savait qu'il avait un avantage, il était couvert par le sort sourdinum, et que quelque soit le sort l'autre ne l'entendrait pas. Pourtant il ne voulait pas se conduire en Serpentard et utiliser le sortilège tel quel. Il voulait absolument gagner le duel, mais de façon honnête. Il ne pouvait cependant pas parler. Il utilisa alors un sort de lecture, ainsi la personne qui se trouvait face à elle pouvait lire sur ses lèvres même si elle ne regardait pas directement. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Harry jouait les acrobates, évitant au maximum les sorts que son adversaire lui lançait.  
  
Vivement Harry se tourna vers Molshien et lança le sort de lecture. Tous les élèves était surpris par cette réaction, Harry n'avait fait qu'éviter les sorts sans en lancer. Ce revirement les étonnait. Le professeur Klanks comprit après un certain temps qu'il avait lancer un sort de lecture. Il appréciait ce nouveau de plus en plus. Il n'avait pas froid dans le dos, et agissait de façon franche, même si il devait perdre.  
  
C'est à ce moment que choisit Harry pour entrer dans le duel, son adversaire mit en confiance par le peu de réactions que Harry avait eu au début, le nargua :  
  
« Il était temps que tu te décides à te battre, mais je ne vois pas ce que ton sort à bien pu me faire. Tu vois tu ne sais pas faire grand chose face à moi, après tout, tu n'es qu'un Griffondor. Tu ne sais pas parler, j'ai un avantage sur toi. »  
  
« Tu te trompes en pensant cela, je sais lancer des sorts sans que personne ne sache ce qui se passe. J'aurais pu être à Serpentard comme tu le dis, mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Je ne triche pas, je réfléchissais simplement à un moyen pour que toi tu puisses savoir ce que je lançais comme sort et ainsi savoir ce qui t'arrivera. Je ne dis pas que je vais gagner, mais je joue franc jeux comme tu peux le voir. »  
  
Molshien était totalement abasourdi, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce que le nouveau le mette sur le même pied que lui et ainsi qu'il puisse savoir ce qui allait lui arriver. Les autres élèves ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivait à Molshien, il était clair que le sort lancé par Dyxe l'avait pris par surprise, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne savait de quoi il s'agissait.  
  
Molshien se ressaisit, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ce duel.  
  
Les sorts se suivaient des deux côtés, ils pouvaient voir que les deux duellistes n'abandonneraient pas sans une lutte acharnée. L'intensité du duel augmentait, passionnant élèves et professeur, personne ne pouvait dire l'issue du duel.  
  
Des cris étouffés s'élevèrent, Molshien avait agit comme Serpentard l'aurait fait :  
  
« Serpensortia »  
  
Un cobra était sortit de sa baguette, alors tous les élèves qui étaient le plus près de l'estrade reculaient. Ils ne voulaient pas se faire mordre. Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne voulait pas utiliser le don de fourchelangue, il voulait que personne ne sache qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents. Fire siffla à son coup, souriant, il hocha la tête, puis s'approcha du serpent, pourtant il resta à une distance valable. Il annula le sort d'invisibilité sur Fire. Les élèves sursautèrent, ils avaient oublié que le nouveau avait un serpent. Harry prit Fire et le posa à ses pieds.  
  
Fire commença à grandir, un feu doux l'embrasa, alors qu'il s'approchait du cobra. Il siffla et engagea une conversation avec le serpent essayant de le convaincre de ne pas attaquer. Toute la classe suivait les serpents des yeux observant, essayant de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Harry se tenait près à intervenir, il ne tenait pas non plus à ce que Fire subisse les conséquences de ce stupide serpent.  
  
Molshien observait ce duel fascinant entre deux serpent dangereux, l'un parce qu'il était un cobra l'autre parce qu'il était un serpent de feu. Les élèves virent tout à coup le serpent de feu s'embraser et siffler.  
  
Fire avait essayé de parler au serpent, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas l'écouter, il avait pour mission de tuer l'adversaire de celui qu'il l'avait cré, alors il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire. C'est alors que Fire se mit en colère, personne ne toucherait son maître. Dans sa colère tout son corps prit feu, il se rua sur le cobra qui impressionné par la froideur venant du feu recula. Le feu dégagé par le serpent était un feu froid, qui tuait les serpents tel que les cobras. Le cobra touché par une flamme se tordit de douleur, puis disparut. Fire rétrécit son corps et éteignit son feu. Il se mit en boule sur le bord de l'estrade attendant que Harry vienne le remettre autour de son cou.  
  
« Tu ne pensais quand même pas m'avoir avec un serpent », dit Harry en retournant à son duel. Et avant que son adversaire ne puisse réagir, il dit : « Experliarmus. Stupéfix », le Serpentard fut désarmé et paralysé.  
  
Harry observa la classe, il remarqua enfin qu'elle était plus remplie que lorsqu'il avait commencé le duel, les cours étant finis, les autres élèves étaient sortis de leur cours, c'est alors qu'ils avaient vu la porte du cour de duel ouverte. Ils étaient entrés et avaient vu ce stupéfiant duel. Battre Molshine n'était pas rien, il était connu pour ces coups bas, et ses ruses. Ils pouvaient enfin voir que ce Serpentard avait trouvé plus fort que lui.  
  
Une ovation s'éleva du publique impressionné par les performances du nouveau. Harry soupira il allait encore être la risée de tout le monde, il ramassa ses affaires, prit Fire qu'il remit autour de son cou et partit. Il avait enfin réussi à venger sa mère, mais maintenant il voulait la paix. En plus il devait écrire ses lettres pour renvoyer Fumseck dans son époque.  
  
Enfin seul, Harry reprit les parchemins qu'il avait reçu pendant le repas de midi, et commença à écrire. Il commença par celle de Dumbledore, puis il fit celles de ses amis. Alors qu'il allait cacheter son courrier, il reprit le parchemin de Dumbledore, pour ajouter une note, puis termina en ajoutant un autre parchemin pour le professeur Rogue.  
  
Une fois qu'il eut fini, il prit Fumseck et partit vers le bureau du professeur McGonagal, il fallait encore ajouter une autre lettre à celles de Harry. Le professeur McGonagal l'emmena vers Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Une fois dans le bureau, Dumbledore ajouta une lettre au courrier de Harry. Fumseck salua par son chant les personnes présentes dans le bureau avant de prendre son envol vers les destinataires.  
  
Quand il eut fini, Harry partit vers la salle commune, étonné que Dumbledore n'eut pas reconne Fumseck, son phoenix.  
  
*****  
  
Quand Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans le bureau, ils virent tout de suite, Fumseck, avec le courrier accroché à la patte.  
  
« Je n'ai pas lu le courrier, je tenais à ce que tout le monde soit là pour l'ouvrir. », expliqua Dumbledore. En effet se trouvaient dans le bureau, le professeur McGonagal, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Molly et Arthur Weasley, Bill et Charlie Weasley, et le professeur Rogue.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore prit le courrier qui était à la patte de Fumseck et le remit à leurs destinataires. Cependant, celui-ci ne put être lu car il était scellé magiquement. Seules les lettres reçues par Dumbledore, ainsi que la lettre qu'avait jointe Dumbledore de l'époque des Maraudeurs purent l'être. Prenant pour commencer la lettre que Harry lui avait adressé, il commença à la parcourir :  
  
Professeur,  
  
Pour commencer, je suis en pleine forme, bien que mes amis et ma famille me manque. Avant que vous n'ouvriez le reste du courrier, j'aimerais que vous fassiez lire devant Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Sirius et Remus, la lettre que j'ai jointe à la votre par le professeur Rogue. De toute façon le reste du courrier ne s'ouvrira que si le professeur Rogue lit cette lettre. La suite de la votre aussi. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin qu'il la lise en entier.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Une étrange lueur apparu dans le regard de Dumbledore alors qu'il parcourait la missive. Il tendit à Rogue le deuxième parchemin qui était joint à sa lettre.  
  
« Lisez Severus, sinon je ne crains qu'aucun de nous ne sache lire le courrier que Harry nous a envoyé. Vous devez le lire à voix haute, car nous devons tous l'entendre. »  
  
Rogue allait protesté, mais voyant la fermeté du regard du directeur il prit le parchemin à contre cœur, et commença à lire :  
  
Professeur Severus Rogue,  
  
Nous savons depuis le début que vous m'avez détesté, ne craignez rien je vous déteste aussi. Je ne fais pas cette lettre de bon cœur croyez moi. Cependant, je ne veux pas avoir votre mort sur la conscience. Pour cette raison et unique raison, je vous écris. Lorsque vous serez découvert, je ferais le maximum pour vous sortir de là.  
  
Hermione qui jusque là était resté silencieuse, s'approcha de Ron, et lui chuchota : « Je n'aime pas trop la tournure de la lettre, je suis à peu près sur qu'il y a un piège quelque part. » Ron hocha la tête, cela sentait le coup fumant, mais ils ne savaient rien faire. Ils reportèrent toute leur attention à ce que le professeur était en train de lire.  
  
Qu'il soit bien clair, je ne m'engage qu'à vous sortir de votre trou, Vous-Savez-Qui n'aura la peau de personne si je puis l'en empêcher. Je protégerai votre vie comme je le pourrais. Que ceci soit scellé par la Lune d'Argent.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Alors que Rogue terminait de lire la lettre, un globe argenté couvrit Rogue. Le globe semblait partir de Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Sirius et Remus. Un lourd silence s'ensuivit, tous étaient stupéfait.  
  
« Harry a encore réussi son coup », lança Sirius avec colère.  
  
« Je me doutait que ce serait cela, mais il nous était impossible de l'éviter, le mot de passe permettant d'ouvrir le courrier était dans le message. Bien, nous allons pouvoir continuer notre lecture. », dit Dumbledore.  
  
« Attendez, quel est le serment que vient de me faire prononcer Potter ? », demanda Rogue visiblement hors de lui.  
  
« Tu l'as lu non ?, dit Sirius sarcastique, le serment de Lune d'Argent. »  
  
« Merci Black, mais qu'a-t-il mis sous serment ? », demanda froidement Rogue, en jetant à Sirius un regard haineux.  
  
« Ta vie. », lui répondit Sirius toujours sarcastique en lui rendant son regard haineux.  
  
Un chapelet de juron s'éleva dans la pièce, visiblement la nouvelle ne plaisait vraiment pas à Rogue. Molly et McGonagal montrèrent leur indignation face à ce jargon plus tôt à ras des pâquerettes, alors que Sirius ricanait dans son coin. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air enchanté par la nouvelle.  
  
« Cela suffit, nous avons d'autre sujet de préoccupation, vous pourrez vous arranger avec Harry lorsqu'il reviendra. Ce qui je suis sûr sera intéressant. En attendant, serait-il possible que je lise la suite ? J'aimerais pouvoir le ramener le plus vite possible parmi nous avant que ce ne soit Voldemort qui ne le fasse. Ayez l'amabilité de vous taire s'il vous plait », intervint Dumbledore sentant venir la dispute. Ne se préoccupant plus des deux boxers, il reprit la lettre de Harry. Ronchonnant, Rogue partit du bureau en claquant la porte.  
  
Professeur Dumbledore,  
  
Je suis à peu près sûr que le professeur Rogue vient de sortir de la pièce furieux, après une dispute avec mon parrain. Enfin, je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans les mains d'un vieux fou, même si je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le tirer de ce trou à rats à temps. Il est heureux que vous ayez lu la lettre, car le mot de passe ouvrant le reste du courrier était constitué de plusieurs mot : Séverus, début, de bon cœur, mort, sortir, je protégerais votre vie comme je le pourrai. Que ceci soit scellé par la Lune d'Argent, et Harry Potter. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. La seule chose que j'espère c'est que Griffondor n'en subira pas trop les conséquences.  
  
Pour répondre à votre question, je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici. Quand les mangemorts m'ont attaqué, Malefoy m'a lancé un sort la première fois je l'ai interrompu en le stupéfixiant, mais les autres mangemorts l'ont réveillé alors qu'ils m'entouraient tous. J'ai reçu un doloris, que Mrs Pomfresh à soigner, et à ce moment je me suis rendu compte que Malefoy avait repris son incantation je n'ai pu l'empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout. Le sort s'est approché, mais je ne peux dire s'il m'a touché ou non, je me suis évanoui. Avant de me réveiller dans une pièce...  
  
La suite relatait ce qui c'était passé à partir de la pièce lumineuse. Dumbledore soupira, il n'avait rien qu'il puisse faire, il ne comprenait pas comment Harry avait pu remonter le temps. Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'était cette pièce de lumière que Harry décrivait. Il en était au point de départ. Peut-être que le sort avait déclenché un processus, à la place de la torture infligée, il l'avait simplement changé d'époque.  
  
Vous m'avez demandé dans ma lettre de me taire sur mon passé, donc sur le futur de mes parents entre autre. Je vous promets de faire un maximum, pour éviter de faire des bévues, je me suis lancé le sort « silencio ». Ainsi ne sachant parler, il est impossible que je parle n'est ce pas ?   
  
Merci pour les nouvelles,  
  
Cordialement,  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Quand il eut fini sa lecture, il se tourna vers le professeur McGonagal et lui donna la lettre de Harry. Il prit ensuite la lettre de son ancien lui, et la lut. Plus il la lisait plus la colère montait en lui. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il avait lu.  
  
Sirius prit la lettre de son filleul dès que Rogue fut partit, et la lut :  
  
Coucou parrain,  
  
Je vais bien, tu sais que tu m'as été d'une grande aide, te souviens tu du premier jour où tu es venu à l'infirmerie avec Remus, tu t'es retrouvé avec Fire au dessus de toi, c'était trop marrant, j'étais mort de rire.  
  
Alors que Sirius lisait la lettre, il revoyait la scène. Un peu comme si le fait que quelqu'un lui rafraîchisse la mémoire l'aidait à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il sourit, vu de l'extérieur, cela devait être en effet hilarant. Il reprit sa lecture.  
  
Tu me demandais qui est ce que j'avais mis sous serment de la Lune d'Argent, il n'y a que Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Rogue (tu l'as entendu) et toi. Sinon, je n'ai mis personne d'autre.  
  
Pour la formation animagus, demande à Hermione, je lui ai écrit quelque chose, dont je suis sur qu'elle te parlera. Je pense qu'elle a quelques questions pour toi.  
  
Je prendrais soin de moi, comme d'habitude.  
  
Harry.  
  
« Oui c'est ça Harry, tu prendras soin de toi en te fourrant dans les ennuis, comme d'habitude. Tu es désespérant. », souffla Sirius.  
  
Quand Hermione lut le message que Harry lui avait laissé, elle soupira, à la place de répondre à ces questions, il en rajoutait. Non mais franchement, il fallait vraiment parler avec Sirius et Remus. Cela devenait urgent, d'ailleurs il était étrange qu'il lui demande de le faire pour lui. Soupirant, il se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore, et remarqua son air sombre.  
  
« Que ce passe-t-il professeur ? », demanda le professeur Lupin.  
  
« Ce que je viens d'apprendre ne me plait guère, Harry s'est, Dumbledore fit une pose, semblant chercher ces mots, puis continua en soupirant, fait maltraité par son oncle et sa tante. ». Ces épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'un silence de plomb s'abattait sur la pièce.  
  
« Ce n'est pas possible, Harry ne nous en a pas parler, il n'a rien dit. Comment a-t-il fait pour nous le cacher, nous lui parlions souvent. », s'écria Ginny.  
  
« Vous lui parliez souvent ? », questionna le professeur Dumbledore, en se tournant vers Ginny.  
  
Ginny haussa les épaules ne pouvant pas répondre à la question. Dumbledore remarqua qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, renonçant, il laissa là ce détail, qui lui paraissait insignifiant.  
  
Il était dur pour tous d'assimiler pareille nouvelle, Harry ne s'était plein de rien pendant tout l'été. Il n'avait pas dit, il s'était tu, alors qu'il se faisait taper dessus par un fou qui refusait la magie. Cela semblait impossible. Pourtant la vérité était là, et il fallait faire avec.  
  
*****  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et toutes, (hum je crois que je m'y crois trop, faudrait que je me calme),  
  
Voici le nouveau chapitre, je pense avoir répondu à la question que beaucoup m'on posé : Pourquoi Harry ne parle-t-il pas ? J'espère avoir été clair dans la réponse, parce que j'avoue que pour le moment, je n'écris vraiment pas en français. Il a fallut que Jina me corrige même dans ma formulation. Non franchement il faudrait que je me repose. D'ailleurs, j'ai quelques problèmes pour rédiger le prochain chapitre. Peut être qu'avec quelques encouragements supplémentaires y arriverais-je ?  
  
Sinon que puis je dire d'autre, ha oui, j'ai remis un peu d'ordre dans les trois premiers chapitres, (juste pour les changements d'époque, ou flash back) les autres chapitres suivront le même chemin. Je ne change presque rien au texte, sauf quelques phrases pour facilité la compréhension (enfin je l'espère). Si vous trouvez que ce n'est pas suffisant et que c'est toujours brouillons dites le, je recommence. Pour les chapitre 4, 5, 6 je ne sais pas quand je saurais le faire, mais je le ferais.  
  
Vous me laissez une petite reviews avant de partir, svp. Cela fait tant plaisir, même si c'est pour me dire que le chapitre est foireux, au moins j'irai corriger. -)  
  
Le passage que j'ai dit beaucoup aimé dans ce chapitre, c'est la partie où Neville voit que Rogue est mangemort, ainsi que le duel. Cela risque de barder dans les prochains jours pour Harry. Vous ne croyez pas ? Après tout il vient de donner une défaite cuisante à un serpentard ? Cela risque d'être fort intéressant. Si quelqu'un a des idées...  
  
RAR :  
  
Cyngathi : cela a été un peu mieux cette fois ci pour écrire ton pseudo, je l'avoue. Mais j'ai du quand même m'y prendre à deux fois. (Juste pour être sur, je ne voudrais pas faire d'erreur. En parlant d'erreur je crois que je l'ai encore mal écrit Cingathi ne va pas je crois, je corrige deux secondes. Voilà c'est fait. La prochaine sera la bonne. J'y veillerai personnellement.). Je crois qu'il faut me placer dans un asile (quoique je suis irrécupérable d'après mes amis). En tout cas merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait plaisir.  
  
Pimousse Fraise : Je te pardonne, si tu laisses une appréciation après. Mdr, faut pas me prendre au sérieux, il me manque une case. Au prochain chapitre. (Si j'arrive à l'écrire).  
  
Khisanth : Toi aussi ton pseudo est difficile. -) Enfin je dis ça, mais mon adresse e-mail n'est pas mal dans le style non plus je ferais peut être bien de me taire. Mdr. Merci pour ta review, en fait j'ai commencé à réécrire les trois premiers chapitres, si tu pouvais me donner ton avis ? Merci encore.  
  
Alors nous pouvons tous ensemble remercié Jina, qui a accepté de corrigé mon ortho. Il est heureux qu'elle passe après moi. Un gros merci.  
  
A bientôt, (je l'espère, si je n'ai pas rendu les armes.).  
  
Phantme.  
  
Paru le 7 janvier 2004  
  
Correction le 30 avril 2004. 


	11. Deuxième note de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous,  
  
Non désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, le chapitre 10 ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il est en correction. Dès que je le reçois je vous le mets promis.  
  
J'ai fini de mieux séparer les flash back, souvenirs et changement d'époque. Je n'ai fait que les six premiers chapitres. Cependant j'aimerai savoir : pouvez vous me dire si je ne me contre dit pas dans l'histoire. (style j'ai dit pas de sortie à Pré Au Lard, et j'allais justement en faire une. Non mais franchement, il n'y a pas plus grosse contradiction.) ? J'ai besoin de vous, si il vous semble que je me contredis, dites le et relevez les points qui clochent. (Ce n'est bien sur pas une obligation).  
  
Patiente, je vous promets un chapitre assez tôt.  
  
Pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, je peux vous dire que normalement l'histoire se déroulera sur trois fanfictions. J'ai un bon plan en tête et je suis en train de tracer le schéma. J'ai plein d'idée, il reste à les ordonnées, mais si vous avez des idées aussi n'hésitez pas, suis toute ouie.  
  
Un gros merci en tous. ( A que les auteurs sont exigeant !).  
  
A bientôt.  
  
Phantme.  
  
PS : les RAR seront pour le prochain chapitre.  
  
Paru le 15 janvier 2004. 


	12. Chapitre 10: Les confidences

Chapitre 10 : Les confidences.  
  
Harry était assis dans une ancienne classe qu'il avait trouvée. C'est là qu'il s'entraînait pour devenir animagus. Il y avait quelques jours qu'il avait répondu aux lettres, pour le moment, il ne songeait pas à cela. Non, il était entré en transe depuis à peu près dix minutes, lorsqu'il sentit tout son corps s'étirer, se tendre, ou encore rétrécir. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se sentait proche de son animagus, il avait d'ailleurs eut quelques comportements bizarres, il avait même une fois grogné en métamorphose. Sur le moment il était heureux du sort de silencio qu'il s'était lancé. Après tout si les Maraudeurs l'avaient entendu, peut- être auraient-ils deviné, étant eux même des animagus, ou pire, si cela avait été McGonagal.  
  
Lorsqu'il sentit son corps changer, son cœur fit un bond, il était enfin arrivé à ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant quelques secondes après, il se demandait si cette transformation n'était pas pire que le doloris. Il hurlait, sous son sortilège de silence, son corps entier semblait se déchirer, ses os lui faisaient mal. Quand tout fut fini, l'animagus se mit sur ses quatre pattes, chancelant. Maintenant il restait le plus dur à faire, prendre le contrôle de l'animal. Ce qui s'avéra, Harry se l'avoua, une mission « bien périlleuse». Il fallait lutter contre l'instinct de l'animal, si l'animal était sauvage, il fallait lutter d'avantage. Plus l'animal avait de caractère, plus il était difficile d'avoir raison de lui. Harry se rendit compte tout de suite que son animagus était du style buté, complètement indépendant, qui avait un instinct de survie redoutable et qu'il fallait le dominer. Mais qui pourrait se vanter de maîtriser un animal indompté. Une lutte sans merci se faisait entre Harry et son animagus, le risque pour Harry était grand, il le savait. S'il ne gagnait pas, il resterait dans la peau de l'animal à vie. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, l'un et l'autre voulant imposer sa façon de vivre à l'autre. Harry ne put gagner cette course pour la vie que de justesse. Totalement épuisé, il s'effondra, et ne bougea plus. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'endormait à même le sol, les vêtements déchirés.  
  
*****  
  
Sirius était assis dans son fauteuil et regardait Hermione, Ginny et Ron. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'il voulait leur parler, mais n'avait pas su. Il voulait connaître où ils en étaient avec la formation d'animagus et ce que son filleul avait pu raconter à Hermione dans sa lettre.  
  
« Et bien nous avançons lentement, pour moi, je suis loin de pouvoir me transformer, commença Ron, je dois dire que j'ai tendance à jouer à cache-cache ces temps-ci. Il y a des jours où je me rapproche et à d'autres je fais du sur place. Il y a plus de sur place. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me dire que l'animagus a l'air buté. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me file entre les doigts à certains moments. »  
  
« C'est un peu normal, il faut un certain temps pour que les choses changent, mais je peux te dire que tu as fait des progrès, si tu te regardes dans un miroir tu comprendras. ». De fait, Ron avait pris encore quelques centimètres mais avait aussi quelques muscles en plus depuis la rentrée. Il semblait s'être aussi un peu calmé et ne semblait plus aussi emporté, un peu plus réfléchi. Ce qui ,cela dit en passant, ne l'empêchait pas de dire des âneries et de manquer encore de tact pour certaines choses. Hermione, elle aussi, avait vu ses changements, elle avait surtout remarqué la différence dans son regard, il lui semblait beaucoup plus profond qu'avant, ainsi que plus attentif.  
  
Sirius se tourna vers Ginny et l'observa, c'était elle qui avait le plus changé, physiquement, sa silhouette perdrait définitivement d'ici quelques temps les traces de l'enfance. On pouvait voir qu'elle devenait une jeune femme extrêmement belle. Elle attirait le regard, mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Remus lui avait raconté que certains garçons tournaient autour d'elle, bien sûr il fallait que Ron ne soit pas là pour que ces messieurs daignent s'approcher. Il n'était pas souhaitable de se retrouver avec les frères Weasley sur le dos. Ginny voyant le regard de Sirius tourné vers elle, lui parla :  
  
« Je dois dire que je me sens proche de mon animagus. Très proche. Il y a juste une chose qui m'a un peu surprise tout à l'heure, j'ai émis un grognement. Je crois d'ailleurs avoir fait sursauter mon frère. »  
  
Sirius resta un moment interdit, comment ce faisait-il qu'elle puisse avoir les comportement de l'animal plus tôt que son frère ? A moins bien sûr qu'il ne soit question ici de travail. Hochant la tête, il lui répondit :  
  
« Je te conseille de te méfier et de bien surveiller ton comportement, tu risques d'avoir des attitudes bizarres dans les prochains jours. Il est possible que tu te sentes assez vite proche de ton animagus pour te transformer. », dit Sirius. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione pour voir où elle aussi en était.  
  
« Je suis plus ou moins au même stade que Ron, quoique je ne fasse pas de sur place, j'avance plus lentement. Je dirais lentement mais sûrement. Ces derniers temps je me suis quand même sentie un peu plus proche de mon animagus. Pas au point de me comporter comme si j'étais l'animagus, mais je sens qu'il va se manifester dans peu de temps. », expliqua-t-elle.  
  
Sirius comprenait que Hermione soit plus avancée que Ron, son travail était un peu plus poussé que ce dernier. Il se tut un moment, et attendit, il sentait que tous trois voulaient lui parler de quelque chose mais ne savaient par où commencer.  
  
« Avez-vous quelque chose d'autre à nous dire ? » demanda Remus qui était entré au milieu de la réunion et avait entendu ce qu'Hermione avait dit. De plus, il avait senti leurs hésitations.  
  
Hermione, Ginny et Ron sursautèrent, ils n'avaient pas entendu Remus entrer. Après un certain temps, Hermione se décida à leur faire part de ce qui les tracassaient eux trois ainsi que Harry.  
  
« Et bien, peu avant d'envoyer notre premier courrier à Harry, nous sommes entrés tous les trois en transe pour nous entraîner à devenir animagus. Pourtant rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, la deuxième présence s'est réveillée, et nous a parlé. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que Ron et moi avons eu le même message mais pas Ginny. La voix a parlé d'un héritier, et en réfléchissant, nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que Harry était cet héritier. Cependant nous ne savons pas de quoi il s'agit. Harry nous a expliqué dans le courrier au retour que lui aussi avait eu le réveil de la deuxième présence. En fait, il l'a eu plus tôt que nous trois. La voix nous disait que nous sommes les amis de l'héritier et nous encourage à soutenir l'héritier. Elle dit qu'il aura besoin de nous. Voilà en gros ce que nous savons. »  
  
Sirius les regardait étrangement, quelque chose dans l'histoire n'allait pas, James était bien un héritier, mais il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problème. En tout cas il n'en avait jamais parlé. Soupirant, il prit la parole :  
  
« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlaient, il va falloir que j'en parle à Dumbledore. Je suppose que pour le faire, il faut que je demande la permission à Harry. Puisque tout est sous le serment de la Lune d'Argent. Donc nous ne pourrons pas en savoir plus avant quelques temps. Je ne peux vous conseiller que la plus grande prudence. Ne faites rien de dangereux, ni d'inconsidéré, je ne sais toujours pas si c'est lié à la formation d'animagus, mais plus j'avance plus je doute. », Sirius soupira. Harry n'était pas là, mais qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé lui parler. Tout aurait été plus simple. Il secoua sa tête, puis retourna vers les autres. Comprenant que tout ce qui devait être dit avait été dit, il changea de sujet. Pendant une heure ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Alors que Hermione, Ginny et Ron allaient sortir, un détail revint à la mémoire de Ginny, et elle se tourna vers les deux Maraudeurs :  
  
« Savez-vous ce qu'est l'Onyx d'Opaline ? », demanda-t-elle.  
  
Les deux autres s'étaient tournés eux aussi à l'énoncé de la question, ils avaient oublié d'en parler. Tous trois observèrent la réaction plus qu'étrange des deux maraudeurs : ceux-ci avaient blêmis. Il était impossible de trouvé plus blanc que ça.  
  
« Où avez vous entendu parler de l'Onyx d'Opaline ? », questionna Remus en reprenant contenance.  
  
Ne sachant pourquoi, Ginny répondit :  
  
« Je ne sais pas, mais c'est un nom que j'ai entendu plusieurs fois, peut être parmi les élèves. »  
  
En voyant leur soulagement, elle constata qu'elle avait bien fait de répondre cela. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre que la voix lui avait parlé de l'Onyx d'Opaline.  
  
« C'est une légende » murmura Remus.  
  
Tous trois intéressés, retournèrent s'asseoir, pour écouter ce qu'était cette légende.  
  
« Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs, tout est mélangé. La seule chose qui est sûr parmi toutes ces rumeurs, c'est que l'Onyx d'Opaline est un cheval très spécial. L'Onyx d'Opaline, appelé par certain le Roi de l'Etendue, aurait existé il y a longtemps, au temps de Merlin. La légende dit que l'Onyx est réapparu plusieurs fois sur la terre à des moments critiques. Personne ne sait si cette créature est pour le mal ou pour le bien. Cette légende a fasciné beaucoup de monde. Quelques uns on fait des recherches, même le département des mystères est dessus. Personne ne sait dire pourquoi tous veulent comprendre cette légende dont aucune trace ne reste. Quand certains écrits apparaissent sur l'Onyx d'Opaline, ils disparaissent d'eux- mêmes. Nous pouvons dire qu'elle fait partie des croyances populaires, certaines personnes racontent cette légende à leurs enfants pendant la guerre. Bien que personne n'ait jamais vu l'Onyx, il apparaît qu'en temps de guerre, elle est le symbole de paix. Ce qui est assez bizarre, puisque on ne sait si c'est une créature des ténèbres ou des lumières. » expliqua Remus.  
  
Les trois amis restèrent silencieux, assimilant les révélations qu'ils avaient eu. Puis après un dernier au revoir, ils partirent. Une fois seuls, Sirius questionna Remus :  
  
« Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de leur en parler ? »  
  
« Enfin Sirius tu les connais tous les quatre, ils auraient chercher à avoir des renseignements par leurs propres moyens. Quand ils veulent quelque chose, ils n'hésitent pas et foncent. Il valait mieux leur dire les croyances populaires, au moins il y a moins de risques qu'ils ne cherchent. Maintenant ils savent qu'aucun écrit n'existe à ce jour. »  
  
« Sauf le livre qu'Arthur a vu disparaître et qui réapparaît quand il veut. Enfin, ce n'est pas très important, ce qui m'inquiète plutôt c'est cette histoire d'héritier. », dit Sirius.  
  
« Je pense que nous devrons quand même en parler à Dumbledore, c'est étrange qu'ils en parlent alors que le livre vient de disparaître. Viens, allons le voir maintenant. », proposa Remus.  
  
Tous deux sortirent, laissant une pièce résonnant encore de l'écho de la conversation. Quelques minutes après que tous aient quitté la pièce, une petite créature apparut, une licorne avec une corne noire entourée d'un halo de plusieurs couleurs, elle n'avait qu'une dizaine de centimètres de hauteur. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et sentit les odeurs. Elle s'approcha de l'endroit où Ginny était assise, et ramassa un parchemin qui y était laissé, le prit dans sa mâchoire, et le fit disparaître. Elle descendit du fauteuil et s'approcha de la porte, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que les occupants reviennent pour sortir.  
  
*****  
  
Harry se réveilla le lendemain le corps complètement endoloris, il partit à son dortoir, chancelant. Une fois arrivé dans son dortoir, il se changea pour la journée de cours qui allait commencer. Il se rendit à la grande salle et s'assit pour prendre son déjeuner. Il commença à manger seul, les maraudeurs dormaient encore quand il avait quitté son dortoir. Alors qu'il beurrait son toast, quelqu'un s'assit juste à côté de lui. Il sourit en reconnaissant la personne qui venait d'arriver.  
  
« Bonjour Harry, alors tu es prêt pour le cours de botanique ? » demanda Elizabeth.  
  
Harry hocha la tête et continua à manger.  
  
« Dis moi Harry est ce que je pourrais te parler seul pendant le temps du dîner, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose. » continua Elizabeth.  
  
Harry surprit la regarda, il voyait son malaise, elle semblait très hésitante. Un peu comme s'il allait lui refuser son rendez-vous. Il prit un parchemin et écrivit :  
  
« Rejoins-moi où tu sais. »  
  
« Merci, j'y serais, maintenant je dois y aller. » elle venait de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte et avait vu les maraudeurs s'approcher. Elle ne voulait pas parler avec eux, en partant, elle embrassa la joue de Harry, qui surprit arrêta son mouvement alors qu'il portait son toast à la bouche et lui jeta un regard interrogatif, qu'elle ne vit pas puisqu'elle lui tournait déjà le dos.  
  
Sirius, qui entrait dans la salle, avait tout de suite repéré Elizabeth, mais à son grand désarroi, elle se leva prête à partir. Ce qui l'emplit encore plus de jalousie c'est la bise qu'elle donna à Harry. James qui était à côté le vit tout de suite, intérieurement il sourit. Il savait que derrière son masque de gaieté, était caché une profonde compassion, une grande sensibilité. Sirius était jaloux depuis un certain temps de l'amitié qui liait Harry à Elizabeth. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas laisser paraître son ressentiment.  
  
« Je pense que nous devrions demander à Harry comment est ce qu'il arrive à parler à Elizabeth et Lily sans que la foudre ne s'abatte sur lui. Je dois dire que dans ce cas je le jalouse aussi. », souffla-t-il à Sirius de manière à ce que Remus et Peter ne l'entende pas.  
  
« Pourquoi pas, allons lui demander tout de suite. », répondit Sirius.  
  
En s'asseyant, Sirius se tourna vers James et ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :  
  
« Je te laisse l'honneur de commencer James. »  
  
« Pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas pour une fois ? » répondit James à Sirius en lui jetant une œillade noire.  
  
« Puisque tu l'as proposé si gentiment, fait le d'abord. », répliqua Sirius.  
  
Un sourire casanier qui n'augurait rien de bon pour Patmol apparut sur le visage de James avant qu'il ne demande à Harry :  
  
« Dis-moi Harry, Sirius aimerait savoir comment tu fais pour t'adresser à Elizabeth, sans qu'il n'y ait d'éclairs dans ses yeux, qui s'ils étaient vrais, nous en sommes sûrs, le tuerais sur le champs. »  
  
Harry le regard deux seconde avec les yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire, en silence. Remus qui buvait recracha tout sur Peter, avant de se prendre aussi un fou rire. Sirius rouge tomate se tourna vers James et lança, doucereux :  
  
« N'oublie pas non plus de demander à Harry comment, lui, il fait pour approcher Lily sans la craindre non plus. »  
  
James qui était écroulé de rire sur sa chaise s'arrêta brusquement, avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, une voix s'éleva derrière eux :  
  
« Peut-être est-il plus mature que vous vous ne l'êtes. Au moins quand je lui parle je n'ai pas l'impression de parler à un gamin de trois ans. Et encore, je crois qu'il est plus intéressant de s'occuper d'un gamin de trois ans que de vous. ». Lily s'était approchée par derrière et venait s'asseoir à la table de Harry comme à chaque matin. Même si les maraudeurs étaient toujours avec lui, cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Un sentiment particulier l'animait quand elle était avec Harry, elle avait l'impression de le connaître comme jamais elle n'avait connu quelqu'un d'autre et de se sentir extrèmement proche de lui. Proche en amitié bien sûr. Ignorant les deux maraudeurs, elle se tourna vers les autres :  
  
« Bonjour Harry, Remus et Peter », puis elle s'assit et commença à manger tranquillement comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
*****  
  
Harry venait de s'asseoir sous l'arbre, cela faisait peu de temps qu'il était arrivé quand il fut rejoint par Elizabeth. Elle vit tout de suite qu'il avait enlevé le sort d'invisibilité qu'il avait placé sur Fire, celui-ci reposait tranquillement dans l'herbe. Elle avait appris à ne plus craindre le serpent. Fire pouvait rester autour d'elle, mais elle se refusait à le laisser monter sur sa jambe comme il avait fait une fois.. Il y avait quelque temps, Harry qui avait vu l'horreur se peindre sur son visage, l'avait reprit, puis lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait la confiance du serpent : il avait accepté de se laisser transporter par elle. Depuis, Fire s'approchait d'elle comme pour la saluer, mais ne montait plus sur elle.  
  
Quand elle s'assit, ils se turent et contemplèrent quelques instants le lac.  
  
« Harry, celui-ci tourna son regard vers elle, elle était assise, les genoux repliés, ses bras les entourant, le regard au loin. Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? » elle se tut mais ne regarda pas Harry, plongée dans ses souvenirs.  
  
« Je pleurais, et toi tu es venu me consoler, tu ne m'as pas demandé pourquoi je pleurais, mais tu m'as juste dit que tu serais là le jour où je voudrais te parler... »  
  
Harry, comprenant qu'il serait plus facile de la réconforter en pouvant parler, supprima le sortilège de silence, et attendit la suite. Il aperçut des larmes couler le long de ses joues, mais resta là, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il devait juste écouter.  
  
« Tu crois qu'un jour quelqu'un arrêtera Tu-Sais-Qui ? », demanda-t- elle.  
  
Harry ne comprenait pas grand chose, il y avait de fameuses données manquantes, pourquoi parler de Voldemort tout à coup ?  
  
« Tu crois qu'un jour quelqu'un arrêtera cet assassin, c'est de sa faute. », continua Elizabeth.  
  
« Qu'a-t-il fait ? », demanda Harry, Elizabeth ne se rendit même pas compte que c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait.  
  
« Je n'ai plus de famille, il a demandé de les tuer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a voulu les tuer. Peut-être pour s'amuser, je n'ai plus rien, même mon petit frère, il les a tous tués. Je suis seule, je n'ai plus de famille, je ne sais même pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire les vacances prochaines, je ne sais pas où aller. Je me sens si seule, pourquoi les a-t- il tué ? »  
  
« Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi il les a tué, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a tué les miens. »  
  
Surprise, Elizabeth se tourna vers Harry.  
  
« Tu... tu... sssais parler ? », articula-t-elle faiblement.  
  
Harry rit doucement avant de hausser les épaules et de lui répondre :  
  
« Bien sûr que je sais parler, mais je ne veux pas parler la plus part du temps c'est pour ça que je ne le fais pas. »  
  
« Simplement pour cette raison ? » insista-t-elle.  
  
« Ecoute je ne peux pas en parler, ne me force pas à me relancer le sort de silence ! » dit fermement Harry.  
  
Voyant sa détermination, elle hocha la tête.  
  
« Je comprends que ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi, mais pense que tu as connu tes parents alors que d'autres ne les connaîtront pas ou les verrons dans la partie psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste, parce qu'ils sont tout simplement devenus fous suite au sortilège doloris. Pourtant je t'assure, un jour il tombera. »  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui et demanda doucement :  
  
« Tu n'as pas connu tes parents ? »  
  
« Non, il sont morts quand j'avais un ans, mais j'ai pu être sauvé. » lui répondit Harry. « Même si c'est dur, garde toujours espoir et puis pour tes vacances, vas en parler à Dumbledore, je suis sûr qu'il trouvera une solution. »  
  
Tous les deux se turent, plongés dans leurs pensées. Elizabeth comprenait que si Harry lui avait parlé au lieu de lui écrire c'était parce qu'il lui faisait confiance, elle sourit intérieurement et se promit de tout faire pour garder cette confiance.  
  
La fin de l'heure du repas approchait, tous deux se levèrent, Harry rappela Fire :  
  
« Fire, tu ressste là toute la journée, ou tu vienssssss avec moi ? » demanda Harry en fourchelang.  
  
« Bien sssûr que je vienssssss avec toi, mais je crois qu'elle va ssssss'évanouir » lui répondit Fire en regardant dans la direction d'Elizabeth.  
  
Harry se tourna à son tour vers elle, puis blêmit à son tour :  
  
« Je suppose que tu ne voudras plus me parler ? » il se tourna vers Fire et le prit à son bras.  
  
« Tu es fourchelangue ? » demanda-t-elle tremblante.  
  
« Oui, je le suis, je n'en ai pas voulu au départ, je ne voulais pas de ce don, si on peut l'appeler ainsi. Il m'est utile maintenant. »  
  
Elizabeth regardait son dos avec ébahissement, les fourchelangs n'étaient-ils pas des mages noirs. Pourtant tout en elle repoussait une telle éventualité. Il était trop gentil pour cela, elle ne voyait pas un mage noir rester à côté d'elle et l'écouter comme il le faisait. Peut-être était-ce une des raisons pour lesquelles Vous-Savez-Qui avait tué les parents de Harry.  
  
« Harry, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me tournes le dos, je ne vais pas te manger parce que tu parles fourchelangue, tu ne sembles pas être un mage noir. Mais par contre, je n'aime pas parler à un dos, ça c'est vrai. », dit Elizabeth doucement en sortant de ses réflexions.  
  
Elle sourit en voyant le soulagement qui s'était peint sur le visage de Harry, il avait visiblement eu peur qu'elle le rejette parce qu'il était fourchelangue.  
  
« Merci, puis-je compter sur toi pour ne rien dire aux autres que ce soit parce que je parle ou parce que je suis fourchelangue. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis orphelin, déjà que je n'aurais pas du te le dire. »  
  
Elle hocha la tête et le regarda remettre le sort d'invisibilité sur son serpent ainsi que son sort de silence sur lui-même. Ensemble ils partirent. Bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne lui dirait rien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui l'obligeait à ne pas parler.  
  
*****  
  
Penché sur son bureau, Albus réfléchissait lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte :  
  
« Entrez » invita-t-il.  
  
Remus suivit d'un gros chien noir entra dans le bureau, et sur l'invitation du directeur Sirius redevint lui même avant de s'asseoir avec Remus dans un des fauteuils face au bureau. Tous deux avaient une mine préoccupée. Le vieil homme remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? » demanda-t-il les yeux brillants derrière ces lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
« Nous avons besoin d'écrire à Harry, certaines choses dont nous ont parlé Hermione, Ginny et Ron doivent être révélées mais nous n'y arriverons pas si nous sommes sous le serment. Nous devons lui demander l'autorisation, nous avons besoin de réfléchir à plusieurs. » expliqua Remus.  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête puis leur donna un parchemin pour qu'ils écrivent.  
  
Quand Sirius eut fini, il mit le parchemin à la patte de Fumseck avant que celui-ci ne parte. L'oiseau s'engouffra dans l'espace temps vers son destinataire. Une fois Fumseck partit, Lunard et Patmol repartirent vers leurs appartements.  
  
Dès qu'ils furent entrés, Sirius se retransforma et se tourna vers Remus qui était encore à l'entre-porte et dit :  
  
« Je crois que nous avons oublié de parler de quelque chose à Dumbledore, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'était important. »  
  
Remus réfléchit, puis se rendit conte qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'une partie de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avec Ron et Hermione. Pendant le temps que tous les deux restaient à l'entre porte, l'étrange licorne sortit de l'appartement et hennit doucement, satisfaite d'elle-même.  
  
« Nous avons parler de l'héritier, mais de quoi avons nous parler avant qu'ils partent, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. »  
  
Soupirant tous les deux, ils entrèrent dans le salon. Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines.  
  
Dans le couloir, la petite créature avançait en galopant comme elle pouvait. Alors qu'elle cherchait autour d'elle, suivant à la trace quelqu'un. Elle disparut au fond du couloir, et bifurqua vers la Tour des Griffondor.  
  
*****  
  
Harry était assis dans la salle commune, plongé dans son devoir de potion, quand le chant d'un phénix lui fit lever la tête. Il sourit en reconnaissant Fumsek. Le phénix vint se poser devant lui en tendant la patte. Harry prit le parchemin et commença à le lire :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Hermione, Ginny et Ron viennent de sortir de nos appartements. Ils vont bien, ils sont tous les trois impatients de te revoir, tu nous manques. Hermione te conseille de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi (moi aussi), et de nous revenir entier et sans blessure, si ce n'est pas trop te demander.  
  
Nous avons parlé de la formation animagus, j'aimerais que tu me dises où tu en es. Et en même temps, j'aimerais que tu me rapportes ce que t'as dit la voix. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle a parlé d'Héritier, qu'en sais-tu à ce sujet ? Est-il possible que tu nous libère du serment de Lune d'Argent pour que nous puissions en discuter avec Albus Dumbledore, s'il te plait. Vous nous posez des questions auxquelles nous n'avons pas de réponses, nous devons pouvoir en parler. Si je parle d'héritier, il faut aussi parler de la formation animagus et des présences si tu comprends ce que je veux dire.  
  
Réponds moi vite.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry soupira, il savait que Dumbledore devait être mis au courant, mais il espérait ne pas à avoir le dire si tôt. Il se pencha et prit une plume et un parchemin, quand il eut fini, il le mit à la patte de Fumseck, qui repartit vers le futur.  
  
Une fois Fumseck partit, Harry reprit sa plume et se pencha à nouveau sur son devoir de potion.  
  
*****  
  
Voldemort était assis sur son trône, ses mangemorts autour de lui silencieux, il semblait d'humeur irritable. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le professeur Rogue était là aussi, il avait senti une demi heure plus tôt sa marque lui faire mal. La nuit noire était tombée depuis longtemps. Tout à coup Voldemort s'immobilisa :  
  
« Séverus » appela-t-il.  
  
Sachant l'humeur mauvaise de Voldemort, il s'approcha doucement, puis le salua genoux à terre. Comme il détestait se mettre à genoux devant un malade comme lui. Le masque calme et froid qu'il s'était fait au cours des années masquait son dégoût.  
  
« Séverus, as tu des nouvelles de Potter ?, demanda Voldemort alors que Rogue était encore à genoux, et relève toi pour me répondre. »  
  
Calmement Rogue se releva, son regard toujours baissé, ne croisant pas la face de serpent.  
  
« Regarde moi » ordonna Voldemort.  
  
Rogue leva son visage et bloqua son esprit, il savait que lorsque le Lord Noir demandait qu'on le regarde, il arrivait à percer les moindres détails des pensées d'un individu.  
  
« Le vieux fou cherche toujours à le retrouver, il s'agrippe à l'espoir de retrouver Potter. Il cherche en ce moment vers les continents asiatiques. » répondit Rogue.  
  
« Bien, je veux que vous partiez immédiatement là-bas Mcnair, après avoir bien sûr été cherché les Lestrange à Azkaban. » ordonna Voldemort puis il se tourna vers Malefoy :  
  
« Lucius, pourrais-je te demander d'aller faire une recherche au département des mystères, il y a quelques troubles dans l'espace temps. Je veux savoir ce qui ce passe. Et sois discret. »  
  
La réunion se termina là, tous quittèrent Voldemort en soupirant, celui-ci n'avait pas éclaté.  
  
*****  
  
Rogue rentra directement au bureau du directeur, il fallait absolument qu'il parle avec Dumbledore. Dès qu'il entra, il remarqua que Black et Lupin étaient encore là.  
  
« Je dois dire que cela commence à m'inquiéter, Fumseck n'est toujours pas revenu, s'il s'est fait intercepté, je crains le pire. » disait Dumbledore.  
  
Soupirant, il regardait le perchoir du phénix avec inquiétude. Il n'était pas normal que Fumseck ait autant de retard.  
  
« Excusez-moi professeur » dit Rogue en entrant dans le bureau.  
  
« Oui Séverus »  
  
« Je reviens de chez Vous-Savez-Qui, il a senti des perturbations dans l'espace temps et a demandé à Malefoy de faire des recherches. »  
  
Dumbledore resta songeur un moment, puis répondit :  
  
« Cela ne m'étonne pas, il y a maintenant cinq jours que je sens aussi ses perturbations. Si je les ai senties, lui aussi doit les avoir senties. Après tout elles ne passent pas inaperçues. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. J'ai mis certaines personnes sur l'affaire, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'espère que ce n'est pas ce qui retarde Fumsek. »  
  
*****  
  
Harry s'était couché, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se sentait nerveux depuis un certain temps. Une impression de danger imminent le tenaillait. Plus Halloween approchait, plus il sentait le danger venir. Il était inquiet pour Hermione et Ron et espérait que Voldemort ne s'en prendrait pas à eux. Il s'était toujours passé quelque chose d'étrange chaque année à Halloween, cette année, il était sûr qu'il n'y échapperait pas.  
  
Il se leva pour sortir, prit sa cape et partit du dortoir. James, qui ne dormait pas, avait entendu Harry se lever et se décida à le suivre. Il prit la carte des maraudeurs qui n'était pas encore finie et suivit le nom de Harry. Il remarqua tout de suite que Harry sortait du château. Il sourit. Si Harry était arrivé en début de scolarité, il aurait fait un très bon maraudeur. Il se leva à son tour et prit la cape d'invisibilité.  
  
Harry, qui était arrivé hors du château, prit sa baguette pour regarder sur sa carte et vit tout de suite qu'il était suivi. Il enleva la cape d'invisibilité, rangea soigneusement sa carte du maraudeur et s'assit en attendant que James le rejoigne. Il se doutait que James avait pris sa carte, il lui était impossible sinon de l'avoir suivi. Il espérait juste que son nom n'apparaissait pas en entier. Cela aurait été gênant.  
  
James, qui observait la carte, vit Harry s'arrêter, il pressa le pas et le rejoignit. Avant d'arriver, il enleva la cape d'invisibilité.  
  
En silence, tous les deux restèrent assis, puis James se tourna vers Harry :  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? Ne me dit pas rien, je ne te croirais pas. Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de dormir ? ».  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. James leva les yeux au ciel, c'était déjà difficile de faire parler quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas. Mais cela l'était encore plus lorsque cette personne ne parlait pas mais écrivait. Tout le monde avait vu que Harry n'allait pas bien, il était redevenu taciturne. Il lui était quasi impossible de lui parler, il s'était renfermer. Peter s'était fait plusieurs fois mettre hors du chemin de Harry ces derniers jours. Depuis le début, le contact entre Peter et Harry n'avait pas passé mais Harry n'avait fait que de l'ignorer. Puis maintenant, il ne fallait surtout pas que Peter se trouve sur le chemin de Harry. Poussé par la curiosité, Sirius, Remus et lui-même avait essayé de savoir ce qui c'était passé, mais n'avaient pas su. Ils s'étaient heurtés à un mur. La seule réponse qu'ils avaient eu était que Peter lui faisait penser à une personne qu'il n'aimait pas. Après bien des essais, ils avaient abandonné. Harry leur avait répondu la dernière fois par un regard noir et ne les avait plus approchés pendant toute une journée. En voyant le visage qu'avait Harry, il sut qu'il se trouvait dans le même état que le jour où ils avaient décidé de ne plus poser des questions sur son comportement avec Peter.  
  
« D'accord, je ne te demande plus rien. Mais puis je te poser une question, comment fais tu pour approcher Lily sans qu'elle ne se fâche ? Tu n'y a pas répondu la dernière fois. », demanda James.  
  
Harry sourit, James était tenace. Pendant une heure ils parlèrent, une fois que Harry eut répondu à la question de James en lui disant qu'il ne faisait rien de particulier, ils parlèrent Quiditch. Pourtant le dernier parchemin que Harry lui donna étonna James :  
  
« Est ce que tu veux bien m'excuser, mais j'aimerais que tu me laisses seul, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Cela ne fait rien si je te laisse ici ? »  
  
James hocha la tête et le regarda partir. Lorsque Harry eut disparu dans la nuit, il prit la carte du maraudeur et regarda où il se trouvait. Celui-ci se trouvait à la lisière de la forêt. Il attendait que James parte. Puis se rendant compte que temps qu'il resterait près de la forêt, James ne partirait pas alors il partit en direction de l'étang et s'assit jusqu'à ce que James parte.  
  
Une fois qu'il fut sûr de se trouver seul, Harry se transforma en animagus pour partir vers la forêt. Peut-être que la sensation de danger s'estomperait-elle. Pourtant le contraire se passa, la sensation de danger augmenta encore plus au fil des heures.  
  
*****  
  
Ginny venait d'entrer dans son dortoir pour aller dormir. Elle était épuisée. Soudain un bruit venant de son lit la fit sursauter. Elle regarda vers sa table de nuit et vit une étrange licorne, alors qu'elle l'observait, elle remarqua sa corne noire et son halo de couleur. Intrigée plus qu'autre chose, elle s'approcha doucement.  
  
« Bonjour Ginny, je crois que tu as perdu quelque chose chez les maraudeurs. », dit alors la créature lorsqu'elle avait remarqué que Ginny la fixait.  
  
Ginny sursauta.  
  
« Vous parlez » chuchota-t-elle.  
  
« Bien sûr » répondit la créature, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.  
  
« Qu'êtes-vous ? Et qui êtes vous ? » demanda Ginny ébahie.  
  
« Ce que je suis importe peu. Qui je suis ? Je suis Foudre et tu peux me tutoyer, je crois que nous allons rester longtemps ensemble. » dit encore la créature.  
  
Toujours intriguée, Ginny l'observa de nouveau. Elle avait l'impression de connaître cette étrange licorne, pourtant elle était sûre de n'avoir jamais vu pareil animal.  
  
« Tiens, tu as perdu cette lettre. » dit Foudre en lui montrant le morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait ramassée plus tôt chez Rémus et Sirius.  
  
Ginny le ramassa, et lut, c'était la dernière lettre que Harry lui avait écrit. Celle que Fumseck lui avait ramené. Elle l'avait crue perdue.  
  
« Merci » dit elle une lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux.  
  
« Fais y attention la prochaine fois, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus, sinon Harry pourrait être en danger. » dit Foudre.  
  
Hochant la tête, Ginny rangea la lettre en sécurité. Puis se changea et se coucha. Foudre se glissa à son tour sur l'oreiller et s'endormit à coté de la jeune fille.  
  
*****  
  
Un oiseau couleur flamme et or s'avançait dans la nuit silencieuse. Il devait se dépêcher, cela faisait quatre jours qu'il aurait du arriver mais il avait eu quelques problèmes durant le voyage. Il sentait un danger venir derrière lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct le poussait à avancer. Il devait absolument avancer. L'ombre derrière lui grandissait, un oiseau d'une envergure supérieure à celle de l'oiseau flamme avançait. Il était noir comme les ténèbres.  
  
Sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, l'oiseau de flamme fit face, un combat d'une puissance inimaginable s'engagea. La nuit fut bientôt entourée de cris stridents, des éclairs or et rouge perçaient parmi l'obscurité. Le fracas provoqué faisait fuir tout le monde, bêtes, hommes, sorciers. La lutte sans merci que ces oiseaux se faisaient n'augurait rien de bon.  
  
Alors que l'aube approchait, le silence revint avec un dernier jet de flamme, nul ne savait ce qui c'était passé. Rien ne permettait de savoir qui avait gagné. Etait ce l'oiseau couleur flamme ou l'oiseau couleur ténèbres ?  
  
*****  
  
Dans la forêt interdite, deux centaure observaient le ciel en discutant entre eux :  
  
« Mars est visible aujourd'hui » dit l'un.  
  
« Quelque chose se prépare. Ils partiront d'un endroit pour le rejoindre. » dit l'autre.  
  
« Il est temps de dire aux autres que le temps approche, l'alliance doit s'accomplir. » rajouta le premier.  
  
Alors qu'il continuait à parler entre eux, un animal tapi dans les arbres écoutait et ne perdait pas un mot de ce qui se disait. « Que se passait-il ? Qui partira pour rejoindre qui ? Ah! ces centaures qui ne disent jamais rien et parlent par énigmes, et qu'est ce que cet alliance. » pensa l'animal en lui même. Alors qu'il se reconcentrait sur les centaures, il remarqua qu'ils s'étaient tus. Il resta tapi dans l'ombre attendant, essayant de voir si les centaures allaient en dire plus, mais ils partirent sans rien ajouter.  
  
*****  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
J'ai voulu approfondir un peu plus la scène entre Elizabeth et Harry, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Que peut-on dire ? Réconforter quelqu'un n'est pas facile. Je trouve que le passage est un peu cru. Si vous aviez des suggestions, je corrigerais. Je n'ai tracé que les grandes lignes, mais je n'ai pas su l'écrire comme il faut. Enfin si vous pouviez me laisser une appréciation (négative ou positive).  
  
J'y suis enfin arrivé, le chapitre 11 devrait arrivé d'ici un ou deux semaine, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, bien que je sache ce qui va se passer. (mais pas vous), suis sadique.  
  
PS : plus il y aura de reviews plus vite il risque d'arriver.  
  
RAR :  
  
S-Jennifer-S : merci, mais si nous auteur ne nous plaignions pas, qui enverra des reviews ? (ceci, en laisse qui veut en laisser, mais j'aime à ce que mon travail soit critiqué, c'est la meilleur façon d'avancer). Merci bcp.  
  
Khisanth : ton pseudo ne me dérange pas, je constatait c'est tout. Et puis à la longue je finirais par savoir l'écrire, non franchement t'es pas obligé de le changer. Merci d'avoir relu la fic, mais je t'en prie reste entier pour que je puisse te montrer la suite. Je ne voudrai pas que tu te fasse attrapé pour moi. ET non ce n'est pas laçant de lire que tu apprécies la fic, c'est gai à lire.  
Ps : j'adore les romans.  
  
Pimousse fraise : nous sommes deux alors, bienvenue au club des sans cases. Je crois que tu en apprends encore bcp ici. Merci.  
  
Thegirloftheshade : Merci bcp de l'avoir lue, toi aussi n'oublie pas de mettre un p'tite reviews. Je ne t'oublierais pas promis. (avec les doigts croisé dans le dos.) Ceci dit, comme je te l'ai dit dans la review sur la toile du temps, la fic à un bon début, la suite ?  
Un gros merci à Jina qui m'a corrigée.  
  
Je vous laisse sur ces quelques mots, joyeuses semaines et à la prochaine.  
  
Phantme.  
  
Paru le 17 janvier 2004.  
  
Correction le 30 avril 2004. 


	13. Chapitre 11: N'est il pas possible d'avo...

Note de l'auteur :  
  
Juste un petit mot avant la lecture du chapitre, je vous conseil d'être extrêmement attentif à ce que vous lisez, je travaille sur les deux époques à la fois, je passe de l'une à l'autre par nécessité, donc faites attention.  
  
Ce qui est mit entre ~ ~ est un moyen de communiquer, ce n'est pas par la parole que les personnes parlent, c'est par « le neil».  
  
Je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'espère avoir un avis après.  
  
Chapitre 11 : N'est-il pas possible d'avoir un peu de paix ?  
  
Ron et Hermione sortirent du cours de métamorphose, épuisés, le cours n'avait pas été de tout repos, Malefoy s'était assis juste derrière eux. Ils avaient subis les railleries incessantes de l'abrutis, comme se plaisait à le dire Ron. Hermione avait du pendant toute l'heure maîtriser Ron. Entendant Malefoy appelé Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe, il voulait lui tordre le coup. Il n'était qu'un chien qui suivait les ordres d'un maître à la con. Totalement hors de lui, il sortit du cours, pour se précipiter tout de suite vers la tour des Griffondors. Etonnée, Hermione le suivit, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Ron de sauter un repas.  
  
Quand elle entra dans la salle commune de Griffondor, elle vit celui- ci tourner en rond. Totalement abasourdie par le comportement étrange qu'avait ce dernier, elle s'approcha de lui, par des paroles apaisantes, elle le calma quelque peu.  
  
Le dîner avait commencé depuis un quart d'heure lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la grande salle. Si Ron ne souriait pas, il avait perdu une grosse partie de sa colère, ils s'assirent ensemble à la table et commencèrent à manger, en silence. Personne ne vint les déranger, l'air renfrogné de Ron les faisait hésiter. Tout à coup Hermione soupira exaspérée et se tourna vers lui :  
  
« Ecoute Ron, arrête un peu, tout ce qu'il cherche à faire c'est à nous sortir de nos gongs. Il veut absolument nous voir réagir. Et il voit que ça marche puisque tu te mets en colère. »  
  
« SI CA TE FAIT PLAISIR DE TE FAIRE INSULTER, C'EST TON PROBLEME, MAIS CE N'EST PAS POUR CA QUE JE DOIS ACCEPTER QU'IL INSULTE LA PERSONNE QUE J'AIME. », lâcha Ron totalement hors de lui, ce faisant toute la table se tourna vers eux. Il se leva en renversant sa chaise et sortit de la grande salle.  
  
Totalement ébahie, Hermione regardait bêtement la porte. Ron venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. « Non c'est pas possible, il ne peut pas m'aimer. Je ne puis le croire, mes oreilles me jouent des tours,. », pensait-elle en elle même. Ces réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Ginny.  
  
« Et bien que ce passe-t-il pour que mon frère soit totalement hors de lui et te dise en gueulant qu'il t'aime. Ce qui n'est pas passé inaperçu, si je ne me trompe pas. »  
  
Hermione la regarda muette, il avait donc bien dit qu'il l'aimait.  
  
« Ce n'est pas possible, chuchota-t-elle, je ne puis le croire. »  
  
« Pourtant c'est aussi vrai que tu l'aimes. Ecoute, soupira Ginny, vous vous tournez autour depuis longtemps, ne croyez vous pas qu'il est temps d'affronter au lieu de fuir et d'enfuir sous la colère votre amour. Vous vous aimez tous les deux, si vous pensez que c'est passé inaperçu. Tous les Griffondors le savent, ils en ont un peu marre de vous entendre à longueur d'année vous disputer. »  
  
Hermione avait écouter le sermon de Ginny sans rien dire, puis elle hocha la tête. Il était temps que la vérité éclate, c'était à elle de le faire, Ron venait de lui mettre la balle dans son camp.  
  
Ginny comprenant que le message était enfin passé, soupira de soulagement. Ils allaient enfin avoir la paix.  
  
« Merci, Ginny, dit Hermione, avant de s'interrompre, et de regarder la petite licorne qui était installée sur l'épaule de Ginny. Pourtant en regardant bien, elle put constater que c'en était pas une. Qu'est ce que c'est? », demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt la créature.  
  
Ginny, surprise, la regarda puis dirigea son regard vers foudre, personne ne l'avait vu de la journée, pourtant elle la portait sur son épaule.  
  
« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je sais qu'elle s'appelle Foudre, je l'ai trouvée dans mon dortoir hier. C'est étrange que tu puisses la voir, jusqu'à maintenant personne n'a pu la voir. »  
  
« Ainsi voici les compagnons, j'aurais du m'en douter, j'avais déjà sentis leur aura », dit Foudre, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.  
  
« Les compagnons de qui ? », interrogea Ginny qui l'avait entendue.  
  
« Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas. », la rassura Foudre.  
  
« Ginny, de quoi parles tu ? Et à qui parles-tu ? », demanda Hermione.  
  
« Heu... à Foudre. » répondit Ginny hésitante.  
  
« Tu sais lui parler ? »  
  
« Oui, je crois que nous ferions mieux de sortir d'ici, ce sera plus simple pour parler. », dit Ginny en se mettant debout.  
  
Alors qu'elles sortaient, elles ne virent pas le sourire machiavélique qu'avait Malefoy. Il savait maintenant comment les avoir. S'il avait Weasley, il pourrait avoir Granger facilement. Un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, il sortit à son tour vers un but bien défini. Il avait l'air particulièrement ravi.  
  
*****  
  
Ron sortit de la grande salle et se dirigea vers le parc, inconsciemment, il alla s'asseoir à l'endroit où Harry avait pris l'habitude d'aller alors qu'il était dans le passé. Il était totalement hors de lui. Il ne pouvait pas supporter que quelqu'un insulte Hermione, c'était une fille tellement bien et elle était tellement belle. Il n'aurait pas du se mettre en colère, il le savait, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, il l'aimait.  
  
Il eut un brusque sursaut, il l'aimait, et il lui avait dit. Non mais quel con. Il soupira, décidément rien n'allait plus.  
  
Les yeux dans le vague, il resta assis là un bond moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la présence d'Hermione dans sa tête.  
  
~ Où es tu passé ? Cela fait un bout de temps que je te cherche. ~  
  
~ Près de l'étang, j'avais besoin de me calmer. ~ répondit Ron.  
  
~ Puis-je te rejoindre ou tu préfères être seul ? ~ demanda-t-elle.  
  
~ Si tu veux ~ dit Ron laconique.  
  
~ A tout de suite. ~ termina-t-elle.  
  
Ron secoua sa tête, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, surtout avec la gente féminine. Quand il s'agit de décoder, il n'y avait rien de logique chez elle. Sa soeur n'était déjà pas mal, mais là, Hermione la dépassait largement.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il attendait Hermione, une voix désagréable qu'il connaissait bien s'éleva derrière lui.  
  
« Alors la belette, on est fier »  
  
Il se redressa immédiatement sur ses deux pieds.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione était partie avec Ginny, toutes deux s'étaient enfermées dans la pièce où ils s'entraînaient pour devenir des animagus. Ginny lui avait alors dit que Foudre parlait, c'était étrange, il n'y avait que Ginny qui puisse entendre ce que disait la créature. Il lui était encore plus étrange que la créature se refuse à lui dire ce qu'elle était. Hermione se promit de faire des recherches sur ce sujet dès que possible.  
  
En arrivant dans le parc, Hermione songea de nouveau à ce que Ron lui avait dit. Elle sourit rêveusement et continua à avancer lentement. Quand tout à coup elle vit passer à côté d'elle Malefoy, un sourire goguenard sur sa face. Elle le vit se diriger vers le lac, secouant la tête, elle le sortit de ses pensées, il avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.  
  
*****  
  
« Alors la belette, on est fier. », lança la voix de Malefoy.  
  
« Et toi la fouine, aux oreilles d'âne qui aboie, tu te crois fier ? », lança sarcastiquement Ron.  
  
« Etre Malefoy vaut mieux que Weasley. Surtout un amoureux des Sang- de-Bourbe », dit-il.  
  
« Répète un peu ça ordure », siffla Ron, les points serrés.  
  
Malefoy leva un sourcil et dit ironiquement :  
  
« Aurais-je toucher à un point sensible, après tout tu l'aimes n'est- ce pas. Que dirais-tu si je disais à mon père de la tuer ? Au moins on serait débarrassé de chienne comme elle. Allons, allons, ne nous bagarrons pas ici. », dit-il en voyant Ron près à ce jeter sur lui.  
  
« Tu as trop peur que j'abîme ta face de fouine », grogna Ron.  
  
« Non, c'est plus le lieu qui est mal choisit. Que dirais-tu d'un duel en bonne et due forme à Préd-au-Lard ? Au moins je me débarrasserais d'un amoureux des Sangs de Bourbe. »  
  
« Très bien, dit Ron, où et quand ? »  
  
« Non Ron ne fait pas ça, tu ne peux pas tu le sais bien », dit Hermione en accourant, elle avait assisté à la fin de la confrontation.  
  
« Où et quand ? », insista Ron sans tenir compte de l'intervention d'Hermione.  
  
« Demain neuf heures, à Préd-au-Lard, ainsi on ne remarquera pas notre absence. Ils seront trop occupés à leurs jeux stupides », acheva Malefoy une moue dédaigneuse sur son visage.  
  
« Très bien, demain, ton témoin ? »  
  
« Goyle, et le tiens ? », demanda Malefoy.  
  
« Moi », dit Hermione avant que Ron n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. « Si tu y vas, j'y vais », dit-elle en se tournant vers Ron.  
  
Comprenant que s'il avait eu raison pour le duel il n'aurait pas raison cette fois, il le voyait dans son regard, il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord. Sans un mot Malefoy partit, une fois entré dans le château, il se précipita vers la volière et envoya un message.  
  
*****  
  
Restés seuls Hermione et Ron se turent, puis au moment où Hermione allait parlé, Ron l'interrompit :  
  
« Ne me fait pas de morale 'mione, cela n'arrangerait rien, je ne veux pas entendre quoique ce soit sur le duel. Tu peux me le reprocher si tu veux, mais tu es mon témoin contre mon avis. Alors s'il te plais tais- toi. »  
  
Hermione se tut pour chercher ces mots, puis lui demanda, hésitante :  
  
« Pourquoi avoir accepté ce duel ? Je ne peux pas dire que je suis enchantée, je dirais même que je suis totalement contre, tu le sais. Pourtant je ne te laisserai pas y aller seul, ça c'est hors de question. Que veux-tu prouver en te battant avec lui ? »  
  
« Rien, je n'ai besoin de rien prouvé, mais je ne supporte pas qu'il t'insulte. Quoique tu en penses je ne permettrais à personne de t'insulter comme il le fait. », lui dit Ron le dos tourné, il regardait l'étang sans le voir.  
  
« Mais pourquoi me défendre quand je ne réagis pas ? »  
  
« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne réagis pas que c'est obligatoirement vrai, non 'mione tu peux peut être tromper les autres mais pas moi, tu ne t'en moques pas, ça j'en suis sur. », dit Ron.  
  
« Ron, commença-t-elle hésitante, elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui en parler maintenant, tout à l'heure tu as dit, quand tu t'es fâché dans la grande salle... », elle déglutit et se tut.  
  
« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit Hermione ? Que je t'aimais ? C'est ça ? Tu veux savoir si c'est vrai ?  
  
Ron tournait toujours le dos à Hermione n'osant la regarder en face de peur qu'elle ne lui renvoie son amour à la figure.  
  
« Oui Ron, j'aimerai le savoir », le regard posé sur son dos, empli d'espoir et de peur. De sa réponse, elle tomberait dans l'abîme ou au contraire flotterait dans les nuages.  
  
Il pivota sur lui-même sachant qu'il lui était impossible de faire autrement, il devait lui dire en face, et non de dos, pourtant il doutait qu'elle voudrait de lui.  
  
Quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent, ils se comprirent enfin, ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre, soulagés et heureux. Approchant ses lèvres de son aimée, il les prit doucement, elles avaient un goût de pêche dont il était sur qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer à l'avenir.  
  
« Je t'aime », souffla-t-il doucement dans son oreille.  
  
« Oh Ron moi aussi je t'aime », souffla-t-elle, les yeux emplis d'étoiles.  
  
« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu supporter qu'il t'insulte. », mais il fut interrompu par un doigt posé sur sa bouche.  
  
« Chut, je comprends, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'y aller avec toi. », dit-elle doucement.  
  
Tous deux restèrent près de l'étang, enlacés et heureux, ils s'étaient enfin trouvés.  
  
*****  
  
« Hé Harry, tu va à Préd-au-Lard demain ? » demanda Elizabeth.  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était écrit :  
  
« Faut que je demande à McGonagall. »  
  
« D'accord, tu me diras après ? »  
  
Il hocha la tête et partit vers le bureau de McGonagall.  
  
Au fond de lui, Harry savait qu'il devait allé à Préd-au-Lard, il sentait que le danger serait là, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il devait y aller demain. S'il n'avait pas l'autorisation, il irait par le passage de Honey Dukes. Il n'aurait pas le choix. Son angoisse avait grandi ces derniers temps, et n'avait fait qu'augmenter au cour du repas. Il ne savait pas s'il était inquiet pour l'époque des maraudeurs ou pour Ron et Hermione. Il sentait que le danger viendrait des deux côtés, il en était quasi sur. Depuis que Fumsek était partit, son inquiétude avait commencé et augmenté au fil des jours. Il ne passerait jamais un Halloween en paix enfin si, puisqu'ils sortaient le lendemain d'Halloween, mais pour lui c'était la même chose. Frustré de ne pas savoir ce qui ce passait dans son époque, il se devait de défendre le passé, il aurait au moins l'impression d'être utile.  
  
« Il était temps que tu te rendes compte que de te réfugir dans le passé n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Le danger rôde, et toi tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Penses-tu que c'était la bonne solution ? »  
  
Harry sursauta en se rendant compte que c'était la voix qui venait de lui parler.  
  
« Merci pour ces quelques encouragements, ne peux-tu pas me dire ce qui ce passe à la place de me faire la morale ? ».  
  
« Non désolé, je ne peux rien faire pour toi, je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe ».  
  
Harry secoua la tête de mécontentement, il n'aurait rien à discuter avec cette voix.  
  
« Et sois content de ce que je te donne, et ne sois donc pas si impatient »  
  
« T'aurais-je vexé ? », demanda Harry.  
  
Il n'eut droit qu'au silence pour toute réponse.  
  
Arrivant devant le bureau de McGonagall, il frappa à la porte :  
  
Une voix à l'intérieur prononça « Entrez »  
  
Le professeur était assis à son bureau, occupée à lire des papiers, elle leva la tête et quand elle vit Harry elle questionna :  
  
« Que voulez-vous monsieur Dyxe ? »  
  
Harry lui tendit un morceau de parchemin qu'elle lut avant de répondre :  
  
« Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, revenez me voir demain matin dans mon bureau. Je veux d'abord en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore, je verrais si vous pourrez aller à Pré-au-Lard. »  
  
Quelque peu contrarié, Harry hocha la tête et repartit.  
  
Ce n'est que vers 9h00 qu'il sentit un danger imminent. Malade d'inquiétude, il s'assit au milieu du couloir, il ne savait plus avancer. Les maraudeurs et Lily qui se trouvaient avec lui, lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas. Ne recevant aucune réponse, Lily se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, mais la voix de Harry l'interrompis. Ce n'était pas tout à fait sa voix pourtant.  
  
« Ne va chercher personne, ça va aller. »  
  
Surprise, elle resta interdite. Elle vit Fire réapparaître. Puis Elizabeth arriva en courant.  
  
*****  
  
Quand Ron et Hermione se levèrent, ils partirent dire bonjour à Remus et Sirius, comme ils se l'étaient promis. Ceux-ci était surpris de les voir levés aussi tôt, mais ils reconnaissait tous les deux que les meilleurs amis de Harry se comportaient bizarrement parfois. Personne ne pouvait leur soutirer quoique ce soit. Ils restèrent à discuter ensemble pendant une heure avant de se décider à partir manger. Il était 8h00 quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle pour manger. Une demi heure plus tard, ils se dirigeaient vers Pré-au-Lard.  
  
*****  
  
Quand elle se leva, il était 8h30, Ginny s'habilla et partit vers l'appartement de Remus et Sirius accompagnée de Foudre, elle voulait un peu parler de Harry, une angoisse lui enserrait la gorge. Elle frappa et entra dès qu'ils lui donnèrent la permission de le faire.  
  
Voyant la mine que faisait Ginny, ils froncèrent les sourcils.  
  
« Ginny que ce passe-t-il ? », demanda Sirius puis alors qu'il la regardait, il aperçut Foudre et cligna des yeux peu sur de lui et bafouilla. « Que fais-tu là Briselame ? »  
  
Surprise, Foudre le regarda puis dit :  
  
« Je ne suis pas Briselame, mais Foudre. Briselame est parti tu le sais qu'il ne reviendra que lorsqu'il l'aura retrouvé. »  
  
« Oui je sais, mais ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti, et ça m'inquiète, il ne me laisse jamais aussi longtemps sans nouvelle. »  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas Gardien, il reviendra, il est en sécurité en ce moment. », le rassura Foudre.  
  
Remus et Ginny s'étaient tus, trop surpris pour demander ce qui ce passait. Remus regardait Sirius comme s'il était fou, il ne voyait absolument pas à qui il parlait. Ginny ,elle, était surprise que quelqu'un puisse voir Foudre, car hormis Hermione personne n'avait su la voir et en plus elle n'avait pas pu lui parler.  
  
« Hum Sirius, puis je savoir à qui tu parles ? », demanda Remus.  
  
Sirius le regarda puis murmura : « Plus tard Remus, plus tard », puis se tournant vers Ginny, il lui redemanda : « Et bien que ce passe-t-il ? »  
  
Reprenant ses esprits, elle se tourna vers Foudre et lui demanda :  
  
« Puis-je savoir ce qui ce passe ? Si bien sur ce n'est pas trop te demander ? »  
  
Pour toute réponse elle n'eut droit qu'à un hennissement. Soupirant elle se tourna vers Sirius.  
  
« Ca va j'ai compris, je me tais. Au fait pour répondre à ta question Sirius, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Hormis le fait que je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe avec Foudre ».  
  
« Comment ça quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »  
  
« Oui, je suis sur qu'il va se passer un truc mauvais. Et ça n'a rien pour me rassurer. »  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence, mais tous réfléchissaient, ils se rendaient bien compte que rien n'allait, Fumseck n'était pas rentré, il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de Harry. Voldemort n'avait pas agi depuis un petit bout de temps. Non décidément rien ne tournait rond.  
  
Ginny se redressa tout à coup, le visage horrifié, le regard au loin :  
  
« Hermione, Ron que se passe-t-il ? Où êtes-vous ? »  
  
Comme poussé par un instinct, elle se leva, se précipita vers le passage joignant Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard, suivie d'un chien noir et de Remus.  
  
En arrivant, l'horreur se peignit sur son visage, Ron et Hermione étaient en fâcheuse postures.  
  
*****  
  
« Harry, que ce passe-t-il ? », demanda Elizabeth.  
  
« Ecartez vous tous, et n'allez chercher personne, cela pourrait être dangereux pour vous comme pour moi. »  
  
« Arrête Harry, ce n'est pas ta voix, que ce passe-t-il ? Reprends toi bon sang. HARRY, ARRETE. », lança Elizabeth complètement paniquée.  
  
Lily se tourna vers Elizabeth :  
  
« Pas sa voix, tu veux dire qu'il t'a déjà parlé ? »  
  
« Oui, il l'a déjà fait. », mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le professeur Dumbledore arriva.  
  
« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? », demanda-t-il.  
  
Ils sursautèrent, n'ayant pas entendus le professeur arriver, mais à la surprise de tous, se fut la voix qui semblait venir de Harry qui répondit :  
  
« Je vous conseil d'écarter tout le monde, professeur, les Onyx d'Agathe sont en danger, il me faut que les aidés, alors écartez vous. Vous ne saurez rien faire face à cette force. »  
  
Le professeur pâlit, mais fit ce que l'on avait demandé. Peu de temps après, un phénix couleur des eaux profondes arriva suivi de près par trois autres Phénix, l'un rouge et or, l'autre couleur brune et le dernier, couleur grise.  
  
Les quatre phénix ne firent que passer, ne semblant rien donné, mais une fois partis, quatre rayons s'unir pour se joindre en un seul et se diriger vers Harry.  
  
*****  
  
Dès qu'ils arrivèrent Hermione et Ron sentirent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout leur fut confirmer lorsqu'ils virent les mangemorts. Réagissant au quart de tour, ils se mirent dos à dos se protégeant l'un l'autre. Il se lancèrent tout de suite dans la bataille, ils avaient été attirés dans un piège, ils devaient absolument se battre. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils se battaient, étrangement, les mangemorts n'utilisaient que des sorts d'immobilisation.  
  
Ils entendirent enfin le cri d'effroi de Ginny, qui une fois ressaisie, fonça vers la bataille et commença à se battre. Sirius et Remus se ressaisirent tous les deux se lancèrent dans la bagarre. A partir de se moment, les sortilèges interdits commencèrent à fuser. Ils n'étaient dirigés que vers Ginny, Sirius et Remus.  
  
Après un moment, Ginny fut acculée, un sortilège de mort se dirigeait sur elle.  
  
*****  
  
Harry s'éleva dans les airs, une aura rouge et or l'entoura, il était concentré sur un point indéfini. Effrayant encore plus ceux qui l'entouraient.  
  
*****  
  
Un cri d'horreur s'élevait des quatre comparses lorsque le plus incroyable se produisit : une bulle d'argent engloba Ginny avant que le sortilège de mort ne la touche et elle disparut à la vue de tous. Tous étaient surpris, Ron hurla le nom de sa soeur, c'était de sa faute si elle était en danger. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagirent, deux autres bulles d'argent apparurent à leur tour pour englober Sirius et Remus.  
  
Profitant de la confusion, le mangemort qui semblait diriger l'opération stupéfixa Hermione et Ron et ils les emmenèrent.  
  
*****  
  
Harry resta ainsi pendant trois heures, il semblait absent, par moment, une forte aura se dégageait de lui. Alors que tout le monde désespérait de le voir se reprendre, une dernière fois l'aura apparut, obligeant tout le monde à fermer les yeux. Puis Harry s'effondra sur le sol.  
  
Tous étaient tellement surpris qu'ils n'osaient pas s'approcher. Le temps qu'ils se disent qu'il était temps de réagir, Harry se releva légèrement tremblant, s'appuya sur le mur, puis regarda les autres, les sourcils levés en signe d'interrogation. Dumbledore fut le premier à se ressaisir :  
  
« Aurons nous droit à une explication ? », demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants.  
  
Interloqué, Harry le regarda et demanda sur un parchemin :  
  
« A quel propos ? »  
  
Dumbledore le regarda, oui le garçon ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé, tout son visage le montrait, il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'était pas lui même à ce moment là.  
  
Au fur et à mesure que la journée passa, tous oublièrent ce qui c'était passé quelques heures avant. Au soir, plus personne ne parla de ce qui c'était passé.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione et Ron se réveillèrent entourés de mangemorts, dès qu'ils furent totalement réveillés, les mangemorts sortirent les laissant seuls. Hermione était dans un coin, elle avait l'air totalement perdue, elle tremblait. Voyant le désarroi d'Hermione, Ron se leva et s'approcha tout doucement, il lui mit un bras au tour d'elle, essayant de mettre sa propre angoisse de côté.  
  
~ Dis moi Ron pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes ici ? ~ demanda Hermione par le niel, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un entende ce qu'ils se disaient.  
  
~ Je n'en sais rien, il espère peut-être que Harry viendra nous chercher. Il sait que Harry ne nous laisserait pas là sans aide. ~  
  
~ Ou il espère que nous puissions lui dire où Harry se trouve, tu crois qu'il se doute du lieu où il est ? ~ dit Hermione.  
  
~ Nous nous sommes bien fait avoir en tout cas, pardon, je suis désolé c'est de ma faute. ~ soupira Ron, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
~ Ecoute, cela n'a pas grande importance pour le moment, il faut surtout que Voldemort ignore où est Harry. Nous devons le mettre sous le serment de Lune d'Argent. Ainsi Voldemort ne le saura pas.~ proposa Hermione.  
  
Ron hocha la tête et ensemble ils reprirent :  
  
~ Par l'amitié que nous portons à Harry que ce soit le lieu où il se trouve, que nous taisions ce qu'il nous a raconté depuis septembre afin que nos ennemis ne sachent l'atteindre. Nous voulons protégé sa vie par nos vies. Par la Lune d'Argent.~ un cercle d'argent ou se mêlait le rouge, les entoura tous les deux quand ils eurent fini. Soulagés tous deux se turent et attendirent la suite des événements.  
  
Ils leur semblèrent qu'une éternité s'était écoulé lorsque Voldemort apparut en personne. Tous deux se redressèrent pour lui faire face. Un sourire froid apparut sur les lèvres de Voldemort.  
  
« Alors voici donc les amis de Potter, la Sang-de-Bourbe et l'amoureux des moldus. Vous avez choisi le mauvais côté, le côté des perdants, rejoignez-moi, la vie vous offrira des merveilles ».  
  
Les deux prisonniers restèrent un moment totalement interloqués. Voldemort espérait-il les voir rejoindre ses rangs. Ce fut Ron qui répondit la voix emplit de rage :  
  
« Et pourquoi nous vous rejoindrions ? »  
  
« Parce que personne ne pourra venir vous chercher, et Potter a disparu »  
  
« Et quand nous vous aurions rejoint, nous devrions aussi vous dire où se trouve Harry ?, demanda Hermione, même si nous le savions nous ne vous dirions rien. »  
  
« Vous êtes perspicace miss Granger, ce serait en effet le compromis pour une vie de gloire. » dit Voldemort de sa voix sifflante.  
  
Ron rit sarcastiquement avant d'ajouter :  
  
« Vous rigolez, vous croyez que nous allons nous traîner au pied d'un demi-sang, ou un Sang de Bourbe comme vous vous plaisez tant à les appeler. Vous pouvez toujours rêver. »  
  
« Endoloris! » lâcha Voldemort furieux.  
  
Ron s'écroula par terre, hurlant à mort, Hermione le regardait impuissante et désespérée de le voir se tordre de douleur ainsi.  
  
« Je vous laisse une heure pour revenir sur votre décision » dit Voldemort en sortant.  
  
***  
  
La grande salle bourdonnait d'une activité joyeuse, tous se préparaient pour le grand jeux, lorsque un froid glacial s'abattit sur toute la salle. Un cri perçant s'éleva des airs. Tous levèrent les yeux vers la créature. L'oiseau était de grande envergure et noir comme les ténèbres, il faisait froid dans le dos, une enveloppe était attaché à sa patte. L'oiseau lâcha le message juste devant la table des professeurs et l'oiseau repartit. Personne ne bougeait, tous étaient figés, puis des flammes embrasèrent le message dès que Dumbledore apparut devant la porte de la grande salle. Une voix glaciale s'éleva :  
  
« Alors Dumbledore, on ne fait pas attention à ses élèves, non bien sur, puisque j'en ai deux avec moi. Vous ne pourrez revoir Granger et Weasley que lorsque vous m'aurez dit où se trouve Potter. ».  
  
C'est à ce moment que Rogue sentit son tatouage, il lui faisait mal, il fallait répondre à l'appel. Il n'en avait pas le choix.  
  
Toutes la salle resta stupéfaite, puis les jumeaux Weasley se levèrent et commencèrent à regarder autour d'eux, et ils purent constater que Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas là, puis ils remarquèrent aussi l'absence de leur s?ur. Où étaient-ils passé ? Que s'étaient-ils passé ?  
  
*****  
  
Une heure plus tard, deux mangemort étaient arrivés, et les avaient emmenés devant Voldemort assis sur son trône, entouré de mangemorts. Regardant autour d'eux, ils purent reconnaître quelques uns d'entre eux : Lucius Malefoy, Severus Rogue, Queudvert, et d'autres. Ils se tournèrent vers Voldemort.  
  
« Alors qu'avez vous choisit ? » demanda Voldemort.  
  
« Vous croyez pouvoir nous convaincre grâce aux nombres peut-être ? » demanda Ron railleur.  
  
Severus était surpris, il n'aurait jamais cru que Weasley tiendrait tête à Vous-Savez-Qui comme cela.  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour arriver à mes fins, ce n'est pas deux Griffondors qui vont changer les choses. »  
  
« Ho je vois, ce n'est que pour assister à la pitrerie d'un Sang-de- Bourbe comme toi qu'ils sont ici » renchérit Ron abandonnant par la même occasion le vouvoiement qu'il trouvait d'un ridicule.  
  
~ Ron s'il te plait arrête, cela ne sert à rien de le provoquer.~ dit Hermione en utilisant le neil.  
  
Voldemort commençait à s'échauffer. Il ne pouvait pas supporté ces Griffondors qui avaient trop de stupidité.  
  
« Que ce soit de gré ou de force vous me direz ce que vous savez sur Potter. Endoloris. ».  
  
Alors que le sort allait touché Hermione, une bulle d'or vint englobé les deux prisonniers, les faisant disparaître de leur vue.  
  
Voldemort hurla de rage, puis se tourna vers Severus :  
  
« Retourne à Poudlard, je veux savoir ce qui ce passe, et tu as intérêt à me donner une explication. »  
  
Rogue partit.  
  
*****  
  
Dès qu'il rentra, Roque se dirigea tout de suite vers le bureau de Dumbledore, il ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Il remarqua tout de suite que les Weasley étaient tous là, ils sursautèrent tous en l'entendant entrer.  
  
Molly était effondrée dans un fauteuil en face du bureau, Arthur était blanc comme un linge, quand aux autres Weasley ils étaient dans un coin ensemble essayant de se réconforter l'un l'autre. Pourtant il remarqua tout de suite l'absence de la fille Weasley.  
  
« Je viens de les voir, dit-il sans préambule, Vous-Savez-Qui leur a proposé de se joindre à lui et de lui révéler où se trouvait Potter en échange. »  
  
Un silence lourd se fit sentir dans la pièce avant que Rogue ne continue ses explications :  
  
« Ron Weasley a défier Voldemort jusqu'aux bout, il l'a tellement bien défier qu'il l'a mit hors de lui, pour toute réponse, il a eu droit à un doloris, mais avant que le sort ne l'atteigne une bulle d'or les as entouré. Ils se sont volatilisés, lui et Granger. Voldemort était fou de rage, il veut une explication la prochaine fois que je le verrais. »  
  
Un silence stupéfait les enveloppa avant que Charlie ne demande :  
  
« Et Ginny ? »  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire là dedans, il n'y avait que Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger », s'exclama Rogue.  
  
Avant que qui que ce soit ne disent quelque chose, un tremblement effroyable se fit sentir.  
  
« Les barrières de protection de Poudlard se détruisent ! Faites entrer tous les élèves dans la grande salle. » s'écria Dumbledore avant de se précipiter dehors.  
  
*****  
  
Cette nuit là, Mars fut encore visible, l'ombre s'approcha des centaures et ne put entendre qu'une seule phrase :  
  
« Ils sont en chemin, l'heure approche. »  
  
Mais que ce passait-il donc, qu'est ce qui troublait autant les centaures pour qu'ils réagissent ainsi. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens, et quelle était cette alliance ? Sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus, l'ombre partit. En s'éloignant elle fit un bruissement de feuille que les centaures entendirent.  
  
*****  
  
Tous les élèves étaient surexcités, ils allaient à Pré-au-Lard, une animation joyeuse s'élevait de la grande salle, Harry était passé chez McGonagall au matin qui lui avait donné son accord pour partir à Préd-au- Lard, il en était soulagé. Il regardait en ce moment l'exubérance qu'avait James et Sirius, ils étaient tous fous, c'était à croire qu'ils ne pouvaient jamais sortir.  
  
Il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui étaient exubérants, les serpentards avaient l'air joyeux, mais c'était une gaieté malsaine. Il sentait le sourire mauvais, il ne savait pourquoi, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de cette sortie. Rogue et Molchien n'avaient pas arrêté de lui chercher des noises depuis le jour du duel. D'ailleurs en cours de duel, il n'y avait rien à faire, ils s'affrontaient à chaque fois. Tous les coups étaient permis, comme il s'en était douté, Rogue était encore meilleur que Molchien. S'il ne l'avait pas montré, c'est parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Pourtant le jour où il avait du se battre avec Harry, tous avaient pu voir une étendue de pouvoir encore insoupçonnée. Harry ne l'avait guère forcé dans ses retranchements, il ne pouvait se permettre de révéler la noirceur de Rogue, ils en auraient besoin dans le futur. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Il était sur qu'il devrait avoir un jour une explication avec ce cher professeur. Laissant là ses pensées, il regarda approcher le groupe de serpentards, qui venaient avec l'intention de les narguer. Il espérait que tout cela ne se terminerait pas en duel.  
  
« Alors, content de sortir d'ici pauvre cloche ? » attaqua Molchien tout de suite en regardant James.  
  
« Et toi crétin ? » renchérit Sirius.  
  
Harry ne disait rien, il observait tranquillement les deux groupes, il n'intervenait en général que lorsque tout dégénérait, et quand il s'en mêlait, tous se taisaient. La dernière fois, ils avaient tous finis avec une retenue et à l'infirmerie, Serpentard et Griffondor. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés bloqués dans l'impossibilité de parler ou de bouger. De plus avant que qui ce soit ne les trouve, ils étaient restés immobile pendant des heures, Harry les ayant laissé là avec un message écrit à celui qui les trouveraient. Ici il ne voulait pas intervenir, peut-être en apprendrait-il un peu plus sur ce qui ce passait.  
  
« N'as-tu pas peur de te faire attaquer ? Après tout, le monde a peur en ce moment, imagine que Tu-Sais-Qui. » mais il fut interrompu par McGonagall qui arrivait et renvoya les serpentards à leurs tables.  
  
Maintenant il en était sur, quelque chose se tramait à Pré-au-Lard. Il se leva et dit aux autres qu'il les rejoindrait dans le hall, il devait d'abord aller chercher des affaires dans sa chambre.  
  
D'un pas pressé, il se dirigea dans la chambre, puis prit Fire, il l'avait laissé là parce que le serpent lui avait demandé, mais maintenant il était quasi sur qu'il aurait besoin du serpent. Une fois qu'il eut pris Fire, il repartit vers le grand hall, là où les maraudeurs l'attendait. Pour répondre à leur question silencieuse, il montra son cou, où tous les quatre savaient que Fire se trouvait.  
  
Peter frissonna, il savait que le serpent était là, mais il avait aussi peur du maître, ces dernier temps, Harry n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. Et la veille, il avait faillit voldinguer à l'autre bout de la salle commune. Décidément, le nouveau était d'humeur très susceptible ces temps- ci.  
  
*****  
  
En arrivant à Pré-au-Lard Harry se détendit légèrement, il voulait s'amuser avec les maraudeurs. Pour commencer, ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu où il pourrait trouver des ingrédients pour leurs farces. Tous étaient excités, et les exclamations s'élevaient joyeusement du groupe. Pourtant Elizabeht qui était venue avec Lily et Anne remarqua le malaise de Harry. Il était trop silencieux, observait tout autour de lui, un peu comme s'il sentait un danger venir. Elle ne lui demanda rien, elle savait que Harry se contenterait de la regarder puis de hausser les épaules comme réponse.  
  
Après avoir fait le tour du village et s'être réapprovisionner dans ce qu'ils leur manquaient, ils se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais. Tous s'assirent et commandèrent une bièraubeurre. La discution allait bon train, Harry et Remus se redressèrent rapidement. Ils avaient leurs sens plus aiguisés grâce à leur animal respectif et sentirent la peur des gens, ainsi que entendre leurs cris lointain avant les autres. Vif comme le vif, Harry sortit du pub en bousculant sa chaise, bientôt suivit des autres. Tous l'avaient vu prendre sa baguette avant qu'il ne fut dehors, alors ils firent de même.  
  
En arrivant dehors, ils entendirent ce que Harry et Remus avaient sûrement entendu, des cris s'élevaient à leur gauche, ils virent Harry partirent dans la direction d'où les cris venaient, et décidèrent ensemble de partir.  
  
La place était remplie de mangemorts qui s'amusaient à lancer des sorts sur tous les sorciers qui passaient. Une voix surplomba toute la foule :  
  
« Que tous les sorciers se rassemblent par petits groupes et se défendent, que les élèves de Poudlard rentrent immédiatement. »  
  
C'était la voix de McGonagall. Soulagés les maraudeurs et les trois filles allaient repartirent, lorsqu'ils remarquèrent au milieu du combat, Harry se battant avec les mangemorts. Il semblait déterminé à rester et aider les professeurs. Voyant que leur camarade se battaient Sirius, James et Remus se jetèrent dans la mêlée, bientôt suivit par Lily, Elizabeth et Anne, quand à Peter, il choisit la fuite et pris sa forme de rat.  
  
*****  
  
Note de la correctrice:  
  
Elle a fait exprès de s'arrêter en pleine action (argh!!!).J'aurais aimé faire du chantage mais je pense aux lecteurs, c'est pas comme Phantme. D'ailleurs faut que je lui pose des questions:  
  
_c'est qui la voix qui a parlé à la place de Harry ?  
  
_où sont passés Sirius, Rémus, Ginny, Ron et Hermione ?  
  
_c'est quoi l'animagus de Harry ?  
  
_Sirius est Gardien de quoi ?  
  
_Elizabeth a un pouvoir particulier pour que Voldemort ait décidé de tuer sa famille ?  
  
_Où est Fumseck ? (en plus je sais pas encore ce que c'est l'oiseau qui l'a attaqué)  
  
C'est tout pour ce chapitre et je suis désolée pour les fautes que j'ai laissé.  
  
Jina  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Je me sens d'humeur sadique, j'arrête là mon chapitre. Héhéhé, je suis contente de l'avoir enfin fini, il est long, mais il le fallait. J'imagine vos mines désappointées. J'ai tendance à vouloir tuer les auteurs qui interrompent le tout en pleine action, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. (un sourire méchant sur les lèvres). Je pousse le bouchons plus loin, si je n'ai pas assez de reviews, vous n'aurez droit à la suite que dans quinze jours, alors reviews, reviews, reviews,. (L'auteur complètement folle qui se frotte les mains, elle aura peut être plus que quatre reviews pour ce chapitre.) ;-) (je les tiens (les lecteurs bien sur)) :D. Et en plus elle ne répondra pas aux questions de Jina avant le chapitre prochain.  
  
La voix de ma conscience est en train de me gronder, elle me dit que c'est pas bien d'exiger cela des lecteurs, pas graf, faut assumer.  
  
J'ai besoin d'aide, qui est ce qui pourrait me dire comment est ce que l'on fait pour mettre en italique, en gras et en souligné sur ce site. Toutes mes lettres, et certaines conversations doivent être mise en italique, et je ne sais pas le faire. Un auteur qui a besoin d'aide, c'est très urgent. Merci, merci, merci, beaucoup.  
  
Ca va je vais arrêté les frais, parce qu'au sinon je crois que je vais complètement délirer.  
  
RAR :  
  
Petites sorcières: D'accord, je suis excusée pour les fautes d'orthographes, je peux en faire plein alors ? (J'entends déjà les protestions de Jina, elle aurait vraiment beaucoup de travail.). Merci pour le compliment en tout cas, je vais devenir rouge tomates, le bout de la tête dépassant de la table. Mdr. Pour le couple Ginny / Harry, tu n'y échaperas pas, c'est celui que je préfère. Quand à Luna, il n'y en a pas, puisque l'histoire ce passe pendant la cinquième année avant la sortie du tome cinq (je ne l'avais pas encore lu au moment ou j'ai commencé l'histoire.), si tu veux une suite du tome cinq, il faut aller lire mon autre fic : HP et l'Alliance des Peuples. Pour le face à face Voldy / Harry, et bien il faudra attendre encore un peu, à moins que cela n'arrive plus tôt que prévu. Mais nous avons le temps, vu que l'histoire ce fait en trois parties. Phantme. Ps : la review avait une bonne taille, et puis, j'aime les reviews longues, ou on est critiquer. Par contre c'est la réponse qui devient longue.  
  
Crystal yuy : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite. Les animagus de Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione, je les sais, mais dans deux ou trois chapitres seulement.  
  
Big Appel : Merci beaucoup.  
  
Thegirlloftheshade : Tu es toute excusée, c'est pas graf. Merci beaucoup.  
  
Pimousse Fraise : Voici la suite.  
  
Merci encore à tous pour vos remarques et encouragement. Je vous salue et à la semaine prochaine (peut-être).  
  
Phantme.  
  
Paru le 29 janvier 2004.  
  
Correction le 30 avril 2004. 


	14. Vous avez des questions, et bien voici q...

Bonjour tout le monde,  
  
Non ce n'est pas le chapitre 12, je sais je vois vos mines désappointées, mais il ne devrait pas tarder, il est à la correction. Pour le chapitre 13 et bien il prend forme sur mon ordinateur, avec quelques difficultés, mais ce n'est rien. (Problème d'écriture tout à fait naturelle chez les auteurs.) Je sens qu'il y en as qui vont m'en vouloir.  
  
J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer :  
  
« J'ai récupéré mon pc », dit l'auteur en faisant des bons avec son frère qui la regarde comme si elle était folle.  
  
Sinon et bien vu le nombre de reviews, je vais y répondre maintenant :  
  
Une chose, vous voulez savoir où est Fumseck, et bien mordez vous les doigts vous le saurez dans le chapitre 12. Par qui s'est-il fait attaqué, l'auteur n'en sais encore rien. (Ma conscience dit : C'est ça tout à fait et tu crois qu'ils vont te croire peut être. Et bien, ils devront croire ce pieux mensonge.)  
  
RAR : (ENFIN DITES VOUS)  
  
Cher correctrice : cela fait un petit bout de temps que tu me pose la beaucoup de questions, et bien voici ce que je réponds : N'as tu vraiment pas une idée de qui est la voix qui à parler à la place de Harry ? Vraiment ? Dommage, parce que la réponse elle viendra mais ouf dans la suite, dans la deuxième partie. (Rire sadique de l'auteur), pour savoir où sont passé les quelques disparut du chapitre 12 et bien, je crois que tu as la réponses sous les yeux. (Je sens qu'il y a quelques personnes qui voudront tuer la correctrice parce qu'elle ne va pas assez vite, mais pitié laissez la moi en vie j'en ai besoin.) Pour le reste et bien on verra quand les réponses arriveront, nous avons tout le temps n'est ce pas ?  
  
PS Jina, je n'ai pas honte d'être sadique, au moins il y a des réactions, je n'ai jamais eut autant de protestation et de reviews que cette fois ci. :D  
  
Fandjo : La suite ne devrait pas tarder. Pour ce qui est de la troisième présence, c'est un cas assez intéressant que personne n'a encore relevé. Si je te réponds que ce n'est pas avant un bout de temps tu fais quoi ? Pour ce qui est des pouvoirs de Harry, je suis aussi intrigué que toi, je l'avoue je n'en sais rien. Vous serez les premiers informer, je m'en assurerez.  
  
Thegirloftheshade : Tu as beaucoup de question, et bien tu n'es pas la seule, moi aussi j'en ai beaucoup. Je ne sais même pas ce qui va arriver à Harry. (Menteuse Phantme, c'est vraiment pas bien).  
  
Claire : Merci beaucoup. Ta question est très intéressante, mais où sont donc passé les disparut, dans le passé ? Sont-ils retourné à Poudlard ? Sont-ils avec les ancêtres de Harry ? Sont-ils avec Merlin ? Ou encore au fin fond du désert du Sahara, dans un endroit totalement introuvable ?  
  
Big apple : petite correction, je ne réponds qu'a une partie, cela gâcherai l'histoire non vraiment ce serait pas chic. Je préfère vous voir vous questionner.  
  
Gabrielletrompelamort : Et bien oui la semaine prochaine, je n'ai pas le chapitre chez moi désolée. Merci beaucoup.  
  
Lunicorne : D'accord je ne vais pas étrangler mon père, j'en ai besoin. Mais c'est une bonne idée, je vais aller demander à ce cher Voldy comment le torturer. Quoique avec lui, on peut s'attendre à tout, il a bien tué le siens. Pour ce qui est de le guérir, je ne sais pas, on verra mon humeur.  
  
Alpo : Tes doigts sont toujours entier, je ne voudrais pas que tu te les abîmes. Ce serait dommage. Je vais essayer de me dépêcher, je vais aller comme l'escargot, j'avance lentement mais sûrement.  
  
Tiken : Tiens c'est nouveau, encore un qui se pose des questions. Enfin pour les réponses, et bien il faudra un peu de patiente. C'est promis dès que j'ai fini de répondre au review, je m'occupe du chapitre 13.  
  
Love d'Harry : Je suis contente que tu aies dévoré ma fic, et que tu l'aies apprécié, j'espère que la digestion c'est aussi bien passé. Dès que je reçois le chapitre je le poste.  
  
Artemis : Je suis contente de voir que ta curiosité c'est éveillée. Pour ce qui est des nouveaux pouvoirs, Harry en a-t-il et quel sont-ils ? Bonne question. J'espère que tu survivras à l'attente du nouveau chapitre, parce que ce n'est pas encore le chapitre, et puis je veux savoir ce que tu en penses. Sinon le nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas trop bien, je crois que ce sera une petite vingtaine pour cette fic, mais il y a encore la sixième et septième année à faire. Donc tu auras de la lecture.  
  
Et bien et bien, je n'ai jamais pris au tant de temps pour répondre aux reviews. Je vais vous laisser, sinon je n'avancerai jamais dans l'écriture du chapitre 13, et j'aimerai l'avoir fini ce week end.  
  
A bientôt Phantme.  
  
Paru le 01 février 2004 


	15. Chapitre 12: Quelques arrivées imprévues

Chapitre 12 : Quelques arrivées imprévues.  
  
Un oiseau couleur bleu mer survolait la forêt, il cherchait quelque chose. Alors qu'il survolait le même endroit depuis des heures, il fit un piqué pour plonger entre les arbres. Là reposaient sur l'arbre le plus vieux deux oisillons, gazouillants, se défiant l'un et l'autre. Il passa à coté de celui qui avait des plumes sombres, pour plonger vers celui au couleur de feu. Il le prit entre ses sers et repartit vers sa destination première.  
  
*****  
  
Tous se précipitèrent hors du bureau de Dumbledore, la panique gagnant le groupe entier. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il peur pour les barrières de Poudlard ?  
  
La pagaille régnait dans les couloirs, tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers la grande salle accompagnés des professeurs. Les premiers élèves entrés furent les septièmes années de Poussouffle, ils s'immobilisèrent sous l'effet du choc, tandis que les autres élèves qui se trouvaient derrière entraient en collision avec eux. Dumbledore qui arrivait juste derrière eux, se précipita devant, mais il fut paralysé par la vue qui s'offrit à lui. Il semblait ne plus pourvoir réagir.  
  
Au centre de la grande salle, un tourbillon de vent s'élevait comme un ouragan, Dumbledore sentit tout de suite que c'était cette force qui avait brisée les barrières magiques de Poudlard. Pourtant il se sentait incapable de faire quoique ce soit, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Cette force lui semblait si rassurante malgré le tourbillon dévastateur qu'elle représentait. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que le ministère avait perdu le peu de contrôle qu'ils avaient sur le temps.  
  
Une fois que le tourbillon eut fini de tourner, quelques silhouettes apparurent et des exclamations étouffées vinrent de derrière Dumbledore alors qu'ils reconnaissaient peu à peu les ombres qui apparaissaient devant eux. La famille Weasley se précipita à l'intérieur de la grande salle, précédé de Dumbledore qui avait pu se ressaisir. Ils accoururent près des corps et remarquèrent l'état dans lesquels ils étaient.  
  
***  
A quelque lieu de là, Voldemort aussi se rendit enfin compte que le temps n'était plus sous le contrôle du département des mystères. Une autre personne avait réussi à en avoir le contrôle, il devait trouvé qui c'était et l'allier à sa cause ou le détruire avant qu'il ne prenne la place qu'il convoitait tant: le trône de la puissance.  
  
*****  
  
Harry se battait, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de McGonagall demandant à tous les élèves de Poudlard de rentrer au collège, pourtant, pour lui il était hors de question de rentrer, il était sur le champ de duel, il y resterait jusqu'à ce que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Il ne permettrait pas aux mangemorts de tuer des gens inutilement. Plus sa détermination grandissait, plus il mettait d'acharnement, attirant ainsi l'attention des mangemorts sur lui afin que les élèves et sorciers qui se battaient puissent s'enfuir s'ils le voulaient.  
  
Harry sentit Fire descendre de son cou pour le mêler à la bataille et tuer les mangemort.  
  
Les « spectateurs » qui se trouvaient là furent quelque peu déconcertés par l'acharnement du jeune homme qui se battait au milieu des mangemorts, évitant les doloris et sortilèges de mort. Personne ne reconnaissait le nouveau arrivé à Poudlard. McGonagall fut la première à se ressaisir, elle ordonna à tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'elle de se bouger pour aller aider le jeune homme en mauvaise posture.  
  
A ce moment, les maraudeurs choisirent d'entrer dans la mêlée, suivis de près par Lily, Elizabeth et Anne, alors que les mangemorts se resserraient autour du garçon au cheveux noir qui les combattait avec autant de vigueur. Celui qui semblait diriger l'opération se tourna vers le jeune homme, avant de lui lancer le sortilège de l'impérius. Harry s'immobilisa, sous l'emprise du sortilège, il se sentit vidé de toute substance, il voulait faire ce que la voix lui disait : attaquer les autres sorciers qui se trouvaient dans la rue. En effet, le mangemort avait remarqué que Harry se battait extrêmement bien et qu'il serait amusant de le regarder tuer ceux qu'il défendait. Un sourire carnassier apparut alors sur le visage de Harry, tous ceux qui étaient autour et qui avaient vu que le sortilège avait frappé le jeune homme, s'étaient immobilisés. Si un combattant aussi bon que lui se retournait contre eux, ils étaient définitivement perdus. Tous frissonnèrent en voyant le sourire qu'avait pris Harry.  
  
Harry tendit sa baguette, et à la surprise de tous, il murmura « Stupéfix » en direction du mangemort qui lui avait lancé le sortilège de l'impérium. Si Voldemort n'arrivait pas à l'avoir sous le contrôle, ce ne serait pas un de ses stupides mangemorts qui arriverait.  
  
Tout le monde s'était tu, un souffle de soulagement s'éleva du rang des victimes, le jeune avait réussi à vaincre l'impérium, ce qui semblait un exploit, vu le niveau de magie du mangemort qui lui avait lancé. Il n'avait pas entendu le sortilège qu'avait murmuré Harry, mais avait vu l'éclair rouge se diriger sur le mangemort, qui tomba paralysé. Il avait été tellement surpris de la résistance du gamin, qu'il ne s'était pas attendu au sortilège. C'est à ce moment que tous les professeurs se décidèrent à se jeter dans la mêlée.  
  
Alors que Harry affrontait les mangemorts, il sentit la fatigue le gagner, c'est le moment que choisit sa cicatrice pour lui faire mal. « Non pas lui, ce n'est pas vrai, il ne peut pas venir », pourtant il lui était clair que Voldemort se déplaçait en personne, sa cicatrice ne le brûlerait pas autant s'il n'était pas tout près.  
  
Quand il sentit sa cicatrice lui faire mal, il s'effondra à terre, et n'eut plus vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les trois mangemorts auxquels il faisait front, profitèrent de sa faiblesse pour lui lancer le doloris. Une ombre arriva, poussant Harry et l'entraînant dans sa chute, lui évitant ainsi une grande douleur.  
  
« Ca va ? », demanda la personne en redressant Harry.  
  
~ Oui ~ murmura Harry, ~ merci ~.  
  
« Avec plaisir », Harry surpris leva la tête et reconnut la personne qu'il avait en face de lui. ~ Content de te voir, fais gaffe il va arriver. ~  
  
L'autre personne n'eut pas besoin de lui demander qui était la personne qui allait arrivé, elle le savait déjà. Une deuxième voix s'éleva derrière eux légèrement railleuse :  
  
« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais un petit coup de main ne serait pas de trop. »  
  
Tous deux se tournèrent vers le duel légèrement déséquilibré. Ils se mirent dos à dos, la cicatrice de Harry continuait à le brûler, mais celui- ci n'y fit pas attention, ils devaient éliminer le plus de mangemorts possibles avant l'arrivée de Voldemort.  
  
Dans un ensemble parfait, tous les trois attaquèrent, c'est à ce moment que les mangemorts sentirent que la chance n'était plus de leur côté. Les villageois reprirent espoir en voyant les mangemorts fléchirent. L'espoir fut de courte durée, lorsqu'une voix glaciale s'éleva :  
  
« Et bien je vois que mes mangemorts ne sont même pas capables de se défaire d'une bande de gosses »  
  
Tous frissonnèrent en entendant la voix, elle semblait être un sifflement. Harry et les deux autres silhouettes se tournèrent vers la voix et le compagnon qui se trouvait à gauche de Harry constata calmement:  
  
« Voldemort »  
  
Tout le monde eut un sursaut, les maraudeurs regardaient les compagnons qui avaient rejoint Harry avec suspicion. Si eux savaient que c'était Harry qui se battait, en revanche ils ne savaient pas qui est ce qui l'avait aidé à se redresser alors qu'il allait recevoir un doloris.  
  
Voldemort haussa un sourcil, enfin, ce qui lui restait de ses sourcils -c'est à dire pas grand chose. Voilà quelqu'un qui n'avait pas froid dans le dos pour oser prononcer son nom.  
  
« Je vois que vous êtes doués, c'est intéressant de voir ce que vous avez fait à mes mangemorts. Que diriez-vous si vous quittiez le camp des perdants, pour vous joindre à moi, vous auriez gloire et fortune »  
  
Tout le monde s'était tu, les mangemorts encore valides s'étaient mis à genoux, puis redressaient pour aller se mettre derrière Voldemort, ils avaient repris confiance en eux, après tout leur maître était avec eux.  
  
« Pourquoi donc voulez-vous que nous vous rejoignons? Prendrez-vous dans vos rangs, une enfant de moldus ? Ou même un enfant d'une femme dont ses parents sont d'origines moldues ? Mais c'est vrai qu'étant vous-même un demi sang ou Sang-de-Bourbe, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela, vous n'avez sûrement pas dit cela à vos chers chiens de garde. », dit la deuxième personne qui entourait Harry.  
  
Les maraudeurs semblaient stupéfaits, comment osait-il tenir tête à Voldemort ainsi et le traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, cela allait tourné mal. De fait, ils virent Voldemort brandir sa baguette, et commencer : « Endolo », mais il fut coupé par une voix, qui fit frissonner plus d'une personne. Tous d'un bloc, ils se tournèrent vers la personne responsable de l'interruption, une puissance l'entourait, on comprenait pourquoi Voldemort craignait cette personne.  
  
Ils étaient saufs, Dumbledore venait enfin d'arriver.  
  
*****  
  
Dumbledore rassura les élève présents dans la grande salle, et les écarta des silhouettes allongées sur le sol. Le tourbillon qui avait semblé dévasté la grande salle était parti, la laissant intact, avec les trois personnes qu'il avait amené. Dumbledore soupira, les barrières s'étaient remises dès que le tourbillon avait disparu.  
  
Il prit sa baguette et emporta les trois silhouettes en cachant l'indenté de l'une d'entre elle.  
  
Il posa les trois silhouettes sur le lit, et appela Pomfresh avant de sortir. Les trois personnes se redressèrent et l'une d'elle reprit son apparence animal, avant de se précipiter sur la porte. Il fallait prévenir Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione avaient disparu.  
  
Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Pomfresh, qui commença à les gronder dès qu'elle les vit debout. Elle les renvoya à leur lit, sous les protestations véhémentes des trois comparses. L'infirmière eut quelques difficultés pour examiner ses patients, ils semblaient dans un état d'agitation incroyable.  
  
Quand Pomfresh eut fini, le professeur Dumbledore entra :  
  
« Et bien comment vont-ils Pompom ? »  
  
« Bien, mais dans un état d'agitation effroyable, il est impossible de les calmer. »  
  
« COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE NOUS SOYONS CALMES LORSQUE HERMIONE ET RON SONT EN DANGER ! » hurla Ginny, perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs.  
  
« Calmez-vous miss Weasley, bien que nous ne sachions pas où sont Hermione Granger et votre frère, nous pouvons affirmer qu'ils ne sont plus entre les mains de Voldemort. », dit Dumbledore.  
  
Trois mines stupéfaites se levèrent vers lui :  
  
« Co...com...comment plus en danger ? Ils se sont faits enlever par Voldemort, et ils ne sont plus en danger. »  
  
« Ecoutez, nous ne comprenons pas nous même comment ils se sont échappés, mais le professeur Rogue les a vu partir. Mais avant que nous vous expliquions ce qui c'est passé, j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce qui c'est passé. »  
  
« Et bien ce matin quand je me suis levée, j'ai senti une angoisse m'enserrer, je sentais un danger sans en trouver la cause. Je suis allée dans les appartements de Remus et Sirius, je voulais leur parler un peu de Harry. Nous avons parlé un petit peu, puis comme pour Harry, j'ai senti le danger. Cependant, avec Harry je pouvais sentir certains des sentiments, ici je n'ai pu sentir que le danger. Je savais que cela se passait tout près, je me suis précipitée vers Pré-au-Lard, là j'ai vu le carnage. Hermione et Ron étaient seuls contre une dizaine de mangemorts. Je me suis battue lorsque j'ai vu un sortilège impardonnable se diriger vers moi, je ne sais plus lequel était ce, celui de la mort ou de la douleur, puis plus rien. Je viens de me réveiller ici. La seule chose que je sais c'est que l'endroit où j'étais était très réconfortant. », termina Ginny.  
  
« En fait, poursuivit Remus, nous avons vu Hermione et Ron très tôt ce matin, ils se comportaient normalement, hormis peut-être le fait qu'ils se sont enfin décidés à sortir ensemble à ce que j'ai pu voir. Ils n'ont pas été explicites sur ce point, mais à leur façon de se comporter, je pense qu'ils sortent ensemble. Ils ont quitté notre appartement vers 8h00, pour aller manger, ont-ils dit. Nous ne sommes pas inquiétés outre mesure, nous avions un peu l'habitude de voir arrivé à n'importe quel heure un de trois, que ce soit Ginny, Hermione ou Ron. Puis Ginny est arrivée, nous avons parlé un petit peu avec elle lorsqu'elle s'est dressée et a dit que Hermione et Ron étaient en danger, puis s'est précipitée vers le passage qui menait à Pré-au-Lard, il n'a pas été facile de la suivre. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, nous avons vu Hermione et Ron se battre avec les mangemorts. Nous avons décidé de les aider. Cependant Ginny s'est faite acculée, un sortilège de mort s'est précipité vers elle. Mais avant qu'il ne la touche, une bulle d'argent s'est formé autours d'elle. Elle a disparu sous nos yeux, quelques secondes après, c'était au tour de Sirius et au mien aussi, je suppose. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. »  
  
Dumbledore se tut, puis expliqua ce qui c'était passé à la réunion que Voldemort avait prévu :  
  
« Hermione et Ron ont disparu à peu près de la même façon que vous, à la différence que la bulle qui les a emportés tous les deux n'étaient pas d'argent mais d'or. Ce qui est encore plus étrange, c'est lorsque vous êtes arrivés, vous avez brisés les barrières magiques de Poudlard. »  
  
Dumbledore se tut pensivement, puis reprit :  
  
« La seule chose que je puis vous dire, c'est que vous veniez de l'espace temps, le tourbillon qui vous a amené m'y fait penser sérieusement. Je n'aurais pourtant jamais cru en voir un comme celui-ci à mon époque. Je ne connais qu'un seul sorcier qui fut capable de le maîtriser par le passé », il s'interrompit, puis se tourna vers Ginny.  
  
« Serait-il possible que vous puissiez localiser Hermione et Ron avec le lien qui semble vous unir ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, il faut que j'essaie. », dit Ginny. Elle était perdue, quand donc la vie cesserait-elle de s'acharner sur eux ? Qu'avaient- ils donc fait pour mériter pareille traitement.  
  
Les laissant dans l'infirmerie pour qu'ils se reposent, Dumbledore partit vers son bureau afin de rassurer la famille Weasley.  
  
*****  
  
Harry se réveilla, tout autour de lui était blanc, il grogna, il ne connaissait que trop bien cet endroit : l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il devait bien se douter qu'après la bataille qu'il avait mené, il s'y retrouverait. En pensant au duel avec Voldemort, il se redressa et chercha autour de lui pour trouver ses compagnons de fortune. Hermione et Ron se trouvaient sur des lits à côté de lui. Il sourit doucement, ainsi, ils avaient fini par trouver un moyen pour le retrouver. Il s'était senti seul ces derniers temps sans eux, c'étaient ses amis de toujours. Soulagé, et se sachant en sécurité, il se rendormit. Fire vint se lover contre lui, et le silence retomba sur l'infirmerie, simplement troublé par les respirations des quelques patients ayant participés au duel.  
  
*****  
  
La nouvelle de la disparition des deux amis de Harry Potter mit la foudre au poudre. La panique gagna complètement la population, si le ministère avait réussi à calmer les esprits de la population après que Harry Potter fut disparut, il en fut autrement pour ses amis. Que se passait-il donc ? Mais où était le survivant ? Tout semblait confirmer les idées du professeur Dumbledore, Voldemort serait-il vraiment apparu ? Que s'était-il réellement passé ? Trop de choses étranges se passaient sans que personne ne puisse en trouver les explications. Le ministère avait pu faire passé les dernières attaques comme quelques fanatiques de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. L'hypothèse du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui commençait à faire son chemin, semant la frayeur partout. Ils leur étaient désormais plus impossible de nier ce retour à la vie. Non il devait y avoir une explication.  
  
Même à Poudlard l'ambiance était lourde, les tensions entre Griffondors et Serpentards augmentaient de jour en jour. De plus en plus souvent, on devait envoyer les élèves à l'infirmerie.  
  
Ginny dans cette ambiance se sentait dépassée, tout semblait vouloir lui sans cesse rappeler la disparition de son frère et de ses amis. Elle s'isola le plus possible, ne parlant que rarement à Neville, Sirius et Remus. Alors qu'elle était un jour seule, près du lac, Foudre qui était toujours avec elle se décida à agir :  
  
« Ginny, il est inutile de te laisser aller, ils vont bien tous les trois, et tu le sais. »  
  
« Je le sais, mais j'aimerais m'en assurer, je ne me sentirais rassurée que lorsque je les reverrais. », dit Ginny.  
  
« Concentre-toi, ne pense qu'à Harry. », lui ordonna Foudre.  
  
« Mais pourquoi ?! Je ne peux pas lui parler, il n'est pas ici, c'est impossible. », s'exclama Ginny.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais, tu peux me faire confiance. », la calma Foudre.  
  
Ginny s'adossa à un arbre, et s'assit confortablement, entra dans une transe, elle appela Harry. A côté d'elle, Foudre s'illumina.  
  
*****  
  
« Harry... Harry... Harry... », celui-ci s'éveilla en sursaut, il connaissait cette voix, il l'avait déjà entendue. Mais d'où venait-elle ?  
  
Il commença à chercher autour de lui, pour se rendre compte que c'était le neil. Il alla chercher le niel en lui même, après cinq minutes il put enfin entendre clairement de qui venait l'appel.  
  
« Ginny ? »  
  
« Harry, oh que je suis contente », dit-elle le souffle court.  
  
« Mais... Mais... Où es-tu ? », demanda Harry totalement abasourdi.  
  
« A Poudlard, dans ton vrai présent. », répondit Ginny.  
  
« Hein ? Puis je savoir comment fais-tu pour me parler si tu n'es pas dans la même époque que moi ? Je t'avoue ne pas comprendre. », s'exclama Harry.  
  
« Si je te dis que je n'en sais rien. Que fais-tu ? », dit Ginny.  
  
« Rien, je vais juste essayer de me renseigner, c'est tout. »  
  
Ginny, en entendant Harry, se mit à trembler. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Harry, en plus elle avait appris que Fumseck n'était pas rentré de son voyage temporel. Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Hermione et Ron, toutes ces choses la firent craquer et elle laissa libre cours à son inquiétude :  
  
« Harry depuis que tu es parti rien ne va plus, Hermione et Ron se sont fait enlevés par Voldemort, on ne sait pas où ils sont passés. Ils ont disparu dans une bulle d'or, c'est ce qu'a dit Rogue. En plus on ne peut plus communiquer avec toi. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu dans le passé ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là bas ? ... »  
  
« Ginny s'il te plait calme-toi, je ne comprends pas grand chose à ce que tu dis. Tout d'abord arrête de te faire un sang d'encre pour Hermione et ton frère, ils sont avec moi, alors n'aie pas peur. Ils vont bien, ils m'ont rejoins il y a quelques jours. Pour être plus précis le jour d'Halloween, alors s'il te plait reprends-toi. », dit Harry soupirant intérieurement aux réactions des filles. Quand elles réagissent avec leurs émotions, il est quasi-impossible de les comprendre. Leurs logiques ne semblent pas la même que la sienne. Elles se laissent aller à leurs émotion au lieu de réfléchir. A l'annonce que Hermione et Ron étaient avec lui, il sentit Ginny se détendre fortement. Il soupira de soulagement, il n'aurait pas voulu avoir à faire à l'hystérie d'une fille, même si c'était une amie.  
  
« Ils sont avec toi ? », demanda Ginny le souffle coupé. Ainsi, ils avaient fini par le rejoindre.  
  
« Oui, ne me demande pas comment, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler ces derniers jours. Ils avaient besoin de repos. Bon maintenant pourrais-tu reprendre la chronologie des événements calmement ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Non, je n'en ai pas le temps, c'est trop long, je ne pourrais pas tenir. C'est fatiguant de parler à travers les époques. Une dernière chose, as-tu vu Fumseck ? »  
  
« Oui, cela fait longtemps qu'il est reparti de l'époque des maraudeurs. Je ne sais pas où il est. », entendit Ginny.  
  
« C'est rien. Nous nous débrouillerons pour le retrouver. », dit Ginny.  
  
« Il a quitté l'espace temps il y longtemps, vous devriez essayer de le retrouver chez vous, mais n'essayez plus de l'envoyer à travers les époques, la prochaine fois, il ne pourra en sortir. »  
  
Ginny étouffa un cri, cette voix n'était pas celle de Harry mais lui semblait tout de même familière. Plus intriguée qu'inquiète elle demanda à Harry :  
  
« Harry puis-je savoir qui a parlé ? »  
  
Mais le silence lui répondit, elle ne sut pas qui était intervenu, coupant ainsi la communication dans l'espace temps. En reprenant ses esprits, elle se tourna vers Foudre et la trouva endormie, une faible lueur se dégageant d'elle. Enfin rassurée depuis la disparition de Harry, elle s'endormit près du lac. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard alors qu'ils l'avait cherchée dans tout le château, que les frères jumeaux la trouvèrent profondément endormie, un sourire aux lèvre, totalement indifférente à son entourage. Elle savait où étaient les autres.  
  
*****  
  
Harry s'affala sur son lit et se rendormit aussi sec, la conversation avec Ginny l'avait totalement épuisé.  
  
*****  
  
La nuit tombait à Poudlard lorsque Albus Dumbledore vit arriver vers lui le phoenix du début d'année: celui au pelage couleur eau. Il le regarda arrivé, ne sachant pourquoi il avait cet impression, mais il allait enfin avoir des nouvelles de Harry. C'était pour lui une certitude. Il ouvrit grand la fenêtre de son bureau pour le laisser entrer. Le phoenix s'engouffra à l'intérieur, tenant entre ses pattes, quelque chose qu'il reconnut comme étant Fumseck, une fois que l'oiseau l'eut déposé sur le bureau. Il se précipita vers son phoenix et remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait été attaqué. Un profond soupir lui vint, si Fumseck avait été attaqué, il était clair qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait avoir des nouvelles de Harry. Après s'être assuré que le phoenix n'avait rien de grave, il se tourna vers celui qui avait un plumage bleu des mer chaudes et le remercia. Puis remarquant la lettre qu'il avait à la patte, il la prit et la lut.  
  
***  
  
Une jeune femme s'approchait de Poudlard, elle devait se dépêcher, si elle ne se trompait pas, cela faisait plusieurs jours que le trio était réuni dans le passé. Tous devaient se demander où ils avaient disparu. Tempête lui avait dit de se dépêcher, mais elle avait été retardée par une tempête dans l'Atlantique. Elle sourit en songeant à Tempête, cette petite licorne qui n'en était pas une, de part sa taille et sa corne noir, striée d'or.  
  
L'ombre d'un oiseau la survolant la fit sourire, lorsqu'elle reconnut Douce, son fidèle Phoenix. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était partit, elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu la retarder. Elle haussa les épaule, elle aurait bientôt la réponse à sa question, elle arrivait à Poudlard. Elle la vit s'engouffrer dans les barrières de Poudlard avant de disparaître de sa vue. Elle pressa le pas, elle sentait qu'il était temps de se montrer.  
  
Elle arriva finalement devant les portes de Poudlard et entra. Elle sentit la magie l'analyser, elle frissonna et continua son chemin. En entrant dans le château, elle sentit une sensation familière l'envahir, les souvenirs de ce château, qui fut sa maison pendant sept ans. Pourtant elle pressa le pas. Cela faisait une demi heure que Douce avait apporté son message.  
  
La gargouille était ouverte semblant l'attendre, elle monta sur la première marche avant d'arriver devant le bureau de Dumbledore. La porte était entrouverte, Albus Dumbledore parlait :  
  
« ... reçu aucune nouvelle de Harry Potter. Fumseck s'étant fait attaqué, n'a pas su soit aller sur les lieux, soit en revenir avec la réponse. Pour comble du malheur, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Mlle Granger et de Mr Weasley. », entendit-elle. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se décida à entrer.  
  
« Vous savez professeur, ils sont avec Harry dans le passé », dit- elle en entrant dans le bureau. Tous ceux qui étaient présents se figèrent, alors que le Phoenix d'eau se dirigeait vers elle en se posant doucement sur son épaule. Son regard se posa sur chaque personne dans la pièce : il y avait les Weasley, ils avaient les cheveux roux, et certains ressemblaient beaucoup à Ron, il y avait aussi Minerva McGonagall, avec son air stricte, Severus Rogue, bien qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Puis il y avait aussi Remus Lupin, et à côté Sirius Black, qui n'avait eu le temps de se retransformer. Ne cillant même pas en voyant l'assassin, elle se tourna vers Dumbledore :  
  
« Quand vous donnez ce genre de réunion, il est peut être utile de fermer la gargouille et la porte, vous ne croyez pas ? », lança toujours l'inconnue.  
  
« Mais qui êtes vous mademoiselle pour être si bien renseignée ? », demanda Rogue de sa voix méprisante.  
  
Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Sirius s'était levé et la regardait comme s'il voyait un fantôme du passé ressurgir devant lui :  
  
« Mais... où ... où étais-tu ? Nous te croyions tous morte. »  
  
La jeune femme sourit doucement et se tourna vers lui :  
  
~ Il fallait que je parte, tu le sais Sirius. Je ne pouvais plus restée, il en allait de la survie de l'Onyx. Tu as toujours su que nous nous reverrions quoi que tu puisses dire. Tu le savais, Briselame te l'avais dit. Tu savais que les gardiens devraient revenir pour que tout s'accomplisse.~, elle venait d'utilisé le neil pour lui répondre, sachant qu'il n'était pas prudent que certaines personnes entendent ce qu'elle disait.  
  
Sirius hocha la tête.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione, Ron et Harry restèrent à l'infirmerie une quinzaine de jours, le combat qui les avaient opposés aux mangemorts, les avaient épuisés. Leurs niveaux magiques avaient fortement baissés, surtout celui de Harry. C'était celui qui avait un niveau de magie le plus bas, bien que personne ne puissent expliquer pourquoi. Il semblait évident que ce n'était pas du qu' au duel. Surtout qu'une semaine avant il avait rechuté : il avait parler avec Ginny. Cependant l'infirmière n'avait pu expliqué cette brusque chute. Ron et Hermione avaient refusé catégoriquement de quitter l'infirmerie. Ainsi n'étaient-ils pas réparti, comme ils aurait du. Dumbledore avait essayé de leur parler, de leur demander d'où ils venaient, mais n'avait eu aucune réponse, sauf leur nom. Les deux nouveaux qui s'étaient joint au duel contre les mangemorts étaient aussi muets que ne l'était Harry Paloino Dyxe. Le mystère autour de ses trois personnes s'épaississaient, surtout que les deux nouveaux semblaient vouloir protéger Harry Dyxe. Tous les trois semblaient liés, Dumbledore l'avait vu pendant le duel, les trois adolescents s'étaient extrêmement bien défendus, se protégeant l'un l'autre, alors que lui faisait face à Voldemort. Pourtant les deux nouveaux parlaient très bien, ils avaient parlé lors du duel où tous les trois avaient été debout face à l'héritier de Serpentard. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé à Poudlard, aucun des deux n'avaient émis une parole. Dumbledore avait toutefois remarqué que les trois nouveaux étaient amis et qu'ils communiquaient entre eux de façon que personne ne puisse le voir. Un lien fort unissait ces trois amis et rien apparemment ne pourrait le détruire . Les seuls personnes qui pouvaient les approcher étaient comme il avait pu le constater : Miss Towers, Miss Evans et les maraudeurs, exception faite de Mr Petigrow, qui à la stupeur de tout le monde était non seulement ignoré par Harry, mais ses amis lui lançaient des regards haineux.  
  
***  
  
Cela faisait trois jours que la bataille avait eu lieu à Pré-Au-Lard, et l'école venait d'apprendre que Harry Dyxe s'était enfin réveillé ainsi que les deux personnes qui l'avaient aidé. Les maraudeurs avaient décidé de rendre visite à Harry avec Anne, Lily et Elizabeth. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, la seule personne qui était éveillée était Harry. Exceptionnellement Peter les avaient accompagné. Harry les avaient salué gaiement, tout en ignorant Peter. Tout le monde s'était assit autour du lit, lorsque les deux personnes qui se trouvaient avec Harry se réveillèrent et vinrent les rejoindre. Harry les avaient présenté comme étant : Hermione Gina Tahode et Ronald Nothe Gaxya, surnommé Ron. Au début la conversation avait été calme, jusqu'à ce que Peter face un commentaire, qui, à la surprise de tous, provoqua un déchaînement incroyable. Peter avait fait une remarque désobligeante sur le duel avec les mangemorts, alors que Harry l'avait vu quitter la place aussitôt que les mangemorts étaient arrivés. Harry l'avait alors regardé méchamment, mais il en avait été autrement pour ses deux amis : Hermione avait serré les poings, prête à se jeter sur Peter tandis que Ron lui s'était jeté sur Peter. Une bataille s'était déroulée dans l'infirmerie, Pomfresh avait accouru aussi tôt, elle avait essayé de séparer les bagarreurs mais n'avait pu. Lily était partie chercher Dumbledore. Alors qu'il semblait que l'état de Peter allait empiré, Harry avait repris son sang froid, et était intervenu séparant par la force Ron et Peter. Il avait pris Peter et l'avait mis hors de portée de Ron, c'est-à-dire dehors. Une violente dispute avait éclaté entre eux, alors que Hermione essayait de les calmer tous les deux. Mais aucun son ne sortit de leur bouche.  
  
Lorsque Dumbledore arriva, il trouva Peter dehors, cela l'inquiéta, il entra brusquement dans l'infirmière et trouva les nouveaux en pleine argumentation, bien qu'aucun son ne sortait. La fille essayant de calmer le garçon et Harry. Ce n'est qu'après un bout de temps qu'elle réussit à le faire.  
  
Il fut convenu par la suite que l'accès serait refuser à Peter Pettigrow, qui n'était définitivement pas apprécié par les nouveaux.  
  
*****  
  
Note de la correctrice:  
  
Je suis désolée si vous avez reçu le chapitre en retard mais les profs nous ont noyé de devoirs. En plus, je dois rendre avec mon groupe mon dossier sur les TPE (Travaux Personnels Encadrés pour se qui connaissent pas). Qui a eu l'idée de les inventer!! Je passe à mes questions:  
_les noms que tu donnes à Harry et ses amis dans le passé ont-ils un sens particulier ?  
_qui contrôle l'espace temps?  
_c'est qui la fille qui est gardienne comme Sirius ?  
  
C'est tout.  
  
Jina.  
  
Note de l'auteur:  
  
Et bien, après bien des péripéties, voici le chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Pour répondre à la question de Jina : Qui est la fille qui est gardienne comme Sirius ? Rendez vous au chapitre suivant, vous saurez son nom, c'est promis.  
  
Sinon, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, sauf que le chapitre suivant sera un peu plus calme. Il y aura une discussion dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et plein d'autre truc, avec Harry et les maraudeurs.  
  
Pour les RAR, c'est sur la page avant, je ne recopie pas ce que j'ai mit, je suis trop fainéante.  
  
A bientôt pour le chapitre 13,  
  
PS : N'oubliez pas de laisser un mot, cela fait toujours plaisir. (mm les tomates, elles aident à avancer.)  
  
Phantme.  
  
Paru le 04 février 2004.  
  
ATTENTION : (note du 05 février 2004) Les deux derniers chapitre ont- ils besoin d'être remaniés ? Je m'explique, vu le saut incessant que j'ai fait entre le passé et le présent, avez vous réussit à voir dans quel époque bous étiez situé, ou est-il nécessaire que je les réécrive pour qu'ils soient plus clair. Si personne ne me dit rien, je les laisse tel quel. Merci pour votre compréhension.  
  
Correction le 30 avril 2004. 


	16. Chapitre 13: La gardienne

Chapitre 13 : La gardienne.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore regarda la nouvelle arrivée avec un sourire, il savait qu'elle devait arriver, mais ne l'attendait pas aussi tôt.  
  
« Bonjour Miss Towers », dit Dumbledore de sa voix légèrement amusée, « Je vous en prie, venez vous asseoir avec nous, nous pourrons ainsi discuter plus calmement », proposa-t-il en montrant le fauteuil qu'il venait de faire apparaître.  
  
Elizabeth s'avança et s'assit, Douce toujours sur son épaule. Elizabeth Towers secoua sa chevelure, avant de se tourner vers le professeur de potion :  
  
« Pour répondre à ta question Séverus, nous les avons tous les trois rencontrés, ils sont tous les trois venus dans notre époque lorsque nous étions en cinquième année. Je suis une des seules qui se souvienne de leur venue, bien que je ne me rappelle pas tout. Je pense qu'ils ont utilisé un sortilège pour nous obliger à tout oublier et retrouver de nos souvenirs lorsque le moment sera venu. », expliqua Elizabeth.  
  
Tous se turent, ils savaient depuis un certain temps déjà que leur mémoire avait été modifiée. C'en était devenu frustrant, ils ne pouvaient pas agir.  
  
« Bien, maintenant que nous savons où sont Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, nous sommes soulagés. En plus Harry a des amis sur qui compter. », dit Dumbldore après un moment.  
  
« Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley sont leur vrai nom ? », demanda avec surprise Elizabeth.  
  
« Tiens! Voilà quelque chose que vous ne savez pas », lança sarcastiquement Rogue.  
  
« Pour ta gouverne Rogue, sache que j'ai aussi quelques trous de mémoire, et je ne connaissais pas leurs vrai noms dans le passé, excepté celui de Harry Potter, non pas parce qu'il l'a dit, mais par recoupement. Ils m'ont fait oublié à quoi ils ressemblaient tous les trois, je ne saurais plus décrire leurs visages avec exactitude. Excepté pour Harry, j'ai déjà vu sa photo. Alors si j'étais toi je me tairais. », s'emporta Elizabeth.  
  
« Allons, allons calmez vous. », ordonna Dumbledore.  
  
En soupirant tous se turent, Elizabeth reprit alors la parole :  
  
« Professeur Dumbledore, souvenez vous de Hermione Tahode, Ronald Gaxya et Harry Dyxe. »  
  
Alors qu'elle évoquait le nom, tous ceux qui les avaient connus à Poudlard dans le passé revirent la répartition.  
  
***  
  
La salle toute entière frémissait d'impatience, les deux nouveaux qui étaient arrivés, ceux qui avaient aidé Harry Dyxe à se défendre et avaient nargué Voldemort, allaient être répartis dans une des maisons. Serdaigle, Poussouffle et Griffondor espéraient les avoir dans leurs maisons. Mais tous les craignaient en même temps, personne ne savait qui ils étaient avec exactitude. De plus, l'épisode avec le maraudeur Peter Pettigrow avait fait le tour de l'école. Tout le monde savait que Peter avait été mis dehors de l'infirmerie.  
  
Harry soupira, tous ceux qui étaient avec lui dans sa tour, l'avaient interrogé sur Herm' et Ron, ne le laissant pas tranquille. Il avait fallu qu'il montre des signes de colère pour qu'ils arrêtent et encore, ils n'avaient cessé tout simplement parce que Lily était intervenue en sa faveur.  
  
Harry entra dans la grande salle et s'assit le plus loin possible des autres, il ne voulait pas que l'on vienne le déranger. Il voulait parlé avec Herm' et Ron tranquillement par le neil sans être importuné.  
  
~ Hermione, Ron, faites attention, le choixpeau peut vouloir vous envoyer dans d'autres maisons, ne vous laissez pas faire.~  
  
~ Pourquoi Harry ? Il a essayé avec toi ? ~, demanda Hermione.  
  
~ Non, il m'a laissé choisir, il a dit que je pouvais aller dans les quatre maisons. ~, expliqua Harry.  
  
Hermione et Ron se regardèrent interloqués, ils attendaient tous les deux que Dumbledore les appelle pour les répartir. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent se ressaisir, ils entendirent Dumbledore demander l'attention de la grande salle.  
  
« Bien puisque vous le savez tous, avec les rumeurs, deux élèves vont être répartis. Je demande à ceux de la maison qui les accueillera de les aider à s'adapter. Une dernière chose : comme Mr Dyxe, aucun des deux ne parlent. Ne les obligez pas à parler s'ils ne le veulent pas. »  
  
Hermione et Ron rentrèrent dans la grande salle, Ron s'avança en premier vers le choixpeau. A peine eut-il mis le choipeau sur sa tête que la voix résonna en lui-même :  
  
« Tiens encore un égaré du futur, tu irais bien à Poussouffle, quoique avec ton caractère... Hoooooo, tiens que vois-je ? Tu es le compagnon de l'héritier. Ta fidélité est sans borne, tu irais vraiment bien à Poussouffle,... ».  
  
Mais avant qu'il ne puisse achever sa réflexion, Ron l'interrompit :  
  
« Si tu ne m'envoies pas à Griffondor, je te mets en pièce, c'est là que j'ai été pendant cinq ans, je n'ai pas envie de changer. »  
  
« Calme toi, il ne sert à rien de t'énerver, dit le choixpeau, on voit que tu es un ami de l'héritier. D'accord tu iras à Griffondor avec lui. »  
  
La salle entière se taisait attendant le véridique du choixpeau, certains dont Harry, virent Ron serrer les poings de protestation, puis le choixpeau cria :  
  
« Griffondor ».  
  
Soulagé, il posa le choixpeau sur le tabouret et partit vers Grffondor en glissant un mot à Hermione:  
  
~ Fait gaffe il a voulu me changer de maison. Harry avait raison.~  
  
Hermione ne dit rien et s'avança vers le choixpeau à son tour :  
  
« Et bien je vois que tu as un grand désir pour le travail, Serdaigle pourrait te convenir, mais pas avec ton courage, non tu iras à Griff... Tiens, c'est toi l'amie de l'héritier, évidemment j'aurais du m'en douter, son compagnon était là. », dit le choixpeau.  
  
« Mais de quoi est-il donc l'héritier ? », demanda précipitamment Hermione.  
  
« Tu as l'esprit vif à ce que je vois. », lui répondit le choixpeau sans répondre à la question. « Griffondor », hurla-t-il, terminant ainsi le dialogue avec Hermione.  
  
Frustrée, Hermione remit le choixpeau sur le tabouret et se dirigea vers la table de Griffondor, où tous les Griffondors l'applaudissaient. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, elle remarqua les mines dépitées qu'avaient les autres maisons, exception faite à Serpentard.  
  
Ne s'occupant plus de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle s'assit à côté de Ron et lui prit la main. Harry sourit en les voyant, il avait été heureux lorsque ses amis lui avaient annoncé qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Le trio infernal s'était assis à la table de Griffondor, un peu à l'écart des autres, voulant fêter dignement ses retrouvailles sans être dérangés par qui que ce soit. A travers le neil, ils se racontaient ce qui s'étaient passés depuis le mois de septembre.  
  
Tous les Griffondors regardaient ce trio surprenant qui les avaient aidés à Pré-Au-Lard. Ils étaient en admiration devant eux.  
  
Les maraudeurs, Lily et Anne qui étaient assis non loin d'eux regardaient le trio d'amis avec une expression étrange sur leurs visages. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry sourire aussi souvent qu'aujourd'hui.  
  
« Anne, dit Lily, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que tous les trois puissent se battre aussi bien ? »  
  
« Il n'y a pas que ça, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais leurs yeux brillent comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. », constata Remus  
  
Tous ceux qui étaient autour et qui avaient écouté tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Quelque peu surprit par cette observation directe, Harry tourna la tête vers eux, en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il se détourna pour remettre son attention sur Hermione qui venait de lui poser la main sur le bras.  
  
~ Je crois que nous ferions bien d'arrêter de parler, tout le monde nous regarde en ce moment, et ils vont finir par se douter de quelque chose.~, suggéra Harry, en répondant à la question de Hermione qui avait remarqué son brusque regard vers les maraudeurs. Sans faire un signe, le trio se remit à manger en silence comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est d'ailleurs ce moment que choisit Fire pour réapparaître sur le cou de Harry, brisant ainsi le sortilège que celui-ci avait mit. Quelques cris étouffés se firent entendre alors que Fire descendait sur la table en réduisant sa taille, pour monter sur le bras de Hermione et s'installer dessus. Celle-ci se mit à le nourrir sous le regard réprobateur de Harry. Fire montrait ainsi qu'il acceptait de protéger Hermione et qu'elle était digne de confiance pour son maïtre.  
  
Tous ceux qui avaient vu le serpent monter sur la jeune fille furent quelque peu surpris de voir son peu de réaction alors qu'un reptile lui montait dessus.  
  
Harry commençait sérieusement à être agacé d'avoir tous ses regards sur lui. Il tourna la tête et parcourut la salle d'un regard mauvais. Tous comprirent qu'il valait mieux les laisser manger en paix.  
  
Griffondor venait de gagner deux nouveaux élèves, mais maintenant que le trio étaient réunis, qu'allaient-ils gagner ? Le château serait-il encore entier lorsque le trio infernal partirait. Il ne fallait pas oublié que le passé avait déjà les maraudeurs, et que maintenant il avait en plus trois garnements qui aimaient défier les règlements. Ho non, cela ne serait pas évident.  
  
***  
  
Tous ceux qui étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore s'éveillèrent, ils venaient de revoir la répartition de Ron et Hermione. Cela leur semblait étrange, tous avaient perdu un an de souvenir pendant près de 20 ans.  
  
Maintenant ils savaient qu'il n'y avait plus lieu de s'inquiéter pour le trio, car ils étaient en sécurité.  
  
« Bien, c'est beau tout ça, mais il est temps de trouver un moyen pour ramener tout ce beau monde au bercail, vous ne croyez pas ? », proposa avec dynamisme Elizabeth.  
  
« Si t'as une idée, dit le nous, ce serait plus pratique. », lança Rogue avec mauvaise humeur.  
  
« Severus, s'il vous plait calmez-vous. », dit Dumbledore en sentant que son Maître de Potion perdait patience.  
  
Un silence s'établit entre les convives alors qu'ils réfléchissaient au moyen de ramener ceux à qui ils tenaient énormément.  
  
« Je pense que nous ne pourrons plus communiquer avec le trio, fit remarquer Elizabeth, Fumseck a été attaqué, et en plus, je suis à peu près sur que le ministère a perdu le contrôle de l'espace temps. »  
  
Surpris, Dumbledore leva son regard vers Elizabeth et lui demanda :  
  
« Comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela ? »  
  
« C'est très simple, Douce n'a pas pu voyager très vite, il lui a fallu près d'une semaine pour arriver jusqu'ici, alors que lorsque le temps est libre, il lui faut tout au plus une journée pour venir de l'Australie en Angleterre. Vous savez comme moi Professeur que les Phoenix ont la particularité de se déplacer dans le temps comme ils veulent. Pourtant ici, elle n'a pas pu le faire. Etrange vous ne trouvez pas ? »  
  
« Vous pensez que quelque chose ne fonctionne plus ? », demanda Dumbledore.  
  
« Ne pas fonctionner, non je ne crois pas. Je pencherai plus tôt pour la prise de contrôle du temps par quelqu'un. Ce qui aurait envoyé les trois amis dans le passé. On dirait que la personne n'en a pas le contrôle absolu et qu'il doit d'abord apprendre à le contrôler. »  
  
« Et qui pourrait l'avoir ? », demanda Sirius, une pointe d'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix. « Voldemort ? »  
  
« Non je ne pense pas, coupa Rogue, il avait l'air trop surpris, il ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé. »  
  
« Ou bien c'est un autre ennemi qui va se dresser contre nous. », proposa Fred en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère qui était devenue lourde.  
  
La famille Weasley qui jusque là était restée silencieuse semblait se réveiller, elle cherchait à comprendre comment le plus jeune des garçons Weasley avait-il réussi à disparaître pour arriver ensuite dans le passé. La seule personne qui ne remuait pas était Ginny, elle était plongée dans ses réflexions, l'idée de Fred était intéressante, quelqu'un essayait peut- être de s'emparer du temps. Mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait que ce n'était pas cela. Elle sentait qu'il n'y avait pas de danger en ce moment. Non pour elle, la personne qui avait soit disant pris possession du temps n'avait rien de dangereux, elle s'était sentie tellement bien dedans, comme dans un cocon, dans une étreinte forte et accueillante.  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas un ennemi, pas maintenant en tout cas. », intervint Remus.  
  
« Que voulez-vous dire Remus ? », demanda McGonagal.  
  
« Et bien dans le temps, nous nous sommes sentis en sécurité, protégé. Non, ce n'est pas un ennemi qui pourrait donner ce genre de sentiment. En plus cela pourrait vous paraître étrange, mais il y avait de l'Amour pour la vie dans le lieu. », expliqua Remus. « Ce n'est pas facile d'expliquer cela, comment mettre des mots sur des sensations... »  
  
Alors qu'il parlait, Elizabeth revoyait des images, des souvenirs fugaces, le jour avant que Hermione et Ron n'arrivent dans le passé. Elle revoyait Harry s'effondrer au milieu d'un couloir, puis se soulever. Elle se rappelait enfin la magie qui émanait de Harry. Elle avait une drôle d'impression, un peu comme si elle sentait que la magie qu'avait utilisé Harry n'était pas totalement de Harry lui-même.  
  
Totalement plonger dans son souvenir, elle revoyait la scène, une voix répétait sans cesse « Onyx d'Agathe », elle se demandait ce que c'était. Le plus étrange, c'est que la voix semblait venir de Harry, mais n'était pas celle de Harry. Et puis qu'elle était donc le rapport avec leurs questions, pourquoi repensait-elle aux Onyx d'Agathe ?  
  
« Professeur Dumbledore, pouvez-vous me dire ce que sont les Onyx d'Agathe ? », demanda-t-elle après avoir longtemps hésitée sur l'attitude à tenir.  
  
Le silence qui suivit fû à couper le souffle, Dumbledore semblait être figé, un peu comme si le ciel venait de lui tomber dessus.  
  
« Les Onyx d'Agathe ? », s'exclama Rogue, complètement pâle.  
  
« C'est ce que je viens de dire il me semble », répondit d'un ton ironique Elizabeth.  
  
«Oh Merlin, c'est donc vrai. », souffla le Maître de Potion.  
  
« Mais bon sang, ressaisis toi Rogue, on a pas que ça à faire. », s'impatienta Elizabeth. « Si tu sais quelque chose, crache le morceau qu'on en finisse ».  
  
Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire, durant leur cinquième année, elle avait commencé à avoir un caractère de Griffondor, peut-être parce qu'elle était restée avec eux, toujours est-il qu'il était heureux de la voir martyriser Rogue. Un geste de Dumbledore ramena le calme.  
  
« Où avez-vous entendu ce nom Miss Towers ? », demanda le vieux directeur.  
  
« Et bien, je ne sais pas, c'est un souvenir, et je ne sais pas pourquoi ce nom m'est venu, il me semblait important sans savoir ce qu'il pouvait être. », expliqua Elizabeth, taisant le souvenir vague qu'elle avait.  
  
« Lorsque les Onyx d'Agathe resurgiront des temps anciens, Ombre et Lumière se feront face. », cita alors Severus Rogue.  
  
« Que voulez-vous dire, Severus ? », demanda McGonagal.  
  
« C'est l'une des plus grande terreur des mages noirs, et en même temps, une extrême excitation. Bien que personne ne sache la signification exacte de ses paroles, nous savons que c'est l'annonce d'une bataille. Chaque mage noir craint que ce ne soit lui qui soit désigné, pour cette bataille et en même temps l'espère. Craint parce que tout simplement il serait détruit, ou espère, parce qu'en gagnant il deviendrait indestructible. », expliqua Severus, alors qu'il s'était déplacé dans le bureau, pour se mettre face à la fenêtre et ainsi leur tourner le dos.  
  
« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Je connais l'Onyx d'Opaline mais pas d'Agathe. », s'exclama Sirius.  
  
Personne ne répondit, parce que personne ne savait. Le silence était lourd, le poids de l'inquiétude était pesant, alors que tous quittaient le bureau plongés dans leur pensée, trop surpris par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Quand verraient-ils enfin le bout du tunnel ?  
  
*****  
  
« Et bien professeur, avez-vous reçu la lettre que j'ai envoyé au mois de septembre sous les conseils de Tempête », demanda Elizabeth une fois que tous furent partis, pointant le petit animal qui se trouvait sur son épaule, qui ressemblait étrangement à Foudre. « De plus, j'ai reçu la visite de Brislame me disant qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer au pays. »  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête :  
  
« Oui, je l'ai reçue, c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que j'ai vu Douce pour la première fois. Nous devons réunir les gardiens, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. »  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec vous, cependant, si je puis me permettre, je connais trois gardiens. Vous êtes le premier, Sirius est le second, et moi la troisième. Je ne connais pas encore l'identité du quatrième gardien. », expliqua Elizabeth.  
  
« Je pense avoir une idée pour le quatrième gardien, bien que je ne sois pas sur, je vais le vérifier, et dès que j'en serais sur, je vous le ferais savoir. », dit Albus Dumbledore. « Vous êtes logée près des appartements des Maraudeurs, je pense que Sirius vous attends pour vous montrer le chemin. Il sera heureux de retrouver Brislame, j'en suis sur. », ajouta-t-il en montrant sur l'autre épaule de la jeune femme un animale complètement identique à Tempête. Si Foudre et Tempête semblait se ressembler, il était clair que Brislame était la réplique exacte de Tempête, il était totalement impossible de savoir les différencier, sauf par le caractère. Quand à Foudre, c'était son aura qui était différente, beaucoup plus présente que pour les deux autres.  
  
*****  
  
Cela faisait deux jours que Hermione et Ron avaient commencé leurs cours avec Harry. Sur leur passage, tous chuchotaient, où se taisaient lorsqu'ils entraient dans une pièce, pour recommencer à chuchoter d'avantage. Cela commençait sérieusement à énerver Harry, il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester calme. Ses deux meilleurs amis le sentaient, ainsi que les maraudeur et Elizabeth, ils ne savaient que faire pour détourner l'attention des élèves contre eux. Ce fut Lily qui prit les choses en mains avant que tout ne dégénère, elle alla voir le professeur McGonagal en lui expliquant que Harry allait craquer si tous les regards continuaient à le suivre partout où il allait. Chaque maison reçut ainsi un avertissement, et Harry put à nouveau circuler en paix.  
  
*****  
  
La clairière était calme, de superbes fleurs blanches, pures s'y trouvaient. Une brise légère s'élevait, comme un vent doux qui réchauffe le cœur lorsque celui-ci est en peine. Le silence porté par la brize depuis des générations de sorciers, se tintait d'attente. L'impatience montait, le temps où la Clairière des Rêves Perdus n'était qu'un mythe, s'abolissait. Le souffle de la vie était revenu, faisant resurgir les formes du passé. L'espoir que la clairière serait retrouvée l'illuminait toute entière. Une vie propre semblait en émaner.  
  
Les premiers signes de renaissance de la Clairière des Rêves Perdus étaient le lointain galop d'un troupeau qui se rapprochait. Une lueur blanche et pur qui se déplaçait discrètement à travers les arbres, hommage au temps jadis. Tout indiquait que la vie était à nouveau présente partout.  
  
Le Rêve d'un homme, le Rêve d'une vie.  
  
*****  
  
~ Alors, où en êtes vous dans votre transformation d'animagus, demanda Harry, n'écoutant absolument pas ce que le professeur Klanks expliquait avant que les duels ne commencent. J'aimerais pouvoir aller dire bonjour à Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue à la prochaine pleine lune.~  
  
~ Et bien, je sens que je vais bientôt me transformer, peut être ne serons-nous pas près pour la prochaine pleine lune, mais nous le serons pour celle du mois suivant.~, dit Hermione.  
  
Harry hocha la tête, il allait lui répondre lorsque le professeur Klanks, l'interrompit. Celui-ci avait remarqué le peu d'attention du trio, et les rappelait à l'ordre.  
  
« Mr Dyxe, pourriez-vous me dire ce dont je viens de parler ? »  
  
Harry le regarda un moment, alors que tous croyaient qu'il n'allait pas répondre, il prit sa baguette et se mit un sort de lecture sur lui même pour que tous puissent suivre de quoi il parlait :  
  
^ Vous parliez des impardonnables professeur, ils sont aux nombre de trois : l'avada Kedavra, l'endoloris et l'imperium. ^, expliqua calmement Harry.  
  
« Bien et qu'ai-je dit dessus ? », insista encore le professeur.  
  
Harry qui n'avait absolument pas écouté le cours, récita ce qu'il avait appris lors de sa quatrième année avec le professeur Maugrey. Quand il eut fini, il avait fait un résumé de ce qui serait dit lors de l'heure de cours. Haussant un sourcil, le professeur Klanks lui dit :  
  
« Je vois que vous en savez un bout assez long sur ce sujet. »  
  
^ Il est préférable de savoir contre quoi on se bat lorsque l'on est en duel. ^, lui répondit Harry, en enlevant le sort de lecture montrant ainsi clairement qu'il ne dirait plus rien de plus.  
  
Tous les élèves étaient impressionnés par cette explication, ils le sentaient, cela venait d'un vécu très douloureux.  
  
« Bien, je vois que Mr Dyxe a résumé ce qui pouvait être dit en théorie, nous nous exercerons la semaine prochaine, je veux vous apprendre à dominer l'imperium. », dit Klanks, alors que des cris étouffés s'élevait de la classe. Puis ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, il commença à donner des instructions pour les duels qui auraient lieu pendant l'heure.  
  
Les élèves se remirent par groupe de deux, Harry travaillait avec Sirius cette fois, tandis que Hermione et Ron travaillaient ensemble, Remus avec Peter et Lily avec James, à son plus grand dame.  
  
La première partie du cours se passa bien, mais lorsque un experlliarmus bien senti de Sirius envoya Harry sur les Serpentards, la pagaille commença. Les Serpentards n'attendaient que ça, ils guettaient Harry depuis une éternité, et c'était l'occasion rêvée. Aucun n'avait avalé l'humiliation qu'avait subi Molshien, et s'était encore pire depuis que Harry et ses amis s'étaient sortis vivants des mains de Voldemort.  
  
Le professeur Klanks était occupé avec un groupe de Griffondor qui venait de s'empêtrer et n'arrivait pas à se défaire des sorts qu'ils s'étaient lancé l'un l'autre. Ainsi, il ne put voir ce qui déclencha la bataille.  
  
Alors que Harry se réceptionnait par terre, il vit une baguette se pointer sur lui. Il redressa la tête pour voir qui était le détenteur de cette baguette, et lorsqu'il reconnut Molshien, il se redressa brusquement. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à se faire embrocher alors qu'il était à terre.  
  
Un sourire sournois surgit sur le visage des serpentards, alors qu'ils entouraient tous Harry. Harry se sentait piégé, fait comme un rat. Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir, cette fois, car il n'avait pas sa baguette.  
  
*****  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Je sais que le chapitre est plus court, mais je n'avais plus rien à mettre sur ce chapitre, par contre je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre aura comme titre « L'appel du loup sous la lune d'argent. » Et je pense qu'il va être vraiment intéressant il y aura pas mal d'action, c'est une promesse.  
  
Pour répondre aux questions de Jina :  
  
- Je te renvois la balle: les noms que je donne à Harry, Ron et Hermione ont-ils de l'importance? peut etre, peut être pas, c'est à toi de voir. En plus sadique comme je suis, je n'y répondrai pas dans aucune des trois parties, c'est à l'appréciation du lecteur. (si tu trouves qq ch dit toujours).  
  
- Le contrôle de l'espace temps... c'est prévu, plus tard. (gniark, gniark.)  
  
- Qui est la fille gardienne, je suppose que tu sais maintenant...  
  
Note de la correctrice:  
  
Tu ne réponds à la question qui me taraude le plus mais en plus regarde la fin du chapitre, tu finis sur un moment HYPER INTERESSANT (les auteurs sont tous les mêmes pour finir avec des fins pareilles, ils sont des tortureurs de lecteurs). Dépêche-toi d'écrire la suite parce que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir comment va s'en sortir Harry.  
  
Note de l'auteur (après que la correctrice soit passée):  
  
Le problème c'est que je ne vois pas à quelle question je n'ai pas répondu, celle sur les noms d'Hermione, Ron et Harry ? Et bien, les auteurs ne disent pas tout dans leurs histoire, ils laissent à l'appréciation du lecteur et ce point est et restera en suspend. Je suis sadique je sais.  
  
Pour le moment hyper intéressant, et bien je t'avoue que je l'ai vraiment fait exprès. Plus j'avance dans l'histoire, plus je suis sadique, tu ne l'avais pas encore remarquer ?  
  
RAR :  
  
Pimousse Fraise : Tu as pitié de Peter, mais moi j'ai pitié de Harry qui se trouve tout de même en face du responsable de la mort de ses parents, que ferais tu toi ? Sinon, tu m'as donné un point auquel je n'ai pas encore songé, donc, peut être vais y réfléchir pour la suite. Je dirais quoi. (dans l'histoire).  
  
Alpo : Je sais qu'il n'est pas évident de s'y retrouver entre passé et présent, ou présent et futur, c'est comme tu le sens. Enfin, c'est un truc que j'ai vraiment dur de mettre de façon intelligible. Surtout quand je rentre dans mon histoire. Comme on dit, toi tu connais l'histoire pas le lecteur, mets toi à la place du lecteur, ce que j'essaye de faire, ce qui n'est vraiment pas évident. Merci beaucoup, j'essayerai de faire encore plus attention. Promis. Si tu as quelques petits problème, n'hésite pas.  
  
Love d'Harry : En premier, s'il te plait, je sais que ce n'est qu'amateur, mais ne me dis pas que c'est une traduction, parce que ce n'est pas une traduction, j'en suis le modeste auteur. (Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'arrête là.). Sinon, un grand merci pour les encouragements. Pour la suite, j'essaye de maintenir à une fois par semaine, ce qui n'est pas toujours évident.  
  
Daffkille : Merci beaucoup.  
  
A bientôt, j'espère ne pas avoir trop de beuglante, comme disait ma correctrice, mais bien des reviews. (là en bas à gauche).  
  
Phantme.  
  
Paru le 15 février 2004.  
  
Correction le 30 avril 2004. 


	17. Chapitre 14: L'Appel du Loup sous la lun...

Chapitre 14 : L'appel du loup sous la lune d'argent.  
  
Alors que Harry se réceptionnait par terre, il vit une baguette se pointer sur lui. Il redressa la tête pour voir qui était le détenteur de cette baguette, et lorsqu'il reconnut Molshien, il se redressa brusquement. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à se faire embrocher alors qu'il était à terre.  
  
Un sourire sournois surgit sur les visages des Serpentards, alors qu'ils entouraient tous Harry. Harry se sentait piégé, fait comme un rat. Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir, cette fois, car il n'avait pas sa baguette.  
  
Fire commençait à bouger, il sentait que Harry était en danger, mais la main de son maître lui interdisait de bouger, il se sentait frustré. Inconsciemment ou non, Harry avait en plus renforcé le sortilège d'invisibilité, l'empêchant ainsi de le rompre. Tant qu'il était invisible il n'avait pas le droit d'attaquer.  
  
Une fois que Fire se fut remis autour de son cou, Harry observa ceux qu'ils l'entourait, il put constater que tous les cinquièmes années s'étaient rassemblées autour de lui. Il soupira en lui-même, il ne serait jamais tranquille où qu'il soit.  
  
~ Hermione trouve un moyen pour m'envoyer ma baguette, et arrache les baguettes des maraudeurs s'il te plait. Je ne tiens pas que cela dégénère.~ dit Harry par le neil.  
  
Alors qu'il parlait, il put voir les visages de plus en plus satisfaits des Serpentards. La tension montait, tous les groupes qui se battaient encore s'arrêtèrent en voyant la menace qui pesait sur un des camarades de groupes. Les maraudeurs s'étaient rassemblés dans un coin, chuchotant entre eux pour avoir le meilleur moyen d'aider Harry, lorsqu'ils furent interrompu par Hermione, elle arracha la baguette de Harry des mains de Sirius. Alors que celui-ci allait protester, Molshien commença à parler :  
  
« Alors Dyxe, on fait moins le fier, maintenant qu'on est entouré et sans baguette. Ne crois tu pas ? Tu n'aurais pas dû nous défier indéfiniment. On va enfin pouvoir régler le problème, on humilie pas un Serpentard sans en subir les conséquences. Rictusempra. »  
  
Harry fit un bon avec agilité sur le côté, évitant le sort, mentalement il supplia Hermione de se dépêcher. Alors qu'il allait lui parler, un morceau de bois avec des ailes et un espèce de bec lui apporta enfin sa baguette. D'un mouvement de tête, il remercia Hermione pour se concentrer sur les Serpentards. Le professeur Klanks, alerté par le silence soudain puis la reprise d'un seul sort, avait levé sa tête, pour apercevoir Hermione transformer un bâton en oiseau volant. Il vit l'oiseau voler vers Harry Dyxe, et remarqua ainsi qu'il était entouré d'un groupe de Serpentard. Il haussa les épaules, décidant de ne pas intervenir, il savait que Dyxe s'en sortirait seul, et il voulait voir de quoi il était capable face à une bande de Serpentards dêchénés sur le dos. Il finit de dépêtrer les Griffondors, avant de se tourner vers le combat non équilibré qui avait lieu dans sa classe.  
  
Ron, qui jusque là n'avait rien fait, vit le professeur se mettre en position d'observation. Outré qu'il n'intervienne pas, il se tourna vers Hermione et pointa Klanks du doigt. Celle-ci comprit.  
  
~ Dans ce cas allons aider Harry~, proposa Hermione à Ron.  
  
Alors que Ron allait hocher la tête, Harry les interrompit :  
  
~ Je ne veux personne dans la bagarre, je vous charge tous les deux d'éloigner les Griffondors ça va faire mal. Quand vous aurez fini, peut- être pourrez-vous me rejoindre.~  
  
Sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre, ils firent reculer tous les Griffondors. Les maraudeurs n'étaient pas contents, tous pouvaient les entendre pester. Sirius était celui qui rouspétait le plus fort :  
  
« Vous n'allez même pas l'aider, non mais, pourquoi ne nous laissez- vous pas l'aider ? Vous êtes aussi ses amis, non ? Alors pourquoi est ce que vous ne l'aidez pas ?... »  
  
Le regard dur de Hermione et de Ron le firent taire, surtout en voyant la mauvaise lueur qui se trouvait particulièrement dans le regard du roux, ainsi que ces points serrés. Impressionnés par la colère qu'ils pouvaient lire chez Ron suite à cette réflexion, les Griffondors se turent.  
  
Ron et Hermione se détournèrent du groupe, construisant un mur de magie de couleur verte émeraude. A l'intérieur du dôme, il ne restait plus que les Serpentards et le trio.  
  
Sur le temps que Hermione et Ron avait mis à l'abri les Griffondors, Harry ne faisait qu'éviter les sorts qui arrivaient de toute part, en ayant invoqué un bouclier. Celui-ci avait la couleur bleue, un beau bleu, Ron ne savait pas très bien quel était les yeux qui avait cette couleur là. Il la connaissait, mais ne la situait pas très bien. Il se secoua, puis s'approcha de Harry accompagné de Hermione.  
  
Le trio se mit dos à dos, couvrant le maximum qu'ils pouvaient, se protégeant les uns les autres. C'est à ce moment que les Serpentards furent pris d'un doute, ils avaient eut des échos de la bataille qui avait eut lieu à Pré Au Lard. Puis ne pensant pas que trois Griffondors pourraient les battre alors qu'ils étaient une dizaine, ils reprirent le duel.  
  
Tous ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur purent voir une lutte acharnée s'en suivre. Les trois nouveaux n'utilisaient que très peu de magie, ils ne l'utilisaient que pour se protéger. En fait, comme ils purent le voir, ils se battaient au corps à corps. Une demi heure plus tard, presque tous les Serpentards étaient à terre, il n'en restait que deux debout : Rogue et Molshien. Voyant la défaite qu'avait subi Serpentard à nouveau, ils voulurent se jeter sur Harry, mais des éclair rouges les éliminèrent.  
  
Voyant que le combat était fini, le professeur Klanks voulut s'approcher, mais il put constater qu'il lui était impossible de franchir le dôme mis en place par Tahode et Gaxya. Alors qu'il allait poser sa main pour l'analyser, le mur disparut. Klanks put voir le sourire de soulagement qu'avait eut Dyxe pour ses deux amis. Il fronça les sourcils, un nouveau mystère à éclaircir.  
  
« Je vous remercie pour cette démonstration, toutefois, je ne suis pas d'accord avec le dôme. Maintenant, si vous pouviez réveiller mes Serpentards, cela m'arrangerait. » D'un mouvement de baguette, les trois comparses supprimèrent les sorts qui immobilisaient certains Serpentards.  
  
« Et les autres ? », demanda le professeur.  
  
« Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent se réveiller monsieur, ils ont été assommés par des coups, pas par de la magie. », intervint Lily.  
  
Impressionné par l'état de ses Serpentards, le professeur fixa le trio :  
  
« Vingt points en moins pour chacun de vous, on ne fait pas un duel parce que l'on vous a provoqué. », dit le professeur, « Et quarante de moins pour Serpentard, pour avoir provoqué ce duel. Maintenant veuillez emmener les Serpentard à l'infirmerie. »  
  
Tous se mirent en mouvement, Griffondor fulminait, ils venaient de perdre 60 points alors que Serpentard en avait perdu que 40. La situation entre les maisons ne s'arrangerait jamais, surtout quand les professeurs s'y mettent aussi.  
  
*****  
  
La lune venait de se lever, Remus était encore parti, inventant une excuse bidon, comme à son habitude. Les maraudeurs étaient couchés, attendant que tous ceux du dortoir dorment. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient vraiment attendre que Harry et Ron s'endorment. Ils étaient tellement perspicaces pour certaines choses, qu'ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de se faire prendre.  
  
Cela faisait une heure que cinq personnes ne dormaient pas dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années de Griffondor, lorsque trois silhouettes se décidèrent enfin à se mettre en mouvement. Une fois que les trois garçons eurent quitter le dortoir, les deux autres qui ne dormaient pas encore se levèrent à leur tour. Dans la salle commune, ils furent rejoins par une troisième personne. Sans un mot, ils se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité, suivant les trois maraudeurs qui allaient rejoindre le quatrième pour la nuit du loup garou.  
  
*****  
  
Quelques années dans le futur, à la même date :  
  
Une drôle d'impression l'avait accompagnée pendant toute la journée, à cette date de l'année, depuis sa cinquième année, une crainte montait en lui. Remus Lupin savait que quelque chose s'était passée cette nuit là, quelque chose de grave, dont se souvenait le loup garou et pas lui. Il sentait que la bête s'éveillait, même sans la lune. Cette année, il sentait qu'elle allait être la pire de toutes. Se levant brusquement, il sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Sirius, il devait absolument lui parler.  
  
Arrivé dans le petit salon qu'ils avaient en commun, il commença à parler très vite à Sirius.  
  
« J'ai un problème, je sais que ce n'est pas la pleine lune, mais je sens que le loup veut se réveiller, je crains le pire. Ce n'est pas normal. C'est une impression, depuis la cinquième, je sens qu'à cette date, quelqu'un appelle le loup garou à le rejoindre. Un peu comme avant la chute de Voldemort... VOLDEMORT... », cria tout à coup Remus, faisant sursauter Sirius et Ginny qui était dans la pièce depuis le début, alors que Remus ne l'avait pas vue.  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils, pourquoi est ce que Remus craignait-il temps cette date précisément, puis il se souvint, c'est ce jour là qu'avait eut lieu le premier appel... Il fallait protéger Remus à tout prix. Hochant la tête, il se leva, partit dans la direction des cachots sous la forme du chien noir. Les élèves qui étaient dans le couloir essayèrent de l'approcher, habituellement, il se laissait approcher, mais là il devait absolument trouver Rogue.  
  
Après un temps qu'il lui parut affreusement long, il arriva dans les cachots et jappa devant la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, et une tête hideuse en sortit. Reconnaissant le chien, Rogue le laissa entrer. Une fois la porte fermée, il attaqua :  
  
« Et bien que me vaut cette visite dans mes appartements ? »  
  
« Remus va faire une transformation cette nuit », répondit Sirius.  
  
Interloqué, Séverus Rogue se retourna vers Sirius, une question dans les yeux :  
  
« Je ne suis pas fou, je te ferais remarquer que c'est la date de l'appel du loup. C'est la première fois qu'il la fait, et chaque année, il la refait à la même date. », expliqua Sirius.  
  
Rogue finit par hocher la tête, il savait que cette date était mauvaise pour les loups garou, il se tourna vers une étagère, y prit une potion pour la donner à Sirius. Sirius la prit, alors qu'il allait se retransformer en chien, Rogue lui parla:  
  
« Bonne chance, cela va être une nuit extrêmement difficile. »  
  
« Bonne chance à toi aussi, et ne te fais pas mordre. », lui répondit Sirius en écho avant de partir.  
  
Une fois dehors, les élèves purent voir un chien foncer à travers les couloirs comme un fou. Arrivé devant les appartements de Remus Lupin, il aboya, la porte s'ouvrit et il s'y engouffra.  
  
Ginny Weasley en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, se précipitant vers le bureau du directeur. Devant la gargouille, elle donna le mot de passe, et sans attendre monta pour se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore. En arrivant, elle frappa à la porte :  
  
« Entrez », ce qu'elle fit, d'un mouvement précipité, montrant combien elle était inquiète.  
  
« Et bien Miss Weasley, qu'est ce qui vous amène ? », demanda le professeur McGonagall, qui se trouvait là.  
  
« Et bien, c'est à propos de Remus professeur, quelque chose ne va pas. C'est l'appel du loup, et vu que ... », mais avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
  
« La cabane hurlante est toujours ouverte au professeur Lupin, vous pouvez aller lui dire. Sirius l'accompagnera. », lui répondit le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
En sortant Ginny put entendre McGonagal dire : « Il refait des siennes ? », mais laissant là la discussion, elle se précipita vers les appartements de Remus Lupin.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Remus commençait sa transformation dans la cabane hurlante, un chien noir couché à côté, le regardant les yeux empli de tristesse. La nuit serait longue, et on entendrait encore hurler la cabane comme par le passé.  
  
Alors que le loup hurlait à mort, près du sol cogneur, un chat tigré se précipita vers la racine, immobilisant l'arbre ainsi et permettant le passage à un félin de plus grande taille. Celui-ci se précipita à l'intérieur, suivi par le chat de couleur orangée. Le grand félin avança silencieusement, ne voulant pas révéler sa présence aux occupants de la cabane hurlante, après tout, il savait que le loup garou et le chien noir avaient un odorat très développé. Estimant que la distance entre la porte de la cabane hurlante était bonne, le félin ne bougea plus et se coucha, suivi de près par le chat tigré.  
  
Le félin pouvait entendre les gémissements de douleur qu'avait le loup garou, à l'intérieur de lui même, il sentait une révolte montée en lui, comment était-il possible de souffrir autant.  
  
Pourtant un peu plus tard, tout devint calme, il pouvait entendre les deux animaux jouer entre eux. La conscience tranquille, le félin commença à se détendre, mal lui en prit...  
  
Des hurlements se firent entendre, le félin se releva sur ses pattes et se précipita, prêt à aider le chien noir, suivit du chat tigré.  
  
Lorsque Remus eut finit sa transformation, Patmol s'approcha tout doucement de Lunard, laissant celui-ci reconnaître son odeur. Pendant un certain temps ils jouèrent ensemble, puis Remus commença à avoir un étrange comportement, voulant à tout prix sortir de la cabane hurlante. Il se précipitait vers la porte, Patmol réagit au quart de tour, se jetant sur son ami. Alors que le loup réussissait à l'envoyer à terre, un superbe félin se précipita dessus, suivit d'un plus petit. C'était un tigre blanc, quelques mèches rousse apparaissait au milieu de la fourrure. Comprenant que le tigre lui laissait le temps de souffler, il s'assit, et observa ce qui se passait. En regardant de près, le tigre était encore jeune, et ne pourrait pas résister longtemps contre un loup garou ayant une bonne expérience derrière lui. Se ressaisissant, il se jeta dans la bataille, et à deux il réussirent à immobiliser le loup garou.  
  
Le tigre se coucha sur le loup garou, prêt à se redresser, les pattes placées sur les épaules du loup, alors que le chien s'asseyait à côté. Patmol rencontra pour la première fois le regard du tigre, celui-ci avait de beaux yeux, dont il reconnut la couleur. Surpris, il observa le superbe animal qu'il avait en face de lui, puis aboya joyeusement en remuant la queue. Le tigre lui répondit par un ronronnement, avant de consacrer à nouveau son attention sur le loup garou, qui avait repris contenance et reprenait la bataille la où il l'avait laissée.  
  
La nuit s'écoula lentement, alors que le jour pointait, le tigre commençait à sentir les effets secondaires, comme la fatigue, et en plus il avait de multiples écorchures. Pourtant il luttait, il devait vaincre toute cette fatigue et empêcher le loup garou de répondre à l'appel. Patmol n'en menait pas large lui non plus, il était clair qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de lutter contre un loup garou toute une nuit.  
  
Au soulagement de tous, le jour commença à pointer, chassant la nuit, le loup garou se calma, Lunard reprenait le dessus. Dès que les premières lumières apparurent, Remus redevint lui même. Patmol voyant que le danger était écarté, il partit en courant chercher l'infirmière, laissant Ginny veiller sur son ami.  
  
Dans l'infirmerie, le chien déboula à toute vitesse, à peine arrivé, il se métamorphosa en homme.  
  
« Dans la cabane hurlante, la nuit a été dure... », mais Sirius n'alla pas plus loin, l'infirmière partit en courant vers la cabane hurlante. Tous avaient entendus les hurlements qui provenaient de la cabane. Les élèves étaient réveillés. Il manquait d'ailleurs un élève, toute la maison en était secouée. Pourtant taisant la disparition de l'élève, elle continua vers la cabane hurlante, elle ne pouvait pas mettre au courant Sirius Black, imaginant la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir.  
  
Quand elle arriva dans la cabane hurlante, elle trouva un homme allongé, et à côté le tigre blanc qui n'avait pas bougé. Surprise, elle cria et recula. Le tigre avait sur son pelage blanc, des traces de sang, et elle put constater qu'il avait de grandes plaies.  
  
« Calmez-vous Pompom, ce n'est rien, c'est l'élève qui a disparu et qui m'a aidé toute la nuit, sinon je n'aurais pu retenir le loup. Ginny, s'il te plait, peux-tu reprendre ta forme, il n'y a plus de danger. », dit Sirius qui avait suivi Pomfresh jusque dans la cabane hurlante.  
  
Le tigre blanc hocha la tête et quelques instants après, se trouvait à sa place une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus. L'infirmière observa minutieusement la jeune fille.  
  
« Je crois miss Weasley que vous devez nous suivre, dit l'infirmière, vous avez besoin de soin, tout comme vous Mr Black. », tous deux hochèrent la tête. Sirius alluma un feu pour parler à Dumbledore, afin de le rassurer, et lui dire que le danger était écarté, permettant ainsi aux élèves de se rendre à la grande salle. Dumbledore hocha la tête, et avant qu'il ne parte, Sirius ajouta :  
  
« Ne cherchez plus Ginny, elle était avec moi, sans elle je n'aurais pu retenir Remus. », il pointa alors derrière lui le tigre, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'elle avait repris sa forme d'animagus.  
  
« Très bel animagus, Miss Weasley, dit Dumbledore, je suppose qu'il ne doit pas être déclaré. », le tigre hocha la tête. « Bien j'espère que vous serez rétablie, pour que nous puissions parler de toute cette histoire, qui je dois le dire, m'intrigue beaucoup. », sur ces derniers mots, il repartit.  
  
L'infirmière qui avait mit Remus Lupin sur un brancard repartit, suivit d'un grand chien noir, semblant être un sinistros, et d'un tigre blanc de Sibérie. Toute l'école put ainsi voir de bon matin, un homme blessé, suivi du chien qui se baladait partout dans le château, et d'un tigre qui les fit tous reculer.  
  
*****  
  
Cette nuit, Harry avait un sentiment de danger, un grand danger, il sentait au fond de lui que Voldemort allait encore faire des siennes. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir faire face. Arrivé devant le saule cogneur, ils se tinrent immobiles, regardant les maraudeurs y entrer. D'un geste de la main, Harry montra à ses deux amis un endroit où ils se cacheraient et attendraient que les maraudeurs reviennent. Après une heure d'attente, un rat sortit, quand il le vit, Harry du se forcer à être calme. Quand le rat eut immobilisé l'arbre, un cerf passa, laissant Harry en admiration devant le port du cerf, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'animagus de son père...  
  
Suivirent ensuite Lunard et Patmol, alors que le loup sortait, il dut sentir les odeurs des animagus, parce qu'il regarda un moment les buissons dans lesquelles lui, Hermione et Ron étaient caché. Mais celui-ci se détourna, et joyeusement le groupe se mit en marche, alors que Harry sentait au fond de lui que le danger était trop proche.  
  
Patiemment, il attendit que les maraudeurs soient loin, afin de parler à ses meilleurs amis en ayant repris sa forme humaine. Hermione et Ron se demandaient tous deux ce qui retenait Harry. Surpris ils le virent reprendre sa forme humaine, sur l'invitation de celui-ci, ils firent de même.  
  
« Je ne crois pas que cette nuit sera une partie de plaisir, je pense que quelque chose de grave va se dérouler, et je crains que ça n'ait de lourdes conséquences pour les maraudeurs. Nous ne serons pas là pour nous amuser comme nous pensions le faire, mais pour défendre. Je ne suis pas à l'aise, l'air est lourd, chargé d'une menace que je ne peux identifier. », expliqua Harry.  
  
« Tu veux dire que cette nuit sera plus dure que toutes autres. De quoi sommes-nous sensés avoir peur ? », demanda Hermione.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, et c'est ça qui me fait peur. », lui répondit Harry, « Je crois que nous allons au devant d'ennuis », il soupira, puis reprit sa forme animagus, s'élançant sur la piste laissée par les maraudeurs. Hermione et Ron le suivirent rapidement.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'un loup garou, un cerf, un rat, un chien et trois ombres se dirigèrent vers Pré-Au-Lard, vers le piège de l'appel du loup.  
  
En chemin, Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel, la lune était belle, elle semblait avoir des reflets d'argent. Mentalement, il se secoua et continua à suivre les maraudeurs. Une fois à Pré-Au-Lard, Hermione, Ron et lui se séparèrent, par le lien ils sauraient s'il y avait un danger.  
  
Tout Pré-Au-Lard était endormi, ne se doutant pas que à quelque pas du village sorcier se préparait la pire nuit que le village eut connu. De fait, deux silhouettes noires se profilaient, chuchotant entre elles, lorsque Harry sentit leurs odeurs, il se tourna vers eux, les surveillant. C'est à ce moment que tout ce précipita.  
  
Un des deux mangemorts commença une incantation, dont l'écho semblait être familier à Harry sans qu'il puisse en deviner la provenance. Pourtant il savait que ce sort était extrêmement mauvais. Alors qu'il pensait à cela, un hurlement se fit entendre au loin, se rapprochant à vive allure. Maintenant Harry savait ce que Voldemort préparait : l'Appel du Loup. Il grimaça de frustration, autant que sa forme animagus le lui permettait. Soupirant, il se prépara au pire. C'est alors qu'il put remarquer que Hermione et Ron essayaient de l'appeler.  
  
~ Harry, nous avons un problème avec Lunard, il devient fou, les maraudeurs n'arrivent pas à le calmer, il hurle à mort. Nous devons agir.~  
  
~ Hermione, c'est Voldemort qui appel à lui tous les loups garous. Restez à proximité des maraudeurs, je m'occupe des mangemorts. Eliminons un problème à la fois. Si les maraudeurs ne peuvent maîtriser Lunard, intervenez, sinon restez dans l'ombre. Compris ?~, dit Harry.  
  
~ Très bien, mais ne fait rien d'inconsidérée s'il te plait, nous avons encore besoin de toi, ne serait-ce que pour t'embêter petit frère.~  
  
~ Promis petit frère~, entendit Ron en réponse à sa tirade.  
  
Laissant sa conversation avec Ron et Hermione, Harry s'approcha furtivement des mangemorts par derrière. Il savait que ce n'était pas très... poli, mais il n'avait pas le choix, pour une fois il serait un Serpentard, la vie d'autres personnes était en danger.  
  
Le mangemort le plus proche se retrouva à terre avant qu'il ne puisse rien dire, des crocs profondément enfoncés dans l'épaule, près de la gorge. Avant que le deuxième mangemort ne puisse réagir, Harry lâcha sa première proie pour se jeter sur la seconde. Ensemble il roulèrent à terre, d'un coup de pattes, Harry réussit à assommer son adversaire. Il ramassa les deux baguettes qui gisaient là avant que les mangemorts ne puissent les rattraper. Les baguettes dans sa gueule, il les brisa.  
  
Harry reprit sa forme humaine, et stupéfixia les mangemorts, avant de les laisser sur le bord du chemin, attachés à un endroit bien visible. Ayant fini sa besogne, il reprit sa forme animal, avant de se diriger précipitament vers le centre du village où les hurlement du loup garou se faisait entendre.  
  
***  
  
Alors que Ron, Hermione et Harry se séparaient pour mieux suivre les maraudeurs, Hermione songeait en elle même qu'ils ne faisaient pas ce qui était initialement prévu, c'est à dire faire peur aux maraudeurs. Elle trouvait étrange quand même que Harry ait changé tous les plans. Ce n'était pas normal du tout. Qu'est ce qui pouvait rendre Harry aussi nerveux hormis Voldemort.  
  
Un mouvement la fit sortir de ses pensées, ils étaient arrivés à un croisement, lorsqu'elle vit Harry les deux yeux émeraudes de Harry dans l'ombre, doucement elle s'approcha, Harry s'était assis sur le côté de la route. Reprenant sa forme humaine, elle lui dit en grinçant des dents :  
  
« T'es malade où quoi ? Il y a un loup garou dans les parrages. »  
  
« Et toi tu n'es pas assez attentive à ce qui se passe autour de toi, si tu avais été attentive, tu aurais senti deux odeurs derrière nous. Je vais aller voir, et quoi qu'il se passe, restez près des maraudeurs en intervenant que lorsque vous n'en aurez plus le choix. »  
  
Hermione voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais il était trop tard, Harry était partit. Maugréant contre les garçons, elle repartit à la suite des Maraudeurs.  
  
Rapidement elle arriva à la place ou il s'étaient arrêtés, furtivement, elle rejoignit Ron. A peine fut-elle arrivée qu'un hurlement se fit entendre, son animagus fit un bon incontrôlable, totalement pris de panique il voulut s'enfuir, réussissant de justesse à le contrôler, elle fit face à la petite place.  
  
Remus qui quelques instants plutôt était calme hurlait à mort. Les maraudeurs qui avaient été quelque peu surpris, réagirent rapidement pour maîtriser le loup garou. Tous trois essayaient de l'empêcher d'avancer. Ils voulaient le forcer à retourner vers la forêt. Hermione voyant cela inconsciemment, utilisa le neil pour parler à Harry.  
  
Ron qui était à côté d'elle n'en menait pas large non plus, c'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient face à un loup garou dans toute sa splendeur. Quand ils eurent fini de parler à Harry, ils restèrent dans l'ombre, priant pour que Harry revienne vite. Ensemble, ils observèrent ce qui se passait, ne sachant quoi faire. C'est alors qu'une ombre sombre se précipita sur le loup garou, écartant au passage les trois maraudeurs. L'ombre noir mit le loup garou sous lui. C'est ce moment que choisirent Ron et Hermione pour se précipiter dans la bataille.  
  
L'ombre noir luttait férocement avec le loup garou, pendant que Ron et Hermione maintenaient les maraudeurs hors du combat. Lorsque l'ombre eut le dessus, elle se coucha sur la bête, continuant à lui montrer ses crocs blanc.  
  
~ Ron, Hermione, je ne peux pas parler longtemps, mais il y a des mangemorts qui sont immobilisés sur le chemin, occupez-vous en. Et par pitié faites rentrer les maraudeurs, je prends Remus avec moi, puis rejoignez moi.~, dit Harry, alors qu'il était couché sur le loup garou.  
  
Les maraudeurs étaient furieux, ils voulaient aller aider leur ami, mais ces espèces de bâtards les en empêchaient. Ils commençaient à chauffer, mais ils se calmèrent, lorsque l'animal sombre immobilisa Remus sous lui, pour tourner sa tête vers le chat et le chien qui se trouvaient devant eux. Alors que le chat hochait la tête, l'ombre disparut avec le loup garou. Ils en restèrent totalement stupéfaits.  
  
Le cerf voulu chargé le chat sauvage qui était devant lui, lorsque celui-ci prit l'apparence d'Hermione, suivi par le chien quelque temps après. Comprenant qu'ils devaient en faire de même, les trois maraudeurs reprirent leurs formes.  
  
« Vous devez rentrer à Poudlard, ce qu'il se passe maintenant n'est plus de votre ressort. Harry a pris Remus et va s'en occuper pour la nuit, nous le rejoindrons après. Ne nous posez pas de questions, nous y répondrons seulement demain, si tout va bien. », ordonna-t-elle.  
  
« Mais, nous voulons aller avec Remus, nous voulons l'aider. », s'emporta Sirius.  
  
Ce fut Ron qui répondit :  
  
« Puis-je te faire remarquer Sirius que tu n'as même pas su nous maîtriser alors que nous ne sommes qu'un husky et un lynx. Il est préférable de rentrer, nous pouvons nous permettre de perdre la couverture que nous avons, mais vous, vous ne pouvez pas perdre votre couverture, vous devez rester cacher. Pour votre propre bien et celui de Remus, vous ne devez pas dire que vous êtes animagus. »  
  
« Et vous oui peut-être ? », dit James.  
  
« Nous pouvons la perdre, parce qu'elle n'a pas une grande importance ici. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, maintenant rentrez au château. Et au fait, si vous avez la carte des maraudeurs, nous nous avons un autre moyen de vérifier si vous êtes dans votre dortoir ou pas. », dit Hermione en guise d'avertissement avant de reprendre sa forme animagus, suivi par Ron.  
  
« Tu crois qu'elle est sérieuse en disant ça », demanda Sirius à James.  
  
« Oh oui, je pense qu'elle l'est, en plus ils en savent tous les trois plus long sur nous que ce que nous pensions. Je suis sur qu'ils savaient que Remus était un loup garou. Rentrons, puisque nous n'en avons plus le choix. Nous devons leur faire confiance, et je ne crois pas qu'ils nous trahiraient. »  
  
***  
  
Hermione espérait que les maraudeurs feraient ce qu'elle avait demandé, elle ne voulait pas que Harry ait en plus à s'inquiéter sur la survie de son père. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, et put voir ainsi les maraudeurs partirent en traînant la patte, pas du tout heureux du sort qui était réservé à leur ami. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que malgré l'interdiction formelle de ne pas venir rejoindre Remus, il était tout à fait possible de les voir avant le lever du soleil.  
  
~ Hermione arrête de t'inquiéter pour eux, Harry a eut beaucoup d'eux. Ils ont une bonne trempe, je suis sur qu'ils s'en sortiront.~, murmura Ron en la rassurant d'une poussée du museau. Il n'aimait pas la voir aussi inquiète, il voulait la protéger.  
  
Hochant la tête, elle reprit sa marche en se dépêchant. Il aurait paru bizarre, pour quelqu'un étranger à la sorcellerie, de voir un lynx et un husky courir côte à côte.  
  
Hermione repéra assez vite l'odeur des mangemorts, une fois arrivé sur place, elle grimaça, les marques laissées par Harry n'étaient vraiment pas belles à voir. Elle reprit sa forme humaine, jeta un sortilège sur les mangemorts, et les fit léviter devant elle, tandis que Ron la suivait sous sa forme d'animagus. La seule possibilité qui s'offrait à elle fut de les amener à Dumbledore. Ils firent tous deux la route en silence, arrivés devant Poudlard, ils se tinrent immobile, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient entrés avec des mangemorts. Quelque temps après apparut Hagrid, qui les conduisit à Dumbledore.  
  
Le directeur était à l'entrée du château visiblement troublé de voir que des mangemorts voulaient entrer à Poudlard. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce fut, un hurlement se fit entendre, suivi d'un rugissement.  
  
« HARRY », hurlèrent ensemble Hermione et Ron avant de se précipiter dehors. « Professeur gardez les au frais, nous vous expliquerons demain. ». Et sous les yeux de tous, un husky et un lynx apparurent, pour se fondre ensuite dans la nuit.  
  
Quelque peu surpris par la réaction des nouveaux, Dumbledore prit les mangemorts, avant de se tourner vers Hagrid :  
  
« Il est préférable que vous restiez à l'intérieur cette nuit Rubeus, je n'aime pas ce qui se passe dehors. », dit le directeur au garde de chasse.  
  
« Professeur, ne viennent-ils pas de parler ? », demanda Hagrid en regardant bêtement la nuit.  
  
« Mais ils parlent Hargrid, entre eux... », répliqua le vieux directeur un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.  
  
***  
  
Quand Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la cabane hurlante, la première chose qu'ils firent, c'est reculer devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.  
  
*****  
  
Note de la correctrice:  
  
Frapper l'auteur pour avoir fait encore une fin pareille même si cela enlève la possibilité de savoir la suite.  
  
Jina.  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Pitié, s'il vous plait. Je sais, suis sadique, nous le faisons spécialement pour vous lecteur... Le pire c'est que j'ai recommencé ici... Mais je suis sûre que tu as la réponse à une de tes nombreuses questions. Quels sont les animagus de Ginny, Hermione et Ron ? Celui de Harry... Dans le prochain... Ou plutôt si il y en a un qui trouve qu'il me le dise... (PS : le pire c'est que la suite je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir l'écrire avant au moins un bout de temps disons quinze jours, je pars peut- être en vacance flûte alors... Le suspense sera aussi long. Mais je suis navrée, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pendant les vac de carnaval...) Par contre si je n'ai pas de review, il est tout à fait plausible que j'allonge le délais (l'auteur qui siffle derrière son ordinateur.)).  
  
RAR :  
  
Love de Harry : Ce n'est pas grave, cela arrive à tout le monde. Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que le chapitre t'as plu. Sinon, pour la suite, il faudra attendre encore un peu. Je suis entrain de l'écrire...  
  
Khisanth : Je le prends au second degré, ne t'inquiète pas(Le seul truc, c'est que je suis fière d'être sadique) ... Merci beaucoup.  
  
Thegirloftheshade : Il n'y pas de problème, du moment que tu me dises ce que tu en penses... J'attends ta suite avec impatiente...  
  
Marie : Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as savouré, je fais de même en écrivant. Pas graf si je perds sur TWWO, du moment que je sache ce que tu penses ici ou là c'est la même chose... (Je vais bientôt avoir le même nombre de chapitre sur TWWO et ff..net donc, ce n'est pas trop grave). Pour ce qui est de la suite, j'essaie de la connaître à l'avance, c'est mieux, plus facile pour l'écriture. En tout cas, la fin de ton mot me fait sourire, et je te dis un grand merci... Promis, je continue...  
  
Pimousse Fraise : que de suppositions, beaucoup de question, j'espère que tu as eut quelques éclaircissement... Merci.  
  
Alpo : Non tu n'as pas été méchant, mais réaliste. J'y ferais attention, mais si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas, je suis toute ouie. Merci.  
  
Un gros merci à Jina pour être passée après moi. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine... et à je ne sais pas quand...  
  
Phantme.  
  
Paru le 24 février 2004.  
  
PS : le prochain chapitre s'appelle : L'invasion fait des ravages dans les rangs ! -)  
  
Correction le 30 avril 2004. 


	18. Chapitre 15: La lute pour Remus

Chapitre 15 : La lutte pour Remus...  
  
Hermione et Ron se tenaient immobiles face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux : deux ombres se battaient dans la cabane. L'une était sous l'emprise d'une fureur sans nom, ne se possédant plus, l'autre essayait de l'empêcher de se ruer dehors vers le rendez vous qu'avait fixé Voldemort aux Loups-Garous. Un grognement plaintif de Harry les força à réagir, Hermione et Ron se jetèrent dans la mêlée. La lutte pour la survie de Remus avait commencé, aucun d'eux n'en sortiraient indemnes.  
  
La nuit passa lentement, la joute dura jusque l'aube, le loup garou ne voulait pas abandonné, le village de Pré-Au-Lard entendit cette nuit là des hurlements sinistres comme jamais il n'en avait entendu. Tous les villageois s'étaient réveillés et se tenaient sur leur garde, la baguette à la main près à défendre leur vie. Voldemort avait encore frappé, et il avait frappé fort, très fort, marquant son règne de terreur d'une main de maître. Le nom ne serait jamais plus prononcé à partir de ce moment là, il était trop effroyable.  
  
***  
  
Les Maraudeurs rejoignirent la salle commune des Griffondors, silencieux comme des ombres, là ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils moelleux, regardant le feu s'éteindre, inquiets parce qu'ils avaient vu, inquiets pour le quatrième Maraudeur, ainsi que pour les trois nouveaux qui semblaient se jeter dans le danger la tête baissée.  
  
« On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça, c'est notre ami, nous devons aller les aider », déclara Sirius.  
  
James le regarda fronçant les sourcils, il voulait lui aussi aider Remus, mais quelque chose dans le ton qu'Hermione avait utilisé l'en empêchait....  
  
« J'aimerais pouvoir le faire aussi, mais je crois que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas de notre ressort. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, ce n'est pas que j'aie peur, non loin de là, mais je pense qu'Hermione avait une raison bien particulière de nous renvoyer ici. Elle nous connaît bien plus que ce que nous pensions. Je suis sûr qu'elle nous a renvoyé ici en connaissance de cause. Elle sait qu'habituellement nous ne faisons rien selon les règles. Mais j'ai senti qu'il en allait de nos vies à tous. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre le seul moyen que nous ayons pour passer les nuits avec Lunard. De plus les animagus nous aiderons plus tard. Maintenant, il est trop tard pour ressortir, Dumbledore est sûrement levé. Il nous est définitivement impossible de passer. », dit James. Alors qu'il se tournait pour voir si Sirius avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire, un hurlement déchira l'air, il était emplis de douleur, de fureur et de frustration. Le hurlement fut suivit d'un rugissement... Les Maraudeurs sursautèrent et se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre pour savoir ce qui s'y passait. Ils craignaient le pire, ainsi en scrutant la nuit, ils purent voir un husky et un lynx traverser le parc à toute vitesse.  
  
Alors qu'ils scrutaient la nuit, ils purent entendre toute la tour de Griffondor s'éveiller en sursaut, paniquant... Certains d'entre eux descendirent, demandant ce qui se passait, regardant suspicieusement les Maraudeurs, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'ils avaient inventer. « Qu'avez vous... ? », commença Lily, mais elle fut interrompue par un second hurlement.  
  
« Mais c'est pas vrai, que ce passe-t-il ? », « Qui est ce qui hurle comme ça ? », « Mais enfin c'est quoi ce boucan ? », entendait-on dans tous les coins de la pièce.  
  
« Calmez-vous s'il vous plait, il ne sert à rien de paniquer. Je vais aller voir McGonagall. Alors attendez en silence. », dit Lily. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, alors qu'elle passait le portrait, elle entra en collision avec le professeur McGonagal qui voulait entrer.  
  
« Et bien miss Evans, que faites-vous ici ? Entrez à l'intérieur, j'ai quelque chose à dire aux Griffondors... », dit le professeur. Lily fit promptement demi-tour, pour aller rejoindre ses camarades.  
  
Lorsque le professeur McGonagall eut l'attention de tous, elle prit la parole :  
  
« Puisque tout le monde est réveillé, je ne devrais pas faire le tour des chambres. Suite à de récents événements, il vous est formellement interdit de quitter la tour des Griffondors jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous l'avez entendu, il est inutile de vous le cacher, Vous Savez Qui est à l'œuvre, cela pourrait se rapprocher de Poudlard. Pour votre sécurité vous devez rester dans votre salle commune. Quiconque qui sera prit hors de la salle commune aura droit à trois mois de retenue. Me suis-je bien faites comprendre ? », insista-t-elle en regardant les Maraudeurs, qui tenaient conseil dans un coin de la pièce. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête, montrant qu'ils avaient compris. « Le petit déjeuner sera servi dans la tour, ainsi que les autres repas si c'est nécessaire.  
  
Quand le professeur McGonagall fut partie, les préfets renvoyèrent tous les Griffondors en dessous de la cinquième année dans leur lit. Les plus âgés tinrent conseil pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, tous avaient constaté qu'il manquait quatre élèves : Remus Lupin, Harry Dyxe, Ron Gaxya et Hermione Tahode.  
  
Lily était assise au bord de la fenêtre, elle observait les reflets de la lune, la trouvant un peu trop argentée à son goût. En soupirant, elle se tourna vers les Maraudeurs, elle savait qu'ils en savaient plus que ce qu'ils voulaient en dire. Elle devait savoir ce qui se passait, quitte à s'énerver sur eux, mais elle le devait.  
  
« Où sont Hermione, Ron, Remus et Harry ? », demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle fut à proximité d'eux. « Je sais que vous savez ce qui se passe, où Remus fait-il ses transformations ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec lui ? Et où sont les trois nouveaux ? », elle les observait calmement attendant une réponse à ses questions. James et Sirius échangèrent des regards, ils ne pouvaient plus jouer la comédie...  
  
« Que sais-tu ? », questionna James.  
  
Lily s'assit à côté, et baissa la voix pour que personne ne l'entende. Mais alors qu'elle s'asseyait, certains regards la suivirent, étonnés de la voir avoir une conversation civilisée avec les Maraudeurs sans Harry. Espérant en même temps savoir ce qui se passait. Lily cependant soutint leur regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils détournent les yeux.  
  
« Très simple Remus disparaît à chaque pleine lune, il est donc un loup garou, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que vous aussi vous disparaissiez lors de cette nuit-là et revenez avant l'aube que faites- vous ? »  
  
« Bien, tu as raison sur une chose, Remus est un loup garou, et nous l'accompagnons depuis quelques temps lors de ses pleines lunes, ne nous demande pas comment, nous ne te répondrons pas. Aujourd'hui nous sommes allés avec lui comme d'habitude, mais Remus est devenu fou. La raison en est surement Voldemort. Ce qu'il a fait nous n'en savons rien, tout ce que nous savons c'est que Harry, Ron et Hermione sont arrivés à temps et ont maîtrisé Remus avant de nous dire de rentrer. C'est tout, alors s'il te plait ne nous fait pas de morale, nous n'en avons pas besoin, nous savons ce que nous faisons. », dit James d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. « Au fait Lily, un mot de tout ceci, à qui que ce soit, et tu saura ce que veut dire être ennemi des Maraudeurs. »  
  
Lily hocha la tête sachant que l'avertissement n'était pas à prendre à la légère, elle le voyait à la façon dont il la regardait. En plus être un ennemi des Maraudeurs, ne lui disait rien qu'il en vaille, déjà que de voir comment il se comportait avec les Serpentards, qui n'étaient pas tout à fait des ennemis. Si elle s'en prenait à Remus, elle n'était pas sûre de s'en sortir entière.  
  
A la surprise de tous les Griffondors, Lily passa la nuit avec les Maraudeurs, sans qu'une bagarre n'éclate. La nuit passa ainsi sous les hurlements qui faisaient frissonner les sorciers.  
  
***  
  
Dans la salle commune des Poussouffles, un calme relatif s'était installé depuis que le professeur d'enchantement était venu les trouver. Elizabeth était assise au bord de la fenêtre, elle avaient vu Hermione et Ron entrer à Poudlard ombres noires flottant inconsciemment à côté d'eux. Elle les avait vu partir à toute allure vers la cabane hurlante, se transformant en deux animaux, dont elle n'avait vu la forme distinctement dès que le premier hurlement avait retenti suivi du rugissement. Si Hermione et Ron était là dehors, Harry devait être avec eux. Elle soupira dans son for intérieur, elle ne savait plus où elle en était , elle avait aimé Sirius pendant trois ans avant qu'il ne la remarque. Inexplicablement, elle semblait oublié ce séducteur... Harry l'attirait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il l'attirait... Lequel des deux devait-elle choisir ? Celui qui était le plus simple, le grand séducteur, ou l'autre garçon, le mystérieux et silencieux ténébreux garçon. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se tourna pour observer la lune. Elle était si différente des autres lunes...  
  
*****  
  
Mrs Pomfresh se décida le matin venu à aller chercher Remus Lupin, frissonnant en elle-même, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien trouver. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait parlé pendant la nuit, lui demandant d'attendre que le jour soit totalement levé avant d'aller chercher Remus. Le pauvre avait vraiment passé une mauvaise nuit, les cris qui avaient retenti pendant la nuit en étaient la preuve.  
  
En arrivant devant le saule cogneur, elle prit un bâton, poussa sur la racine et s'introduit dans le tronc du saule cogneur. A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas, qu'elle entendit à nouveau les grognement d'un loup. Elle s'immobilisa de frayeur, un chat sauvage apparu devant elle, il était taché de sang et montrait de sa tête la sortie. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle fit demi tour pour ressortir.  
  
« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer pour le moment, Remus n'est pas encore totalement redevenu lui même. Nous devons attendre que Ron vienne nous prévenir avant d'entrer. En soufflant, Hermione s'assit contre un arbre face à l'entrée du saule cogneur.  
  
Quelques temps plus tard, alors que Hermione était assoupie, pendant que Pomfresh lui guérissait ses blessures superficielles, Ron et Harry remontèrent suivi du corps inconscient de Remus qui flottait légèrement derrière eux. L'état de ce dernier était épouvantable, à un tel point que l'infirmière resta sans réactions pendant quelques instants. Reprenant ses esprits, elle prit en charge le corps de Remus, et avant de partir vers l'infirmerie, elle ordonna aux trois amis de la suivre.  
  
Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient anormalement désert. Alors qu'ils étaient dans le château, Harry voulut foutre le camp, refusant de passer à l'infirmerie. Cependant, la voix de l'infirmière retentit derrière lui lorsqu'il tenta de tourner dans un autre couloir.  
  
« Si j'étais vous, je ne partirais pas Mr Dyxe, je suis parfaitement capable de vous enfermer dans l'infirmerie et vous empêcher d'en sortir avant la fin de la semaine. Donc, vous venez avec moi sans discussion. », Harry fit demi tour en soupirant. Non décidément, il détestait l'infirmerie.  
  
***  
  
Quand ils furent soignés, le trio infernal dû rester au lit, alors que Pomfresh allait chercher Dumbledore. Celui-ci entra peu de temps après dans l'infirmerie et s'avança doucement vers les trois animagus.  
  
« Et bien, bonjour, je suis heureux de vous voir en vie. », commença Dumbledore un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, les yeux pétillants de malice.  
  
« Bonjour Professeur », répondirent deux voix. C'était Ron et Hermione, de fait, Remus était toujours inconscient et Harry se refusait encore à parler.  
  
« Pourrais-je savoir ce qui c'est passé cette nuit ? », demanda Dumbledore en regardant Ron et Hermione.  
  
« Harry, réponds, toi seul à une explication. », dit Hermione.  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette, sachant qu'il n'avait plus le choix, il lança dans la direction de Dumbledore le sort de lecture et commença son récit :  
  
« L'explication est assez simple, de ce que j'ai entendu des mangemorts, Voldemort a choisi de rallier les loups garous pour les marquer de la marque des ténèbres. Remus en étant un, il fallait l'empêcher qu'il ne le rejoigne. »  
  
« C'est un peu bref, bien procédons autrement, que faisiez vous à Pré- Au-Lard ? Et comment avez-vous attrapé les mangemorts ? », insista Dumbledore.  
  
Harry échangea des regards avec ses amis, il craignait ce moment depuis longtemps. Il se sentait piégé, il n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant, mais à présent il lui était impossible de faire demi-tour :  
  
« Je ne peux pas vous dire qui nous sommes exactement, je ne peux dire que ceci, j'ai un lien particulier avec la magie noir, je la sens. Je peux dire quand elle est utilisée à grande dose. Surtout lorsque c'est un mage aussi noir que Voldemort. Ne me demandez pas comment est-ce-que je peux le sentir, je ne vous répondrez pas, je n'en ai pas le droit. Donc, j'ai pu par ce lien sentir que quelque chose allait se préparer à Pré-Au- Lard. J'y suis allé avec mes amis, c'est là que nous avons entendu les mangemorts parler entre eux. Je suis allé trouver Remus parce qu'il était un loup garou. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser prendre.  
  
Dumbledore se rendit compte que dans ce que Harry disait, il y avait une semi-vérité. Il se rendait compte que si le jeune homme ne parlait pas, c'est qu'il voulait protéger avant tout ses amis et sa famille. Et au vue des pouvoirs qu'ils avaient tous les trois, ils étaient en grand danger ce qui expliquerait le fait qu'ils aient atterri à Poudlard.  
  
« Bien, je veux bien vous croire pour certaines choses, et ne vous forcerais pas à parler. Je peux voir beaucoup de personnes dépendent de ce que vous dites. Mais nous avons un autre problème à régler, vous êtes des animagus non déclarés, je suppose que vous devez le rester. Il nous faut trouver une solution pour faire croire au ministère que l'école n'a rien à craindre même avec un loup garou dans les parages. », exposa Dumbledore, curieux de voir ce que le trio allait sortir comme solution.  
  
Ce fut Harry qui répondit après un moment de réflexion :  
  
« Nous devrions poser des barrières qui empêcherais le loup garou de sortir de la cabane hurlante en cas de danger, comme cela, il suffira de dire que ces barrières étaient là cette nuit. Quand à nous, nous avons passé notre nuit à l'infirmerie. »  
  
« Je suis d'accord Harry mais quelle sorte de barrières poserions- nous pour empêcher Remus de partir ? Et puis il y a un problème de temps, il est possible de vérifier quand est-ce que les barrières ont été construites avec exactitude. »  
  
« Si on avait ton retourneur de temps, ce serait plus simple », fit Ron.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore se taisait, suivant l'échange qu'il y avait avec les trois amis avec attention. Surpris qu'ils aient déjà manipulé un retourneur de temps. Il voulait voir ce qu'ils allaient trouver comme solution. C'est alors que sous ses yeux, les trois adolescents disparurent, pour revenir quelque temps après.  
  
« C'est fait, il n'y aura plus de problème. Pourrions-nous maintenant dormir un peu avant d'aller dîner avec tout le monde ? », dit Harry.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie, et perplexe il se dirigea vers la cabane hurlante.  
  
*****  
  
Ginny se réveilla en sursaut à l'infirmerie, le lendemain, pleine de courbatures, elle avait repris des forces et des couleurs. Alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit, était Patmol, qui sauta sur le lit, heureux de la voir en pleine forme. Il aboya doucement, attirant l'infirmière qui examina Ginny. Toutes les blessures qu'elle avait reçues n'étaient pas bien grave. Alors qu'elle allait quitter l'infirmerie, elle se tourna vers Sirius et lui demanda :  
  
« Où est Remus ? Comment va-t-il ? »  
  
~ Calme toi Ginny, il va bien, si tu regardais autour de toi, tu verrais qu'il est dans le lit à côté et se repose. Ne crains rien, si tu n'avais pas été là, la nuit aurait été pire...~, souffla Sirius, un regard reconnaissant envers la jeune fille. Tous deux se turent en songeant à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie, il observa silencieusement les trois malades. Ils avaient pu expliquer la disparition de Ginny Weasley par un malaise, taisant ainsi les soupçons qui auraient pu se porter sur elle. D'un léger toussotement, il fit remarquer sa présence demandant ainsi l'attention des deux personnes éveillées.  
  
« Sirius si vous pouviez reprendre votre apparence normal, j'ai bloqué le passage de la porte », alors que le directeur finissait de parler, un homme aux cheveux noir apparu à la place du chien noir.  
  
« Bien je vois que vous allez mieux tous les deux, j'ai quelques questions pour vous. En premier, depuis quand suivez-vous une fomation animagus Miss Weasley ? », Ginny regarda le directeur quelque peu embêtée, Dumbledore comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais bien de ce qu'il connaissait. « Bien, si nous ne pouvons avoir de renseignements sur la formation que vous avez suivi, peut-être pourrais-je avoir l'honneur de revoir votre animagus ? », insista Dumbledore.  
  
Un léger « pop » se fit entendre dans la pièce, à la place de Ginny, se trouvait une superbe tigresse de Sibérie. Ce qui la caractérisait était les petites mèches rousses qui apparaissaient sur la fourrure de l'animal. C'était sa signature.  
  
« Et bien, on peut dire que tu ne passes pas inaperçue, il n'est pas très discret comme animagus, commenta Sirius, par contre tu es superbe. Dommage que Harry ne soit pas là, il aurait été content de te voir. »  
  
Ginny émit un petit rire cristallin avant de répondre à Sirius :  
  
« Moi je suis curieuse de savoir à quoi ils ressemblent. »  
  
Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui rendit son sourire, lui aussi était curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait le trio.  
  
« Je vais avoir besoin de vous, en plus, il serait intéressant que le tigre ressorte de Poudlard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Pour revenir à l'infirmerie, vous utiliserez une cape d'invisibilité. De plus, j'aimerais que vous veniez à la cabane hurlante, nous devons vérifier un détail. »  
  
Ensemble ils sortirent, Ginny sous la forme d'une tigresse et Sirius en Patmol. Avant de sortir, ils prirent soin de fermer les deux lits, faisant croire ainsi qu'ils s'y trouvaient deux occupants. Les élèves qui se trouvaient dans le couloir s'écartèrent lorsqu'il virent arriver vers eux le directeur suivi d'un chien noir et d'un tigre blanc. Ils s'écartaient d'autant plus facilement que le chien noir ennuyait le tigre qui grognait pour montrer son mécontentement. Le chien se prit un coup de patte qui l'envoya voler de l'autre côté du couloir, mais nullement découragé, il continua son manège. Le tigre pour y échapper s'enfuit vers la forêt interdite dès qu'il le put.  
  
S'étant enfoncée légèrement dans la forêt, Ginny monta sur un arbre et attendit que ses compagnons la rejoignent. Ils partirent ensuite vers la cabane hurlante.  
  
« Professeur, que faisons-nous ici ? », demanda Sirius.  
  
« J'ai besoin de vous, car dans le passé, Harry, Ron et Hermione ont installé une barrière magique que je n'ai pu voir que le temps qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Ayant oublié leurs existences, j'ai oublié que la barrière avait été faite. De fait la cinquième année fut la première année que Voldemort appela les loups garous. Harry a placé une barrière, j'ai besoin de voir quelle style de barrière est-ce. Cependant cette barrière ne se voit que si nous connaissons l'aura magique de l'individu ainsi que si il y a une confiance entre les deux personnes. Dumbledore s'approcha d'un endroit et se concentra, une barrière de toutes les couleurs apparue sous leurs yeux. Sirius pourriez-vous vous aussi révélé la barrière, je suis sur quelle est plus complexe que cela. Sirius s'approcha à son tour, mais ce ne fut que lorsque Ginny toucha aussi la barrière qu'ils purent voir comment et de quoi elle était faite.  
  
« Magnifique », souffla Dumbledore.  
  
« Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle de spéciale ? », questionna Ginny.  
  
« Cette barrière à la particularité d'être faite sur l'amitié entre ceux qui forment la barrière et ceux à qui elle profite. Ici, la barrière était dédiée aux Maraudeurs, elles racontent leur histoire principalement. C'est leur union qui permet qu'elle soit aussi forte et retient Remus lorsqu'il est appelé par Voldemort. C'est un fait historique, car lorsqu'il y a des disputes, la barrière s'abîme. Regarder, la partie où Peter Pettigrow a trahi, il y a une faiblesse dans le mur qui a été par la suite comblée par Harry quand il a rencontré Remus en troisième année. Ceci est une preuve magique irréfutable qui ne sait pas mentir. Sirius, je pense qu'avec ceci, nous pourrons t'innocenter. De plus, on peut voir que Peter est toujours en vie, on voit que sa magie bouge, tandis que la partie qui concerne James et Lily Potter est stabilisée et ne bougera plus. C'était ingénieux. »  
  
De fait alors qu'ils observaient le mur de protection, il pouvait voir toute sorte de couleurs se déplacer sur le mur, et alors que cela faisait un moment qu'ils regardaient, trois animagus apparurent et les saluèrent. Ils ne purent bien voir les formes, celles-ci disparurent pour être remplacées par celle des Maraudeurs. C'était le soir de la première lune qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, comme l'expliqua Sirius.  
  
*****  
  
Lorsque James, Sirius et Peter descendirent à la grande salle pour dîner, ils purent voir que le trio n'était pas là. En silence ils s'assirent, tous ceux qui étaient autour d'eux les regardaient inquiet du manque de réaction des maraudeurs. Il était plus qu'inhabituel de les voir silencieux, un vol d'hiboux les interrompirent.  
  
Alors que tous ouvraient leurs gazettes du Sorcier, des cris s'élevèrent dans la salle. Les maraudeurs étaient penchés tous trois sur la même gazette et chuchotaient entre eux. Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent alors dans la salle, Hedwige se dirigea tout de suite sur Harry lui donnant la gazette du sorcier. Harry lui prit la gazette et la refila à Hermione. Tenant toujours sa chouette, il s'assit à table. Il prit un morceau de bacon qu'il donna à Hedwige. Enfin il se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda :  
  
~ Alors à quelles conclusions sont-ils arrivés ?~  
  
Pour toute réponse Hermione prit le journal et lut à voix haute :  
  
« ATTAQUE DE LOUPS GAROUS  
  
Hier soir, dans tous les coins de l'Angleterre, les hurlement de loups garous se sont fait entendre. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur se sont fait piégés et se sont fait mordre. Une grande partie de ses sorciers se trouvent à Ste Mangouste. Qui donc aurait pu prévoir un carnage aussi immense ? Les loups garous existent depuis des générations, mais jusqu'à ce jour c'est le plus grand carnage jamais enregistré.  
  
Le plus inquiétant à été la nuit à Pré-Au-Lard, les sorciers racontent que les loups garou ont hurlé toute la nuit dans le village. Pourtant personne n'en a vu. Que faudra-t-il craindre après Celui-Dont-On- Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Que va-t-il se passer encore ? »  
  
« Le reste n'est pas très interressant... », alors qu'elle disait ça, elle remarqua que tous ceux qui étaient autour d'eux se taisaient et les regardaient les yeux équarquillés.  
  
~ Hermione je crois que tu as oublié d'utiliser le neil, constata Ron un demi sourire aux lèvres, tu vas devoir parler pour nous, désolé.~  
  
~ C'est ça moque toi~, dit Hermione par le neil, puis elle se tourna vers les élèves et dit :  
  
« Oui j'ai retrouvé ma voix, c'est pour cette raison que j'étais à l'infirmerie. Mais je ne peux pas l'utiliser beaucoup. », sur ces quelques mots plutôt abruptes, elle se tourna vers son déjeuner.  
  
Harry observa autour de lui ce qui se passait et il put constater que tous les élèves discutaient de ce qui s'était passé la nuit même à Pré-Au- Lard. Ils parlaient des hurlements qu'eux aussi avaient entendus. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, le chahut durait depuis trop longtemps et quelques esprits commençaient à s'échauffer.  
  
« Bien vous avez toutes et tous entendus les hurlements dans la nuit, ces hurlements étaient bien du à un loup garou. Cependant aucune personne n'a été touchée je vous l'affirme. Alors s'il vous plait veuillez vous calmer et manger dans un silence relatif. Dès que nous en saurons plus, nous vous en ferons part. Alors pour terminer sur une note plus joyeuse, je vous annonce qu'il y aura un bal à Noël. Vous êtes tous invités à y participer. Un train vous amènera à Poudlard le 24 décembre dans l'après midi. Cependant pour entrer vous devrez être accompagnés. »  
  
Harry sourit, le professeur Dumbledore avait habilement détourné la conversation vers des sujets moins brûlants. Mais au fond de lui il savait que ce qui s'était passé était extrêmement grave, et que l'avenir dépendrait des explications que les mangemorts fourniraient aux aurors. Ils devaient d'ailleurs tous les trois se rendre dans le bureau du directeur une fois le repas fini pour être interroger et donner quelques explications supplémentaires à Dumbledore.  
  
Une fois le repas fini, le trio sortit, à peine furent-ils dehors qu'ils furent rejoins par les maraudeurs et Lily. Ceux-ci étaient nerveux et inquiets. Dès qu'il arrivèrent ils lancèrent des questions au trio. Hermione intervint les calmant avant de demander à Lily d'aller chercher Elizabeth sous l'invitation de Harry.  
  
Dès qu'ils furent ensemble Harry donna un mot à Elizabeth qui le lut, le décryptant. Elle hocha la tête et lui répondit :  
  
« Nous y serons. Au fait Harry j'aimerais savoir à quoi tu ressembles... Le chien et le chat pour tes amis mais pour toi, je ne sais pas trop... à ce soir. »  
  
Le trio tourna les talons et partit vers le bureau du directeur.  
  
« Nous sommes sensés allés où comme ça sans eux ? Et puis quand est- ce qu'il vont nous expliquer ? », dit Sirius légèrement furieux de se trouver hors du sujet.  
  
« Tu le sauras ce soir comme tout le monde, en plus il est nécessaire que Remus soit avec vous, puisque cela le concerne aussi. N'est-ce pas lui le loup garou ? »  
  
Les trois garçons la regardèrent ébahis, si elle, elle savait, qui savait aussi ?  
  
« Vous devriez voir vos tête, elle vaut le coup, mais je vous assure qu'à part nous personne n'est au courant, ou sinon je crois que toute l'école paniquerait. Retrouvez-moi à l'entrée de la salle des Poussouffles, je suis sûre que vous savez où elle se trouve. Vous vous ferez moins vite prendre que moi. Harry Ron et Hermione nous rejoindrons au lieu de rendez-vous. Bonne fin de journée, parce que moi j'ai cours. »  
  
Totalement abasourdis par le tour que prenaient les événements, Lily et les maraudeurs se dirigèrent ensemble vers leurs cours eux aussi.  
  
*****  
  
Dans le bureau du directeur, Harry parlait avec Dumbledore. Il voulait que Remus assiste à l'interrogatoire, il sentait que c'était nécessaire pour le futur. Il craignait que chaque pleine lune Voldemort appelle les loups garous et ils devaient prendre des précautions.  
  
« Vous avez vu comme moi qu'il est impossible de faire lever Remus Lupin, il est dans un état épouvantable. Le loup garou lui a puisé toute son énergie. »  
  
Harry commençait à s'impatienter, tous les directeurs de maisons étaient là, et pouvaient lire sur ses lèvres. S'il ne criait pas, tous pouvaient voir qu'il était énervé.  
  
« Et moi je vous dis qu'il doit y assister, c'est de sa sécurité qu'il s'agit. Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Nous nous sommes battus non contre un loup garou, mais contre des forces noires qui s'activeront assez souvent. Remus Lupin doit être ici et comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Il ne peut ignoré la menace qui pèse sur lui et sur les autres. Croyez-vous qu'il s'en rendra compte facilement si nous ne lui expliquons pas ? Non je pense qu'il se rendra mieux compte du danger s'il entend ce qui se passe. Avec Voldemort rien n'est innocent et tout est danger vous le savez comme moi professeur Dumbledore. »  
  
Albus Dumbledore soupira, il savait qu'il était nécessaire que Remus Lupin soit là, mais il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait assister à la conversation. Lupin était totalement épuisé avec la nuit passée.  
  
« Bien, si vous arrivez à le réveiller je vous en prie. Mais faites attention à ce qu'il ne se blesse pas plus qu'il ne l'est. »  
  
Le trio sortit du bureau et sur le pas de la porte, Harry se tourna et dit :  
  
« Amenez les mangemorts d'ici une demi-heure à l'infirmerie. »  
  
~ Harry que vas tu faire ? Tu as vu l'état dans lequel il était. Il ne pourra pas suivre la conversation.~, dit Hermione.  
  
~ Non c'est vrai, pas dans l'état dans lequel il est, mais si on lui fait un transfert d'énergie, je suis sûr que nous pourrons le faire.~, lui répondit Harry.  
  
~ Mais de quoi s'agit-il ?~, demanda Ron.  
  
Il ne reçut aucune réponse venant de Harry. Il se tourna vers son ami, et put voir qu'il était en pleine concentration.  
  
~ Hermione, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il fait, je suis à peu près sur que ce n'est pas Harry qui aurait dit cela. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire.~, dit Ron.  
  
« Tu n'as pas tort ami de l'héritier, il a besoin de moi. L'héritier ne connaîtra son héritage que lorsqu'il sera révélé... », Hermione et Ron se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et ils purent voir que les yeux de Harry étaient totalement de couleur émeraude. Il n'y avait plus le blanc de l'œil. Tous deux étaient surpris, mais n'étaient pas effrayés, comme s'ils sentaient au fond d'eux que Harry n'était pas en danger. Ils savaient que la deuxième présence chez Harry se réveillait... Le temps approchait.  
  
En arrivant dans l'infirmerie, ils se mirent à côté du lit de Remus. Harry était au pied, Hermione à gauche du lit et Ron sur la droite. Une fois qu'ils furent placés, Ron et Hermione sentirent eux aussi le réveil de la deuxième voix. Leurs yeux devinrent totalement bleu pour Ron et brun chocolat pour Hermione. Trois rayons d'énergie se dirigèrent sur Remus, soignant ses blessures, le remettant sur pied.  
  
*****  
  
Ginny était assise, le cours avait commencé depuis un bout de temps lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il fallait qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie. Elle se sentait bizare. Elle leva le bras :  
  
« Oui Miss Weasley », dit le professeur McGonagal.  
  
« Pourrais-je sortir, je ne me sens pas bien », demanda Ginny.  
  
Le professeur de métamorphose la regarda un petit moment puis acquiesça, Ginny était devenue toute blanche.  
  
Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, ses yeux devinrent totalement bleu, le blanc de l'œil disparaissant. Quand elle entra dans l'infirmerie, elle se dirigea directement vers le lit de Remus. Sirius la vit entrer, il était couché au pied du lit, il se redressa dès qu'il la vit, mais Ginny ne le vit pas. Elle se plaça devant le lit et échangea de l'énergie avec Remus. Sirius tenta de s'approcher, mais ne put le faire. Il appela l'infirmière, qui arriva en courant en entendant le cri qu'avait eut Sirius. Elle aussi ne put approcher, ne pouvant rien faire, elle appela Dumbledore.  
  
Quand celui-ci arriva, il ne put lui aussi approcher de la jeune fille ou de Remus. Il entra aussi en transe pour analyser la magie qui était utilisé. Puis un fin sourire apparu, ce n'était pas dangereux.  
  
De fait alors que Sirius observait son ami sans rien dire, il put voir que celui-ci se rétablissait petit à petit, les plaies disparaissaient. Un quart d'heure se passa, avant que le contact ne soit rompu...  
  
Dumbledore rattrapa Ginny avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre évanouie. Un sourire en coin était présent sur ses lèvres. Sirius pensa en lui-même qu'il avait l'air d'avoir trouvé la réponse à des questions.  
  
*****  
  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure le trio se réveilla de sa transe, Remus remua et se redressa sur son lit. Pomfresh venait d'entrer dans la pièce et elle était étonnée de voir les trois adolescent autour de Remus Lupin. Elle s'approcha et lorsqu'elle vit que son patient était réveillé, elle mit les trois amis dehors.  
  
Dumbledore arriva à l'infirmerie et haussa un sourcil en les voyant dehors assis par terre regardant la porte close de l'infirmerie avec insistance.  
  
« Remus pourra assister à l'interrogatoire une fois que l'infirmière aura fini son inspection. Il est réveillé. » Dumbledore hocha la tête et entra dans l'infirmerie en demandant aux professeurs de rester dehors. Ceux- ci regardait Hermione avec de grands yeux.  
  
« Vous parlez ? », demanda le professeur McGonagal.  
  
Hermione haussa les épaules et lui répondit :  
  
« Nous parlons depuis toujours, je vous ferais remarquer que nous parlions lors de l'attaque à Pré-Au-Lard. Mais nous avons choisi de nous taire, cela évite les questions auxquelles nous ne pouvons, ni ne savons répondre. »  
  
« C'est la même chose pour Mr Dyxe », demanda le professeur de duel.  
  
Harry redressa la tête, et fit non de la tête. Après tout il n'avait jamais parlé devant qui que ce soit hormis Elizabeth.  
  
Le sujet ne fut point plus approfondi, la porte de l'infirmerie venait de s'ouvrir et Pomfresh sortait en rouspétant disant que si Mr Lupin était guéri, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas soit dit en passant, il avait besoin de se reposer. Le professeur Dumbledore sourit et ne dit rien. Il demanda d'un geste de la main aux professeurs d'entrer ainsi qu'aux trois amis.  
  
Remus était assis sur son lit, il semblait avoir repris quelques couleurs. Les quatre directeurs de maison, le directeur et les trois amis s'assirent en cercle. Au centre se trouvait les deux mangemort que Harry avait mordu la veille. Harry reprit sa forme animagus et se mit face au mangemort, montrant des crocs. Il était clair que si un seul des mangemort bougeait, il se retrouvait avec les marques de crocs de la panthère.  
  
Dumbledore réveilla les mangemorts, et leur fit boire du veritasérum.  
  
« M'entendez-vous ? », demanda Dumbledore.  
  
« Oui », répondirent les deux mangemorts d'une même voix.  
  
« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
  
« Je suis Longsley Brian, et lui, en montrant son comparse, est mon frère Tony. ».  
  
« Bien, que s'est-il passé hier à Pré-Au-Lard ? », demanda Dumbledore.  
  
« Nous avions comme mission de ramener les Loups Garous au maître. Cette nuit nous devions aller à Pré-Au-Lard car il y avait un loup garou qui résidait à Poudlard. Je suis sûr maintenant qu'il a rejoins Voldemort. »  
  
Remus sursauta et pâli, ainsi donc il y avait bien eut quelque chose de mauvais cette nuit.  
  
« Pourquoi appeler les loups garous cette nuit-là ? », questionna Dumbledore.  
  
« Parce que la lune était argent cette nuit. Et tous ceux qui ont répondu à l'appel cette nuit ne pourrons le briser. Ils seront marqués. »  
  
Remus leva la manche de sa robe et vérifia s'il n'avait pas de marque, il commençait à paniquer. C'est à ce moment que la panthère noire se leva, elle monta sur le lit et posa une patte sur le corps du jeune loup garou, celle-ci sembla étinceler. Remus se calma au toucher de la patte du gros félin. Il l'observa attentivement et il put voir que sa fourrure n'était pas totalement noire, mais qu'un léger reflet or et argent reflétait suivant la lumière, ainsi qu'une étrange cicatrice qui se trouvait sur le front de l'animal. Le pelage à cet endroit n'était pas noir, mais gris clair.  
  
S'étant calmé, Remus retourna son attention vers les professeurs et il put constater que ceux-ci avaient regardé l'échange muet qu'il avait eut avec la superbe panthère. Voyant qu'il allait mieux, la panthère reprit son poste de garde et Dumbledore ses questions.  
  
« Si les loups n'ont pas rejoint Voldemort, que se passera-t-il ? »  
  
« Ils se transformeront à chaque fois à la même date, jusqu'à ce qu'il aient rejoins le maître. Ils ne pourront pas lutter longtemps. »  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête, et leur demanda ce qu'il s'était passé quand ils avaient été arrêtés la veille. Ceux-ci lui répondirent, alors que le récit avançait, les professeurs regardaient singulièrement le trio. Celui-ci les ignorant royalement écoutait ce que les mangemorts avaient à leur dire.  
  
Une fois que tout fut fini, Dumbledore stupéfixia les mangemorts. Les professeurs se tournèrent vers les trois nouveaux alors qu'ils allaient les interroger, le professeur Dumbledore leur dit qu'il disposait de la journée. Le trio sortit, suivi peu après par les professeurs qui se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur afin d'appeler les aurors et bien sûr inventer une histoire totalement fausse pour couvrir le trio.  
  
*****  
  
Dès qu'il partit de l'infirmerie, Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, il voulait prendre le livre : « Serment par Incantation. », une fois qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il partit vers le lac suivi de Hermione et Ron.  
  
« Que veux-tu faire avec ce livre Harry ? », demanda Ron.  
  
« Trouver le serment de Lune d'Argent », dit Harry, « Sirius m'a expliqué qu'ils avaient trouvé ce serment dans la bibliothèque en troisième année, mais qu'ils en avaient changé le nom. Il ne savait plus pourquoi ils l'avaient appelé autrement, mais maintenant je pense que je sais pourquoi. Hier la lune était argent, et pour sauver Remus, il faut que les maraudeurs soient au courant. Pourtant il ne faut pas que Peter dise à Voldemort que Remus n'est pas tatoué, le fou pourrait concentré son pouvoir sur Remus et l'avoir comme cela. Je crois que le nom vient de là. », dit Harry de sa voix normale.  
  
« Oui, mais comment expliques-tu que Dumbledore connaisse le serment de la Lune d'Argent ? », demanda Hermione.  
  
« Pour la simple et bonne raison que le serment à été utilisé par mon père au moment où il était auror. Il a gardé ce nom, et tous les livres ont changé le nom du serment. », lui expliqua Harry, plongé dans le livre.  
  
Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient, ils mirent un marque page et retournèrent vers la salle commune pour se reposer, ils avaient eut une longue nuit et la suivante le serait encore.  
  
*****  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
J'avais prévu initialement un autre titre pour le chapitre, puis je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'allait pas avec ce chapitre, mais bien avec le chapitre suivant. Et cette fois ci, je peux vous faire remarquer que je ne suis nullement sadique... Je n'ai pas finit mon chapitre en pleine action ce qui vous ne dispense pas de laisser une review... Merci.  
  
RAR :  
  
Phoebie Potter : Je sais, c'est fait exprès. Moi aussi j'aime, c'est pour ça que je l'écris. -)  
  
Thegirloftheshade : Tu connaîtras la réaction dans la suite, elle sera intéressante.  
  
Pimousse faire : je peux, et j'ose. La voici.  
  
Shadow : Je dois dire que c'est vrai pove Mumus, mais c'est du Voldemort tout craché. C'est tout.  
  
Alpo : Que de qualificatifs,... Ils m'ont fait rougir. Tu auras le chapitre la semaine prochaine lorsqu'il sera corrigé, promis...  
  
Big Appel : chest fait exchprèsh. (L'auteur qchui zézaie et chait plus nich parler, nich écrire.).  
  
Petites Sorcières : Mais tu fais partie de l'histoire, puisque t'es une petite sorcière. -) Je vois que tu n'apprécies toujours pas que Harry et Ginny sorte ensemble, mais vont-ils le faire... Cela se vera par après... Enfin, il n'y a pas de Luna dans mon histoire, je suis navrée. Ouin !!! Qui te dit qu'il est moins fort que Hermione et Ron, je n'en serais pas si sur. Lis comme il faut. Sinon, et bien je n'ai pas trop compris ce que venait faire l'histoire d'impérium ??? Je ne crois pas en avoir parlé. Tu m'expliques ?  
  
Marie : Merci, je vais finir par le croire et me l'en foncer dans le crâne. -) J'espère que tu savoures toujours autant.  
  
Daranee : Pour avoir le plaisir de lire des reviews dans lesquels les lecteurs rouspètent et disent leurs opinions. Et par pure sadisme... :D  
  
Love d'Harry : Et bien la voici cette suite que tu as hâtes de lire.  
  
Sealunis : Hedwige vient te voir, tenant une lettre entre ces pattes, tu la prends. Impatient tu lis : Merci pour ce superbe diplôme, j'en suis très fière... Voyons il y a aussi une question de longueur, et bien, je ne sais pas faire autrement, quand il y a plus d'inspiration. -( Et pour comment Harry est il arrivé dans le passé, c'est une question très intéressante... Tu fais bien de la soulever, bien que je n'y réponde pas. Merci pour les encouragements...  
  
A bientôt,  
  
Phantme.  
  
Paru le 08 mars 2004.  
  
Correction : le 31 mars 2004 et le 01 mai 2004 


	19. Chapitre 16: L'invasion fait des ravages...

Chapitre 16 : L'invasion fait des ravages dans les rangs.  
  
Le soir vint rapidement, Remus avait rejoint les Griffondors au souper. Harry lui avait demandé de ne pas parler aux maraudeurs avant que le soir ne soit venu. Il voulait tout leur expliquer, à Lily et Elizabeth en même temps sans tarder pour que rien ne soit laissé et qu'il ne répète pas cinq fois la même chose. Harry sourit en pensant au soulagement qu'avait eut les maraudeurs en voyant arriver Remus, ils n'avaient pas pu aller le voir, parce que l'infirmière ne le voulait pas, il était dans un sale état le matin même.  
  
Harry était arrivé dans la salle qu'il voulait utiliser pour la réunion, la première chose qu'il fit avec l'aide de ses amis était de sécuriser la pièce, la rendant momentanément hors d'accès pour toute personne n'étant pas invitée à la réunion.  
  
Alors qu'il finissait d'installer les coussins en cercle, les maraudeurs suivis des deux filles entrèrent. Harry s'installa et les invita à faire de même. Hermione et Ron furent les derniers à s'asseoir.  
  
« La première chose que je vais faire est de vous prévenir que ce qui va être dit ici doit rester entre nous, strictement entre nous. », commença Hermione, « Tout ce qui sera dit, le sera sous serment. Beaucoup de choses dépende des choix que nous faisons, et celui-ci fait partie des premiers. Une fois ce serment prononcé, il sera impossible de divulguer quoi que ce soit. »  
  
Hermione se tut attendant la réponse de tous ceux qui étaient présents. Les maraudeurs échangèrent un regard, Remus fut le premier à répondre, il ne se souvenait pas de sa nuit, mais il savait que c'était grâce à eux qu'il n'était pas du côté des ténèbres. D'un signe de tête il montra son accord, James faisant confiance aux instincts de Remus, et à la confiance que lui inspirait Harry, dit oui aussi. Sirius fut un peu plus long à se décider, mais acquiesça. Lily hocha la tête, étrangement en confiance avec les maraudeurs et les nouveaux. Quand à Elizabeth, elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir, dès que Hermione eut fini de parler, elle fit un sourire à Harry lui montrant qu'elle ferait ce qui était demandé. Peter fut le dernier à dire oui.  
  
« Bien, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, nous allons commencer, mais avant cela je tiens à vous dire que vous connaissez ce serment, pourtant nous l'avons modifié, il est ainsi plus puissant. »  
  
Ron fit apparaître un texte devant eux, d'une seule et même voix ils commencèrent à le lire. Harry surveillant bien Peter pour voir si il le lisait comme il le fallait. Ce que le rat fit, en sentant le regard que Harry laissé sur lui.  
  
« Ce qui sera dit dans ce lieu ne pourra être répéter, aucun de nous n'en parleras. Se trouve ici présent Harry Paloino Dyxe, Hermione Gina Tahode, Ronald Nothe Gaxya, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Elizabeth Towers. Nous prêtons ce serment sous la Lune d'Ikar. Personne parmis ceux qui se trouvent dans la pièce ne pourront rompre ce serment hormis sous l'accord de James Potter ET Harry Paloino Dyxe. De notre vie nous protégeons ce serment, par la Lune d'Argent... James Potter et Harry Paloino Dyxe.  
  
A peine eurent-ils fini qu'une bulle d'argent se forma autour d'eux, les coupant du reste du monde.  
  
Un silence les enveloppa, lorsque Lily se décida enfin à rompre le silence.  
  
« Pourquoi nous avoir fait prêter serment ? »  
  
La surprise fut grande lorsque Harry leva sa baguette supprimant le sort qui le rendait muet pour répondre :  
  
« Pour la simple raison que de ce qui va être dit ici dépende des vies, les vôtres, les nôtres, et bien d'autres encore. »  
  
« D'accord, mais cela n'explique pas tout... », insista-t-elle.  
  
« Ecoute Lily, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores, tu vas apprendre beaucoup de choses ici, alors soit patiente, si à la fin tu ne comprends pas pourquoi, alors repose ta question... », dit Ron.  
  
« Bien, dit Sirius, je propose que nous commencions par expliquer ce qu'impliquaient les paroles du serment ».  
  
« Nous le ferons après avoir expliqué ce qui s'est passé hier. », proposa Harry, puis voyant qu'il avait l'attention de tous il commença à expliquer ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit.  
  
« Lorsque nous sommes partis de la place, Remus et moi sommes arrivés à la cabane hurlante, là nous avons lutté ensemble, lui voulant sortir et moi essayant de l'en empêcher. Lorsque Ron et Hermione sont arrivés, j'ai pu un peu récupérer. Ensemble nous avons pu empêcher Remus de partir. », Remus sourit à Harry, celui-ci n'avait pas dit l'état dans lequel il s'était trouvé à l'aube quand Pomfresh était venu le chercher.  
  
« D'accord, vous nous avez dit ce qui s'était passé, mais comment ce faisait-il que vous soyez intervenus aussi vite à Pré-Au-Lard ? », questionna James.  
  
« Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous vous suivions, nous savions que Remus était un loup garou, et nous savions que nous pouvions aussi lui tenir compagnie. Nous nous sommes dit que ce serait une bonne idée, mais Harry et Ron vous ont vu partir hier, et il vous ont suivit, je les ai rejoint dans la salle commune. », expliqua Ron.  
  
~ Pas mal le mensonge Ron, on voit que Hermione déteint sur toi...~, dit Harry riant intérieurement.  
  
« Harry veux tu te taire oui ? », dit Hermione.  
  
« Mais il n'a pas parlé », dit Lily totalement abasourdie...  
  
Hermione bougea mal à l'aise, puis c'est Harry qui répondit.  
  
« Comment à ton avis réussissions-nous à nous comprendre sans parler Lily ? Pourtant nous n'utilisions pas les geste, ni la lecture sur les lèvres, et encore moins les morceaux de papier »  
  
« Je vois que vous utilisez le neil », dit Remus.  
  
« Demande au maraudeurs de te l'apprendre si tu veux, c'est pratique lorsque l'on est en danger, et que l'on veut attaquer des mangemorts par surprise. Sinon, nous ne sommes pas venus au cours pour une raison particulière, continua Harry en prenant un sujet un peu moins brûlant, nous avons interrogé les mangemorts que nous avions capturés hier. Ils nous ont appris certaines choses intéressantes. Remus, si tu pouvais leur expliquer. »  
  
C'est là que Remus fit son récit, il leur expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie. Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Elizabeth écoutèrent, et pâlirent au fur et à mesure que le récit de Remus avançait. Un silence lourd accueillit la fin du récit.... Puis Lily prit la parole, en demandant une chose qui la tracassait beaucoup.  
  
« Excusez-moi, mais depuis le début vous parlez de rester avec Remus sans que vous ne deveniez des loups garous aussi, comment faites-vous ? »  
  
Pour toute réponse, le trio se transforma en animagus, suivi à contre- cœur des maraudeurs. Lily eut un mouvement de recul, puis reprit avec l'air sévère de McGonagal :  
  
« Je suppose que vous vous êtes fait inscrire... »  
  
Ce fut Harry qui reprit sa forme humaine et qui se tourna vers elle, le regard sombre mais déterminé. Il lui répondit :  
  
« Non personne n'est déclaré, et personne ne le sera, c'est nécessaire pour que certains d'entre nous survivent plus tard. Ne comprends- tu pas que c'est ce qui a permis à Remus de ne pas rejoindre Voldemort, que c'est ce qui l'empêchera de le rejoindre par la suite. De plus c'est un atout qu'il ne faut pas négliger dans la lutte contre Voldemort, cela va nous rendre plus fort. Tu ne pourras pas parler, de toute façon. Si tu parles, tu es tous ceux qui se trouvent ici. De toute façon le serment t'empêchera, il est là pour cette raison. Il te ferais perdre la tête un bon bout de temps, et en plus tu oublierais ce qui a été dit ici et si tu insiste vraiment, tu perdrais ta vie. »  
  
Tous étaient impressionnés par le ton catégorique qu'avait pris Harry. Ils leur avaient semblés au début que c'était Ron et Hermione qui dirigeaient le trio, mais à voir la façon dont Harry parlait, voir que Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis juste en arrière de Harry, le soutenant, ils comprirent que celui qui décidait était Harry.  
  
Lily hocha la tête, montrant ainsi qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis Harry reprit ses explications.  
  
« Voilà ce qui va se passer, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit détruit, il appellera Remus à la même date, qu'il y ait pleine lune ou pas. Remus à chaque fois se transformera en loup garou, et ce sera à vous de l'empêcher de partir rejoindre Voldemort. Dumbledore a renforcé les sortilèges sur la cabane hurlante, il faudra que ces nuits-là se passe à la cabane hurlante. C'est le seul endroit où vous pourrez lutter ensemble et gagner. J'espère que vous comprenez l'importance de ce que je vous dis, cela doit se faire à la cabane hurlante. » Tous hochèrent la tête suite aux paroles de Harry, ils savaient au fond d'eux que rien ne devaient être pris à la légère. Beaucoup de vies dépendrait de cela.  
  
« Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir: qui êtes-vous exactement ? Comment avez-vous su pour Remus ? », demanda James en regardant le trio.  
  
« Qui nous sommes importe peu, comment nous l'avons su ? Nous avons aussi un ami qui est loup garou, donc nous connaissions les symptômes, il n'a pas été difficile pour Harry de deviner. », répondit Hermione.  
  
Tous comprirent qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus, le trio se tairaient quoi qu'ils demandent. Mais cela ne les empêcherait pas de faire leurs recherches, même si ils avaient peu de renseignements. Ils savaient tous au fond d'eux que le passé de Harry était douloureux. Et en plus à la façon dont ils se battaient tous les trois, c'est qu'ils savaient ce que voulait dire mangemort. De plus ils avaient l'intuition que le trio connaissaient Voldemort pour lui avoir déjà fait face plusieurs fois.  
  
La réunion touchait à sa fin, ils restèrent ensemble quelques temps, puis se décidèrent à rentrer dans leur dortoir. Avant de sortir de la pièce, James se tourna vers le trio et leur dit :  
  
« Bienvenue les Maraudeurs »  
  
Puis sans un mot, il sortit laissant les trois nouveaux la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
*****  
  
Les jours passèrent, les liens entre les maraudeurs, le trio, Lily et Elizabeth s'approfondissaient. De plus en plus souvent on les voyait traîner dans les couloirs ensemble ou encore à la bibliothèque. Bien sur ils faisaient des blagues, qu'est-ce que serait Poudlard sans les mauvais coups que lançaient les Griffondor aux Serpentard ? Mais en dehors de ça, les professeurs trouvaient étrange de les voir discuter pendant des heures à voix basse dans la bibliothèque. Les sections où ils se trouvaient le plus souvent étaient en DFCM, métamorphose, enchantement et histoire de la magie. Leurs niveau scolaire avait augmenté. Si il était déjà élevé pour les trois nouveaux, il l'était un peu plus, quand aux maraudeurs, Lily et Elizabeth, ils avaient fini par attraper un niveau proche de celui du trio.  
  
Si ils travaillaient ensemble et s'amélioraient, les bagarres dans les couloirs étaient inévitables. Si le trio voulait à tout prix éviter les serpentards, ceux-ci en avaient décidé autrement. Il arrivait souvent que quelques Serpentard se retrouvent à l'infirmerie, celui qui y allait bien sur le plus souvent était Rogue, rejoins par Peter qui se reçevait quelques sorts « perdus ».  
  
Lily et Elizabeth avaient commencé l'apprentissage afin d'être toutes deux des animagi. Elles étaient au départ réticentes, mais avaient fini par se laisser convaincre face au arguments avancés par les maraudeurs. Plus ils serait nombreux pour aider Remus, mieux ce serait.  
  
Dans toutes leurs études, ils n'oubliaient pas non plus que les vacances de Noël approchaient, ainsi que le bal. Hermione et Ron avaient décidé d'y aller ensemble, James avait réussi à convaincre Lily qu'il ne serait pas plus mal si ils y allaient ensemble, ce qui avait bien fait rire le groupe, puisque leurs disputes avaient enfin diminué. Sirius l'avait demandé à Elizabeth, mais celle-ci avait refusé. Frustré, Sirius lui avait demandé avec qui elle y allait mais elle ne lui avait pas répondu. En fait, Elizabeth n'avait personne, mais elle voulait y aller avec Harry. Elle n'avait pas su lui demander, ils étaient toujours entourés de leurs amis. Ce n'est qu'à la dernière semaine avant les vacances, qu'elle put lui parler seul à seule. Elle s'était dirigée vers le lac, et Harry l'avait suivi, il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Inconsciemment il avait choisi leur premier lieu de rencontre près du lac. Lorsqu'il vit Elizabeth, il se sentit bizarre, des milliers de papillons s'envolaient dans son ventre. En fait, il ne savait pas depuis quand il se sentait attiré par elle mais ces derniers temps il voulait l'avoir dans ses bras. Il la savait fragile, il voulait la protéger. Un dilemme au fond de lui naissait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faux espoir, il n'en avait pas le droit, il ne pouvait pas non plus la blesser. Il savait qu'il devrait repartir. En la quittant il la ferait souffrir, peut-être moins que lui, puisqu'il ne savait pas si elle l'aimait ou non. Mais il la ferait souffrir. Il s'approcha d'elle... Il profiterait juste du moment qu'il aurait avec elle.  
  
« Bonjour Elizabeth », dit-il en s'approchant. Depuis le soir où il avait parlé avec les maraudeurs, il n'avait pas replacé le sortilège sur sa voix, il parlait à nouveau uniquement avec les maraudeurs. Peu, mais le faisait quand même. Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait questionné vu qu'il avait su que Harry parlait, mais n'avait pas pour autant reçu de réponse.  
  
« Salut Harry », lui répondit-elle.  
  
« A quoi songes-tu ? », demanda-t-il.  
  
« C'est le premier Noël que je ferais sans mes parents, expliqua-t- elle, je me sens parfois si seule. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »  
  
Harry s'approcha et l'entoura de ses bras, voulant la rassurer, naturellement elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et s'y laissa aller. Elle se sentait rassurée, elle se sentait chez elle dans ses bras.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant quelques temps, puis Harry prit la parole et lui demanda :  
  
« Avec qui vas-tu au bal ? »  
  
« Personne », souffla-t-elle, le cœur de Harry se gonfla d'espoir, peut-être pourra-t-il aller avec elle et l'avoir juste pour une soirée pour lui.  
  
« Veux ... Veux-tu y aller avec moi ? », demanda-t-il dans un murmure hésitant, par peur qu'elle ne dise non. Elizabeth leva son visage vers lui, le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui dire oui. Alors qu'elle disait oui, un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvre de Harry. Puis naturellement, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, et ils s'embrassèrent.  
  
Reprenant conscience de ce qu'il faisait, Harry s'écarta un peu brusquement d'Elizabeth. Celle-ci fut quelque peu surprise par la réaction de Harry. Elle scruta son dos, et le vit raide, qu'avait-il donc pu se passer chez lui pour qu'il réagisse ainsi.  
  
« Harry, qu'y-a-t-il ? », demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Je ne peux pas te faire ça. », entendit elle.  
  
« Me faire quoi ? », insista-t-elle ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui se passait.  
  
Harry soupira, il devait lui dire une partie de la vérité, il devait lui parler. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme cela sans explication, mais tout lui paraissait tellement compliqué. Il se tourna vers elle et lui dit d'une voix douce :  
  
« Je ne peux pas, parce que une fois que je partirais, tu ne pourras plus me contacter, comme je ne pourrais plus le faire, je ne fais pas partie de ton monde ni toi du mien. Quand les choses rentreront dans l'ordre, parce qu'elles doivent le faire, nous ne nous verrons plus. Nous ne pourrons rien changer. Je t'aime, mais je ne peux le faire. Je n'en ai pas le droit, alors s'il te plait n'insiste pas. Restons amis. »  
  
La voix de Harry était devenue rauque au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Elizabeth pouvait entendre toutes ses émotions qu'il essayait de tenir au fond de lui. Elle sentit ses joues devenir humide, elle pleurait, parce qu'elle savait que c'était impossible, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans essayer.  
  
« Tu ne pourrais vraiment pas rester ? Ne pourrais-tu pas faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela ? »  
  
« Non je ne peux le faire, je n'en ai pas le droit », dit il.  
  
Alors elle comprit enfin qu'il ferait toujours passer les autres avant lui, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller avec lui, qu'ils ne se reverraient peut-être jamais. Des larmes continuèrent à perler sur ses joues, elle reprit courageusement :  
  
« Tu viens toujours au bal avec moi ? »  
  
Elle avait dit ça d'une toute petite voix, de peur qu'il ne se rétracte.  
  
« Si tu es toujours d'accord, oui je viendrais. », et sur ces derniers mots Harry partit, la laissant seule avec son chagrin, ses espoirs brisés. Elle avait fini par démêler ses sentiments, et avait compris, mais la distance et le temps ne lui laissait aucune chance.  
  
L'humeur sombre qu'eut Harry les jours suivant la discussion avec Elizabeth convainquirent ses amis que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Malgré leur insistance, il refusa de parler. Lily avait vu aussi qu' Elizabeth se forçait à paraître de bonne humeur. Elle supposa ce qui s'était passé, mais ne demanda aucune explication à celle-ci, sachant que tout ce qui concernait Harry et elle devait rester uniquement entre eux.  
  
*****  
  
L'atmosphère lourde qu'amenait l'humeur de Harry dura jusqu'à Noël, tous essayaient de savoir ce qu'il avait, mais personne n'y arrivait. Harry évitait Elizabeth, et lorsqu'elle était là, il ne lui adressait pas la parole et évitait de la regarder. Pourtant il devinait chacun de ses mouvements, sentait lorsqu'elle arrivait et partait. L'un et l'autre étaient malheureux, l'un s'en voulant d'avoir blessé sans le vouloir celle qui l'aimait, l'autre sachant qu'il l'aimait, mais ne pouvait le faire. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle sentait que c'était irrévocable.  
  
Hermione et Ron avaient fini par comprendre ce qui se passait, ils n'en avaient pas parler avec Harry, comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Mais ils lui avaient montré qu'ils avaient compris, et qu'ils seraient toujours là pour lui. Harry leur en était reconnaissant.  
  
Le bal approchait, et c'est ainsi que le jour de Noël, Elizabeth trouva Harry assis au pied d'une cheminée. Elle s'assit à côté de lui pour lui parler :  
  
« Harry, nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça, nous détruisons la bonne ambiance qu'il y a entre nos amis. Faisons un effort au moins pour ce soir, que le jour de Noël se passe bien, s'il te plait. »  
  
Harry se tut, mais acquiesça, oui il devait faire un effort. Pour l'encourager, Elizabeth posa son bras sur ses épaules. Harry se détendit et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Sirius qui était derrière le vit, ses yeux se plissèrent de jalousie. Il allait aller trouver Harry, mais une main l'empêcha, c'était Ron.  
  
« Ne fait rien, c'est déjà si dur pour eux, ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer, lorsque Harry partira, tu devras être là pour elle. Et si tu te fâches avec Harry, elle ne te le pardonnera pas, car pour elle c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Blesse Harry et tu verras qu' Elizabeth te tournera définitivement le dos. »  
  
« Mais Ron... », essaya de dire Sirius.  
  
« Non Patmol, n'insiste pas, si tu fais quelque chose, je t'assure qu'en plus d'avoir Elizabeth sur le dos, tu te trouveras à l'infirmerie, par mes soins. Compris ? »  
  
Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux, Sirius savait que Ron ne blaguait pas. Hermione ne disait rien et regardait son ami avec des yeux tristes. James, pour détendre l'atmosphère, décida de changer de sujet.  
  
« Dites je viens de penser à quelque chose, nous ne vous avons pas encore donné de surnom à vous trois, il faudrait vous en trouver... »  
  
Hermione tourna un sourire reconnaissant vers James comprenant que celui-ci essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
« Nous le ferons, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment eut la tête à ça. », dit-elle. « Mais peut-être as-tu une idée ? »  
  
« Et bien, les surnoms ont été trouvés par Rémus. Alors Lunard, tu as une idée ? »  
  
« Je n'y ai pas encore tout à fait réfléchi, dès que je sais je te le dis », répondit Lunard, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.  
  
« Bien, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais le temps que vous réfléchissez aux surnoms, je crois que Hermione, Elizabeth et moi allons aller nous préparer. », dit Lily et sur ses mots, elle se leva, suivie par Hermione et partirent récupérer Elizabeth pour se diriger chacune vers leurs propre maison. Harry se retrouvant seul vint vers le groupe, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
Une heure après, les garçons partirent se préparer, ils avaient réfléchi aux surnom, et n'en avaient pas trouvé jusqu'à maintenant. Harry et Ron étaient peu intervenus dans la discussion, ils sentaient tous les deux que les maraudeurs voulaient que les surnoms reprennent le caractère et l'animagus.  
  
*****  
  
Harry fut le premier à sortir, il avait laissé Fire dans le dortoir, mais étrangement, le serpent refusait de le laisser partir seul ce soir-là. Fire vint dans la salle commune, il avait descendu les escaliers, malgré l'interdiction de Harry. Harry sursauta lorsqu'il le sentit monter sur lui. Tous ceux qui étaient autour de lui virent un machin invisible monter sur le sorcier et le regardaient intrigués.  
  
« Je sssssssaissss que tu as dit que je devaisss resssssster dans le dortoir, mais je ne peux y resssster, il fallait que je vienne. Je ssssssssenss que la sssssssssoirée ne va pas être de tout repos. »  
  
Harry ne dit rien et le laissa monter sur lui sans enlever le sort d'invisibilité, il était clair que Fire n'était pas tranquille. Mais son esprit n'était pas à ça, il pensait qu'il allait retrouver Elizabeth juste après et qu'il devait absolument se faire pardonner. Il ne savait pas comment faire.  
  
Ron arriva dans la salle commune où Harry était, il vit la forme invisible monter sur Harry et se douta que Fire était venu le rejoindre malgré l'interdiction. Apparemment le serpent n'était pas tranquille. Il l'avait vu rôder la journée dans le parc. Puis il sourit, Harry s'était mis sur son trente et un, il était habillé d'une robe bleue ciel, sur le dos se trouvait un lion rouge et or, et devant il y avait une fleur blanche avec une tige de couleur émeraude. Il ne savait pas où il avait vu cette plante, mais il savait qu'il l'avait déjà vue et qu'elle lui avait apportée la paix. Il s'approcha doucement de Harry, celui-ci le sentit arrivé.  
  
« Alors, on s'est bien habillé pour l'occasion ? », lança Ron pour le charrier.  
  
« Et toi, c'est pour Hermione ? », répliqua Harry d'un demi sourire.  
  
« Quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue... », dit un Griffondor en voyant descendre Hermione.  
  
Ron leva les yeux et resta bouche bée, devant lui se trouvait une Hermione avec une longue robe noir, elle lui allait jusqu'aux chevilles. La robe était fendue jusqu'aux genoux, et le col était en bateau. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée les yeux et les lèvres. Dans son dos reposait aussi un lion rouge et or, et une fleur blanche avec une tige émeraude était sur l'avant. Hermione sourit en s'approchant de Ron, l'admirant dans sa robe, elle était superbe, sur l'avant reposait la même fleur qu'il y avait sur Harry et sur le dos, le même lion. La couleur de la robe était différente, si pour Harry elle était bleue ciel, pour Hermione elle était noire, pour lui elle était d'un jaune légèrement orangé.  
  
« Bien, s'il vous plait les tourtereaux, avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans votre monde, pouvons nous aller chercher Elizabeth et à ce moment je vous foutrais la paix. », dit Harry, légèrement railleur.  
  
Ensemble ils sortirent, inconscient de l'effet qu'ils donnaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Les robes étaient arrivés spécialement pour Noël, elles n'avaient que le tissus, et prenaient la couleur ainsi que les motifs que les porteurs voulaient qu'elles prennent. Tous trois avaient inconsciemment pris les même motifs. Qu'avaient-ils de si particulier ? Car il était impossible de demander aux robes d'avoir les même motifs qu'une autre personne volontairement, non si on le faisait volontairement, les robes devenaient capricieuse et faisaient n'importe quoi. Elles étaient ainsi faites pour que chaque personne se distingue.  
  
La surprise fut encore plus grande lorsque les Maraudeurs, le trio, Lily et Elizabeth se rassemblèrent. Si il n'y avait que le trio qui avait la fleur blanche à la tige émeraude, il en était tout autre du lion, sur le dos de chacun se trouvait le même lion.  
  
*****  
  
Toute la salle s'assit en chuchotant, pointant du doigt le groupe, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui se passait. L'étonnement devint encore plus grand lorsque soudain Dumbledore lui-même arriva avec le lion rouge et or sur le dos. Les chuchotements grandirent, mais que pouvait-il bien se passer à Poudlard ?  
  
Le souper commença dans une atmosphère plus légère, tous oubliaient petit à petit ce fait étrange pour se consacrer uniquement à la soirée qu'ils avaient devant eux. Ils voulaient tous profiter de ce moment de répit.  
  
Les maraudeurs reprirent la discussion qu'ils avaient eut un peu plutôt sur les surnom. Tout à coup Remus se tourna vers Ron et lui demanda :  
  
« Eclair, peux-tu me passer le sel », Ron qui n'avait pas vu que Remus lui parlait continua sa discussion avec Harry, ils parlaient de Ginny. Hermione qui avait entendu le surnom sourit et secoua Ron.  
  
« Ron, je crois que nous venons de trouver ton nom de maraudeur », dit elle.  
  
Intriguée, la table se tut, puis se tourna vers Hermione attendant qu'elle le dise.  
  
« Eclair, c'est Remus qui le propose, mais il faudra qu'il explique son choix, parce que je l'avoue, je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi. »  
  
« Il a la vitesse de l'éclair, il a un caractère emporté, et quand il y a un orage, on ne sait pas où il va éclater, ni quand. Si c'est proche ou loin, si il sera fort ou pas. Destructeur ou non... », expliqua Remus.  
  
« Bien, dit James, il nous en reste deux à trouver. »  
  
Harry sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il sentit Fire bouger, briser le sort d'invisibilité. Elizabeth, surprise, sursauta et recula légèrement en le voyant apparaître tout à coup, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention, inquiet il vit Fire descendre de son cou, le serpent toucha le sol, alors qu'il arrivait au sol, il commença à grandir, ses écailles prirent feu. Il sifflait méchamment en regardant la porte.  
  
« Ils arrivent, j'aurais du m'en douter, mais je n'ai pas pu les identifier. Maudit ssssssoient-ils !!!! Je ne les laissserai pas toucher les élèves, même ssssssssi parmi eux sssssse trouve des monstres de noircccccceur. Harry à tort de ne pas ssse méfier. ».  
  
Harry qui écoutait les sifflements de Fire se leva et traversa la grande salle, tous le regardaient avec crainte.  
  
« Professeur, dit Harry dès qu'il fut devant le professeur Dumbledore, puis-je vous parler. »  
  
Le professeur se leva sans un mot et se mit dans un coin de la pièce, suivis de Harry.  
  
« Professeur, je suis Fourchelangue, et Fire vient de me dire que nous allons nous faire attaquer, il ne sait pas par quoi. Il faut que les élèves se réunissent dans un coin de la salle, jusqu'à ce que nous sachions ce qui se passe. Le danger sera important, bien que je ne sente pas Voldemort pour le moment. »  
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers la salle et demanda à ce que tous les élèves se mettent derrière la table des professeurs, les professeurs en première ligne, suivit des 7ème année, puis des 6ème et ainsi de suite.  
  
Harry rejoignit ses amis, leur demandant de rester en première ligne. Les maraudeurs refusèrent de laisser le trio seul et restèrent à leur côté. Harry fronça les sourcils de désapprobation, mais ne dit rien, il se mit à côté de Fire. Replaça le sort de silence sur lui même, alors que Hermione et Ron s'asseyaient autour de lui, empêchant les élèves de voir qu'il était fourchelang.  
  
« Fire qui sssssssont-ils ? »  
  
« Des sssssserpents noirs, les Venins des Terreurs, redoutables. On ne peut rien faire contre eux sauf les larmes de Phoenix. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, il savait maintenant que les maraudeurs ne pouvaient rien faire. Il devait les mettre en sécurité, en premier, il fallait que Fumseck vienne. Il alla trouver Dumbledore et demanda à ce qu'il ait chercher le phoenix. Celui-ci l'appela et il apparut dans la grande salle.  
  
Mais alors que Fumseck arrivait, trois autres phoenix vinrent avec...  
  
Harry sourit, ils étaient plus nombreux pour lutter.  
  
Harry invita les maraudeurs à venir auprès de lui, alors qu'ils arrivèrent, les maraudeurs purent voir qu'ils s'étaient fait piéger. De fait à peine furent-ils arrivés près de Harry qui était auprès des élèves, Fire s'approcha, séparant la grande salle en deux. Son corps grandit encore, le feu s'embrasa. Personne ne pouvait plus passer et aller de l'autre côté pour aider les trois nouveaux.  
  
L'attente commença, Harry pouvait entendre des sifflements qui arrivaient de derrière la porte qui était restée entrouverte. Il savait que c'était dangereux pour ses amis et lui de rester sur le terrain, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Mais la voix de Dumbledore vint de derrière lui :  
  
« Mr Dyxe, serait-il possible de passer, les professeurs et moi-même aimerions venir vous aider. »  
  
Harry ne dit rien, mais fit un geste pour que Fire laisse passer les professeurs. Harry ne vit pas que les maraudeur, Lily et Elizabeth avaient eux aussi refranchit la limite imposée. Non, il n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui se passait, le premier serpent arrivait.  
  
« Incendio », attaqua tout de suite Harry.  
  
Dès que le premier sort fut lancé, les serpents virent qu'ils étaient attendus. Une cinquantaine entrèrent dans la salle. Ils ne pouvaient pas revenir sans la proie, le maître ne serait pas content. Harry se concentrait sur ce que disait les serpents pour savoir quelle était leur mission.  
  
Une ligne était formée par les professeurs, mais voyant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen d'empêcher les serpents d'avancer, Harry demanda aux professeurs de retourner derrière Fire et de lancer des sort de là. C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit que les Maraudeurs n'étaient plus en sécurité. Un cri s'éleva dans la salle, la première personne qui fut touché par la morsure du serpent fut Lily Evans.  
  
« Lily », hurla James.  
  
Harry jura, il n'y avait donc pas moyen de les garder en sécurité.  
  
« James derrière Fire, je ne te le répèterais pas deux fois. Sinon c'est moi qui t'expédie, c'est la même chose pour les autres Maraudeurs. Je m'occupe de Lily. », le ton employé par Harry força tous les maraudeurs à reculer derrière Fire. Lily était couchée à terre, Harry se fraya un chemin parmi les serpents, détruisant ceux qui le menaçaient. A peine eut il atteint Lily que le Phoenix à la robe bleue se posa à ses côtés, pleurant sur les plaies de Lily, Fumseck vint l'aider aussi. Harry regarda autour de lui, ils étaient cernés. Cela le rendit tellement furieux qu'il s'énerva en Fourchelangue sur les serpents, faisant sursauter tout le monde.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, les serpents le cernaient, mais ne l'attaquaient pas. Le seul moyen qu'il pouvait utilisé était l'air, mais il n'avait pas d'ailes pour voler. Alors qu'il parlait ses yeux changèrent de couleur pour devenir deux émeraudes, une douleur effroyable passa dans le dos. Deux ailes d'un blanc éclatant étaient apparues, malgré la douleur il n'avait d'autre choix que de les utiliser. Il prit son envol et partit déposer Lily auprès de Pomfresh. Il put voir que la panique gagnait les élèves, après tout il était fourchelangue et avait une affinité avec les serpents. Haussant les épaules, Harry repassa du côté du champ de bataille. A peine fut-il retourner là que les serpents touchèrent Ron et Hermione. Sous ses yeux, ses deux meilleurs amis disparurent.  
  
« Des porteloins, c'est là le piège, entendirent les élèves alors que Harry s'exprimait à voix haute, je me demande qui d'autres ils sont venus chercher. »  
  
« Je vois que vous n'êtes pas venus uniquement pour tuer, que voulez- vous d'autre ? », dit il aux serpents en fourchelangue, les regardant de là où il flottait dans les airs.  
  
« Nous sommes venus te chercher toi et tes amis, Voldemort veut vous voir », lui répondit un serpent.  
  
« Et pourquoi pas ? Nous faire un marché ou nous tuer ? Il ne nous aura jamais. », lança Harry les yeux emplis de haine, de mépris et de détermination.  
  
« Professeur, je vais devoir y aller, je dois aller récupérer Hermione et Ron avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je vous laisse Fire pour s'occuper des serpents restant. », dit Harry.  
  
Harry ordonna aux plus grand nombre de serpents de se rassembler, il ne les suivait que si une grande majorité partait tous avec lui. Sachant que chez les serpents la ruse était ce qu'ils aimaient le mieux, il les enferma dans un grand sac dès qu'ils furent rassembler. Harry se tourna vers Fire lui ordonnant de protéger l'école.  
  
A peine eut-il saisit le sac qu'il disparut de la vue de tous. Des cris s'élevèrent au travers de la salle, Fire s'occupa des derniers serpents. Tout danger écarté, Rogue se décida à semer la pagaille.  
  
« Vous avez décidé de mettre votre confiance dans un fourchelangue, il avait vraiment sa place parmi nous. Il a bien choisi le camp des plus faibles. La preuve, il préfère partir avec des serpents plus tôt que de rester avec vous. »  
  
La première personne à réagir fut Elizabeth, elle se tourna vers Rogue, un maléfice sur les lèvres, puis se ravisant elle répliqua :  
  
« Peut-être est il parti avec les serpents comme tu dis si bien, mais je te ferai remarquer que le choixpeau lui avait donné plusieurs choix lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il avait le droit d'aller dans trois maisons, Griffondor, Serpentard et Poussoufle. Poussoufle est la maison pour ceux qui sont loyaux. Serpentard a peut être la ruse et le fourchelang pour lui, mais il n'a pas nécessairement la traîtrise. Il a aussi toute les qualités d'un Griffondor, il a énormément de courage. Alors, Rogue, je te conseille fortement de la fermer si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec les maraudeurs sur le dos. »  
  
« Tiens, voilà la groupie qui rapplique. Tu n'as pas peur de lui qui est fourchelangue, après tout, les seuls personnes à pouvoir parler fourchelang sont Salazar Serpentard et Vous-Savez-Qui. », continua Rogue.  
  
« Je sais depuis le début que Harry est fourchelangue, je n'en ai pas eut peur, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur maintenant. Il a parlé assez souvent avec le Serpent de Feu devant moi pour savoir qu'il ne veut pas de mal à qui que ce soit. Par contre, toute personne s'en prenant à ses amis a peu de chance de s'en sortir. » Elizabeth serait les poings. Ils étaient tous étonnés par ses paroles, ainsi Harry avait déjà montré son don de fourchelang.   
  
« Je te remercie Elizabeth, mais je ne crois pas que tu as besoin de t'énerver pour si peu », dit une voix qui les fit se retourner. Cela semblait incroyable.  
  
*****  
  
Lorsque Harry arriva, la première chose qu'il fit, ce fut de brûler le sac des Venins des Terreurs, peu enclin à leur laisser la vie pour se faire mordre et dépérir à cause d'eux. Une fois le travail fini, il observa le lieu dans lequel il était arrivé. Une cinquantaine de mangemorts se trouvait autour de lui, Ron et Hermione étaient debout face à lui, les yeux plein de désapprobation. En voyant leurs regards, Harry ne put s'empêcher de leur faire un sourire et de leur dire :  
  
« Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser affronter un vieux fou sans cervelle qui en plus est sang de bourbe. »  
  
Hermione ne fit que le regarder de travers, soupirant intérieurement en songeant que son meilleur ami était vraiment impossible. Même lorsqu'il était en danger, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer Voldemort. C'est peut-être ce qui le sauvais à chaque fois, il réussissait à le mettre en rage à un tel point que Voldemort en perdait ses moyens.  
  
« Bien, puis-je savoir où est cette tête de serpent ? », dit Harry en se tournant vers les mangemorts.  
  
Harry n'était pas aussi calme que ce qu'il le laissait voir, il ne devait pas se battre avec Voldemort, il ne fallait pas que le priori incantatum se passe. Il devait le laisser au futur.  
  
Voldemort s'approcha du cercle, et les mangemorts s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer.  
  
« Tu n'as pas à me parler comme cela, tu n'en as pas le droit. Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on s'adresse à Voldemort, sache le lorsque tu serras avec moi, je ne te le permettrais pas. », dit Voldemort de sa voix froide.  
  
Harry se rapprocha de Hermione et Ron, puis se tourna vers Voldemort :  
  
« Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer, nous ne resterons pas ici, et nous ne serons jamais des toutous qui obéissent. Tu as des esclaves autour de toi, c'est suffisant. Maintenant que la visite de courtoisie est finie, nous aimerions partir. », alors qu'il parlait il se pencha sur un des deux Venins des Terreurs qui avaient amené Hermione ou Ron, ses deux amis le voyant firent de même et ils disparurent de la vue des mangemorts et de Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort hurla de rage, tous ses mangemorts le sentirent passer. Il était clair que le maître était de mauvaise humeur.  
  
*****  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Désolé pour ce léger retard, mais je suis en examen, donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour faire la mise à jour avant aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous m'en excuserait. Et puis pour le moment je suis un peu dans la panne de l'auteur, alors si vous voulez me motiver peut être qu'une review m'aidera.  
  
RAR :  
  
4rine : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui ci te plait toujours autant.  
  
Love d'Harry : Je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécies toujours autant l'histoire et que tu en redemandes. Pour en savoir plus sur l'héritier, et bien il faudra continuer à venir. -)  
  
Alimencb54 : Coucou Marie, heureuse de t'avoir toujours avec moi, je continue autant que je peux. Je vais essayer de me le rentrer dans la tête.  
  
Daranee : Je suis heureuse de voir que la fic te plait, toi qui est si difficile, ça fait plaisir. Merci beaucoup, je vais m'empresser de le faire (si j'arrive à abandonné la panne de l'écrivain qui ne sait pas comment écrire ces idées.)  
  
Gaia : Voilà la suite, j'attends la suite de merlin pour la corrigée, et puis aussi non, pour l'autre j'ai pas encore été voir. Désolée, mais examen oblige.  
  
A bientôt,  
  
Phantme.  
  
Paru le 31 Mars 2004.  
  
Correction le 01 mai 2004 


	20. Chapitre 17: la limite entre passé, prés...

Chapitre 17 : La limite entre passé, présent et futur.  
  
En arrivant dans la grande salle, ils purent voir que Elizabeth et Rogue étaient le centre d'attraction de toute la pièce.  
  
« Je sais depuis le début que Harry est fourchelang, je n'en ai eut peur, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur maintenant. Il a parler assez souvent avec le Serpent de Feu devant moi pour savoir qu'il ne veut pas de mal à qui que ce soit. Par contre, toute personne s'en prenant à ses amis à peu de chance de s'en sortir. » Elizabeth serrait les poings. Ils étaient tous étonnés par ses paroles, ainsi Harry avait déjà montré son don de fourchelang. », entendit-il. Il sourit avant de lui dire :  
  
« Je te remercie Elizabeth, mais je ne crois pas que tu as besoin de t'énerver pour si peu », toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux visiblement surpris. Harry montra le Venin des Terreurs qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Puis se rendant compte que le serpent pourrait être dangereux, il le jeta vers Fire qui se fit une joie de l'avaler tout rond après l'avoir tué.  
  
« Et bien, marmonna Harry, nous avons encore réussit à être le centre d'attraction de l'école. Décidément, chaque année c'est la même chose, et je n'aime pas ça. »  
  
Hermione et Ron sourire, tandis que Dumbledore s'approchait.  
  
« Comment avez vous fait pour revenir aussi vite ? »  
  
Harry pointa Fire et dit :  
  
« Ce n'est pas bien compliquer d'attraper le portoloin que Voldemort avait utilisé pour nous amener. Nous avons pu ainsi revenir assez vite. Au fait tous les autres serpents ont été détruit, je m'en suis chargé. »  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête, puis il se tourna vers les sorciers :  
  
« Je propose que nous allions nous reposer, demain nous terminerons ce bal qui a été interrompu. Messieurs Dyxe et Gaxya, ainsi que Miss Tahode, si vous pouviez passer à l'infirmerie. », tous trois hochèrent la tête, Harry récupéra vite Fire et ils furent rapidement partis. Ils voulaient quitter cette salle avant d'être envahit par les questions indésirables.  
  
*****  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle commune, Lily et les Maraudeurs furent assailli par les questions que posaient les Griffondor. James sut tout de suite que rien ne les calmerais tant qu'ils n'aurait pas exprimer clairement leur opinion sur les nouveaux.  
  
D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître des étincelles, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.  
  
« Puis-je vous faire remarquer que nous ne pourrons vous dire quelque chose tant que vous parlez tous en même temps. Il ne sert à rien de vous énerver comme cela. La première des choses que je peux vous dire c'est que Harry ne supporte pas d'avoir tous les regards qui le fixent. Si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver les quatre fers en l'air, je vous conseil de ne pas chuchoter à chaque fois que vous le voyez entré dans une pièce. Si vous parler de lui, continuer ou changer naturellement de conversation. Les blancs suivit des chuchotement l'énerve. Sinon pour ce qui est de la confiance, nous leur donnons la nôtre à ce trio. Rappelez vous, celui qui c'est jeter le premier dans la bagarre à Préd Au Lard, malgré l'ordre de McGonagal. Je ne pense pas qu'un mage noir aurait risquer de se battre contre ses comparses. Il vient de tuer la plus par des Venins des Terreurs,... Faut-il continuer la suite ? Et puis comme Elizabeth Towers la fait remarquer, il avait le choix entre Serpentard, Griffondor et POUSSOUFFLE. C'est tout ce que j'ai a dire, ne nous questionnez plus, nous ne vous en dirons pas plus . Maintenant si vous permettez, je veux aller dormir pour profiter du bal de demain. »  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, les Maraudeurs montèrent suivit de Lily.  
  
*****  
  
Le lendemain matin le château était en effervescence, le trio n'était toujours pas réapparut. Ce n'est qu'au soir qu'e l'on pu les apercevoir à nouveau pour aller s'habiller, revêtant la même robe que la veille. A la différence que le lion avait des ailes d'or sur le dos pour tous les trois. Preuve irréfutable que l'héritage des trois sorcier se manifestaient concrètement.  
  
Harry alla à la tour des Poussoufles chercher Elizabeth, il put voir que les personnes chuchotaient dès qu'il passait dans un endroit. Il était curieux de voir ce qui serait mit dans le journal. Tout ce qu'il entendait était tellement déformé qu'il finissait par en rire. Personne ne comprenait ce qui s'était passé pendant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient disparut. Certains le prenaient pour un serviteur des ténèbres, c'était l'une des choses qui le faisait le plus bondir. Mais il était décider à laisser Voldemort et ses sbires derrière lui. Il ne voulait plus en parler avant un bout de temps.  
  
Lorsque Elizabeth arriva, il eut le souffle coupé. Elle était si belle, avec sa robe couleur verte, le lion rouge et or sur le dos et un oiseau sur le devant de la robe. Harry était sur d'avoir déjà vu l'oiseau, mais il ne savait pas où. Il lui sourit doucement et lui présenta son coude pour la conduire à la grande salle.  
  
Cette fois, il était sur que le bal se passerait sans problème, après tout Fire avait accepté de rester dans le dortoir. De fait, le serpent avait vu les regards que tous lançaient au Griffondor, et il semblait près à bondir sur eux. Chose dont Harry n'avait nullement besoin.  
  
La grande salle était disposée différemment de la veille, si elle avait été arrangée en table ovoïdale permettant à 8 personnes de s'asseoir ensemble, cette fois, elles étaient rectangulaires, ainsi 16 personnes pouvaient y prendre place.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers le fond, dans un coin de la pièce, ils furent rejoint par un groupe de septième année de Griffondor qui remercièrent simplement celui-ci pour ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Harry leur sourit soulagé de voir que tous ne le voyaient pas comme un monstre où un espèce de sauveur. Les Maraudeurs vinrent se joindre à eux rapidement. Puis, Remus se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :  
  
« Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose pour toi, Harry, que dirais tu de t'appeler Shadow ? »  
  
« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? », questionna Harry quelque peu surprit.  
  
« Tu es noir, tu aimes l'ombre, tu ne veux pas être au devant de tout le monde. Tu n'aimes pas les feux de la célébrité. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'il t'irait bien. ».  
  
« Oui, il me plait, t'as entendu Eclair ? », dit Shadow en se tournant vers Ron.  
  
« Bien sur Shadow, c'est tout à fait toi. »  
  
« Maintenant il ne reste plus que celui d'Hermione à trouver. », constata Lily.  
  
« Oui, mais il faut que je réfléchisse. », dit Remus. « Cependant si vous avez des propositions, n'hésitez pas. ».  
  
Tous sourirent et s'assirent heureux, et espérant que rien ne viendrait à nouveau troubler la fête. Dumbledore demanda l'attention de tout le monde.  
  
« Je vous souhaites une très bonne soirée, en tout cas meilleur que celle d'hier. Mais avant de manger, j'ai quelques points à distribuer. Pour commencer j'accorde 20 point à Elizabeth Towers pour avoir risquer sa vie, ainsi que 60 point pour trois des maraudeurs : James Potter, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. A Lily Evans qui s'est faites mordue et a été sauve de justesse par les phénix, j'accorde 30 points. Et j'accorde à Hermione Tahode et Ron Gaxya 50 points chacun, et pour finir, j'accorde 60 points à Harry Dyxe pour avoir été rechercher ses amis et supprimer les serpents. Je vous souhaites une bonne soirée, et un bonne appétit. »  
  
Harry regarda longuement Dumbledore avant de se décider à manger, il n'était pas heureux de voir que Dumbledore ait à nouveau remit les feux sur lui. Harry désespérait, en lui même il était furieux de cette nouvelle attention. Beaucoup de regard l'avait fixé à nouveau, et les chuchotements reprirent de plus bel. Alors que tous fixaient de nouveau Harry, les septièmes années, aidés des Maraudeurs défiaient du regards tous ceux qui avaient tourné la tête vers eux, les obligeant à la détournée. Ils ne voulaient pas que Harry recommence à s'énerver pour un rien. L'expérience qu'ils avaient eut ne leur avaient pas plu la première fois et ils ne voulaient la renouveler d'aucune façon.  
  
Harry put constater que les regards se détournaient rapidement, se demandant pourquoi, il allait interroger Hermione, lorsqu'il vit le manège de toute la table. Il sourit, quelque peu surpris et amusé :  
  
« Merci, c'est sympas, mais ne les tuer quand même pas par votre regard. Ce n'est pas très intéressant, et ils n'en valent pas la peine. Ils se lasseront d'eux même. », leur dit Harry, les yeux emplis de gratitudes et de joie.  
  
Après ces quelques moments de froid, la bonne ambiance gagna toute la table, et se fut, il fallait le dire, la table la plus bruyante, d'où montait le plus d'éclat de rire.  
  
Le repas finit, le bal pu enfin débuter dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
  
*****  
  
Le lendemain les élèves se levèrent tard pour la plus par, Harry s'était endormit un sourire aux lèvres, fait exceptionnel, ses derniers temps. Il avait dansé avec Elizabeth toute la soirée, heureux d'être avec elle. Ce fut une soirée qui resterait dans sa mémoire à jamais. Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Une fois que ce fut fait, il descendit dans la salle commune et attendre que tout le monde se lève. Harry se mit face au feu et le regarda danser, Hermione le trouva dans cette position. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.  
  
« Bonjour Harry. »  
  
« Salut Hermione, bien dormit ? », lui demanda-t-il.  
  
« Oui, et toi ? »  
  
« Très bien », répondit-il.  
  
« Je vois que je n'arriverai jamais à me lever avant vous. », dit une voix railleuse derrière eux. « Comment faites vous ? »  
  
« Ca Eclair, nous ne te le dirons pas, bien vu que vous êtes tous les deux debout, si nous allions déjeuner. », proposa Harry.  
  
« Bien sur Shadow, nous te suivons. »  
  
Ensemble il quittèrent la salle commune des Griffondors, la dernière personne à les avoir vu de la matinée fut Lily. De fait ceux ci avaient disparut dès qu'ils eurent pris leur déjeuner. Ils devaient parler entre eux, ils devaient rentrer chez eux avant que la situation ne soit critique. Leurs disparitions continuelles n'inquiétèrent pas les professeurs, puisqu'ils revenaient à chaque fois pour le dîner. Cependant, les maraudeurs, Lily et Elizabeth ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander où ils disparaissaient. Ils n'arrivaient pas à les suivre, même avec la carte du maraudeur. Ce n'est qu'après une semaine de vacances qu'ils purent voir où ils disparaissaient, alors qu'ils passaient devant la bibliothèque dans la matinée, ils entendirent des chuchotements. S'approchant doucement, ils arrivèrent dans la section interdite, là parmi les livres, se trouvaient trois ombres noires qui bougeaient. Ils furent au départ quelque peu effrayer, mais Harry abaissa sa capuche.  
  
« On peut savoir ce que vous faites tous les trois ? Cela fait des jours que l'on vous cherche, vous disparaissez au milieu de la journée, ne venez qu'au repas de midi, et lorsque l'on vous trouve, c'est dans la section interdite de la biblio... », mais James ne put continuer plus loin, Harry venait de lui lancer le sortilège « silencio ».  
  
« Cornedrue, quand est ce que tu seras moins curieux pour ton propre bien ? », souffla Harry.  
  
« Je pense que tu devrais prendre en considération ton propre conseil Shadow. », lui répondit Hermione.  
  
« Je te remercie Ventsoyeux, mais je crois que tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi. », lui répondit Harry.  
  
« Ventsoyeux ? », demanda Remus.  
  
Harry désigna Hermione de la tête, puis dit :  
  
« Nous ne pouvons pas rester là, partons, de toute façon, nous continuerons plus tard. », d'un mouvement de baguette, Harry remit les livres à leur place empêchant aux intrus de voir les titres afin qu'ils ne sachent pas ce qu'ils cherchaient.  
  
« Si je te libère James, crois tu que tu pourras la fermer ? », dit Ron, voyant que Harry s'amusait de voir son père se trouver sous un sortilège qu'il ne pouvait enlever, puisque ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait lancé.  
  
James hocha la tête d'un mouvement rapide. Ron sourit, et d'un mouvement vif, il attrapa la baguette de Harry, et la pointa sur James en disant « Finite incantatum ». Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir son sortilège, la baguette disparut de sa main retournant chez son propriétaire. Harry venait de l'appeler à lui sans s'en rendre compte.  
  
Hermione voyant que cela finirait par un petit combat intervint en leur disant de sortir pour régler les comptes. Ce qu'ils firent de bonne grâce, à peine furent-ils dans le couloir qu'une chasse poursuite commença dans Poudlard. Neuf tornade vinrent troubler le silence de Poudlard, les professeurs voulurent réagir, mais Dumbledore les en empêcha. Le but, fut bien sur d'attraper Harry qui maintenait toute personne le pourchassant sous le sortilège silencio. Les groupes se formèrent, certains défendaient Harry, d'autre étaient contre lui. Serpentard se tenait au milieu sans réagir, trouvant que les nouveaux jeux de Griffondor étaient quelque peu ennuyant.  
  
Harry qui en avait marre de se faire courir après disparut, suivit de près par Ron et Hermione qui devinaient par le niel où étaient Harry.  
  
~ James, rejoint moi à la tour dans la classe juste en face de la salle de divination avec la bande. Je vous y attendrais.~, James qui étaient au milieu du jeux toujours sous le sortilège de silencio s'arrêta surpris d'entendre la voix de Harry utiliser ce qu'ils appelaient le neil. Perplexe, il s'arrêta et appela tous les maraudeurs avec les deux filles.  
  
Ensembles, ils arrivèrent devant le lieux où Harry voulait qu'ils soient. Ron les fit entrer dans la pièce, et là ils s'assirent :  
  
« Heu, avant quoique ce soit, peux tu annuler le sortilège que tu as lancé sur James, nous n'y sommes pas arrivés. », dit Remus.  
  
Harry sourit, puis fit ce que l'on lui avait demandé.  
  
« Vous vouliez savoir ce que nous faisions pendant nos disparitions ? », commença Hermione d'une traîte, en les fixant.  
  
« Oui », répondit Sirius, ses yeux emplis d'avidité et de curiosité.  
  
« Nous cherchons à rentrer chez nous, c'est tout, nous cherchons à comprendre ce qui s'est passé pour que nous soyons arrivés ici. », expliqua Hermione.  
  
« Et ?... », dit Elizabeth.  
  
« Nous n'avons rien », fut la réponse abrupte qu'elle reçu de Ron.  
  
« Voulez vous qu'on vous aide ? », proposa James espérant ainsi comprendre ce que le trio cachait.  
  
« NON », dit un peu trop vite et trop haut Harry.  
  
« Nous ne pouvons pas vous demander de l'aide, sinon nous l'aurions fait. », dit Hermione un regard désapprobateur vers Harry.  
  
« Pourquoi ? », demanda Peter.  
  
« Parce que c'est comme cela », fut la réponse de Harry. A sa posture, ils purent voir que c'était un refus définitif.  
  
« Bien, dit Remus, détournant la conversation sur un sujet moins brûlant, vous avez trouvez le nom d'une des maraudeurs, Ventsoyeux, pourquoi ? »  
  
« Pour son esprit vif comme le vent, en plus nous avons parfois l'impression qu'elle est passé par tout les coins de la bibliothèque comme le vent qui va dans tous les coins et toutes les directions, et bien sûr il y a la douceur de sa fourrure. », répondit Ron.  
  
Tous sortirent de la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient, en sortant Harry heurta une personne, il recula de quelques pas :  
  
« Ho, excusez moi professeur, je ne vous avait pas vu. »  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore sourit, et lui dit :  
  
« Ce n'est rien, mais par contre, nous aimerions que tu enlèves les sortilèges de silence que tu as mis sur les élèves. Nous y arrivons, mais éprouvons tout de même des difficultés, ce serait plus simple. »  
  
Harry sourit, et tendit sa baguette en avant : « Finite incantatum ».  
  
« T'es sur que c'est suffisant ? », demanda Sirius.  
  
Une voix au loin résonna :  
  
« Puis je savoir ce que vous avez foutu ? Vous venez avec un sortilège de silence placé sur vous dans mon infirmerie, qui est quasi impossible à enlevé, et puis tout à coup il disparaît. Si je tiens celui qui a fait ça, il va m'entendre... »  
  
« Harry je crois que tu n'as pas intérêt à rencontrer Pomfresh dans les prochains jours. », dit Ron dans un éclat de rire.  
  
« Je ne compte pas le faire. », dit Harry indigné.  
  
« Tu crois ? Je crois que c'est toi qui y a fait le plus long séjour depuis le début de l'année », fit remarquer James.  
  
Tous partirent dans un grand rire, le professeur Dumbledore s'était joint à eux. Une porte s'ouvrit avec brusquerie, et Trelawnay en sortit quelque peu furieuse :  
  
« Ne pouvez vous pas aller jouer ailleurs garnement, vous troublez le troisième œil. Ho, pardon professeur, je ne vous avait pas vu... », dit- elle en voyant Dumbledore dans le couloirs avec les Griffondors.  
  
Elle fit demi tour sous les regards quelque peu perplexe qu'avaient les Griffondors, pourtant en plein mouvement elle s'arrêta. Sa voix changea de ton, elle devint rauque et dur :  
  
« Un héritier naîtra, enfant d'une longue lignée défiant les ténèbres en mêlent le pur et l'impur. Lorsque le présent se mêlera au passé et au futur, l'Onyx d'Opaline reviendra. Marqué par le mal dès sa plus tendre enfance, tous deux s'affronteront pour décider qui de celui des deux gagnera. Le monde sera libre ou à la potence. Maître d'un temps et maître des ténèbres se feront face, aidés d'amis ou de fidèles, joignant des alliés peu commun. Les gardiens s'assembleront, et du choix de l'héritier, le phénix l'aidera ou non, la mort ou la vie en découlera. Bientôt viendra celui qui recevra l'Héritage des Ages. »  
  
Puis se secouant, le professeur Trelawnay partit comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire ? », demanda James en se ressaisissant. Mais le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Il regarda autour de lui, Dumbledore fixait pensivement les trois nouveaux, tandis que ceux ci semblaient trop surprit pour dire quoique ce soit. Peter était couché par terre, évanouit. Quand aux autres, ils semblaient avoir avalé un crapaud.  
  
« Suivez moi », dit tout à coup le professeur Dumbledore, il fit un mouvement de baguette vers Peter. Ils partirent vers l'infirmerie. Une fois Peter confié à l'infirmière, ils se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur.  
  
*****  
  
Se tenait à Poudlard une réunion entre l'ordre l'ordre du Phoenix. En plein milieu d'une phrase le professeur Dumbledore se tut, son regard se fit vide, plongeant dans un souvenir suivit par Elizabeth, Sirius et Remus. Au même moment, Neville Longdubat qui était avec Ginny Weasley traversaient un couloir, croisant le professeur Trelawnay. Tous entendirent pour la première fois pour certains ou pour la deuxième fois pour d'autre la prophétie...  
  
*****  
  
« Pour commencer, nous venons d'assister à une prophétie, l'avez vous tous entendu ? », tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce hochèrent la tête. « Pour le vérifier, j'aimerais que vous l'écriviez sur un parchemin, nous verrons ainsi ce que chaque personne à entendu. » Tous prirent un papier qu'ils donnèrent à Dumbledore une fois qu'ils eurent fini d'écrire. Ils avaient bien tous entendus ce que Trelawnay avait dit.  
  
Dumbledore soupira, il devait parler de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas lui même. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler de l'Onyx d'Opaline. C'était un conte que l'on racontait aux enfants sorciers pour les rassurer. Il avait toujours douter que se fut une simple légende, pour lui, c'était une réalité. Il avait espéré ne jamais avoir à lui faire fasse. Les temps qui allaient suivre allaient être dur et pénible, il le sentait au fond de lui-même.  
  
« La première chose que je peux vous dire, c'est que je ne comprends pas toute la prophétie, je ne peux vous dire avec exactitude de quoi elle parle. Vous pouvez discuter entre vous, dans un coin où il n'y aura pas d'oreille. Il est clair que Mr Pettigrow ne peut être mis au courant, si il devait l'être, il serait resté en éveil. », commença Dumbledore. A ces mots, Harry eut un soupire de soulagement, il ne voulait pas perdre la vie alors qu'il était dans une autre époques.  
  
~ Hermione, Ron, nous devons parler ce soir, sans les maraudeurs. Le seul moyen que je connaisse est le neil. Nous montons dès que possible dans nos dortoirs, et là nous parlerons.~, dit Harry.  
  
D'un regard, les deux autres lui montrèrent leur accord. Les maraudeurs étaient plongés dans une profonde réflexion. Remus se décida enfin à parler :  
  
« Professeur, si nous étions ensemble et que nous l'avons entendu ensemble, c'est que cela nous concerne tous ? »  
  
« C'est ce que je pense, je ne sais pas en quel mesure vous êtes concerné. C'est à chacun de vous de voir. », expliqua Dumbledore.  
  
« Le tout est de savoir de quelle lignée il est question. Il y a deux famille qui remonte à travers les âges. Les Black et les Potter. Laquelle des deux est-ce ? »  
  
« Nous pouvons regarder dans les archives, proposa Elizabeth, je suis à peu près sur que nous trouverons de quelle lignée il s'agit. »  
  
« Génial », grogna Sirius.  
  
*****  
  
La fin des vacances approchaient, ils étaient régulier de voir apparaître les maraudeurs dans la bibliothèque, à un tel point que tous ce demandaient ce qu'ils allaient encore leur sortir comme blague. Cependant, si la façon d'agir des maraudeurs intriguaient, celle du trios faisait reculer beaucoup de monde. Ils semblaient par moment ne plus être présent ici. Ils semblaient plongé dans leurs réflexions. Prit par des tourments dont il était impossible de sortir. Ils étaient en transe, plusieurs personnes avaient déjà essayer de les sortir de là. De fait alors qu'ils étaient en transe, ils parlaient de la prophétie, ils sentaient au fond d'eux que la solution à leur problème était là. Ils cherchaient à la comprendre. Ils savaient que c'était Harry qui était le plus concerné.  
  
~Je suis à peu près sur que nous pourrons rentré chez nous lorsque nous aurons compris un des détails de la prophétie.~, dit Hermione.  
  
~Oui, mais je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarquer mais nous l'a retournons dans tous les sens, depuis des jours et nous n'arrivons pas à la comprendre.~, dit Ron exaspéré. ~Harry, cela ne te dérangerais pas de nous dire à quoi tu songes, cela nous aiderai à avancer. Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis trois jours.~, lança t il à son ami.  
  
~Tu es bien impatient, dit celui-ci, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, en fait je crois que nous cherchons là où il n'y a pas de réponse. Nous nous focalisons sur certains points de la prophétie, et nous oublions une partie de celle ci. Nous n'avons parler que de cette partie : 'Un héritier naîtra, enfant d'une longue lignée défiant les ténèbres en mêlent le pur et l'impur. Lorsque le présent se mêlera au passé et au futur, l'Onyx d'Opaline reviendra. Marqué par le mal dès sa plus tendre enfance, tous deux s'affronteront pour décider qui de celui des deux gagnera. Le monde sera libre ou à la potence. Les gardiens s'assembleront, et du choix de l'héritier, le phénix l'aidera ou non, la mort ou la vie en découlera. Bientôt viendra celui qui recevra l'Héritage des Ages.' Et nous ne parlons pas de cette partie : 'Maître d'un temps et maître des ténèbres se feront face, aidés d'amis ou de fidèles, joignant des alliés peu commun.' J'ai l'intuition que la réponse se trouve là. Bien, si nous terminions de manger pour nous trouver un endroit tranquille.~  
  
Hermione et Ron qui étaient juste en face de Harry dans la grande salle haussèrent un sourcil, puis hochèrent la tête. Une fois repus, ils se levèrent pour disparaître à nouveau. Cette fois Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être dérangé, le seul endroit où il était susceptible d'avoir la paix était la forêt interdite.  
  
Tous trois s'assirent, ils avaient trouver la pleine où ils étaient lors de l'une de leur escapade nocturne pendant les vacances. Ils savaient que personne ne les trouverais, ce qui était loin d'être le cas si ils avaient été dans la réserve de l'école.  
  
« Bien Harry, va tu nous dire enfin ce que tu as trouvé ? », demanda Hermione.  
  
« Je n'en sais rien, mais plus vous essayer de comprendre la prophétie, plus j'entends la voix de Trelwanay répéter cette phrase dans ma tête : 'Maître d'un temps et maître des ténèbres se feront face, aidés d'amis ou de fidèles, joignant des alliés peu commun.' Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut dire, mais la clef de l'énigme se trouve là. »  
  
Tous se turent un instant songeant à cette phrase qui était il fallait le dire pour le moins étrange.  
  
« Harry, lorsque tu es parti, le sors du mangemort ne t'as pas touché, peux tu me dire à quoi est ce que tu songeais ??? », une idée qui lui semblait incongrue venait de germer chez elle. Cela lui semblait invraisemblable. Mais qu'est ce qui ne l'était pas avec Harry Potter comme ami.  
  
« Pourquoi me demande tu cela 'mione ? », demanda Harry.  
  
Hermione ne fit que le regarder attendant sa réponse.  
  
Harry la regarda un moment intrigué puis, plongea dans ce souvenir qu'il préférait effacer :  
  
***  
  
"Oncle Vernon, je crois que tu devrais démarrer" suggéra Harry.  
  
"Tu ne vois donc pas que le feu est rouge abrutit"  
  
Harry ne put rien ajouter, un mangemort s'était approché de la voiture et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose un "cassio" fut lancer et toucha la voiture. toute les vitres et les portières volèrent en éclat. Harry protégea son visage de sa main gauche et tandis sa baguette vers la direction du mangemort en murmurant: "stupéfix". Un "bang" lui prouva qu'il avait touché quelqu'un mais il n'avait pas le temps de vérifier si c'était le mangemort ou non. Il sauta hors des débris de la voiture et fit face, il vit une dizaine de mangemort arrivé sur lui. Il ne savait pas comment faire, ils étaient trop nombreux pour lui. Il pensait que c'était la fin surtout quand il entendit un des mangemort murmurer un sort qui lui était inconnu. Une chose est certaine c'est qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. "STUPEFIX" hurla-t-il, en direction du mangemort en question. Il allait se tourner vers les autres quand il reçu un coup sur la nuque par derrière ainsi qu'un coup de pied dans le dos. Il entendis quelqu'un murmuré "Doloris". Il détestait la douleur ressentie, il l'avait déjà eut, mais il ne s'y habituerais pas. Ho qu'est ce qu'il aimerait être à Poudlard en sécurité avec toute ses affaires ainsi qu'avec ses animaux. C'est à cause de malade comme eux que je n'ai plus de parents pensa-t-il alors qu'il essayait de se redresser après le doloris qu'il avait reçu.  
  
Il se rendit compte que le sortilège qu'il avait rompus en stupéfixiant la mangemort, avait été repris et touchait à sa fin. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit il fut touché et il disparut de la vue de tous.  
  
***  
  
« La seule chose à laquelle j'ai songé est que je n'allait pas m'en sortir. », dit Harry après un moment.  
  
« Tu es sur que tu n'as pas songer à autre chose ?? », insista-t- elle.  
  
« Où veux tu en venir avec Harry, 'mione ? »  
  
« Ron, je suis sur que si Harry est arrivé ici, c'est que quelque chose a du le faire venir ici, ce n'est pas le sort que le mangemort à lancé. Cela nous en sommes sur. Ce n'est pas non plus une défaillance temporelle, nous sommes venus ici aussi. Non, je me demande si Harry n'a pas demander à venir ici. »  
  
Harry sursauta, maintenant il voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire :  
  
« Tu ne pourrais pas être plus clair dans tes question, dit-il avec exaspération, je me souviens maintenant que tu en parles que j'ai voulu être à Poudlard, en sécurité avec toute mes affaires et mes animaux. Et j'ai songé aussi à mes parents. Mais je ne vois pas à quoi est ce que savoir cela va nous arranger ??? »  
  
« Comme tu l'as dit Harry, la phrase que nous avions mise de côté est la clef de notre retour dans notre présent. »  
  
Harry la regarda totalement abasourdie :  
  
« Puis je savoir de quoi tu parles ??? »  
  
« Enfin Harry, que dit la phrase. A ton avis qui sont les deux personnes citées ? »  
  
« Attends 'mione tu veux dire qu'il pourrait maîtriser le... le... Tu divagues... », dit Ron, voyant où son amie voulait en venir.  
  
Exaspérée par la lenteur que Harry avait pour comprendre elle se tourna vers Ron et lui dit :  
  
« Explique lui, je renonce ».  
  
« Je veux bien, mais je ne suis pas sur d'avoir compris. », dit Ron.  
  
« Harry, que c'est il passé à Halloween ? Qui est ce qui a ton avis nous a fait venir ? »  
  
Les yeux de Harry sortirent de leur orbite. Il se revoyait en transe dans les couloirs, les quatre Phoenix passant au dessus de lui.  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas possible. »  
  
« Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait être Maître d'un temps ? »  
  
Harry resta là un bon moment essayant d'avaler cette vérité qu'il redoutait par dessus tout. Quand est ce qu'il allait pouvoir enfin vivre comme tout le monde ?  
  
*****  
  
Poudlard avait repris ses cours, les maraudeurs eux, c'était leur comportement d'avant les vacances, il y avait quelque blagues qui pleuvaient. Le trio s'était repris et restait dans le sciage des maraudeurs. Bien que dans le regard de Harry, une lueur de tristesse persistait. Elizabeth l'avait vue, et sentait au fond d'elle-même que le moment où il partirait approchait.  
  
*****  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Désolée pour ce léger retard, mais les ennuis techniques n'étaient pas non plus prévu. Suite à ces quelques ennuis techniques, il est possible que la parution du chapitre suivant soit retardée, je n'y suis pour rien. Sinon, je vous affirme que le chapitre suivant est en finition. Il me reste quelques correction à y apporter.  
  
Merci à Jina, dont voici d'ailleurs ces quelques questions : Quelle sorte d'alliés Harry aura-t-il ? Et dans le chapitre 13, il y a une région « la Clairière des Rêves Perdus », c'est quoi ?  
  
Sur ces deux excellentes questions (auxaquelles il pourrait y avoir un commencement de réponse dans le chapitre suivant, au moins une des deux) je vous laisse pour la réponse aux reviews.  
  
RAR :  
  
Artemis : pour les deux chapitre d'un coup, je crois que tu n'avais pas lu le précédent, parce qu'il était sur le site depuis un petit temps. Mais merci pour les encouragements. Moi aussi je l'aime bien, je crois que c'est pour cela que je l'écrit. ) (me prends pas au sérieux, je déconne).  
  
Gaia666 : Ben les examens, c'est pas trop, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je vais ralentir le rithme de parution. Enfin, contente que le chapitre t'aie plu. A la prochaine review.  
  
Alinemcb54 : Merci d'être là. Au fait que de qualificatif, tu vas me faire rougir derrière l'écran. Merci. J'espère que celui ci ne te fera pas quitter l'histoire (le chapitre).  
  
Big Appel : contente de te voir dans mes lecteurs à chaque fin de chapitre, cela m'encourage à continuer. A la prochaine.  
  
4rine : la suite, la voici la voilà. Le prochain chapitre, dans pas longtemps j'espère.  
  
Daranee : C'est trop mot qui sont encouragent et qui permettent que j'écrive la suite.  
  
Love de Harry : Et bien je te souhaite un bon voyage. Pour la suite, on fait toujours comme je t'ai dit.  
  
Shadow ts : tient mon chère frère se réveille, aurait il enfin décidé à lire l'histoire ??? Tu me dis ce que tu en pense, parce que si tu dis rien, je t'étrangle la prochaine fois que je t'ai sous la main. Ta grande sœur.  
  
Je vous dis à bientôt,  
  
Au fait , je n'ai pas fait de fin sadique, ce qui ne vous dispense pas de mettre une petite review à la fin du chapitre sur le bouton en bas à gauche.  
  
Phantme.  
  
Paru le 13 avril 2004.  
  
Correction : le 25 avril 2004.  
  
PS : J'ai fini de recorriger toute ma fic, il ne me reste plus qu' faire paraître les chapitres que j'ai recorrigés. Le chapitre 18 est en route vers Jina, dès que je le reçoit je vous le mets, c'est promis. Pour le reste, il n'y a que très peu de changement, vous les verrez au fur et à mesure que je ferais la nouvelle mise à jour (jusque maintenat, je n'ai mis que les 7 premiers chapitres). Désolée pour ce retard énorme et vos faux espoir quand vous voyez apparaître la fic. Phantme. 


	21. Chapitre 18: Le départ

Chapitre 18 : Le départ  
  
La classe de métamorphose était calme, le professeur McGonagall savait faire régner l'ordre comme toujours. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Ginny n'arrivait pas à rester attentive à ce que son professeur lui disait. Elle sentait que quelque chose se préparait, sans savoir dire si c'était bon ou mauvais.  
  
En réponse à ses inquiétudes, une lumière aveuglante interrompit le cours. Il y eut quelques cris d'effroi, que McGonagall se chargea de faire taire et évitant ainsi toute panique. Elle demanda à un quatrième année d'aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Ginny fixait la lumière, fascinée, elle pouvait sentir tout le pouvoir dégagé par ce rayon. Il en était à la fois effrayant et rassurant. Puis reconnaissant la signature de celui qui l'utilisait, elle sourit. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Alors qu'elle souriait des silhouettes sombres commencèrent à apparaître.  
  
*****  
  
Il n'y avait pas eu d'accrochage depuis Noël, tout était calme. Voldemort n'avait pas attaqué, et était resté plus ou moins calme. Le trio était à nouveau d'humeur joyeuse, ils savaient que bientôt ils rentreraient chez eux. Ils le voulaient tous les trois. Ils savaient que là où ils retourneraient, ils auraient à affronter la guerre et toutes ses horreurs. Mais maintenant ils savaient que le monde sorcier dépendait d'eux et ils ne pouvaient pas par égoïsme rester à l'abri dans le passé qui allait lui aussi devenir sombre avant de revenir en paix en marquant un bambin d'un an par le signe du mal. Ils savaient que l'heure du départ approchait, et ils profitaient du temps qu'il leur restait pour profiter au mieux de ce répit. Rogue en subissait les conséquences bien sûr, le maître de potion n'allait pas s'en sortir comme cela sans que le trio ne lui fasse rien alors qu'il les avait martyrisés et humiliés pendant quatre ans. Les Serpentards quand à eux n'avaient toujours pas digéré les échecs qu'ils avaient eu face à ces jeunes coqs prétentieux, ces maudits Griffondors. Les duels dans les couloirs avaient augmenté, mélangeant toutes les années. Mme Pomfresh ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'arrêter la machine. Les maraudeurs s'en donnaient à cœur joie, enfonçant le clou. Ils voulaient voir jusqu'où ils allaient tenir.  
  
Elizabeth et Lily s'étaient rapprochées, elles avaient parlé entre elles, Lily s'avouait enfin qu'elle aimait ce stupide maraudeur qui était trop fier. Mais pourtant elle ne voulait pas le lui avouer. Quand à Elizabeth, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'expliquer la relation qui la liait à Harry. C'était clair comme l'eau de roche. Se comprenant l'une et l'autre, toutes deux s'efforçaient de se remonter le moral.  
  
Ce qui se passa par la suite devait arrivé, lors du cours de métamorphose, Harry se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise, il y avait une intrusion dans sa magie, et il ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Se concentrant, il essaya de trouver la faille. Lorsqu'il l'eut fait, un cri étouffé lui monta aux lèvres, cela ne pouvait être possible.  
  
***  
  
Voldemort était au milieu de son cercle de mangemort, et leur parlait :  
  
« Je viens d'apprendre où était Potter, ce vieux fou a réussi à me le cacher, mais il n'a pas su le faire aux Phoenix des Ombres, dit celui ci en désignant un oiseau noir de jet reposant sur le dossier de son trône. Quartz vient de m'annoncer une nouvelle étonnante : il a attaqué le Phoenix du vieux fou qui sortait du temps. Vous avez appris comme moi que dernièrement celui-ci est perturbé. Et bien, nous allons aller repêcher ce qui le perturbe. Si Dumbledore croyait m'avoir eu en cachant Potter dans le passé, il se trompait. Je vais le ramener. Je veux que vous soyez tous là dans trois jours, j'ai trouvé un moyen de faire une brèche dans le temps. Nous aurons Potter. ».  
  
Rogue assistait à la réunion sans rien pouvoir faire, il savait qu'il allait être appelé, et que peut-être, non sûrement, cela allait lui coûter cher de ne pas avoir su où était ce Potter de malheur. Mais il se reprit bien vite, Voldemort se tournait à nouveau vers le groupe :  
  
« Je veux que vous alliez rassembler toutes nos forces, je veux que vous les mettiez toutes ensembles et que tous soient prêts d'ici trois jours. Severus, je veux te voir maintenant les autres dehors. »  
  
Le maître des potions ne bougea pas alors que tous sortaient sous l'ordre qu'avait donné Voldemort., il savait que ce qu'il allait suivre serait douloureux pour lui.  
  
***  
  
« Harry, Harry, tu m'entends... », criait une voix à côté de lui.  
  
Pour toute réponse Harry grogna, il observa les visages qui étaient autour de lui. Puis voyant qu'il était le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde, il s'assit et put voir ainsi qu'il était tombé de sa chaise.  
  
« Calmez-vous il n'y a pas de mal. Je vais bien, c'est juste que je me suis assoupis et j'ai fait un cauchemar ».  
  
Le professeur McGonagall le regarda légèrement sceptique. « Vos cauchemars vous font-ils hurler comme cela à chaque fois ?? »  
  
« Certains oui », répondit avec aplomb Harry. Puis laissant là les choses, il retourna à sa place et s'assit, il ne fallait pas que le passé se doute de quelque chose. Il devrait demander à Hermione comment faire pour ne pas que les événements qui s'étaient passé ici interfèrent avec le présent. Cela allait être dur.  
  
Le soir était tombé depuis longtemps lorsque le trio quitta la salle des Griffondors. Silencieux, ils quittèrent le château, se dirigeant vers la forêt interdite. Arrivés au bord de celle-ci, ils prirent leur forme animagus et bientôt trois animaux partaient à travers toute la forêt. Leur pas les menant vers un côté qu'ils avaient déjà vu. Cette fois il devenait urgent de rejoindre cette plaine au milieu de la forêt interdite, ils avaient rendez-vous. Il le savait au fond d'eux-mêmes, un peu comme si il avait fait partie intégrante d'eux.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une clairière, tapissée de superbes fleurs blanches. La vue était magnifique, il s'y dégageait une lumière blanche comme pour les licornes. La Clairière avait toujours le même effet sur eux alors qu'ils arrivaient là depuis qu'ils avaient découvert que Harry était le maître du Temps. Tous trois restaient là un moment, observant l'endroit qui était encore vierge de toute trace humaine jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent. Cependant comme hypnotisés par ce qu'ils voyaient, ils avancèrent. Au milieu de la clairière, ils reprirent leurs formes humaines et s'assirent.  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux un bon bout de temps, ils sentaient la paix qui régnait, la nouvelle naissance de la plaine. Ce n'est qu'après un certain temps que Harry se décida à parler :  
  
« Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'entrer dans le temps. D'ici une semaine ou deux il sera là. Je ne peux pas le laisser venir dans le passé. Si il lui prenait l'idée de tuer mes parents avant que je ne sois né, je ne pourrais plus exister. Je dois apprendre à maîtriser le temps, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. »  
  
Hermione et Ron étaient totalement pris de court qu'il restèrent là, la bouche grande ouverte ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Ce n'est qu'après avoir digéré la nouvelle, si il était possible de le faire, que Hermione prit la parole :  
  
« Les seuls moments où tu as su maîtriser le temps, c'est lorsque tu étais en danger où lorsque nous l'étions. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu pourrais le maîtriser. J'ai comme l'impression que tu dois le trouver tout seul. »  
  
« Shadow, si tu nous expliquais clairement ce que tu faisais lorsqu'il y a eu des changements d'époque. Ce que tu as ressenti, ce que tu as pensé. Est-ce que c'est toi qui a agis. », intervint Eclair.  
  
Harry revoyait la première fois qu'il avait voyagé dans le temps, sa disparition du présent, la pièce dans laquelle il s'était réveillé avant d'être à nouveau emporté. Il revoyait le moment où il avait fait venir Hermione et Ron. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit que quelque chose clochait.  
  
« Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ait fait venir la dernière fois, j'en suis sûr. Ce n'était pas moi. Je me souviens que le jour avant Halloween j'étais dans un couloir au moment où vous avez été appelé. J'étais en transe, ce n'est pas moi qui agissait, c'était la deuxième présence ! »  
  
« Et bien, dit Ventsoyeux, c'est déjà un début, tu dois entrer en contact avec ta deuxième présence. »  
  
« Mais comment est-ce qu'il est sensé faire, intervint Eclair, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais c'est à chaque fois elle qui nous a parlé. »  
  
Hermione réfléchit avant de répondre :  
  
« Nous sommes à chaque fois entrés en transe pour les entendre, donc je suppose que si nous voulons parler à notre deuxième présence, nous devons recommencer comme nous l'avons fait pour devenir animagus. »  
  
« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien », dit Shadow.  
  
Ils s'assirent confortablement et commencèrent à méditer, chacun essayant de trouver le point d'encrage de cette deuxième présence qui pour eux était une intruse.  
  
Après quatre heures d'immobilisation, ils se réveillèrent, n'ayant rien eu. Ils devraient réessayer le lendemain soir, il était temps de rentrer avant que le jour ne se lève. Il était heureux pour eux qu'ils étaient pendant le week end.  
  
*****  
  
Ils réessayèrent pendant trois nuits d'affilées, dormant le jour dans leur dortoir ou pendant les cours, inquiétants les professeurs pour leur inattention en classe. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du troisième jour qu'ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne pouvaient parler avec leur deuxième présence tant qu'ils n'auraient pas comblé le vide qu'ils ressentaient. Tous trois avaient trouvé le point d'encrage mais n'arrivaient pas à entrer en contact avec celle-ci, il manquait quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour y arriver.  
  
*****  
  
Toute la journée elle s'était sentie tourmentée, comme si elle était appelée. Elle n'avait su se concentrer sur ces cours. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de la journée comme si elle était ailleurs. Le professeur Rogue l'avait mise en retenue pour son inattention. Elle venait de la finir dans l'absentéisme le plus total. Elle n'avait pas du tout enregistré ce qu'elle faisait. Il était dix heures du soir et elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, pourtant elle en avait bien besoin après les conneries qu'elle avait fait.  
  
Elle se leva sachant qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil, et s'habilla. Peut être que si elle allait faire un tour elle trouverait ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle sortit de Poudlard en évitant de se faire prendre par Rusard, puis elle partit vers la forêt interdite. Là, elle regarda autour d'elle et puis quelques secondes après se trouvait une tache blanche à sa place. Elle suivit l'instinct de l'animal qui l'amena au centre d'une superbe clairière blanche et lumineuse. Là, elle reprit sa forme humaine et entra en transe.  
  
*****  
  
Dans la même clairière, quelques années auparavant à ce qui correspondait à la même date, le trio reprenait une fois encore sa transe à la recherche de la seconde présence.  
  
Cette fois ils purent entrer en contact avec celle-ci, ils n'avaient plus ce vide qu'ils ressentaient en venant la trouver. Harry commença à parler :  
  
* Bonjour, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je pense que vous pourrez nous aidez. Vous connaissez sûrement le contenu de la prophétie, que nous avons à Noël. Vous savez qu'il est question d'un maître du temps. Vous m'avez dit il y a un petit temps que me réfugier dans le passé n'était pas une solution. Maintenant, je vous demande de m'aider à rentrer dans mon époque.*  
  
Il y eut un silence, puis une vive lumière apparut, le trio se trouva dans une plaine qui ressemblait à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter, et deux autres personnes apparurent, l'une était vêtue d'une robe blanche, c'était un homme âgé, il avait une longue barbe blanche, l'autre personne portait les robes de Poudlard, mais on ne pouvait ni voir sa maison, ni son visage.  
  
L'homme parla, regardant particulièrement le trio :  
  
* L'heure est grave, le temps de la bataille approche, l'Onyx d'Opaline arrive bientôt, mais il vous faut vous préparer. Tous les quatre appartenez à la même époque mais ne pourrez vous voir que lorsque les âmes se reconnaîtrons. Donc ne cherchez pas à savoir l'identité de la personne qui vous est inconnue. Cette jeune personne te connaît Harry, vous aussi Hermione et Ron, mais vous ne pourrez la connaître que lorsque le moment du choix sera venu. *  
  
Les trois amis hochèrent la tête, comprenant qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. De toute façon, ils avaient d'autres problèmes à résoudre avant de s'occuper de qui était cette même personne.  
  
* Qui êtes-vous ? *, demanda Hermione.  
  
* Vous le saurez le moment venu, dit la personne plus âgée, vous pouvez m'appelez : Lïmrèn. Je vais t'apprendre à maîtriser le don qui t'a été fait Harry, un don exceptionnel qui jusqu'à maintenant n'a pu être donné qu'à trois personne. Moi même et deux autres que tu rencontreras plus tard. Ce pouvoir dangereux, il t'a été donné, parce que nous te faisons confiance, nous espérons que tu en prendras soin. Tu as prouvé en te taisant que l'on peut te faire confiance, toutefois fait très attention. Il n'est pas bon de modifié le cours du temps même si tu en as la possibilité. L'homme fait un choix, il est libre de le faire. Retourné dans le passé pour lui proposer de modifié son futur, lui supprime cette liberté. Tu dois comprendre que tu pourrais détruire toute vie si tu l'utilise très mal.*  
  
Harry écoutait fasciné par ce que l'homme lui disait, il ressentait au fond de lui-même un respect profond pour lui, il voulait le compter parmi ses amis et ne pas le décevoir.  
  
* Je suis d'accord, mais comment puis-je maîtriser ce pouvoir avant que Voldemort ne face une brèche vers le passé et ne détruise notre présent.*, demanda Harry alors que la personne du présent qui était encapuchonnée sursautait violemment.  
  
* C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici, chaque nuit vous reviendrez ici, cette endroit s'appelle : La Clairière des Rêves Perdus. Il est hors du temps, ici le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon que dans votre présent, vous aurez ainsi le temps de comprendre le fonctionnement du temps. Harry en a un contrôle plus grand que le vôtre, mais vous trois réunis ensemble vous pourrez l'aider. Il peut le maîtriser seul et vous le maîtriserez à trois. Pour cette raison, un contact doit être établit entre vous. Bien Harry, nous allons commencer par toi. Tu dois arriver à sentir où se situe la clairière des Rêves Perdus. Quand à vous trois, vous devez la trouver ensemble...*, dit Lïmrèn, en regardant Harry et les trois autres alternativement.  
  
* Comment devons nous faire ?*, demanda Ron.  
  
* Je ne peux pas vous aidez ici, vous devez trouver par vous-même l'énergie et la magie qui contrôle le temps.*, dit Lïmrèn. * Je ne pourrais vous aider que lorsque vous aurez trouvé ce qui maîtrise le temps.*  
  
Tous les quatre hochèrent la tête et s'assirent : Ron, Hermione et l'inconnu ensemble tandis que Harry allait un peu plus loin.  
  
Le temps passa, ils cherchaient ce qui pourrait maîtriser le temps. Mais pour cette première fois il n'arrivèrent à rien de bien concluant lorsque Lïmrèn les réveilla. Les obligeant à regagner l'époque où ils étaient en disant qu'ils devaient tous revenir le lendemain. Et que pour rejoindre à nouveau la clairière ils devaient demander à Harry le chemin car il était en lui.  
  
*****  
  
Les quatre personnes retournèrent dans leurs époques. L'inconnue se redressa et regagna Poudlard, elle savait maintenant que l'heure était grave, mais ne prévint personne, un peu comme si elle savait que temps qu'ils ne seraient pas près d'elle, elle ne devait rien dire.  
  
Le trio reprit sa forme animagus, pour retraverser la forêt. En chemin, ils tombèrent sur les centaures :  
  
« Et bien humain, que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? », demanda Firenze.  
  
Harry regarda les centaures la tête relevée, puis trouvant qu'ils étaient trop grand pour l'animagus, il reprit sa forme humaine.  
  
« Nous nous préparons », répondit-il.  
  
« Oui, reprit Bane, le temps de la bataille est proche, ainsi que le temps de l'alliance. Vous le savez n'est-ce pas, vous nous avez entendu il y a quatre cycle lunaire. Vous étiez tapis dans l'ombre. »  
  
Harry regarde Bane dans les yeux, mais ne posa aucune question, sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse. Bane détacha son regard de celui de Harry pour se tourner vers Ron et Hermione :  
  
« Vous êtes enfin arrivé, Harry Potter a pu vous faire venir. Restez lui fidèle, l'épreuve est proche et vous aurez besoin l'un de l'autre. »  
  
Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, le centaure partit suivi de Firenze. Harry se tint un moment immobile réfléchissant à ce que les centaures avaient dit, puis se secoua et reprit la route vers Poudlard. Il avait sommeil et voulait se reposer avant d'aller au cours du lendemain.  
  
*****  
  
La nuit suivante, les trois amis revinrent à la Clairière des Rêves Perdus, et recommencèrent à chercher ce qui leur permettraient de maîtriser le temps.  
  
Harry repensait aux paroles que Lïmrèn leur avait dit : le chemin est en lui. Pourtant, si le chemin était en lui, comment les autres pourraient- ils le trouver si ils devaient à chaque fois venir à travers lui. Il en vint à la conclusion qu'il ne connaissait pas le vrai chemin, qui lui permettrait de passer dans le temps. Ce chemin il devait le sentir autour de lui.  
  
Ce n'est qu'après avoir rechercher autour de lui pendant longtemps, qu'il put trouver la source du temps. Elle était au plus profond de la terre, un fin fil le retenait à la magie qui était au milieu de la terre. Mais plus il s'approchait plus le fil était puissant.  
  
Ron, Hermione et l'inconnu se tournèrent brusquement vers Harry, il émettaient une lumière. Ron et Hermione savaient où ils avaient déjà vu cette lumière : en venant dans le passé. Tous trois se concentrèrent sur Harry instinctivement et le rejoignirent près du centre de magie. Là, un fil vint les trouver, se partageant en trois parties, deux égales pour Ron et Hermione, et l'une légèrement plus grosse pour l'inconnue.  
  
Ils avaient trouvé la magie et l'Energie du temps. Lïmrèn apparut, il leur sourit doucement, puis commença à leur expliquer comment est-ce que le temps marchait.  
  
* Il n'est pas possible de vraiment le maîtriser, parfois le temps peut vous amener là où il veut, surtout que vous êtes des récepteurs naturels. Nous ne pouvons qu'aller dans le passé, pour la simple raison que le passé est écrit, le futur ne l'est pas.*, commença Lïmrèn.  
  
* Vous venez du futur alors ?*, interrompit Hermione.  
  
*Non, je ne viens pas du futur, mais bien du passé. Harry est mon héritier, je ne suis pas l'héritier de Harry. Je suis ici pour le former. En fait, je ne suis qu'une illusion de ce que j'étais quand je vivais. Chaque personne qui a maîtrisé le temps et est morte, laisse une partie de lui-même dans le Temps. Ainsi, le Temps dispose d'instructeurs pour ses nouveaux associé.*  
  
* Pourquoi alors appelons-nous l'associé le Maître du Temps ?*, intervint Harry.  
  
* Parce que l'homme veut toujours avoir le pouvoir sur tout, et qu'ainsi il se sent sécuriser. Mais tous ceux qui ont pu jusqu'à maintenant avoir accès au mystère du Temps n'ont pas rectifié cette faute. Le Temps ne le voulait pas. Le Temps prendra toujours la dernière décision si il trouve que ce que son associé fait est trop dangereux. L'un des notre est tombé pour cela, il a créé sa propre folie. Mais laissons l'histoire là où elle est en ce moment. *, dit Lïmrèn.  
  
*Que devons-nous faire ?*, demanda Hermione, prompte à apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.  
  
* La théorie est simple, la pratique est plus dure. Lorsque le Temps aura accepté votre personnalité et que vous aurez réussi à l'apprivoiser, vous pourrez lui demander de changer d'époque ou d'ouvrir une Chambre du Temps.*  
  
* Qu'est-ce qu'une Chambre du Temps ?*, demanda Hermione.  
  
* L'endroit où Harry s'est réveillé lorsqu'il a traversé les époques. Maintenant commencez par parler avec le Temps.*  
  
Ce ne fut pas des plus facile, car parler et apprivoiser le Temps revenait à apprivoiser un animal sauvage, qui n'avait jamais vu d'homme de sa vie.  
  
Une semaine s'écoula, Harry, Ron, l'inconnu et Hermione avaient réussi à apprivoiser le temps, ils pouvaient changer d'époque quand ils voulaient, la seule chose qu'ils devaient absolument travailler était leur endurance. Voyager dans le temps les épuisait.  
  
*****  
  
Les maraudeurs et les deux filles voyaient que tous trois avaient beaucoup changé ces derniers temps, ils étaient plus imposants. On pouvait sentir autour d'eux une magie en grande concentration, ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre comment est-ce que c'était possible d'avoir autant de magie. Même Dumbledore le sentait, les barrières de Poudlard s'étaient renforcées, les brèches qui commençaient à se former après mille ans, s'étaient refermées en très peu de temps. Tout cela n'était pas normal, mais avant qu'il ne puisse interroger les principaux concernés, leur niveau magique revint à la normale.  
  
Le trio qui avait vu les réactions de Remus quand ils s'approchaient de lui avaient interrogé Lïmrèn pour savoir ce qui ce passait, celui-ci leur avaient conseillé de cacher leurs auras magiques pour ne pas que le loup-garou les sentent ainsi que les animagus. Ceux-ci s'étaient empressés de suivre le conseil.  
  
Harry sentait qu'il était urgent de retourner dans le présent, il devait renvoyer Ron et Hermione pour préparer leurs retours dans le présent et l'attaque qu'allait menée Voldemort dans le temps. Il décida de prendre tout le monde par surprise, ne voulant pas alerter ses amis et ainsi qu'ils montrent leur trouble au passé.  
  
Il choisit le cours de duel pour cela. Il savait que leur disparition allait faire quelques problèmes, mais c'était le seul cours où il pourrait se concentrer sans être dérangé. Il était très bon en duel, et ne participait pas toujours aux cours surtout ces derniers temps. De plus, il savait qu'il devait ébranlé les barrières de Poudlard pour le faire.  
  
Ron et Hermione laissèrent Harry s'asseoir et les regarder sans poser de question sachant qu'il lui arrivait de refuser de se battre. Ils se mirent en position, tous deux aimaient ces moments de compétition, c'était pour eux le moment qui pourrait égaler leurs disputes dans le passé. A chaque fois qu'ils se battaient, ils se mettaient tous les deux en compétition essayant de savoir lequel des deux allaient gagner. Harry sourit puis se concentra sur son entourage. Il devait d'abord faire une brèche dans la barrière de Poudlard sans se faire repérer, ni par Dumbledore, ni par ses deux meilleurs amis. Ensuite, il devait les renvoyer dans le présent et réparer les barrières de Poudlard. Tout ça sans se faire prendre, la belle affaire.  
  
Il ferma les yeux, sachant que la couleur de ses yeux montrerait sa concentration. Il pouvait sentir cette magie protectrice autour du château, il se décida à mettre sa propre magie protectrice pour éviter d'être repéré, de fait, il put sentir que les magies de Dumbledore et de ses deux amis s'éloignaient en sentant sa magie. Il commença à former un « trou » dans la barrière, quand il l'eut fait, il le stabilisa. C'est à ce moment que c'était dangereux, il devait en un strict minimum de temps expédier ses amis, refermer la brèche et disperser sa magie pour ne pas que Dumbledore ne sente sa présence. Puis après ça, il devrait s'occuper d'effacer les souvenirs des élèves de Poudlard, en les enfermant au plus profond d'eux. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se lança.  
  
Hermione et Ron sentirent les fils du Temps venir à eux, ils se sentaient attirés par la magie du plus profond de la terre. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de ce qu'il se passait, il était trop tard.  
  
« HARRY », furent la dernière chose qu'ils dirent, obligeant tout le monde à se retourner vers eux. Il avait les yeux émeraudes, ses yeux étaient sans blanc, ni rétine, totalement verts, qu'il avait lorsqu'il faisait bouger certaines personnes dans le temps. Ils eurent comme dernier message : « Préparez-les tous à la bataille du temps. Voldemort agira dans trois jours. »  
  
Aussitôt qu'il les eut fait quitter l'époque des Maraudeurs, Harry s'empressa de refermer la brèche, il était moins une lorsqu'il eut fini de disperser sa magie, Dumbledore venait de repérer qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. La magie de Ron et celle Hermione ne se trouvaient plus là.  
  
Harry rouvrit les yeux, la classe regardait pétrifiée l'endroit où se trouvait Ron et Hermione quelques secondes auparavant.  
  
Dumbledore entra brusquement, dans la classe de duel, sortant les Griffondors et les Serpentards de leur état d'hébétude.  
  
« Où sont passé Miss Tahode et Mr Gaxya ? », demanda Dumbledore.  
  
Harry regarda un long moment Dumbledore avant de répondre :  
  
« Ils ont été rappelés comme je le serais d'ici peu de temps »  
  
Tous le regardèrent interloqués.  
  
Dumbledore compris ce qui s'était passé, l'histoire de la cabane hurlante était encore très présente dans son esprit, il avait vu que tous trois n'étaient pas de leur époque. Tout comme il savait qui était le maître du Temps dont parlais la prophétie. Il hocha la tête et sortit tranquillement de la pièce.  
  
Harry sourit, il était sûr que Dumbledore savait qu'ils ne venaient pas de cette époque. Il se redressa, et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre à son prochain cours : potion.  
  
Les Maraudeurs étaient perplexes, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Lily regardait tristement la porte sachant que c'était à elle de prévenir Elizabeth. Harry allait partir, elle craignait plus que tout la réaction de la jeune fille.  
  
*****  
  
Ginny regarda les silhouettes se former devant elle, ce n'est que lorsque la lumière disparut qu'elle ne vit qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes. Prise de panique, elle commença à leur hurler dessus :  
  
« Mais où est Harry ? Où est-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous ? »  
  
Ron soupira et leva sa baguette sur sa sœur :  
  
« Silencio, cela sera plus facile, j'ai un de ses mal de tête. Herm', la prochaine fois que l'on voit Harry, rappelle moi de l'étrangler. Note qu'il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il nous renvoie seuls. Enfin. »  
  
Hermione ne lui répondit pas, elle avait les lèvres serrées, elle semblait prête à exploser. Ron sourit légèrement, puis regarda autour de lui et vit que tous les quatrièmes années les regardaient bizarrement et que le professeur McGonagall ne savait comment réagir. Ginny continuait à s'énerver toujours sous le sort de silence. Ron lui dit :  
  
« Si tu te tais on pourra t'expliquer ce qui se passe, en attendant arrête de crier, tu me donnes mal à la tête. »  
  
Ginny ne put que hocher la tête.  
  
« Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes de retour Miss Granger et Mr Weasley », dit une voix près de la porte, « Peut-on savoir où se trouve Mr Potter maintenant ? ». Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers la porte pour répondre :  
  
« Il n'est pas avec nous professeur Dumbledore. Nous ne savons pas où il est pour le moment. »  
  
« Je pense qu'une petite discussion est nécessaire, venez dans mon bureau. Minerva, si vous pouviez prévenir les personnes qu'il faut. Miss Weasley, vous pouvez venir aussi, ainsi votre frère pourra vous libérer du sort qu'il a placé sur vous. »  
  
Dumbledore sortit de la classe suivi par Hermione, Ginny et Ron. McGonagall fit sortirent tous les élèves en disant que le cours était fini, et les renvoya dans leur salle commune avec l'interdiction complète d'en sortir.  
  
*****  
  
Lorsqu'elle avait appris par Lily que Harry allait partir, elle hurla intérieurement de rage, de douleur et de colère. Elle ne pouvait pas croire, qu'il allait partir, comme étaient partis ses amis. Maintenant qu'elle s'était calmée, elle partit d'un bon pas, décidée à avoir une explication avec lui. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait, et ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne saurait pas la vérité.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des Griffondors, et attendit que quelqu'un sorte de la tour des Griffondors. La première personne qu'elle vit, fut Remus, elle se précipita dessus, lui demandant sans même le saluer si Harry était là. Remus, surpris par son énervement la regarda quelques secondes, il put tout de suite sentir, que cela n'allait vraiment pas. Il alla à l'intérieur et prévint Harry qu'Elizabeth voulait lui parler.  
  
Harry sortit aussitôt de la salle commune, il regarda Elizabeth, et soupira, si avec les Maraudeurs il avait pu refuser de répondre, il allait être tout autre avec elle, elle semblait dans une rage peu commune, et n'était pas prête à le laisser aller sans explications. Il lui fit un signe  
  
de tête et sortit dehors, il voulait parler tranquillement.  
  
Quand il fut arrivé aux abords du lac, il se tint silencieux, immobile, observant l'eau qui reflétait le ciel sombre qui semblait correspondre à son humeur.  
  
« Harry, dit Elizabeth d'une voix froide, tu comptes partir de la même manière que tes amis ? »  
  
Il ne lui répondit pas.  
  
« Mais c'est pas vrai, quand est-ce que l'on va savoir qui tu es ??? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ne peux tu pas parler ? Parles, explique toi ! Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, mais tu me dis que nous ne nous verrons plus, que nous ne pourrons plus communiquer sans raison. J'en finis par me demander si tu m'aimes vraiment, si tu ne joues pas la comédie, si tu ne t'es pas simplement payé de ma tête. »  
  
La réaction de Harry à ses derniers mots, fut de se retourner vers elle, les yeux emplis de colère, de douleurs, de tristesse et d'amertume. Le sentiment qui y était vraiment le plus était une plaie, qu'il serait impossible de refermer.  
  
« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies dit ça. Tu sais que je t'aime, je pèse mes mots quand je parle de sentiment. C'est une chose avec lesquelles je ne joue pas ! Je ne peux pas te dire quoi que ce soit parce que l'avenir dépend de moi. Je ne pourrais pas communiquer avec toi, je ne peux vraiment rien y faire. Peut-être nous reverrons nous un jour, cela je n'en sais rien. Je n'y suis pour rien. J'ai fait une erreur, je suis venu ici, j'en assume les conséquences, si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un c'est moi, là tu as raison. Mais ne dit pas que je t'ai menti. »  
  
« Je suis désolée Harry, je ne peux pas croire que nous nous verrons plus, je ne peux pas l'admettre. Je sais que je suis odieuse, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. C'est tellement dur, pourquoi la vie est elle si compliquée. Ne peux- tu vraiment pas me dire ce que tout cela ? »  
  
« Non, je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas. »  
  
Tous deux restèrent silencieux près du lac, tout leurs corps exprimaient la douleur, le refus de cette situation définitive. Harry pensait en lui-même qu'il ne pouvait pas effacer sa mémoire, non le seul moyen qu'elle ait pour se guérir, c'était le temps. Elle n'enfermerait ses souvenirs à elle. Et à Sirius, il lui laisserait simplement voir les faits, sans qu'il ne puisse se souvenir du visage de celui qui a tant fait souffrir celle qu'il aime : Elizabeth. Il espérait que cela l'aiderait, et qu'elle sortirait de son abattement. C'est les épaules voûtées par un poids qui est trop lourd pour lui qu'il rentra dans la tour. Il avait déjà tant donné, et il devait continuer encore à donner.  
  
*****  
  
Deux jours étaient passés depuis la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Elizabeth, Harry profitait des derniers moments qu'il avait pour rester avec son père et sa mère. Le troisième jour il sentit au fond de lui qu'il devait partir le soir-même, pendant le souper. Il avait pendant l'après- midi rassemblé toutes ses affaires, réduit tout, et pris la cage d'Hedwige en lui disant qu'elle devait rester à l'extérieur et se tenir prête à partir.  
  
Elizabeth ce matin avait vu dans son regard qu'il partait le jour- même, décidée à le suivre, elle fit sa malle, et le suivit comme son ombre toute la journée. Ce ne fut que le soir qu'elle comprit enfin qui il était et d'où il venait. Elle était discrètement en arrière du groupe des Maraudeurs et de Lily, Harry leur disait d'aller manger, qu'il les rejoindrait un petit peu après, il devait partir à la tour chercher quelque chose. Les Maraudeurs et Lily partirent ensemble, le laissant derrière eux. Elle put entendre Harry dire distinctement tout bas :  
  
« A bientôt Sirius et Remus. Adieu papa et maman. Je ne pourrais jamais vraiment vous connaître »  
  
Elle avait tellement été surprise qu'elle en était restée paf, ne bougeant plus pendant un bout de temps. Elle put voir enfin à qui il ressemblait tant, elle pu enfin le voir sans son déguisement qu'il portait toujours parce qu'elle connaissait son identité. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne le verrait avant longtemps, il était le fils de James et Lily Potter, il ne les connaîtrait jamais vraiment parce qu'ils étaient morts quand il était petit. Restait à savoir pourquoi.  
  
Harry se secoua, et sortit du château, suivi par un écureuil, il ne le vit pas. L'écureuil le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la forêt. A la lisière de la forêt, Harry prit un parchemin et pointa sa baguette magique dessus en murmurant le mot clé pour qu'elle se révèle.  
  
Un point le fit soupirer, mais il se remit en marche et s'enfonça dans la forêt observant la carte et le point qui le suivait toujours. Une fois qu'il fut à couvert il dit :  
  
« Elizabeth sort des fourrés s'il te plait je sais que tu es là. »  
  
Elizabeth n'eut pas le choix, et l'écureuil reprit sa forme normale.  
  
« Je suis désolé de faire cela, mais tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, je dois t'empêcher de venir. »  
  
Il tendit les mains en avant, et l'immobilisa, puis plaça un dôme de protection pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse attaquer en restant dans la forêt en attendant que quelqu'un vienne la chercher. Alors qu'il partait, un étrange petit, très petit cheval blanc, ressemblant à une licorne apparut, suivi peu de temps après part trois autres animaux du même style.  
  
Harry s'avança dans la forêt jusqu'à la clairière où ils entraient en méditation pour rencontrer Lïmrèn. Il s'assit, prononça le sortilège d'enfermement des souvenir qu'il devait placer sur tout le monde. Elizabeth oublia les noms exacts ainsi que la dernière révélation qu'elle avait eu, mais n'oublia que très peu son visage. Ce fut la seule personne qui pouvait dire se souvenir du passage de Harry Potter dans le passé appelé Harry Paloino Dyxe.  
  
Une fois fait, il se prépara mentalement à la bataille qui allait suivre. Au milieu de la clairière une porte s'ouvrit, et sans hésiter, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il entra et la ferma, rendant ainsi l'accès du passé impossible.  
  
*****  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Bonjour Jina,  
  
Comment vas tu ? Bien j'espère. Au fait, la correction du chapitre n'a pas été trop dure ? ;-) Je songe à une chose alors que je me relisais, ne m'as tu pas demandé dans tes questions qui est ce qui avait attaqué Fumseck alors qu'il revenait du voyage temporel ? Et bien maintenant tu as rencontré Quartz, le phoenix des Ombres. (j'ose espéré que tu as été heureuse de ta rencontre ;-)).  
  
Note de la correctrice:  
  
Ouais!!! J'ai eu la réponse ou plutôt les réponses à mes questions pour la Clarière et le trucqui avait attaqué Fumseck!!! Il reste plus qu'à savoir ce qui est arrivé à Rogue et aussi la bataille Harry et Voldemort.  
  
J'espère que j'ai laissé le moins de faute possible.  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas Jina, je ne pense pas que tu aies laissé beaucoup de faute. Je suis sur que tu en as laissé beaucoup moins que moi. ;-)  
  
Je ne sais pas quand est ce que je sortirais le chapitre suivant, je dois préparer mes examens, et si je veux les réussir je dois ralentir la parution de l'histoire. Désolée. Normalement vous l'aurez quand même d'ici quinze jours. (je l'espère pour vous en tout cas.)  
  
RAR :  
  
Suite à une erreur de ma part, le chapitre 18 c'est effacé de ff.net, je l'ai remplacer par le chapitre 14 que je venais de recorrigé, alors vu mon peu de temps aujourd'hui, je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pouvoir y répondre j'essayerais de le faire dès que je pourrais. Désolée pour ceux qui n'avait pas encore su lire leur réponse à leur review, mais je n'ai vraiment plus le temps et encore moins l'envie. Je commence a m'énnerver ce qui signifie que cela va aller de mieux en pi si je reste sur mon pc.  
  
A la prochaine.  
  
Phantme.  
  
Fais chier, j'avais fait des supers réponses et y a tout qui foire. M****. Un auteur qui râle sec.  
  
Paru le 27 janvier 2004.  
  
Reparu le 30 janvier 2004 pour cause d'inattention de l'auteur.  
  
RAR (le 1 mai 2004) :  
  
Vous allez trouez que je suis chiante, mais en faites je viens de retrouver les réponse aux reviews, je les ai trouvées dans le pc de mon père. Je suis très maligne d'utilisé deux ordinateurs pour publié mes histoire alors qu'il suffit de n'en prendre qu'un mais enfin bon, on fait avec ce qu'on est.  
  
Wow, nous avons dépasser les 100 reviews, génial, merci à vous tous lecteurs.  
  
Artemis (Onarluca) : Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es toujours fidèle au rendez vous et que tu aimes ma fic. Cela me fait beaucoup plaisir de te voir dans mes reviewers à chaque chapitre. (je sais je me répète mais bon.)  
  
Gaia666 : En voici un nouveau qui t'a je l'espère réjouie ? Merci pour les encouragements, au fait j'attends toujours la suite de ton histoire !!! (ne serais que pour la corriger)  
  
Alinemcb54 : Je suis contente de te revoir Marie, je vois que tu as toujours autant de grand pour décrire mon histoire. Merci pour tes encouragements, ils me font trop plaisir. Au prochain chapitre.  
  
Cholera : Et bien je dois dire que moi même je dois faire attention à séparer le passé et le présent, c'est un peu dur, parce que je dois bien introduire les époques et je reconnais pour le lecteur, ce ne doit pas être facile.  
  
Elanore : Voici un chapitre qui avance vers la fin de l'histoire qui ne saurait tarder. Merci pour l'encouragement.  
  
Povpov : Merci, la voici la suite, le chapitre 19 devrait arrivé d'ici 15 jours, merci beaucoup.  
  
Kyzara : Merci pour cette review réaliste qui m'aide beaucoup. Généralement, c'est se style de review que laisse lorsque j'aime une histoire. Je ne l'ai pas prit mal, non, je dois dire que après ta review j'ai repris l'histoire depuis le début et j'ai relut. Je dois dire que j'ai trouvé plus de faute d'orthographe que d'incohérence. Je ne les vois pas vraiment, donc si tu en vois dans les chapitres, peux tu me les signaler ? Merci d'avance.  
  
Thegirloftheshade : Depuis deux chapitre ? tant que cela ??? c'est dommage. Mais ce n'est pas grave puisque tu t'es rattrapée. J'espère que tu as eut un bon moment de lecture aussi cette fois ci.  
  
Petites Sorcières : Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui pense la même chose que toi, je dois dire que je suis restée évasive sur ce sujet. Je crois que nous verrons ce que cela donnera. Peut être ont ils l'esprit un peu lent pour toi observateur extérieur, mais pourrais tu affirmer tout de go que tu y aurais songé tout de suite si tu avais été à leur place. Maître du Temps, c'est un peu incroyable, ce qui explique qu'ils ont été lent à comprendre. Et puis quand tu es dans une histoire et que tu vis l'histoire, ton point de vue est déformer. Cela ne t'es jamais arrivé que lorsque tu as envie d'avoir une solution au problème, tu cherches tellement, et trop loin que tu finis par passer à côté ? (nele prend pas mal je justifie juste leur lenteur. Je ne te critique pas.) Pour les surnoms, je dois dire que j'ai eut dure de choisir, bien que je savais depuis le départ que Harry s'appellerai Shadow. Pour Ron, c'est un surnom que j'aimais. Pourquoi lui ? sais pas trop. Pour le sort de silence, les élèves se le lançait les uns sur les autres, ils s'amusaient à le faire. Les seuls sortilèges de silence qui était un peu plus permanent étaient ceux que lançaient Harry. (je vais aller relire ce passage là et le corriger si je vois qu'il manque vraiment d'explication.). Merci pour tes encouragements et à la prochaine.  
  
Tobby : Bonjour, bonne après midi, bonne soirée, ou encore bonne nuit suivant l'heure à laquelle tu prends (Est ce que je n'exagérerait pas un peu ??? enfin pas graf, c'est l'auteur qui est en plein délire.) Pour les reviews soit pas choquée, c'est normale, je n'en ai pas plus des deux côtés (twwo et ff.net). Peu être parce que les gens ont la flemme d'écrire, alors c'est pas trop grave. Bien que parfois je me demande si cela vaut la peine que je continue. Mais dernièrement, il y a en a quelques uns qui écrive plus. Donc ca va mieux. (au fait, je suis pas sur d'avoir parlé français).  
  
Je ne pensais pas avoir mis au tant de mystère que ça. Le suspense, il y a en a un peu, je le reconnais. J'espère toute fois que tu t'y retrouves. J'espère avoir éclaircit certains des points qui étaient trop mystérieux. Mais je dois dire que je n'avais pas trop le choix. J'en ai besoin pour la suite de l'histoire. Les chapitres sont longs ? Et bien, certaines personnes trouvent parfois qu'ils sont à la limite que je devrais les rallonger. Mais ça c'est un peu impossible. Parce que là je vais vraiment écrire pour ne rien écrire. Et le tout ne voudra rien dire.  
  
Pour ce qui est des parents de Harry, les laisser en vie serait un peu impossible je pense. De plus je trouves que toute personne morte doit le rester, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait possibilité de ressuscité. Même Voldemort dans les livres de Rowling n'a pas su le faire, il était vivant, même si ce n'était qu'une ombre. Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça.  
  
Le couple Ginny et Harry, allé ensemble, c'était logique ? Le couple Elizabeth et Harry illogique ?? Je ne sais pas, je crois que tu verras ce que j'en fais pour la suite, tu vas comprendre. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de trop. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas subtil pour demander la suite.  
  
Merci pour ta longue review, cela m'aide beaucoup de savoir ce que les gens en pensent, même si tu dis que tu écris beaucoup, ce n'est pas grave, je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup les longues reviews (surtout quand il y a quelque chose de valable écrit dedans. Comme la tienne) Ceci dit, j'espère que toi aussi tu mettras la suite de ton histoire, parce que je l'aime bien et que je veux savoir (l'auteur qui tape du point sur la table en s'adressant à celle qui est en face. Légèrement capricieuse)). Merci pour la publicité, de fait avoir des reviews fait vraiment plaisir.  
  
PS : tu m'as parler de la taille de ta review, mais je crois que j'ai écrit une réponse kilométrique, je me demande même si tu vas aller jusqu'au bout. Ceci dit si j'ai des tartines comme la tienne, je m'en presse de les lires.  
  
A bientôt (cette fois c'est pour de bon),  
  
Phantme. 


	22. Chapitre 19: Les chambres du Temps

Chapitre 19 : Les chambres du Temps.  
  
Ron et Hermione avaient suivi le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau, ils devaient parler. Ils savaient que l'heure était grave et ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre ce temps si précieux.  
  
« Professeur, attaqua Hermione, nous devons parler à l'ordre. »  
  
« Ils vont arriver, Minerva est allée les chercher. »  
  
Ils attendirent en silence que l'ordre du Phoenix arrive au complet. Le silence ne régnait que dans la pièce, parce que Hermione et Ron parlaient entre eux, ils n'étaient pas enchantés de la façon chevaleresque qu'avait utilisée Harry pour les renvoyer dans leur époque, et le pire était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer avec Harry et ils ne pouvaient pas non plus retourner dans le passé. Harry avait bloqué totalement l'accès au passé. Empêchant quiconque d'y pénétrer, obligeant tous ceux qui étaient entre les époques à en sortir. Si ils ne savaient pas quand est-ce que Voldemort allait attaquer avec exactitude, ils devaient quand même préparer tout le monde à la bataille dans le temps. Harry leur avait dit qu'elle se passerait dans la chambre des Temps.  
  
Les premières personnes à arriver furent les jumeaux Weasley qui se jetèrent avec soulagement dans les bras de leur plus jeune frère. Vinrent ensuite Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue. Peu de temps après que ceux-ci furent arrivés, vinrent toute la famille Weasley, Maugrey et la dernière personne à venir fut à la surprise des deux revenants : Elizabeth Towers.  
  
Les deux amis la regardèrent avec hébétude, ils revoyaient une personne qui avait été une amie de tous, dont ils croyaient qu'elle était morte, puisqu'ils n'en n'avaient jamais entendu parler avant leur voyage dans le passé.  
  
Molly vint les serrer dans ses bras, pleurant de joie et de soulagement en les voyant vivant. Toute la famille Weasley défila devant les deux amis qui étaient légèrement gênés de cette démonstration.  
  
Hermione fut la première à se reprendre, ignorant l'émotion qui était présente dans la pièce. Elle lâcha sans prendre de gants :  
  
« Voldemort compte détruire le passé d'ici peu de temps, nous avons pu revenir pour que nous vous préparions à agir. Nous ne savons pas avec exactitude quand cela se passera, mais nous savons que si il retourne dans le passé, il ne détruira pas seulement Harry, mais aussi ses parents, empêchant ainsi le futur de se réaliser. Nous devons nous préparer à nous battre. Il y va avec une troupe de mangemort assez conséquente. »  
  
« Nous savons cela, Severus nous a prévenu après sa dernière réunion. Mais nous ne savons pas comment le contraindre à rester ici. Plus personne n'a le contrôle du temps... », dit Dumbledore, mais il s'interrompit en voyant le sourire qu'arborait Hermione et Ron.  
  
« Je pense que par le passé vous avez été moins lent à comprendre, vous savez qui en a le contrôle. La prophétie le dit. », dit Ron.  
  
« Ronald ! », s'exclama Molly, indignée du ton que son plus jeune fils avait employé face à son directeur.  
  
« Et bien quoi ? », demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa mère, puis ne la laissant pas continuer, il reprit : « Je crois que Harry veut que nous nous préparions, il veut que nous nous entraînions en duel. Il faudrait aussi refaire la protection de Poudlard qui a reçu quelques coups ces derniers temps. » Les yeux de Dumbledore se remplir de malice en voyant la brusque gêne qu'avaient pris les deux amis de Harry. Ils en étaient les responsables.  
  
« Puis-je savoir comment percevez-vous que les barrières de Poudlard ont besoin d'entretien ? Je pensais que seul le directeur du moment pouvait le sentir. », demanda le professeur McGonagall.  
  
Ron haussa les épaules, et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Nous le savons c'est tout. »  
  
« Bien, nous ne pourrons pas vaincre Voldemort seul, il va falloir faire appel au ministère. », annonça Dumbledore, coupant court à toute discussion futile.  
  
« Mais Albus, comment comptez-vous faire comprendre au ministère que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom va agir tout de suite ? Que comptez-vous leur raconter pour qu'il ne vous réponde pas que Vous-Savez- Qui est un problème mineur ? »  
  
Dumbledore regarda Severus pour lui répondre, mais Hermione intervint :  
  
« Nous nous chargeons du ministère, nous savons comment leur faire comprendre que Voldemort pénètre le temps. C'est relativement facile. Non, ce qui serait bien de mettre en place, c'est les cours de défense contre les forces du mal supplémentaires pour les élèves afin qu'ils sachent se défendre si la bataille à lieux près de Poudlard. Comme le pense Harry. »  
  
« Vous ne comptez pas quand même faire entrer les élèves dans la bataille ? », intervint Molly, complètement catastrophée.   
  
« Nous ? », dit Hermione un visage mi-angélique, mi-ironique, « Non, nous ne le voulons pas. Voldemort lui ne se gênera pas vous pouvez me croire. Donc la solution serait qu'afin de ne pas les inquiéter, qu'au cours des vacances de Pâques vous proposiez un tournois de duel. Ainsi, vous leur feriez revoir leur cours en fonction de ce tournois. Les trois prochains jours serviront à voir les niveaux, et à leur montrer ce qu'est un duel. Nous leur montrerons ainsi un maximum de sorts auxquels ils devront s'entraîner. Ils penseront ainsi qu'il ne s'agit que d'un entraînement spécial. Toutes les classes y participeront, mais les cours seront donnés par classe. La seule chose que nous ferons c'est de vérifier le niveau de toutes les cinquièmes et plus, ainsi nous verrons les meilleurs en duel et en défense contre les forces du mal. Et nous demanderons que ceux qui savent faire le patronus, le perfectionnent, puisque, si je ne m'abuse, les détraqueurs ont rejoint Voldemort. », acheva- t-elle d'une traite.  
  
« C'est une idée, dit Dumbledore. Je pense que le professeur Chourave s'occupera des premières années. Minerva, vous aurez les deuxièmes années, le professeur Flitwik s'occupera des troisièmes. Severus, Remus, Bill, Charlie, vous vous occuperez des autres années en fonction du niveau. Bill, vous prenez ceux qui ont un niveau plus faible en défense, Charlie, vous prenez le second niveau, vous Séverus, vous prenez le troisième, et Remus le quatrième. Vous avez pour mission de revoir les bases, de les approfondir, et les pousser à faire un duel. »  
  
« Vous croyez qu'ils vont avaler cette histoire, alors que les quatrièmes de Griffondor ont vu arriver Ron et Hermione en plein cours de métamorphose. Je ne voudrais pas vous inquiéter, mais ils ne sont tout de même pas bêtes et savent faire des liens. », intervint Ginny.  
  
« C'est vrai ? » lâcha Rogue, un lueur moqueuse et sarcastique au fond des yeux.  
  
« Bien, merci de signaler ce léger problème Miss Weasley. », coupa Dumbledore. « Minerva, pouvez-vous vous charger des quatrièmes s'il vous plait. »  
  
Tous hochèrent la tête. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche. Mais avant que quoique ce soit ne soit entrepris, il fallait prévenir le ministère. Hermione et Ron demandèrent une heure pour le faire. Tous sortirent continuer leurs cours de la matinée comme si rien ne s'était passé. Minerva McGonagall retourna dans la tour des Griffondor pour leur parler. Les quatrièmes années comprirent qu'ils avaient une grande responsabilité face à l'école, et qu'il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils se taisent.  
  
Hermione et Ron s'isolèrent, et contactèrent un élève de Poudlard, ils avaient besoin de celui qui avait suivi la formation de Lïmrèn vienne avec eux pour contacter le ministère. Etrangement, ils la sentirent prête à intervenir, et n'eurent besoin que de lui expliquer le plan.  
  
Lïmrèn leur avait montré comment ils devaient passer des images dans le temps, surtout pour qu'elles ne soient pas prises par le ministère de la magie. Ici, il fallait obliger au contraire, le ministère à les voirs. Ils ouvrirent une partie des liens qui liait le Temps et la chambre des Temps qui allaient au département des mystères. Quand ils furent entrés dans la chambre du Temps, ils commencèrent à construire des illusions montrant l'attaque de Voldemort dans le Temps.  
  
Ils sentirent que le département des mystères recevait toutes ses illusions et que l'agitation qui y régnait était grande. Hermione sourit, les illusions allaient mettre un certain temps avant d'arriver complètement et que les langues de plomb puissent les interpréter.  
  
Les trois Associés quittèrent la chambre des Temps et rentrèrent à Poudlard.  
  
Chose faite, il se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, où leur retour serait annoncé ainsi que le club de duel. Un masque de froide concentration commença à se former sur leurs visages. Ils espéraient ainsi pouvoir éluder la plupart des questions. En arrivant aux abords de la grande salle, ils trouvèrent le professeur Dumbledore, Hermione se précipita vers lui :  
  
« Professeur, excusez-nous, mais nous avons oublié de vous prévenir que nous étions bon en duel, et que nous aimerions continuer à nous entraîner à notre façon. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls, Neville et Ginny aussi sont bons. Pourrions-nous suivre les cours à part. »  
  
Dumbledore les regarda longuement avant de leur dire :  
  
« J'aimerais d'abord en juger par moi-même avant de vous laisser étudier les duels de votre côté. »  
  
Hermione hocha la tête affirmativement, et partit s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors.  
  
« 'Mione, tu sais bien que si toi et Harry avez un niveau élevé en duel, c'est loin d'être mon cas. », s'exclama Ron à peine furent-ils installé.  
  
Hermione le regarda puis lui fit un petit sourire encourageant, un de ses sourire qui le faisait fondre.  
  
« On verra ça tout à l'heure. Mais je suis sûre que tu y arriveras sans problèmes. »  
  
Les premiers élèves rentrèrent, s'immobilisant brusquement en reconnaissant qui étaient là. Deux des Griffondors disparus, étaient revenus, peut-être est-ce que le Survivant était-il lui aussi revenu. Pourtant aucun n'essaya de les approcher, ils avaient vu la froideur qu'ils avaient sur le visage. Même les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient voulu se précipiter dans les bras de leur frère, s'étaient arrêtés en voyant leurs regards. Les deux seules personnes qui s'approchèrent sans crainte, et avec insouciance, furent, Ginny et à l'étonnement de tous : Neville Longdubat.  
  
La grande salle était très silencieuse, même les Serpentards n'osaient rien dire, tous sentaient la lourdeur de l'air. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour commencer son annonce :  
  
« Vous l'avez tous vu, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley sont de retour, malheureusement, Mr Potter n'est toujours pas revenu. Nous pouvons toutefois vous affirmer qu'il va bien. Pour continuez sur un sujet plus joyeux, pendant les vacances de Pâques, nous avons décidé d'organiser un club de duel. Pour cette raison, nous allons approfondir vos connaissances en défense contre les forces du mal et en duel. Les premières années, iront avec le professeur Chourave, les deuxièmes années, avec le professeur McGonagall, et les troisièmes années avec le professeurs Flitwick. Les quatre autres années auront cours avec les professeurs Rogue et Lupin, ainsi qu'avec les professeurs Bill et Charlie Weasley. Vous serez tous obligés de participer à ces cours, même si vous ne voulez pas faire partie des cours de duel. Maintenant je n'ai plus que trois mots : pinceon, groing et tuck » Sur ces derniers mots, les tables se remplirent de mets succulent,.  
  
Quand crois-tu que nous allons faire notre duel ? , demanda Ron.  
  
« Sais pas, on verra ».  
  
Tous les quatre mangèrent en silence, ils devraient s'affronter tous ensemble et prouver qu'ils suivraient leur propre entraînement. De plus, ils écoutaient les conversations autour d'eux qui allaient de bon train. Poudlard se demandait comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu rentrer ici. Seuls les quatrièmes années de Griffondors se taisaient, ils savaient que la situation était grave et que ces cours de DCFM n'étaient pas si innocents qu'ils le paraissaient.  
  
Une fois que la salle eut fini de manger, les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes suivirent leurs professeurs respectifs. Les autres restèrent dans la grande salle. Une légère révision de base fut mise en route. Pendant ce temps, les professeurs regardaient ceux qui étaient le plus avancé, il apparut clairement que Ginny Weasley dépassait largement le niveau des quatrièmes. Elle fut mise avec Neville Longdubat pour la suite de la révision. D'autres groupes s'étaient formés : Hermione et Ron, Seamus et Parvati, Dean et Lavande... Le groupe qui faisait bien rire était bien sûr le groupe de Crabbe et Goyle, Malefoy était avec Pansy... Chacun s'était mis en fonction de ses affinités. Cependant les classes n'étaient que peu mélangées, ainsi que les maisons.  
  
Ceux qui furent les premiers à se faire démarquer furent : Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Neville. Au lieu de réviser simplement leurs sorts comme « l'experliarmus, le sort de stupéfixion, le protegeo, impendimenta, ligo, ... », ils se faisaient un léger duel d'entraînement à quatre. Tous, les uns contre les autres. Remus qui observait depuis le début, remarqua tout de suite qu'ils n'utilisaient que peu de puissance dans leurs sorts ainsi que le peu de sorts utiliser. Ils se maîtrisaient beaucoup.  
  
« Miss Granger et Weasley, ainsi que Messieurs Weasley et Longdubat, pouvez-vous aller trouver le professeur Dumbledore, il aimerait vous parler. » dit Remus. Votre niveau est trop élevé pour que vous restiez à vous entraîner ici, Sirius pourra mieux le faire, il est très bon en duel. ajouta-t-il par le neil.  
  
Tous quatre sortirent discrètement de la salle. Pendant ce temps, les niveaux de groupes se formaient. Avant l'annonce, on demanda à ceux de septièmes qui savaient faire le Patronus d'aller le réviser avec leur professeur de DCFM, le professeur Duchâteau.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Le quatuor se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, il devait passer chez lui avant d'aller chez Remus. Devant la gargouille, donnant le mot de passe, celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Hermione soupira et commença à donner tout un éventail de mots qui pourrait être ce mot de passe. Après un quart d'heure d'essai peu fructueux, la gargouille s'ouvrit, Dumbledore se tenant derrière.  
  
« Et bien, que faites-vous ici ? »  
  
« Oh rien! Nous cherchions juste le moyen d'accéder à votre bureau sans connaître le mot de passe, mais bon... », fit Ron sarcastique.  
  
« Ron, s'il te plait tu pourrais être un peu plus poli », intervint Hermione. « Le professeur Lupin nous envoie auprès de vous, nous avons un niveau plus élevé que les élèves, et il a dit que c'est à Sirius de nous entraîner. », ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle, essayant de rattraper la bévue de Ron.  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête :  
  
« Bien suivez-moi, je veux aussi voir où vous en êtes. »  
  
Tous partirent dans les couloirs peu fréquenté de Poudlard, ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une salle spacieuse et lumineuse. Là régnait au fond le blason de Poudlard. Une estrade était installée au centre, et tout autour il y avait des sièges permettant de voir le combat sans problème.  
  
Sirius arriva peu de temps après, les quatre amis se mirent au centre et continuèrent leur échauffement là où ils avaient été interrompus en y mettant toutefois plus de puissance.  
  
Le duel devint très vite spectaculaire, ils utilisaient métamorphoses, sortilèges, enchantements, incantations, des sorts de toutes sortes en prenant garde de ne blesser grièvement l'adversaire. Il apparut clairement que Neville ne montrait pas son savoir en classe, il était vrai qu'il aurait paru étrange de voir un aussi bon niveau en si peu de temps et cela aurait attiré l'attention. Le duel semblait ne pas prendre de fin, ce n'est qu'après deux heures que Neville fut mit hors circuit, grâce à trois sorts conjugués ensemble : le ligo, le stupéfix et un troisième qui était connu de peu de monde et maîtrisé par encore moins de monde le « antilimite », qui faisait perdre pied à toute personne le recevant, il ne savait plus où il était pendant un bon bout de temps.  
  
Ginny fut la deuxième à tomber, elle ne put éviter le sort d'emprisonnement sous glace que son frère lui envoya alors qu'elle se battait avec Hermione. Toutefois, avant de continuer à se battre, Hermione et Ron libérèrent la place et mirent Neville et Ginny auprès des professeurs en les libérant des sortilèges.  
  
Les deux adversaires se tinrent tous deux au milieu de l'estrade, silencieux, se toisant du regard. Le premier à se mettre en mouvement, fut Ron, et contre tout attente, ce fut le chien loup qui attaqua, le husky. Hermione, quelque peu surprise, le regarda arriver et sauter sur elle, mais alors qu'elle tombait, on put voir le lynx qui se tenait à sa place, crachant, les griffe dehors. Les deux animaux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Et s'en suivit une bataille bien particulière.  
  
« Je comprends pourquoi ils se disputent tout le temps », dit Sirius.  
  
« Que veux-tu dire par là Patmol ? », demanda Ginny.  
  
« Et bien, il n'ont pas le même moyen de communiquer, ils s'entendent aussi bien que chien et chat. Mais ceci dit, ils vont vraiment bien ensemble. »  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec vous », dit Dumbledore en les voyant se battre sur l'estrade. « Quoique, je crois qu'ici ils ont trouvé un autre moyen de communication. »  
  
De fait, se trouvaient sur l'estrade le husky couché sur le lynx, et qui le léchait sur le museau. Le plus drôle, était que le lynx n'y voyait aucun inconvénient et se laissait faire. « Et bien, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, si vous pouviez reprendre votre forme normale, nous pourrions continuer à vous entraîner », lança le vieux direceur, les yeux pleins de malice. Ce fut deux jeunes gens, rouge pivoine, qui se redressèrent.  
  
« Je vous envoies miss Towers pour vous aider. »  
  
Et sur ces mots, le professeur Dumbledore sortit de la salle d'entraînement.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Le soir venu, les élèves se retrouvèrent au dîner, tous mangèrent avec appétit, discutant gaiement de l'entraînement qu'ils avaient suivi, même si celui-ci était intensif, il était très amusant. Les professeurs abordaient les choses différemment que lors d'un cours. Tous les élèves y compris ceux qui avaient Rogue étaient satisfaits de leur journée.  
  
Ce soir-là, tous eurent droit à un duel entre les professeurs, l'arbitre étant le directeur. Pour cela, l'école se dirigea vers la salle où Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Neville s'étaient entraînés.  
  
La première partie étant des duels de deux contre deux puis la suivante un duel de groupe. Les règles des duels étaient simples : tous les coups étaient permis mais les impardonnables étaient exclus.  
  
Les premiers à monter sur l'estrade furent les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall. Le duel fut impressionnant, chacun utilisant sa propre spécialité pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. Cependant chacun des professeurs prouva qu'il connaissait au moins un morceau sur le cours de la partie adverse. Le professeur McGonagall remporta le duel de justesse, elle était en fâcheuse position suite au sort de tornade que Flitwick avait lancé lorsqu'il se fit attaquer par le loup que McGonangall avait métamorphosé grâce à une épingle. Le professeur Flitwick perdit sa concentration, et McGonagall en profita pour lui lancer un stupéfix bien placé, mettant fin à ce petit duel.  
  
Les professeurs suivant furent Lupin et Rogue, il allait de soi que ce duel allait être plus qu'intéressant. Ces deux professeurs se détestaient depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard. Si le duel précédent était courtois, celui-ci l'était moins, tous le virent dès les premiers échanges. Le professeur Rogue utilisait toutes les ruses de Serpentard lui-même. Rogue voulait le gagner, il voulait le remporter contre ces stupides Griffondors qui lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs. L'heure de rendre des comptes était arrivée.  
  
Sirius suivait le début de l'échange avec beaucoup d'attention, puis voyant où Rogue voulait en arriver, il commença à grogner, il semblait près à lui foncer dessus. Ron, qui était juste à côté, sentit le danger arrivé, il fit un collier et le mit autour du coup de Sirius pour le tenir en laisse. Vexé, le chien détourna un instant sa tête du duel pour se tourner vers Ron, lui jetant un coup d'œil meurtrier auquel Ron répondit simplement par un haussement d'épaule tout en lui murmurant :  
  
« Je ne crois pas qu'il est idéal d'attirer l'attention sur toi. Tu n'es pas libre si je ne m'abuse, alors tient toi bien. »  
  
Le chien grogna, mais n'eut d'autre choix que de se coucher.  
  
Hermione regarda Ron, indignée qu'il fasse ça à un adulte, mais Ron lui fit vite changer d'avis en lui murmurant :  
  
« Tu sais que Harry ne serait pas contant si Sirius faisait une connerie, et tu le connais aussi bien que moi, tu l'as côtoyé assez pour savoir qu'il n'a absolument pas changé, qu'il est aussi tête brûlé que ne l'est Harry. Dans des domaines différents, mais tête brûlée tout de même. ». Il était évident que ce ne furent pas les seuls mots échangés, parce que lorsque Hermione releva la tête, elle était rouge pivoine. Ron avait encore dévier du sujet...  
  
Tous deux reportèrent leur attention sur le duel qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. L'assemblée avait le souffle coupé. Qui allait le remporter ?  
  
Remus Lupin semblait être en fâcheuse posture depuis le début, les Serpentards hurlaient, heureux de voir ce loup garou, ce moins que rien, en mauvaise position. Le petit couac fut cependant que Rogue était trop sûr de lui. Remus n'avait pas donné de signe de dominance le long du duel, se contentant de se défendre ou d'encaisser avec un minimum de dégâts. Ce ne fut qu'après une heure, qu'enfin, il trouva l'ouverture. Rogue, comme tout bon serpentard, se vantait d'avoir la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir tué. D'un simple stupéfix, Remus immobilisa Rogue.  
  
D'autres duels passèrent sans grande importance, le duel commun fut remis au lendemain, puisque lorsqu'ils eurent fini les duo, le couvre feux sonnait. Tous rentrèrent à leurs dortoirs fatigués et heureux d'avoir une nuit de sommeil convenable.  
  
$$$$$  
  
C'était ce soir qu'avait lieu la bataille dans la chambre des Temps. Ils le sentaient au fond d'eux. Hermione et Ron se tenaient silencieux pendant le souper, touchant à peine à la nourriture. Neville et Ginny eux aussi ne savaient comment se tenir. Lorsque Russard arriva, ouvrant les portes avec fracas :  
  
« Des détraqueurs, ils arrivent par la forêt interdite ! »  
  
Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence :  
  
« Je demande aux élèves qui savent faire des patronus de venir avec nous pour les repousser. Et j'aimerais que toutes les sixièmes et septièmes années restent. Les autres je veux que vous rentriez dans votre salle commune et que vous y restiez. Des elfes viendront vous trouvez pour vous défendre. »  
  
Abasourdis, la plupart des élèves se levèrent, une grande majorité de Griffondors refusa toutefois de quitter la table en voyant que le quatuor restait assis.  
  
Certains, comme les quatrièmes années qui avaient mis beaucoup d'ardeur au travail savaient à quoi ils devaient s'attendre. Si ils avaient tenu leurs langues, cela ne les avaient pas empêché d'angoisser. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu d'explications, mais maintenant ils savaient que Voldemort n'était pas loin, et pour eux il était hors de question de rester dans la tour sans se battre. Même si au bout de cette bataille il y avait la mort ! Voyant que les quatrièmes années de Griffondors restaient, les cinquièmes firent de même, tout en ce demandant ce qui se passait réellement.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore empêcha le professeur McGonagall de les renvoyer, les Griffondors étaient trop têtus et téméraires pour leur propre bien.  
  
Lorsque les plus jeunes furent sortis, le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole :  
  
« Voldemort, un frisson s'éleva de toute la salle, a décidé d'attaquer aujourd'hui. Le but de votre entraînement intensif de ces derniers jours visait cette objectif. Peut-être n'attaquera-t-il pas l'école, mais je compte sur vous pour rester à l'intérieur du château et retenir toutes les intrusions qui auraient été faites par les autres créatures ou mangemorts. Je sais que nous pouvons compter sur vous, vous avez la responsabilité de l'école et de la vie des plus jeunes élèves. Je vous fais confiance. Les aurors vont arriver pour vous aider. Je suis désolé de vous demander d'être près à attaquer, mais nous n'en avons pas le choix. Maintenant que tous ceux qui savent faire des patronus viennent avec moi. »  
  
La plupart des septièmes années se levèrent, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Neville sortirent eux aussi. Les jumeaux Weasley les interpellèrent :  
  
« Vous savez faire un patronus ? », demanda Fred.  
  
« Harry nous a appris. Pourquoi ? », répondit Ginny.  
  
« Vous n'êtes pas... un peu jeune ? », insista George.  
  
Il n'eut droit qu'à des regards noirs et exaspérés comme réponse.  
  
Les élèves et les professeurs se placèrent à l'entrée de Poudlard, le froid s'était intensifié, l'air était malsain, le malaise se faisait sentir. Des elfes de maison apparurent pour leur apporter du chocolat. En silence, ils attendirent que l'ennemi soit là, certains sentant leurs jambes flancher. Après cinq minutes de patience, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Neville s'avancèrent légèrement, rompant la ligne, et se mettant en première loge. Certains élèves en voyant leur impassibilité, reprirent courage et se redressèrent. Le premier patronus qui fut fait, fut celui de Ginny, un superbe félin apparu, rejoint bientôt par un phoenix, un lynx- panthère, et un husky-panthère. Les autres personnes se ressaisirent, et lancèrent eux aussi leurs patronus. Les détraqueurs étaient nombreux, il fallait relancer le sortilège plusieurs fois, tout en maintenant le premier patronus qu'ils avaient. Bien peu d'élèves purent le faire, ils étaient déjà extrêmement dur de maintenir leurs patronus. Dumbledore fit apparaître un chat, suivi d'un troisième qui était assez étrange, on arrivait pas vraiment à en déterminer la forme. Le contour était imprécis comme si il ne savait pas encore très bien en quoi il plaçait son troisième espoir après le phoenix et le chat. Remus Lupin, lui fit apparaître un superbe chien qui ressemblait étrangement à Sirius. Ensuite il fit apparaître comme deuxième patronus un petit moineaux. Voyant qu'il était possible de faire apparaître un deuxième et troisième patronus, Ron et Hermione essayèrent, mais ne parvinrent qu'à émettre un nuage informe. Comprenant que c'était trop dur, ils se concentrèrent sur leur premier patronus, le rendant plus fort par leur espoir et volonté de vaincre ces ténèbres.  
  
Les détraqueurs reculèrent doucement, les élèves voyant qu'ils reculaient reprenaient espoir, se mettant en groupe et se dispersant pour couvrir une plus grande étendue. Ils devaient faire reculer ces monstres venus des enfers pour les supprimer. Les trois amis s'avancèrent, lorsque l'appel vint. La chambre des Temps s'ouvrait, il fallait qu'ils partent pour la défendre. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, personne ne les regardaient. Ils prirent leurs formes animales, un husky, un tigre de Sibérie et un lynx pour se rendre dans la forêt interdite.  
  
Neville, qui s'était quelque peu écarté, se retourna pour voir où étaient Hermione, Ginny et Ron. La seule chose qu'il vit se fut le tigre blanc qu'il avait déjà vu traverser l'école, accompagné du lynx et du husky. Devinant que les trois amis partaient défendre le Temps, il se mit en route vers la forêt. Hermione lui avait expliqué ce qui allait se passer. Il voulait aider les autres tant qu'il le pouvait. D'un pas déterminé, il prit lui aussi le chemin de la forêt interdite, attendant à l'orée de celle-ci, se doutant qu'il allait être rejoint par les professeurs.  
  
Dumbledore vit le changement tout de suite, les quelques meilleurs patronus formés par les élèves disparaissaient, laissant à nouveau libre champs aux détraqueurs, cependant d'autres patronus vinrent en aide. Les aurors étaient arrivés. Dumbledore réunit l'ordre du phoenix, Sirius qui se trouvaient parmi eux sous sa forme de chien, chercha la piste des quatre amis, suivit par McGonagal. D'un même mouvement, les deux animaux se lancèrent à la poursuite des animagus non déclaré, suivi de quelques adultes qui avaient du mal à suivre. Elizabeth en voyant cela siffla Douce et lui demanda de suivre Hermione et Ron que le phoenix connaissait. Tempête qui était sur son épaule montrait des signes d'agitation et se mit à parler avec Briselame qui était sur l'épaule de Patmol. Tous deux étaient dans un état d'excitation incroyable, Foudre qui était en avant, n'en menait pas moins large. C'était pour ce soir, l'Onyx d'Opaline revenait. A la lisière de la forêt, Neville les attendait afin de mieux se diriger.  
  
Pendant une heure, tous coururent vers un point connu seulement des animagus. Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le lieu de bataille. Les premiers arrivés, furent les trois mammifères, suivi de quelques temps plus tard de Sirius et McGonagall, vint en dernier l'ordre du phoenix avec Neville.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Lorsque les aurors arrivèrent, il fut plus facile de chasser les détraqueurs, qui reculèrent face au patronus. Tous ceux qui avaient fait des patronus étaient dans un état de total euphorie, heureux d'avoir gagner cette manche. Toutefois, les aurors se mirent à les faire rentrer dans le château, les invitant dans la grande salle à s'asseoir en regardant si il n'y avait vraiment aucun blessé, et les forçant à manger du chocolat et boire du chocolat chaud. Ce n'est qu'après s'être calmer, qu'ils remarquèrent que certains Serpentards étaient tenus en respect par des Griffondors. De fait un coin de la salle était occupée par quelques Serpentards d'un peu toutes les années, qui étaient ligotés et stupéfixiés. Parmi eux se trouvaient Pansy Parkisson, Drago Malefoy, Grabe et Goyle. Ce qui causa les plus grandes surprises furent la petite vingtaine de Serpentards qui se trouvaient sur le côté, montant la garde et discutant avec les Griffondors. Les jumeaux Weasley curieux de naissance, s'approchèrent pour demander la raison de cette exclusion.  
  
Un des serpentards, nommé Antony Scattel, leur répondit que sous les ordres de Malefoy et certains septièmes années, les serpentards avaient décidé de prendre le contrôle de Poudlard pour Voldemort. C'en était suivi bien sûr un duel spectaculaire où ceux qui s'opposaient aux Serpentards avaient failli perdre. Mais c'est là que les Serpentards avaient fait des faux pas, ils étaient trop confiants en eux et en la victoire, qu'ils avaient oublié de se méfier.  
  
Quand ils eurent fini le récit de la bagarre de la grande salle, les jumeaux Weasley commencèrent à parler de leur lutte contre les détraqueurs, beaucoup s'était rassemblés autour d'eux, écoutant ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Les jumeaux détaillaient les premiers patronus qui étaient sortit des baguettes de Hermione, Ginny et Ron, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par la voix de Seamus qui leur demandait où est-ce que Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Neville étaient. Surpris, les deux jumeaux s'interrompirent, puis regardèrent autour d'eux. Les quatre amis avaient disparu. Ils se lancèrent des coups d'œil, pâlirent en se souvenant de ce que les deux amoureux leur avaient expliqué en rentrant au bercail. Ils étaient partis aider Harry à lutter contre Voldemort.  
  
Les voyants pâlirent brusquement, les élèves commencèrent à prendre peur. Un auror vint voir ce qui se passait en remarquant la lueur de panique, qui habitait la plupart des regards des élèves. Mais avant que qui que ce soit ne réponde, Fred dit :  
  
« Ils sont avec Dumbledore, ils doivent faire quelque chose. Nous ferrions mieux de nous échauffer un peu. Ils se pourraient qu'il y ait vraiment une attaque de mangemorts. Nous ne pouvons pas les aider là où ils sont, mais nous les aiderons en défendant Poudlard. »  
  
C'est avec détermination que tous se levèrent, se mettant au travail et revoyant mentalement chaque sort appris pour protéger Poudlard. Ils se rappelaient les cours de duels qu'ils avaient eu ainsi que le fameux duel que les professeurs avaient eu entre eux.  
  
Deux équipes s'étaient formées, le premier duel qui s'était déroulé avait rapidement été expédié. Il n'y avait aucune aide apportée entre les différentes équipes, chacun travaillait pour lui-même. Même si le duel avait été impressionnant, il semblait médiocre face à celui qui s'était déroulé après. Dès le début, les professeurs s'étaient regroupés par trois ou quatre, pouvant ainsi mieux attaquer et protéger. Le duel avait duré plus longtemps, et en plus, il n'y avait pas eu de gagnant, puisqu'il avait duré plus de trois heure. Pour vaincre, cette fois, les élèves avaient compris, ils devaient se mettre en groupe de trois ou quatre et veiller les uns sur les autres.  
  
Ce n'est que bien plus tard, que l'alerte se donna, les mangemorts venaient d'apparaître dans Poudlard !  
  
$$$$$  
  
Lorsque tout le monde fut rassemblé, ils avancèrent vers la clairière où Harry et ses amis avaient suivi leur entraînement avec Lïmrèn. Là au milieu se trouvaient une porte, qu'ils franchirent ensemble. Lorsqu'ils furent tous entrés, ils se tinrent tous en chien de faïence, immobiles, toisant les mangemorts qui se trouvaient au milieu de la Chambre des Temps qui avait perdu son éclat de blancheur. Elle était ternie par un noir sombre. Le blanc le plus éclatant, se mélangeait au noir le plus sombre et ténébreux qu'il existait.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte se forme sur le mur opposé et s'ouvre, mais avant qu'aucun n'ait réagit, une ombre entra, et referma la porte derrière lui. Harry était entré dans la chambre...  
  
$$$$$  
  
Note de la correctrice:  
  
En ce qui concerne ma correction, j'ai une question à poser aux lecteurs: le pluriel de patronus est-il patroni ? Comme pour un animagus, des animagi. C'est tout ! Et aussi qui est l'autre élève de Limrèn, je pensais que s'était Neville ? Et encore, je me demande comment va réagir Harry en revoyant Elizabeth ?  
  
Jina  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
On m'a dit que je ne décrivais pas assez les journées à Poudlard, alors, puisqu'il en est ainsi, j'ai décidé de commencer avec ce chapitre. Même si je l'avoue c'est un peu tard. Enfin, j'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous m'en direz des nouvelle. Sinon, et bien je vous dit au prochain chapitre, qui risque d'être passionnant. C'est l'un des chapitres que j'ai mûrement réfléchi, je le prépare depuis le début de l'histoire. D'ailleurs je l'avoue, c'est par ce chapitre là que j'ai commencé, bien que le brouillon qui se trouvait dans ma tête c'est beaucoup amélioré. La parution du chapitre, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais la mettre, je dois l'avouer, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire pour le moment, je vais être en examen. J'ai la chance d'avoir déjà écrit le chapitre 20 depuis un bout de temps, parce que je ne saurais vous dire quand je pourrais recommencer à écrire. Sinon, je vous dis quoi promis.  
  
RECTIFICATION : j'avoue avoir enbrouiller les pistes de certains lecteurs et reviewers qui m'on demander si la quatrième personne est bien Ginny, je leur ai répondu évasivement ou en semant le doute. Je me rectifie, c'est bien Ginny. C'est utile que vous le sachiez, ne serait ce que pour ceux qui avaient deviné juste. Je suis navrée, lorsque je réponds, je ne relis pas toujours le chapitre précédent, et oublie certains détails. Je sais c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire, mais j'ai pas la mémoire d'un éléphant. Si vous pouviez excuser cette maladresse de ma part, merci.  
  
Ho au fait, le titre est : Le retour.  
  
Pour répondre à Jina, et bien question correction d'orthographe, je sais pas, je ne me suis pas posée la question et pour y répondre j'en sais vraiment rien, je n'ai jamais fait de latin. Quelqu'un a t il une idée ?  
  
La réaction de Harry face à Elizabeth, et bien c'est prévu dans le prochain chapitre... Tu verras, c'est surprenant (du moins je l'espère qu'elle vous surprendras).  
  
J'espère n'avoir rien oublié, alors place à vos réponses.  
  
RAR :  
  
Artémis : Et bien, je suis heureuse de te voir à chaque chapitre, j'ai même l'impression que tu te précipites dessus... Merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
Thegirloftheshade : Je lui fais tant de mal parce que peut être qu'il est temps pour elle de grandir. Sa mission est loin d'être finie, elle devras et à déjà du sacrifier beaucoup... Chaque chose en son temps. J'espère que cette suite t'a plue.  
  
Alinemcb54 : Chouette, tu es toujours là. -). Je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécies toujours ce chapitre. Merci de m'encourager à continuer. Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire ne soit pas que des mots et des phrases que tu puisses la vivre. C'est toujours ce que j'aime, d'ailleurs c'est pour cette raison que je lis beaucoup de livre. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.  
  
Kyzara : Et bien merci. Voici la suite, le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas pour quand il sera, cela dépendra du temps dont je disposerai et surtout du temps qu'aura Jina pour me corriger, nous arrivons aux examens donc...  
  
Gandalf le blanc agc : La voici là voilà.  
  
Eternemam : Bienvenue à toi nouveau (ou nouvelle) reviewer(euse). J'aime le suspense, surtout quand on ne sait pas trop où l'histoire va finir par aboutir. Je suis heureuse de voir que j'arrive à mettre le suspense que j'aime tant dans mon histoire. Merci pour tes encouragements. Je suis désolée pour l'attente, qui cette fois sera encore longue vu qu'on rentre en examen.  
  
Tobby : Et bien la tartine, j'ai essayer de battre dans la review que je t'ai mise, mais j'ai pas réussit, sniff, pas grave, je le ferai une prochaine fois ! Nananère. Et bien, je connais quelqu'un qui doit être aussi bavarde que toi, pour lui parler, il faut l'interrompre (ceci dit, c'est une supers amie), mais bon je ne vais pas me plaindre, bien que j'aime le silence de temps en temps. Ho que oui je me suis vraiment bien amusée à te répondre autant que j'ai aimé lire ta review. Franchement, je trouve ça trop bien... D'ailleurs mon frère se demande pourquoi est ce que je souris toute seule derrière mon pc, il doit me prendre pour une folle, quoique, je me demande si je n'ai pas besoin définitivement d'être internée. Trouble la population avec mes idées quelques peu farfelues. Et bien j'avoue que pour les trois mots en un mois, et bien je ne vais pas écrire plus en deux mois et demi, parce que franchement, je n'en aurais pas le temps. Il est heureux que la suite était déjà écrite, sinon vous auriez du attendre jusqu'en septembre pour avoir une suite. Je ne suis pas là jusque la première semaine de juillet (exam et blocus), ensuite j'ai un camps, puis c'est Jina qui n'est plus là tout le mois d'août... Pas de correctrice pendant tout ce temps. Il faudra attendre septembre pour avoir une suite. Il est tout de même heureux que j'ai écrit le chapitre suivant, sinon, je risquais gros. Les lecteurs m'en auraient voulu de ne pas mettre la fin de la bataille avant le début des vac. Le faite qu'il ne voit pas que c'est Ginny, et bien je l'expliquerai par après. C'est promis. Mais il y a une raison spécifique pour cela. Je vois que tu n'aimais pas la relation Harry et Elizabeth, c'est bizarre, il y en a plusieurs qui me l'on dit... C'est une idée où bien il fallait vraiment que je prenne la relation Ginny/Harry ??? Pour Lïmrèn, je vois que tu as vu la subtilité. C'est vrai que c'était flagrant. Mais ça chut faut pas dire...  
  
Merci à Jina pour la correction de l'histoire.  
  
A bientôt,  
  
Phantme.  
  
Paru le 11 mai 2004. 


	23. Chapitre 20: Le retour

Annonce : Ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé par Jina, ne vous étonnez pas si il comporte quelques fautes d'orthographes. Dès que je reçois la correction je la mettrais.  
  
Chapitre 20 : Le retour.  
  
Harry venait d'entré, il vit tout de suite que Voldemort était au centre de la pièce et que de l'autre côté, se trouvaient ses amis et l'ordre du Phoenix. Sa voix s'éleva dans le silence qui régnait :  
  
« Et bien Tom, que viens tu faire ici ? Te promener ? Ou bien devrais je dire, me tuer ? »  
  
Hermione chuchota tout bas quelque chose, à Ron et Ginny, Neville qui était tout près l'entendit. Il agrippa le bras de Hermione, lui faisant comprendre qu'il venait avec pour soutenir Harry. Les quatre Griffondors se retrouvèrent derrière Shadow de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
  
« Je vois que tu as été avertit de ma visite, c'est bien dommage, mais il n'en reste pas moins, que cette fois est la dernière où nous nous verrons, je vais te tuer. Et je ne m'appelle pas Tom, mais Voldemort. »  
  
« Tu as entendu ça Ron, le petit Tommy veut que nous l'appelions par le nom qu'il s'est lui même choisit, c'est vraiment dommage, parce que je ne suis pas d'accord. », lâcha Harry, un sourire niais sur le visage.  
  
« Harry, ne pourrais-tu pas cinq minute arrêter de faire le pitre. Le fait d'être rester avec les maraudeurs ne t'a pas arrangé, mais t'a rendu deux fois plus insolents. », dit Ron.  
  
« Et je ne te le permets pas », dit une voix qui venait de l'autre côté de la salle, qui n'était autre que celle de Sirius.  
  
« Black, ce n' est pas le moment »  
  
« Alors quand est-ce le moment professeur McGonagal ? », questionna Harry.  
  
« Harry, s'il te plait, ne pourrais-tu pas te concentrer sur Voldemort au lieu de faire le pitre. », intervint Ginny, ne voulant pas qu'une discussion s'envenime.  
  
« Franchement, Ginny, tu n'es pas marrante, et en plus tu n'as rien compris. Regarde l'autre, celui qui s'est donné le nom de Lord, il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise pour le moment », continua Harry sur sa lancée.  
  
« Potter, je ne crois pas que c'est de cette façon que l'on se bat, mais il est vrai que tu n'es pas un homme », siffla Voldemort, visiblement furieux de voir qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à lui.  
  
« Tu disais Tom ? », demanda Ron.  
  
« Ron, arrête, c'est pas le moment » lui dit Hermione.  
  
Pendant cette échange quelque peu déplacé, Harry avait demandé à Ron, Hermione et l'inconnu à ce qu'ils évacuent les mangemorts alors que lui s'occuperait de faire sortir Voldemort de la salle.  
  
Ceux ci avait compris que la discussion n'était qu'un moyen de diversion, leur permettant d'agir, et ainsi de se concentrer sur le nombre de personne dans la salle et de les ramener dans le présent. L'ordre devait suivre aussi.  
  
Hermione et Ron se mirent en transe, contactant l'inconnu, tous trois se retrouvèrent au centre de la chambre des temps. Là s'y tenait un grand bouleversement, l'obscure et le temps se faisaient face, les éléments étaient déchaînés, on ne pouvait voir qui allait gagné. Sur les côtés, se trouvait des lanternes blanches et noirs, qui regardaient le spectacle, attendant un ordre de l'un ou de l'autre pour agir. C'était ces lanternes là qu'ils devaient obliger à retrouver dans leur présent. Ils se mirent à les rassembler, les premiers a être rassemblés furent les lanternes blanches, les noires émettaient une plus grande résistance. Ce n'est qu'après un bout de temps qu'ils comprirent enfin ce qui retenaient les lanternes noires : elles étaient liées magiquement à leur maître, l'énorme boule noir qui affrontait le maître du temps. Il fallait rompre le lien entre le seigneur des ténèbres et ses serviteurs. Le premier à réussir fut Ron, il fallait avoir une volonté de fer pour rompre ses liens. Ce n'était pas une lute de magie, mais de volonté. Lorsque le lien de la première lanterne noire fut rompu, les autres suivirent.  
  
Quand toutes les lanternes furent rassemblées, trois traits de lumière blanche sortirent du centre de la chambre là où se tenait l'associé du Temps, ils formèrent un globe autour de toutes les lanternes. Les trois comparses soupirèrent, les trois fils de la chambre des Temps reliaient enfin les lanternes et leur permettraient ainsi de retourner dans la bonne époque.  
  
Nous avons terminé Harry, les mangemorts et l'ordre peuvent quitter la chambre du Temps., dit Hermione.  
  
Harry hocha la tête montrant qu'il avait compris, puis redirigea son regard vers les occupants de la chambre des temps. Surpris Ron et Hermione firent un bon en arrière, sur le temps qu'ils étaient au centre de la chambres du Temps, tous s'étaient figés, et personne n'avaient bougé d'un pouce.  
  
Avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits, Harry prit la situation en main, il sentait les fils du temps qu'avait mit en route Hermione et Ron avec l'aide de l'inconnu, il les rassembla en un seul, prit l'ensemble du globe et les poussa dehors de la chambre du Temps, dans leur époque. Forçant ainsi tout le monde à quitter le lieu.  
  
« Et bien Potter, qu'attends tu ? Mets toi en position pour le duel ! », dit Voldemort, sortant de son état de fixité, qu'il sembla d'ailleurs ne pas avoir remarqué.  
  
« Tout à fait, maintenant que tes bâtards ne pourront plus intervenir. », lui répondit Harry dans un sourire froid et vengeur.  
  
« Endoloris » hurla Voldemort de rage.  
  
Le rayon n'atteint jamais Harry, la magie ne pouvait pas fonctionner dans la chambre du Temps, seul la magie du temps pouvait aller, c'était une magie de caractère, de volonté, de force psychique. Harry savait qu'il avait un avantage sur Voldemort, celui-ci était totalement hors de lui, il était furieux, et toute personne furieuse ne se maîtrise plus vraiment émotionnellement. Harry devait profiter de la faiblesse de son ennemis pour l'obliger à retourner d'où il venait.  
  
Au centre de la chambre des Temps l'obscure et le temps s'affrontait, s'entrechoquant dans un bruit fracassant. L'obscur n'avait que peu de contrôle face au résident de la chambre et perdait du terrain face à cet ennemi déterminer à fermer le temps jusqu'à ce que tout rentre en dans l'ordre de la vie. Il n'était pas bon de changer un passé, il n'était pas bon de changer le cours du temps.  
  
Voldemort se trouva acculé dans un coin de la pièce, trois voie s'élevèrent avec celle de Harry :  
  
« Retourne, toi ennemi du Temps et de la Vie, toi qui refuse l'Amour et la mort. Toi l'injurieux de la Vérité, retourne dans ton époque, que tout ce qui doit perdurer perdure et quoique tu fasse face à ton ennemi. »  
  
Dans un énorme fracas, la chambre du Temps se referma sur le maître des Ténèbres, avant de se tourner vers Harry qui était tombé à genou sur le sol. Une voix douce et chantante s'éleva :  
  
« Quand à toi, petit héritier, il est temps que tu retournes dans ton époque et assumes ce qui t'y attend. L'épreuve ne sera pas facile, mais n'oublie pas que si tu as des faiblesses, tu as aussi tes forces, trouves les et tu pourras tout affronter. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et s'écroula par terre, épuisé. La chambre des Temps disparut et Harry arriva à la clairière des Rêves Perdus.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Des bruissements s'élevèrent de la forêt, tout était redevenu calme, le danger était écarté. Les fleurs blanches qui recouvraient la clairière des Rêves Perdus étaient revenues, elle n'avait pu restée ouverte quand l'obscure et le Temps s'était affronté. Harry s'était réveillé, il se redressa, il se sentait faible, mais il devait se mettre en marche vers Poudlard, car c'était là qu'il avait fait réapparaître tous les mangemorts avec l'ordre, ainsi que ses amis. Il n'avait pas eut le choix, il n'avait pu s'en sortirent que de justesse. Il prit sa forme d'animagus, et se mit en route. Le temps qu'il mit pour arriver à l'orée de la forêt interdite, lui parut interminable. Lorsqu'il y arriva, tout était calme, rassuré, il se coucha, sachant que ses amis le trouverait. Lui ne pouvait plus avancé, c'était au dessus de ses forces.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Harry s'éveilla à l'infirmerie, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas dormit, il ouvrit pourtant péniblement les yeux. Des chuchotement lui vinrent directement, il prit ces lunettes et constata que personne n'avait vu qu'il était réveillé. Il observa les occupant, parmi eux se trouvait les professeurs McGonagal, Dumbledore et Rogue, il y avait aussi Molly et Arthur Weasley accompagné de Bill et Charlie, puis venait Sirius sous sa forme canine, et Remus Lupin, il y avait d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry sourit, puis regarda les lits, quatre lits étaient occupés, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Neville. Ils étaient tous séparés de l'infirmerie principale.  
  
« Comment avez vous été prévenu ? », demanda le professeur Dumbledore, reprenant la conversation qui s'était interrompue suite à la réflexion qu'avait fait Molly.  
  
Un des hommes que Harry ne connaissait pas et qui portait une robe noire répondit :  
  
« Le département des Mystères a eut une vision du Temps, il arrive souvent qu'ils en aient si il y a des problèmes. Parfois les visions viennent du futur, ici, vu qu'il y a beaucoup de problème dans le temps, il leur a fallu deux jours pour savoir d'où elle venait. Cette vision, montrait Voldemort qui tentait de pénétrer dans le temps, ainsi que Poudlard étant attaqué. Quand les langues de plombs on réussit à trouver la date de l'attaque, nous sommes arrivés le plus vite possible sur Poudlard. »  
  
Hermione émit un discret ricanement qu'aucun adulte n'entendit, c'était elle avec Ron et l'inconnu qui avait mit cette vision dans le temps. Ils gobaient vraiment n'importe quoi. Harry lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle compris, il voulait savoir la suite.  
  
« En tout cas, il est heureux que vous fussiez là lorsque nous nous sommes fait attaqués par les mangemorts. », dit le professeur McGonagal.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas comment est ce que vous avez fait pour arrivé ici, vous êtes apparut de nul part. Pouvez vous m'expliquez ce qu'il s'est passé. »  
  
« C'est assez simple, Voldemort depuis quelques temps voulait remonter le temps et modifié le passé. Il voulait tuer les Potter tant qu'ils étaient encore jeune, ainsi je ne serais pas né, et lui ne serait pas mort. », intervint Harry en faisant sursauter tout le monde.  
  
Ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité, puisque c'était lui que Voldemort voulait et que lui était dans le passé. Il ne pouvait pas le leur dire cela, le ministère n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.  
  
« Et bien Mr Potter, vous voilà revenu parmi nous », dit le professeur McGonagal. Harry haussa les épaules, non il était attiré parce qui était sur l'épaule du chien noir, il voyait Biriselame, et il était sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Plus il la regardait, plus il voulait sortir et aller vers la forêt interdite.  
  
D'un mouvement brusque, il le fit, il se leva et courut vers la porte, tous le regardèrent faire, interdit devant le regard qu'ils avaient rencontré. Le blanc de l'œil avait disparut pour être remplacer par le vert émeraude totalement. Harry fonça à travers les couloirs, indifférents face au cris qui lui disait de revenir, les aboiement d'un chien. A l'entrée, de Poudlard, il rentra littéralement la tête la première dans quelqu'un et tomba à terre entraînant cette même personne avec lui. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qui était par terre et s'immobilisa. Hermione et Ron qui avait suivit Harry s'immobilisèrent eux aussi pétrifiés, craignant le pire : Elizabeth Towers et Harry Potter se faisait face. Cette image de la jeune fille qu'il aimait ayant l'âge de son parrain fut de trop pour Harry. Son cri de douleur et de frustration retenti dans l'école, avant qu'il ne parte vers la forêt interdite, pousser par l'appel qu'il avait sentit plus tôt et la douleur qui l'avait prit lorsqu'il avait vu celle qu'il aimait mais ne pouvait pas avoir.  
  
« HARRY », hurla Elizabeth derrière lui. Puis se secouant, elle fit la seule chose qui lui permettrait de le suivre. Elle se lança à la poursuite du jeune homme, mais à peine fut elle arrivée dans la forêt qu'elle perdit la trace de Harry, Shadow était très dure a repéré de jour, il était donc impossible de le voir dans la nuit. Elle s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la forêt, vite rejointe par Ron et Hermione.  
  
« Je ne peux pas le voir, Shadow n'est pas vraiment visible dans la nuit », dit-elle en guise d'explication à leur air interrogateur.  
  
Hermione et Ron qui avaient été rejoint par Ginny hochèrent la tête, pénétrèrent à leur tours dans la forêt, lorsqu'ils furent sur de ne pas être pris, Ventsoyeux, Eclair, le tigre blanc se mirent en chassent.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Tous cherchaient dans la forêt, Remus et Sirius faisait équipe ensemble avec Elizabeth qui avait prit sa forme d'animagus : l'écureuil à rayures noires et blanches sur le dos. Les aurors qui étaient là lorsque Harry s'était enfui, s'étaient joint, Dumbledore était accompagné de Rogue. Tandis que McGonagal était sous sa forme féline et se tenaient devant eux. Les heures passaient sans qu'on trouve la moindre trace, ni de Harry, ni de ses amis.  
  
Un hennissement se fit entendre au loin dans la forêt, suivit par trois écho répondant au premier.  
  
Les groupes arrivèrent rapidement près de l'endroit d'où provenait l'hennissement solitaire :  
  
Là dans une clairière se tenait un magnifique cheval blanc, avec une corne noire striée d'or aux sabot d'argent, avec une aura de toutes les couleurs.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent dans la clairière, ils virent tous ce cheval particulier, qui faisait des allées et venues, galopant dans cette pleine où était de superbe fleurs blanches. L'animal fut bientôt rejoint par un autre cheval qui lui ressemblait particulièrement et deux autres, l'un à la robe brune et l'autre à la robe rousse. Les trois nouveaux chevaux s'affrontèrent du regard.  
  
Le professeur Rogue qui était là murmura :  
  
« Les Onyx d'Agathe. Non, ce n'est pas possible », il fixait les deux chevaux qui avait une robe de couleur. On pouvait voir que les chevaux qui accompagnaient l'Onyx d'Opaline était des Onyx d'Agathe, car hormis la couleur de leur robe, ils ressemblaient aux Onyx d'Opaline.  
  
« Si, murmura le professeur Dumbledore, compagnon des Onyx d'Opaline. Ils sont arrivés, le maître d'un Temps et des Ténèbres se sont affrontés cette nuit. Ils devaient revenir. »  
  
Les deux Onyx d'Opaline furent ceux qui réagirent en premier, deux éclats blancs se rencontrèrent pour faire un combat de force. Tous deux s'affrontaient, reculant, pour mieux revenir au pas de charge. Les Onyx d'Agathe regardaient la bataille qui faisait rage sans intervenir, ce n'était pas leur bataille.  
  
Le sang vint tacher la robe blanche des Onyx d'Opaline. L'un montrait sa fureur, sa douleur, sa haine, son amour, sa frustration, l'autre tout en évitant les coups du premier et les lui rendait.  
  
Après un long combat, l'Onyx d'Opaline qui était arrivée avec les Onyx d'Agathe recula, montrant sa soumission, tandis que l'autre s'enfuyait à travers la forêt.  
  
Les trois Onyx restèrent quelques instants à fixer le lieu où avait disparut l'un des leur quelques instants plus tôt avant de partir à sa poursuite.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Dumbledore regarda pensivement la clairière, il savait qu'ils venaient tous d'assister à la réapparition de la Clairière des Rêves Perdus, et de l'Onyx d'Opaline. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette légende. Se secouant il regarda autour de lui et leur dit à ceux qui l'accompagnait :  
  
« Il est inutile de rester ici, Harry rentrera par lui même, si il n'est pas déjà rentré. »  
  
D'un commun accord, tous se mirent en mouvement. Les deux seules personnes qui voulaient rester, étaient Remus et Sirius, l'un parce qu'il voulait cueillir ses fleurs blanches et merveilleuses qu'il voyait sous lui et l'autre parce que le loup voulait s'exprimer. Quand tout le monde eut quitter la clairière, Sirius se pencha et prit une des fleurs dans ses mains, puis il entraîna Remus avec lui. Le forçant à marcher devant lui. Quand il fut assez loin de la clairière et qu'il fut sûr que Remus ne ferait pas demi tour, Sirius redevint Patmol pour aller voir si Harry était là. Oubliant la fleur qu'il avait cueillit.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Ils retrouvèrent Harry allongé dans l'infirmerie, avec de multiples écorchures, ne sortant même pas de son état d'hébétude lorsque Pomfreysh en rouspétant le soigna.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Harry resta prostré pendant un mois dans l'infirmerie. Ne mangeant que lorsque quelqu'un lui donnait. Ils avaient essayer la gentillesse pour le sortir de là, les blagues, la colère, les cris,... Rien ne marchait, il restait là à fixer un point à terre. Le regard vide.  
  
Chacun pensait qu'il ne voulait plus vivre, les vacances de Pâques passèrent sans que la moindre réaction ne lui vienne. L'espoir de le voir un jour reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait se flétrissait peu à peu. Sirius se refusait à le quitter, dormant la nuit dans l'infirmerie. Même Elizabeth ne réussissait pas à le forcer à réagir. Au début elle n'était pas venue parce que l'infirmière pensait que Harry était en état de choque. Il n'avait, après tout, pas eut de transition entre le moment où il avait quitté l'époque des Maraudeurs et le moment où il avait vu une Elizabeth plus âgée. Pourtant il n'y avait eut aucune réaction quand Elizabeth était venue lui rendre visite après trois semaine d'absence. Maintenant elle se tenait à côté de Sirius, se laissant ronger par la culpabilité. Elle aurait du attendre que Harry soit préparé pour venir le voir.  
  
Un moi passa encore, les examens arrivaient, alors que Mme Pomfresh se décidait à l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste, un événement vint le sortir de là :  
  
Il arriva pour la première fois à Poudlard un des Onyx d'Opaline, l'animal était arrivé au porte du château, avait martelé le sol de ses sabots. Puis lorsque l'Onyx du prendre les escaliers pour arriver en haut, ceux ci s'étaient changés en rampe, lui permettant ainsi un accès plus facile. Les élèves et professeurs avaient été saisis de voir l'animal entré dans Poudlard, surtout que le château semblait lui obéir.  
  
L'Onyx entra dans l'infirmerie, elle fonça sur le lit de Harry, poussant par la même occasion Sirius sur le côté. Harry qui l'avait vu entré, s'était redresser, furieux de cette intrusion. L'Onyx et lui s'était défié du regard pendant un long moment, attendant de voir celui qui fléchirait. Deux yeux verts émeraudes contre deux yeux bleue, par eux passait un monde d'émotion. Se mélangeait douleur et souffrance, espoir, contrariété, refus de reconnaître l'autre. Ce fut Harry qui baissa le regard le premier, s'affaissa sur lui même pour la première fois depuis longtemps. L'Onyx quoique bouleversée de le voir pleurer, hennit doucement et repartit, elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour aider l'héritier. C'était à lui maintenant de reconnaître où le chemin de son cœur le menait.  
  
Sirius s'approcha doucement de Harry, il le prit dans ses bras, écoutant le récit légèrement discousut de son filleul :  
  
« C'est pas juste, pourquoi est ce que l'aimait ? Pourquoi a t il fallut que je la revoie alors qu'elle pourrait être ma mère ? Il a fallut que je la voie aujourd'hui, quand pourrais je avoir la paix ? Pourquoi moi ?... Et puis, pourquoi ne pouvais je pas rester avec mes parents ? Je ne pourrais plus les voir, je ne les connais même pas.»  
  
Sirius regarda tristement son filleul, songeant qu'il s'était enfermé dans le silence le plus total, se coupant du monde parce qu'il avait voulu rester dans le passé. Rester là où il aurait vécu heureux. Il ne savait rien faire contre la plaie qui était en Harry, seul le temps ferait ce qu'il fallait.  
  
Une fois la crise de larmes passées, Harry s'endormit sec, épuisé par ce qu'il avait vécu.  
  
Sirius se releva, tenant fermement Harry dans ses bras et il le recoucha. Soulagé de voir qu'enfin il réagissait.  
  
Dumbledore arriva peu après, ayant eut échos de ce qui c'était passé, demandait des explications. Quand Sirius eut fini, il l'obligea à quitter l'infirmerie pour qu'il puisse se reposer, Ce fut sous la menace de ne plus avoir accès à l'infirmerie que Sirius accepta.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry vit tout de suite qu'il se trouvait seul, il soupira, il se redressa sur son lit. Tout lui revenait en mémoire, il revoyait la bataille avec Voldemort, la Clairière des Rêves Perdus, puis la suite, tout était un peu brumeux, il savait qu'il était revenu vers le château et s'était réveillé dans l'infirmerie, puis pour une raison quelconque, il était partit de l'infirmerie pour aller dans la forêt, il se souvenait avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui avait tout déclenché.  
  
La douleur l'avait poussé à courir dans la forêt, il avait pris sa forme d'animagus, il savait que les autres aurait difficile de le suivre, surtout qu'en plus il était noir. Puis, il était arrivé à la clairière qu'il aimait tant, il connaissait le chemin par cœur pour y arriver, il se souvenait très bien de son sentiment de joie en voyant la Clairière étendue au milieu de la forêt. Un endroit que personne n'avait franchit depuis des millénaires. Là le souvenir était très précis, il se rappelait parfaitement s'être transformé en animal. Il avait extériorisé alors tous ses sentiments retenus, la joie de voir la Clairière avait été remplacée par la colère,...  
  
Peu de temps était apparut devant lui un superbe cheval blanc à la corne noir rayé d'or, il avait vu ses sabot d'argent. Puis il avait vu ses yeux, il ne savait quel instinct à ce moment là l'avait poussé, mais il avait chargé et s'était rué sur l'autre animal... La bataille qu'il avait faite était exceptionnel, exaltante, plus ils chargeaient, mieux il s'était senti. C'était une joute, pas pour le pouvoir, ça il en était sur, non, pour autre chose, il était à deux doigts de pointer ce que c'était lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et rompit sa concentration.  
  
« Et bien Harry, je vois que tu es finalement réveillé. Comment vas tu ? », demanda Dumbledore en entrant.  
  
Harry le regarda avant de lui répondre :  
  
« Cela pourrait allé mieux si je pouvais éviter cette maudite infirmière. »  
  
Un silence paisible s'installa, puis Harry reprit :  
  
« Monsieur, est ce que cela a été avec les mangemorts ? »  
  
Duboldore le fixa longtemps, son regard s'était fait un peu plus sombre :  
  
« Cela s'est relativement bien passé. »  
  
« Que voulez vous dire Monsieur ? » insista Harry.  
  
« Malheureusement, certaines personnes sont mortes, nous n'avons pu éviter cela. Certains élèves ont été envoyé à Ste Mangouste, pour les autres, il n'y a eut que des blessures légère. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, mais ne demanda pas les noms, il n'en avait pas le courage. Il savait que certains de ceux qu'il aimait était parmi les victimes, mais il ne pouvait pas le supporter pour le moment.  
  
« As tu encore des questions ? », demanda le directeur.  
  
Harry secoua la tête, il en avait plein, mais ne savait pas les poser. Il devait continuer son tri avant de les poser.  
  
« Bien, puisque c'est comme cela, je vais partir, mais avant cela, je dois te dire que tu iras avec Remus Lupin pour les vacances, Sirius serra là pour veiller sur toi. Et je dois dire que tu arrives tout juste pour la révision de tes BUSES, si tu as besoin d'aide, je pense que les professeurs accepterons de t'aider. », et Dumbledore sortit de la pièce.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Harry sortit de l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tard, le temps des examens était proche, et il concentra toute son énergie là dessus. Il devait rattraper son retard. Il avait été décidé qu'il ne passerait les épreuves que de métamorphose, enchantements, soin au créature magique, potion et DFCM. C'était des branches qu'il était sur de réussir, il avait étudié pendant l'année, de plus les cours supplémentaire qu'il avait passé en potion l'avait été beaucoup.  
  
Pendant toute cette période, Harry avait évité les appartements des Maraudeurs, il savait qu'il devrait y affronter Elizabeth, mais pour le moment il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ho il voyait souvent Sirius, mais en dehors de la présence des autres. Il avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin de parler avec son parrain de tout et de rien. Cela l'aidait à tenir. Il avait aussi parlé de son avenir, il avait choisi une carrière d'auror, non pas parce qu'il voulait vaincre Voldemort, mais parce c'est ce qu'il voulait faire tout simplement.  
  
Harry avait aussi appris que parmi les personnes qui étaient le plus touché par l'attaque, c'était les Griffondors, il manquait beaucoup de monde parmi les rangs, Neville était l'un de ceux là, il était à St Mangouste. Harry se jura d'aller le voir dès qu'il aurait fini ses BUSES.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Une fois la pénible période des examens, des BUSES et ASPICS passées, tous les élèves firent leur bagages pour reprendre le Poudlard Express et rentrer chez eux.  
  
Le Poudlard Express arriva rapidement à la gare de King Cross, le voyage s'était passé sans anicroche. Le compartiment du trio fut quelque peu animé. Tous discutaient des événements de l'année, demandant à Harry où il avait été pendant la majorité de l'année. Puis voyant son expression s'assombrire, ils choisirent de prendre un sujet moins brûlant que celui là. Ainsi, le voyage s'était fait dans la bonne humeur.  
  
Quand Harry débarqua sur King Cross, il salua rapidement Molly et Arthur, et se dirigea vers la sortie moldue où son oncle et sa tante devait l'attendre. En arrivant dehors, il les chercha du regard.  
  
« Puis je savoir qui tu cherches ? », demanda une voix derrière lui.  
  
Surpris Harry se retourna et fit face à Remus Lupin, à côté un gros chien noir s'y trouvait. Un sourire illumina son visage, il avait oublié qu'il devait passer son temps avec Remus et Sirius.  
  
Gaiement, il s'avança vers Remus. Brusquement il s'arrêta, Elizabeth était à côté de Patmol., finalement les vacances n'allaient peut être pas aussi bonne que prévu. Haussant les épaules, il reprit sa route, il devrait de toute façon un jour ou l'autre l'affronter, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Ses vacances ne seraient jamais aussi pire que celle qu'il avait vécu l'année d'avant.  
  
$$$$$  
  
FIN.  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Et bien, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu mener jusqu'au bout cette fanfiction, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Malgré tout c'est retardement, j'ai pu la finir. Je dois dire que je mets ces dernières lignes aujourd'hui 27 avril 2004, je sais, vous avez seulement la parution du chapitre maintenant, mais que voulez vous, je n'avais pas encore publié le chapitre 18, le chapitre 20 ne vous aurait servit à rien. En plus, il m'est venu, l'idée saugrenue de relire à fond ma fic et de la corrigée (orthographe, incohérence (je suis sur qu'il en reste toujours, alors si vous en avez une, dites le moi, merci), les fautes de grammaires, ou même les phrases qui ne sont pas écrite en français, et il y en a quelques unes. Ce qui s'est révélé nécessaire, je crois que si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous n'auriez rien compris à ce que j'avais écrit. Il y avait quelques énormités.  
  
ANNONCE, la SUITE de Harry Potter et l'Accord du passé serra : HARRY POTTER ET LE CHEMIN DU CHOIX. Je ne sais pas quand est ce que je pourrais mettre la suite, mais je vous le garantis, il y en aura une. J'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire. Je ne peux pourtant pas vous dire quand est ce qu'elle sera sur disponible sur le site. Si vous voulez le savoir laissez moi votre adresse E-mail pour que je puisse vous contacter. Ce sera plus simple je pense. J'espère pouvoir quand même la mettre avant la fin du moi de juillet mais je ne puis le garantir. Je ne suis pas chez moi les trois quarts du moi donc je ne garantis rien). Merci pour votre compréhension. S IL VOUS PLAIT pour que je puisse vous recontacter, pourriez vous me laissé l'adresse MAIL, ou vous mettre dans les auteurs alerte, sinon je ne puis faire grand chose pour vous contacter. Merci.  
  
LES RAR DU CHAPITRE 20 SERONT MISES AU FUR ET A MESURE A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE J Y METTRAIS LA DATE DE PARUTION A CHAQUE FOIS.  
  
Help, j'ai besoin d'aide :  
  
Qui aurait le courage de résumer l'accord du passé pour que je puisse mettre le résumer dans le prologue de Harry Potter et le Chemin du Choix, s'il vous plait. Je ne sais pas résumer un texte, je suis parfaitement capable de vous remettre l'histoire entière comme prologue. Cela m'aiderai et aiderais les autres lecteurs qui aiment se remémorer les faits. Merci beaucoup. (laissé votre adresse pour que je vous recontacte), merci d'avance.  
  
RAR du chapitre 19 :  
  
Ornacula : Et bien je suis heureuse de voir que tu l'aimes. Voici le dernier chapitre de l'Accord du Passé, mais si tu veux tu pourras toujours continuer à lire en lisant le Chemin du Choix qui en est la suite.  
  
S-Jennifer-S : Je vais bien, je viens de finir les premiers examens, pour le reste, et bien je verrais, j'en ai encore à passer au début de juillet. Et toi tu vas bien ? Sinon, merci pour la review.  
  
Alpo : Que de grand mots, merci beaucoup et à la prochaine.  
  
Thegirloftheshade : Hum, tu as raison, merci.  
  
Bijour : je n'avais pas vu qu'il me manquait qu'un mot, mais c'est pas grave, là je suis sur de les avoir dépassé. -). Merci pour ta review.  
  
Chystal yuy : Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewer plus tôt, j'en ai une maintenant c'est ce qu'il compte. Merci beaucoup.  
  
Kyzara : Désolée, elle n'a pu venir plus tôt que cela. Et la suite ne viendra pas plus tôt. Il y aura encore au moins un moi d'attente (c'est le stricte minimum.). J'espère te revoir dans le Chemin du Choix.  
  
Severafan : Et bien navrée de t'avoir fait patienter je n'ai pu faire autrement.  
  
Gandalf Le Blanc : celui ci par contre je ne l'ai pas mis rapidement n'est ce pas ? Désolée. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Aleat : Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as dévoré l'histoire. Pour comment est ce qu'elle va se terminer, il faudra encore attendre un long moment avant de le savoir. C'est loin d'être fini, je te le garantis puisqu'il y a une suite qui va bientôt sortir -). Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.  
  
A bientôt,  
  
Phantme.  
  
Paru le 14 juin 2004.  
  
$$$$$  
  
RAR du 15 juin 2004 : (sur le dernier chapitre de l'histoire)  
  
Thegirloftheshade : Merci beaucoup, pour la suite et bien il faudra attendre encore un peu.  
  
Artémis : Je serais heureuse de compter dans la suite. Les pouvoirs de Harry, tu serras étonné je pense, enfin j'espère. Tu vas voir ce que je fais, j'ai vraiment une très bonne idée de ce que sera la suite. Je dois avouer que les plans sont de plus en plus précis. Merci de m'avoir suivit tout au long.  
  
Phern : Tu trouves que la fin est étrange, je dois dire que moi aussi. Mais elle m'amuse. En fait je l'ai finie ainsi pour vraiment montrer qu'il y a une continuité dans l'histoire et qu'elle va être reprise. Cela pique la curiosité. Il reste beaucoup de question qui sont sans réponse n'est ce pas ? C'est frustrant. Au fait si tu veux être prévenu, mets toi dans mes auteurs alerte ou donne moi ton adresse parce que sinon j'aurais quelques difficultées à te contacter.  
  
Anoxia Griffondor : Et bien ce n'est pas grave, je vois quand même qu'il y a un certains nombres de personnes qui ont suivit l'hsitoire même si ils n'ont pas reviewé. Je te contacterais dès que la suite sera sur le site (j'ai vraiment pas de date en tête)  
  
Crystalyuy : Ne t'inquiète pas la suite viendra. En fait je me suis bien inspirée de fic qui existait déjà sur le passé, mais le concepte tel quel, la raison pour laquelle Harry va dans le passé est bien à moi. Je suis partie d'une histoire qui ne comportait que quelques chapitre, l'auteur ayant dit qu'elle l'abandonnait, j'ai demandé pour la reprendre, puis celle ci dit vouloir reprendre son histoire en main alors je suis partie sur mon histoire. Je pense que si le début de l'histoire semble être la même que les autres, on peut voir que la raison n'en ast vraiment pas la même. Harry a vraiment voulu allé dans le passé, et il y est allé de lui même parce qu'il est l'associé du Temps. C'est à ce niveau que le démarcage ce fait. Harry a voulu et devait y aller. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire, mais bon si jamais t'a des question n'hésite pas, je répondrais. Sinon, ton autre question, j'avoue ne jamais avoir lu une fic de ce style, les seule que j'ai lu sont : lorsque les maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe, Harry Potter : voyageur temporelle (pas tout a fait un retour dans le passé, et en plus je l'ai commencé quand j'avais déjà écris tout l'accord du passé), Changer le passé (commencé à lire vers le moi de janvier, donc j'avais déjà commencé ma fic) Si jamais les histoires t'intéresse tu peux aller voir dans mes histoires favorites.  
  
Alinemcb54 : Bien sur que je vais continuer, surtout pour te retrouver à la prochaine histoire. Merci de m'avoir suivie tout au long de l'histoire.  
  
$$$$$  
  
RAR du 17 juin 2004 :  
  
Genevieve Black : Merci, tu feras partie de ceux que je préviendrais c'est promis.  
  
Crystal Yuy : Bon courage pour ta rechercher. Pour ta deuxième question, suis pas sur de l'avoir comprise, mais oui l'auteur est bien celui que tu as cité. C'est une histoire qui est bien marante, bien que parfois tu aies envie de bondir sur les personnages parce qu'ils font il faut être cinglé (notamment sur les maraudeurs).  
  
Beyal : Et bien dit donc, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatigué, parce que franchement la lire en une soirée, moi j'y arrive même pas or c'est moi qui l'ai écrit (faut dire, c'est parce que à chaque fois je recorrige des fautes d'ortho. que j'ai laissé). Le couple Harry/Ginny est ton préféré, cela tombe bien parce que c'est aussi le mien. Je déteste Cho Chang. C'est une fille qui me parait trop compliquée, pas assez comment dire... battante. Elle se laisse trop aller. Si tu veux je pourrais toujours te prévenir pour la suite. (je le ferai par une review à une de tes histoires (que je n'ai pas lue et ne saurais par manque de temps désolée, il faut vraiment que j'écrive la suite et pour le moment je bloque pour des raisons d'incohérences, il faut que je me relise une nouvelle fois, ce qui prends beaucoup de temps. Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine.  
  
Alpo : tu l'auras promis, merci de m'avoir suivie tout au long de l'histoire.  
  
RAR du 18 juin 2004 :  
  
Alexandra : Bonjour, puisque pour moi c'est le matin, il y a un soleil qui tente timidement de percer les nuages (enfin je crois) (je ferais bien d'arrêter là les frais, je suis entrain de déconner complètement, je suis un cas grave, même l'hôpital psychiatrique dit qu'on ne peut plus rien faire pour moi.). Je vois qu'il y a des fous, la lire en une soirée, j'y arrive pas, même si c'est moi qui l'ai écrite. -). Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as dit, cela va me faire rougir. Hum j'ai une question, si je t'envois le mail c'est pour te prévenir de la sorties des chapitres, où pour te les envoyer. Parce que je t'avoue ne pas avoir compris. :p  
  
Kyzara : Je dois dire que lorsque tu m'as montrer les dates, je suis restée bêtement devant l'ordi me demandant ce dont tu parlais, je n'avais pas compris. Je confonds juillet et juin depuis le 1 juin, il est vraiment temps que les vacances commencent, mais elle ne commenceront qu'à partir du 7 juillet snifff, c'est peut être pour ça que je mets juillet. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Je crois que je ne m'en serais même pas aperçue et le pire c'est que j'aurais continuer à écrire juillet. C'est promis, je te dirais quand je mettrais la suite.  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit tout au long de l'histoire, que ce soit les revieweurs ou les lecteurs silencieux...  
  
A bientôt j'espère.  
  
Phantme. 


End file.
